Teenage Stories!
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Ketika semua berakhir... tunggu, emang beneran? DEMI APAAAAAAAAAAAAA /1 year anniversary Teenage Stories! RnR? xox
1. Cookies Cracks

Hai! Glo is here!

Khusus Fict ini, based on true story (mungkin). Tentang keseharian Glo, pengen Glo ceritain semuanya disini. Masa - masa labil Glo. Semua! Terutama tentang persahabatan dan pertemanan.

*bedanya apa btw?*

Maka dari itu, Mochi-san! Pinjem Characternya ya! *Ditusuk Mochi-san pake pena*

**Disclaimer:** PH Chars aren't mine but Mochi-san. And Michelle Relessai is mine. Dancing In the Rain : Glozh.

**Warning:** Mata keram? Feel ga kerasa? ga tanggung! Disini ngga disediain asuransi! awas kalo matanya loncat author ga nanggung seriusan 8'D Kalo ngga suka gausah baca ya! Tapi kalo bisa sih baca, tapi gimana yah, euh *BACOTBENERLUGLO* beware of cursing words.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cookies Cracks.**

"to make a rainbow, we need rain."

/BreakSharon/

* * *

><p>"Break..."<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

"Break, kenapa kau berubah?"

Stupid.

Sharon! Kau sedang berbicara dengan foto! Apa kau gila? Kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban darinya.

Dan Sharon, kenapa kau terus menunggu?

Kenapa harus menunggu, kepada hal yang tak pasti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Break... Kembalilah, seperti dulu."_

Malam yang hening itu, juga tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

* * *

><p><em>Pagi hari yang indah! bunga - bunga bermekaran!<em>

_Apakah membawa hari yang indah? Belum tentu, buktinya? Lihat saja gadis berambut peach itu._

_._

.

.

.

"Hn? Bunga dari siapa?" Ujar seorang laki - laki berambut putih.

Itu bunga dariku, Break! ayo, ambillah, ambillah! Aku gemas melihat Break memandangi bunga itu, kini aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu kelasnya.

Bunga itu. Hyacinth ungu,

_"It means sorry. Break, kau punya musuh?"_

Ujar Elliot -si pecinta bahasa bunga *hoek*. Thanks Elliot! Kau penyelamatku untuk memberi tahukan artinya kepada Break!

"Tidak... sepertinya." Balas Break.

Ia memegangi bunga itu, hyacinth ungu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry...?"

Sepertinya Break bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SWIIIIIIIING.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

._**  
><strong>_

_**"BREAK? APA KAU GILA?" Bentak Elliot.**_

"Apa?" Ujar Break kalem.

"Setiap bunga itu punya bahasa! Apa kau gila sembarangan buang lewat jendela begitu?"

.

.

.

**_"Aku... ga peduli."_**

.

.

.

Belum selesai aku kecewa -bunganya dibuang lewat jendela kelas. Dan dia ga peduli? Begitu aja?

Aku berdiri di depan kelas Break.

"Ah, Sharon! Apa itu bunga darimu?" Tanya Break -dengan **_ceria_**.

.

.

.

"PIKIR SAJA SENDIRI! **BRENGSEK!**"

Break** bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!**

Break! lihat temanmu! _I'm suffering right here! I need the old you!_

...

"Hah, brengsek apa?" Tanya Break tidak mengerti.

...

"H...hhh, kamu ngga bakal ngerti." Ujarku sambil meninggalkan kelas Break.

_Yah, dengan berurai air mata dan perasaan kecewa, tentunya._

_Kau benar - benar berubah, Break._

_._

.

.

.

._  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Semua ini gara - gara aku.

Apa yang membuat para remaja labil berubah?

**_Popularitas._**

Aku duduk termangu, kemana sahabatku yang selalu ada disampingku?

Tinggal _**Michelle**_ yang selalu ada disampingku, semua sudah pergi dengan bekal popularitas yang tinggi.

Yang bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku seperti dulu. Terimakasih kepada anak - anak eksis. Ia jadi berubah.

Ia bahagia menikmati hidup baru miliknya, yang penuh dengan popularitas dan disegani.

.

.

.

_Aku bahagia, melihat dia bahagia..._

**_dor._**

_engga deng boong._

_._

.

.

"DORRRR! Galau terus nih! Ga baik buat kesehatan!"

Ah, Michelle!

"Iiiih Michelle! Ngagetin aja sih!"

"HAAHAHAHA ! Abisnya galau terus! Ga baik ah, apalagi cuma Break."

_**Break...** nama itu lagi._

"Udaaaaah lupain aja si **berak berak** itu, aku juga udah lupain Vince kok! Toh, aku yakin semuanya bakal balik lagi kayak dulu!" Ujar Michelle optimis.

"Namanya Break, bukan Berak." ralatku sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm crying, over, here._

_Under the rain._

_And you blew up my sadness._

_Let's dancing, in the rain..._

_._

.

.

.

._  
><em>

Ah, suara Michelle mengalun indah.

"Sharon, to make a rainbow, we need rain."

Aku terdiam. Benar juga.

"... And, make it happy even we're under the rain and clouds." Sambung Michelle.

"Yah, kau benar, Michelle." Aku tersenyum.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Michelle cengengesan. Lalu kita highfive!

_Mungkin aku telah kehilanganmu, Break._

_Tapi aku selalu menunggumu._

* * *

><p>Online msn, telah menjadi rutinitas.<p>

_Sharownies logged in_

_XerxesBee logged in_

XerxesBee: Kau berubah, Sharon.

Sharownies: Gak salah?

XerxesBee: Apa maksudmu dengan brengsek yang tadi?

Sharownies: Kau tahu arti Hyacinth ungu?

XerxesBee: 'Sorry' kan? Untuk apa?

Sharownies: Untuk semua, aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu.

XerxesBee: ...

Sharownies: Pasti tidak bisa.

XerxesBee: Aku, berada dipilihan yang sulit, Sharon.

Sharownies: Ya, aku tahu. Hahahaha.

XerxesBee: Kau tahu?

Sharownies: Diantara sahabatmu yang lama atau yang baru kan?

XerxesBee: ...

Sharownies: Aku hanya seorang yang dipandang sebelah mata, sedangkan sahabat barumu eksis dan gaul. Tidak sepertiku.

Sharownies: Kau pasti lupa janji kita. Kau berjanji tidak meninggalkanku. Kau sudah berjanji, Xerxes.

XerxesBee: Kau marah?

Sharownies: Tidak, aku hanya kecewa. Kau menjadi apa yang seharusnya tidak.

XerxesBee: Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan untuk membatalkan janji itu?

Sharownies: !

Sharownies: CARA MEMBATALKAN? TEPATI JANJIMU, BRENGSEK.

_Sharownies left the conversation_

_Michellai logged in_

Michellai: Pasti berantem lagi sama Berak.

Sharownies: Break.

Sharownies: Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan pincet?

Michellai: Vincent.

Michellai: Tidak ada kemajuan.

Sharownies: Bagus, kita senasib.

Michellai: Kau tahu, ada satu kata yang belum terucap.

Sharownies: Apa? tadi aku sudah mengatakan brengsek. Apa masih kurang?

Michellai: Maaf.

Sharownies: Apa? Aku minta maaf?

Michellai: Tidak, jungkir balik. YAIYALAH.

Sharownies: Ogah, aku udah kasih bunya Hyacinth ungu, dan DIA NGELEMPAR KELUAR JENDELA!

_Michellai is typing messages._

Michellai: Caranya salah

Sharownies: Hah?

Michellai: Apa yang dia suka?

Sharownies: Eng...

Michellai: Kau lupa?

Sharownies: Ah! yang manis - manis! seperti brownies, makanya aku ganti display name jadi Sharownies! Baru ingat.

Sharownies: Jadi aku harus apa?

Michellai: Mungkin ini agak berat.

Michellai: Diemin sebulan.

Sharownies: GAKUAT

Michellai: Oke, seminggu.

Sharownies: Terus, ngapain?

Michellai: Sampai Berak merasa bersalah, lalu serang!

Sharownies: Pake apa? AK47? Kukri?

Michellai: ...

Michellai: Pake yang manis - manis! aduuuuh

Sharownies: Manis kayak aku ya... 3

_Michellai logged out_

_Michellai left the conversation_

Sharownies: Sialan.

_Sharownies logged out_

_Sharownies left the conversation._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, indahnya hari~<em>

_alam pun menari - nari,_

_hari itu kunanti - nanti,_

_Tapi tak kunjung kemari..._

**_ "_MICHELLE! SATU MINGGU ITU LAMA SEKALI! SERATUS ENAMPULUH DELAPAN JAM! SEPULUH RIBU DELAPAN PULUH MENIT DAN ENAM RATUS EMPAT RIBU DELAPAN RATUS DETIK! AKU BISA MATI!"**

"You're **breathing,** not **breaking**."

"I know" Sanggahku. Tapi, Break itu seperti nafasku.

"AHAHAHAHA BREAK **BODOH! BODOH!**"

Tunggu, suara siapa?

"Dasar badut bodoh."

Ah, teman - teman Break yang baru.

Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke Break.

_ia tersenyum..._

"Hayo! Ketauan ngeliatin Break!" Tuding Michelle.

"Dikit kok dikit! Cuma sedikit!"

Curi, curi curi pandang...

.

.

.

.

.

_Andai senyummu itu untukku, Break._

_Eh?_

**_DIA MELIHAT KEMARI._**

"Sialan!" Umpatku. Aku tidak boleh melihatnya lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

**Tidak bisa!**

"Eh iya, ngomong - ngomong, kapan ulang tahun Break?" Tanya Michelle.

"Engg, dua hari lagi."

**_lusa..._**

"terus, rencana yang diemin seminggu gimana?" Tanya Michelle lagi.

Oh iya.

"Yang jelas, mau dia marah sama aku atau engga. Aku tetep bakal kasih dia kado."

Senyum, optimis, secercah harapan dari sebuah senyuman.

Aku akan menggunakannya.

* * *

><p>Akankah aku memberinya kado?<p>

Ya, mungkin.

Besok ulang tahun Break, eh bukan besok. tapi beberapa menit lagi.

Aku sengaja bangun sampai larut malam untuk dirinya. Yah, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja.

_XerxesBee logged in_

_Sharownies logged in_

_Alyssabeth logged in_

_Elljoo logged in_

_VessaliusBoy logged in_

_Eidadidudedo logged in_

_magniVincent logged in_

_Alicecila logged in_

_Liamere logged in_

_oReoo logged in_

_GilBreath logged in_

_Jave logged in_

_Michellai logged in_

_Echola logged in_

_Lottelatte logged in_

Buset, OLnya serentak.

_Start a conversation with XerxesBee_

Sharownies: Hai.

Sharownies: I know you're reading this, but you don't want to reply.

Sharownies: adinmah ahkkuc ligneas

XerxesBee: Hah?

_Sharownies left the conversation._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BREAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"<em>**

Wuidih, anak anak Pandora Community heboh merayakan ulangtahun Break. Tapi, oleh anak - anak sini lebih biasa disingkat dengan PanCo.

"Kamu ga ikutan?" tanya Michelle. Ia habis menghampiri anak - anak PanCo dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kamu ngejek?"

"Hahahaha engga!" Canda Michelle

"By the way, nanti Break mau ketemu sama kamu, sepulang sekolah, di taman." Tambahnya.

"SERIUS?" Balasku nggak santai.

"Iya!"

* * *

><p><em> "<em>Ada apa?"

"Kok ada apa?" Tanya Break bingung.

"Lah katanya kamu manggil kesini?" Tanyaku

"Tapi kata Michelle kamu manggil aku kesini." Balasnya.

"Tapi kata Michelle..."

Kami baru sadar.

"Kita sama - sama ditipu Michelle."

.

.

.

.

_Hening, untuk beberapa saat._

_Pilu, mampukah aku memulainya?_

_._

.

.

._  
><em>

"Engg, Break?"

"Hn?"

"Ini." Aku menyerahkan kotak kado yang kecil, lebih kecil dari anak - anak PanCo berikan.

"Anak - anak PanCo memberimu apa, Break?" lanjutku.

"Seperti Topi, jam, ikat pinggang..." Ujar Break dengan Pokerface.

"Then, you'll gonna **love this one!** Buka aja!"

Break membuka perlahan kado itu...

**_"a cookie?"_**

"Yep!" Jawabku antusias.

"Kenapa cuma setengah?" Tanya Break bingung sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kan... sahabat harus saling melengkapi."

Aku mengeluarkan satu bungkus lagi, berisi separuh dari cookie tersebut.

Break tersenyum.

Senyum, senyum yang hangat, dan selama ini yang ingin kulihat.

"Sekarang, lengkap deh cookienya, ayo makan bareng - bareng!" Aku teriak girang -dan jujur, sedikit childish.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm crying, over, here._

_Under the rain._

_And you blew up my sadness._

_Let's dancing, in the rain..._

_._

.

.

.

._  
><em>

"Michelle, dimana?" aku celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara.

"Ada suara nyanyian, ya?" Tanya Break sambil melahap half cookie nya.

_**DORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

_**"HAPPY RE-UNITE! BAKA CLOWN AND SHARON!"**_

Anak - anak PanCo datang bersama Michelle sambil meledakkan confetti! Astaga...

Ada Alyss, Alice, Oz, Gil, Vince, Michelle, Reo, Elliot, Liam, Charlotte, Echo, Jack, dan Eida. sambil gedubrak gedubruk mengkrubungiku dan Break.

_**"WELCOME TO PANCO SHARON!"**_

"A-aku? PanCo?" Tanyaku takut - takut.

"Yep!" Alyss menjitakku.

"Alyss!" Tegur Alice dan Jack berbarengan.

"Ngng, Michelle boleh ikut PanCo?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu!" Ujar anak - anak PanCo.

**"MICHELLE!"** Teriakku girang sambil menatap mata birunya yang bulat dan semakin membulat!

Michelle balas dengan senyuman.

"Welcome, Michelle and Sharon." Ujar Break lembut. Lalu Break seperti memberi isyarat kepada Oz.

Oz mengangguk.

"Eh, pergi dulu yuk. Gaenak ada yang lagi ngapel." Sindir Oz sambil ngacir. Diikuti anak - anak PanCo lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm."

"ya, Break?"

"Cookienya enak, makasih ya."

"... sama - sama." jawabku gugup.

"Oh iya, adinmah ahkkuc ligneas apaan? kayak bahasa sunda."

"Itu? dibalik aja."

"Saengil Cukkha Hamnida?"

"He eh. Bahasa Korea."

_**"Sarangeul Hamnida..."**_

_**"HAH?"**_

"Kenapa? Salah aku berkata begitu?"

"Engg- engga!"

"Jadi... jawabannya?" Tanya Break manja.

"A- aku j..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**GEDUBRAK KETOMPRYANG DUAGHHHH.**_

_**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIAPA TADI YANG NYANDUNG GUE?"**_

_**"SSSST ELLIOT! ITU LAGI SERU!"**_

_**"ELU YA LYSS!"**_

_**"BUKAN GUE!"**_

_**"BUKAN ALICE ELU! TAPI ALYSS ELU!"**_

_**"ELLIOT! LAGI KHUSYU NIH!"**_

_** "**_Kalian udah ketahuan, silly." Break sweatdrop.

"Woo! Elliot sih!" Ujar Alyss watados.

"ELU NOH!" Balas Elliot.

"Eh bandel banget sih nih bedua." Gil datang lalu menjewer mereka berdua.

"Jadi, jawabannya gimana?" Tanya Reo dan Eida antusias.

"GAAAAAAH DASAR KELINCI UBAN!" Elliot dijambak Alyss. Pokoknya seru deh ngeliat mereka berdua berantem.

**"SKAK MAT!"**

Loh?

Ternyata Jack sama Oz lagi main catur dibelakang semak - semak.

"Laper..." Keluh Alice.

"Michelle sm Vince mana?" Tanyaku.

"Mojok." Bales Eida kalem.

"Sssst! Lotti lagi ngorok! Foto woi foto!" ujar Liam.

"Akan Echo foto segera."

"Ngng, jadi jawabannya?" Tanya Break setengah berbisik.

Semua pasang mata anak - anak PanCo -minus Michelle dan Vince serta Lotti yang ngorok, menatap Break dan aku.

"m- me... too."

.

.

.

.

_**"BOOOOO! PAKE BAHASA KOREA DONGGGGG!"**_

_**.**_

.

.

._**  
><strong>_

"Ngga bisa soalnya gatau, ehehehe"

Whopp, Break menggendongku ala bridal style!

"Break!" Ujarku malu.

"Yes, _Milady?_"

...

"Thanks for today."

* * *

><p>"LHOOOO AKU KETINGGALAN APA?" Pekik Lotti.<p>

Semua yang ada disitu sweatdropped.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HAI! BOSEN YA KETEMU GLO DZIGH!**

**ini Glo bikin dengan BOTS! Walaupun cuma 2% /DOR**

Habis, menulis kan salah satu cara mengisi waktuuuuu~

betewe, yang masih bingung, baca disini:

Saengil Cukkha Hamnida : Happy bday to you!

Sarangeul Hamnida : I love you *aw aw /dzigh

_XerxesBee logged in Xerxes Break!  
><em>

_Sharownies logged in Sharon  
><em>

_Alyssabeth logged in Alyss  
><em>

_Elljoo logged in Elliot  
><em>

_VessaliusBoy logged in Oz!  
><em>

_Eidadidudedo logged in Eida~  
><em>

_magniVincent logged in Vinceeeee *tusuk pake lidi*  
><em>

_Alicecila logged in Alice  
><em>

_Liamere logged in Liam  
><em>

_oReoo logged in Reo  
><em>

_GilBreath logged in Gil~~  
><em>

_Jave logged in Jack Vessalius! B^)  
><em>

_Michellai logged in Michelle Relessai = ini OC  
><em>

_Echola logged in Echo~~  
><em>

_Lottelatte logged in Lotti !_

_itulah nick dan nama asli.  
><em>

sekian dari Glo, hope u like it.

Next Chapt ! Kalo ngga ceremony, yaa... ttg Liam!

btt: Lagu yg Ada dancing in the rain, ampe kumat nyariin di gugel taudah ada ato engga, soalnya Glozh itu buatan sayah *DZING

*kicked malah promosi*

FOR ALL THOSE READ THIS FICT, THANKS A LOT! I'LL UPDATE SOON!

AND... ripiu, pwease? :3 Hope u like it!


	2. She's My Lil Sist, Silly!

Hi! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Siebte Gloxinia si penulis biadab /dor! Ini chap kedua dari Teenage stories. Jangan harap ini hubungannya sama true story 8'D *kicked* Anyway, Michelle Relessai is going to show on the next chap! 8D

And, Elliot! Start the fict!

_**Elliot:**_ Tch, kalo gue ga buka nih fict, gue diancem kaga muncul di cerita! Sialan lo Glo, _**mati aj- ehm**_. By the way, we presenting you... Teenage stories Chap. 2! She's my Lil Sist, Silly! Da main Char are Liam and Lily! Selamat membaca semuanya! _***muntah***_

Btw. ini balesan ripiu untuk yang ngga bisa dibales lewat PM:

**Taviabeta Kuchiki:** Thanks fo da ripiu, my chairmate! :D *dor* Cila? aku dunddd kan aku facila XD thanks for da ripiu again!

Review yang lain udah dibales lewat PM :D

_Well, Selamat membaca!_

_._

.

._  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Oh iya, Mochi-san! Karakternya masih aku pinjem loh *pasang muka celeng* *ditusuk pake pena*

**Warning:** Feel gak kerasa, OOC, gaje, dan sumpah OOC *diulang lagi*. Ga tanggung kalo mata anda - anda yang baca bisa lompat, Author ga tanggung. 8D Author hanya menulis cerita ini, dan satu warning lagi, **ELLIOT ITU PACAR SAYA ***meluk Elliot* *ditabok* Kalo ada kata yang gak ngerti bisa di review *licik* nggadeng, ada penjelasannya kok di a/n. and... jengjengjeng! Beware of cursing words cuz It can be cursing u back x3

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts itu punya Mochi-san. Elliot Nightray juga punya Mochi-san, Elliot itu dijodohin sama aku cuma dia nggamau terus dia akhirnya kabur ke Abyss *DOR ENGGADENG*. Michelle Relessai is mine.

**Thanks to:** yang udah baca, author yang kasih inspirasi untuk menulis serta yang ngasih review~ *cium*

**She's my Lil Sist, Silly!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Yah, ini bukan pagi.

Bukan juga siang, tetapi siang menjelang sore yang menegangkan.

"Fuuuh." Laki - laki yang mendapat julukan ganggang laut itu sedang duduk disebelah laki - laki yang terkenal psycho. Walaupun ia Psycho, ia adalah adik sang ganggang laut, serta loncat satu kelas dan sekelas dengan kakakknya, kurang pintar apa coba?

Ganggang laut itu menghirup sesuatu.

"Mau dicampur marijuana?" Ujar si psycho.

"Boleh!" Ujar si ganggang laut dengan girang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa? _Marijuana?_

.

.

.

.

.

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP.**_

_._

.

.

.

.

._**  
><strong>_

Langkah kaki itu sepertinya menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang menghirup rokok dibawah pohon.

**"GILBERT! VINCENT! LO GILA YA?" **

Padahal, baru saja orang itu sampai, ia sudah menghardik kakak beradik itu.

"Liam?" Tanya mereka kalem -tanpa merasa bersalah dengan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

**"LO NGERTI GAK SIH KALO DI SEKOLAH ITU DILARANG NGEROKOK? APALAGI DICAMPUR BAHAN BERBAHAYA! KALIAN PERNAH MIKIR GAK SIH KALO ADEK - ADEK KELAS KITA ITU BAKAL MENGHIRUP ASAP ROKOK YANG KALIAN TIMBULKAN? KALIAN ITU UDAH JADI PEMBUNUH SECARA GAK LANGSUNG! KALO MAU NGEROKOK MBOK YA DILUAR TOH, KASIAN MEREKA!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

_**Hening.**_

**"HIIII... !"**

Kakak beradik itu mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Liam sendiri. Dibawah pohon itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh, akhirnya pergi juga!" Gumam Liam.

Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Yah, ia duduk bersender di bawah pohon itu. Letaknya agak jauh dari gerbang SD. Dan mata yang terlapisi dengan kaca itu selalu menoleh kearah gerbang SD.

Tunggu, untuk apa?

Mencari adiknya? Sepupunya? Kenalannya? Atau... Pacarnya?

Anak SMA... dengan anak SD?

Tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

_**RINGGGGG RINGGGGGGG!**_

"Sudah waktunya." Liam tersenyum, dan masih menatap gerbang tersebut.

"Ngng, rambut orange, mata biru." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Itu dia!

Langit, Liam melihat langit di matanya.

.

.

.

_**"IIIIIIIHHHHHH LILYYYYYYYYYYYY LIAT KAKAK YANG ITU DEH! DIA LIATIN KAMU TERUS! NANTI KALO DIKASIH PERMEN JANGAN MAU YA! KATA MAMAKU TAKUT DICULIK."**_

Pekikan anak kecil yang berada di sebelah Lily sangatlah keras, yah, berisik.

Dan tangannya menunjuk kearah... Liam?

'_Si-sialan'_ batin Liam.

Mata Liam menangkap pandangan Lily.

_**"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH KALO KATA MAMAKU..."**_

Liam menunggu tudingan temannya yang satu lagi, ia juga berada di sebelah Lily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"ITU **__**PEDOPHIL GALAKU **__**TAUK!"**_

_._

.

.

.

.

._**  
><strong>_

_**JLEB.**_

Menohok? Tentu.

Mata Lily membulat, menatap mata Liam yang menyipit melihat kelakuan teman - temannya.

"Ngng..." Sahut Lily takut - takut.

_"Dia orang baik kok! Percayalah! Kak Liam itu bukan orang yang seperti kalian pikirkan!" Lanjut Lily dengan ceria._

Liam pun... Tersenyum.

Dan matanya terus mengikuti punggung gadis berambut orange itu hingga hilang dikerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng, kayaknya gue harus balik ke markas PanCo." Ujar Liam puas.

Ia berdiri, dan masih membayangkan hal tadi. Dan berjalan menuju markasnya.

_**BRAKKKKKKKKKK!**_

_**"**_AUW~!" Erang seorang anak kecil... _Eh?_

_**"O -Oz?"**_

"YAP! AKU TAHU LIAM! _CUKSTAW_ YAAA AKU TUH PENDEK! GAUSAH DITABRAK - TABRAK DONG!" Ujar Oz kesal, ternyata bukan anak kecil, melainkan anak sepantaran Liam yang -yah... pendek tapi imut.

"Ya sori, gue ga liat."

"Dasar Pedophil galaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Please jangan dis-"

Kalimatnya terputus mendapati Oz sudah berlari kencang dan menjauh.

"Sialan!" Umpat Liam. Walupun kakinya panjang, lari Oz tidak terkejar. Dan akhirnya Liam lari membabi buta kearah Markas Panco -atau lebih bisa dibilang, ruang komputer sekolah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"GRAAAAAAH! MANA OZ?" Ujar Liam seperti ... kesetanan? ZOMG /shot. Ia membanting pintu, dan ia hanya mendapati satu orang.

Itu... _**Sharon.**_

Tatapannya kosong.

"Ngng, Sharon?"

Liam mendekati Sharon, takutnya Sharon kesurupan karena tatapannya kosong gitu.

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah ia lalui.

Sayangnya, setelah ia melewati pintu...

_**"ATTACK!" **_

_**GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.**_

_**"Arghhhhh!**_** Apaan nih?" **Liam stress mendapati teman - temannya muncul dari samping. Dan beberapa memegangi tangannya.

_**"JACK! BANTING LIAM!"**_

_**"ROGER MILADY!"**_

_**"ELLY! INJAK PUNGGUNGNYA!" **_

_**"NGGA USAH CEREWET, KELINCI UBAN!"**_

_**"BREAAAAAAK! TAHAN KAKINYA!"**_

_**"INI SUSAH TAU!"**_

_**"GILLLLLLLL AKU MAU DAGING!"**_

_**"ALICE! AKU SEDANG SIBUK MEMEGANGI LIAM!"**_

_**"ALYSS! AKU NGAPAIN?"**_

_**"REO! KAMU PEL LANTAI YANG DISEBELAH SANA!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"VINCENT! TUSUK LIAM PAKE GUNTING!"**_

_**"LO GILA APA, ALICE?"**_

_**"AMBIL KURSI, AMBIL KURSI!"**_

_**"KENAPA GA KAMU SENDIRI AJA YANG AMBIL, ALYSS!"**_

_**"IIIIH KAMU BERISIK BANGET SIH! ALICEEEEE!"**_

_._

.

._**  
><strong>_

Semua sweatdrop ngeliat Alice dan Alyss jambak - jambakan.

.

.

.

_**"LO SEMUA MAU NGAPAIN SIH HAAAAA?"**_ Bentak Liam.

_**"E..cho gatega..."**_

_**"Lotti! Ambil Yasin!"**_

_**"LO PIKIR SI LIAM UDAH KO IT APA?"**_

_**"Iiih... Udahan dong... Eida takut..."**_

_**"ARGHHHHHH! DASAR KELINCI GOSONG!"**_

_**"KAMU KELINCI UBAN!  
>"EH BURUANNNNN IKET LIAM KE KURSI!"<strong>_

_**"ARGHHHHH LEPASIN GUE!"**_

_**"ooooo TIDAKBIZA"**_

_**"INI KURSI! INI KURSI!" **_Ujar Reo dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SWIIIIIIIIIIIIING GEDUBRAK GEDUBRAK**_

_**"KENAPA DILEMPAR BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

_**"KENAPA GAK LO TANGKEP ?"**_

_**"**_**GA ADA YANG NYURUH LU NGELEMPAR KAN?"**

**"GA ADA JUGA KAN YANG NYURUH LU CUMAN BENGONG DOANG?"**

**"ELLIOT! REO! JEWER NIH?"**

**"YANG GAKDIEM G**_**UE TUSUK PAKE GUNTING!"**_

_**"HEIIII IKET LIAM, CEPEEEEEEET TALINYA MANA?"**_

_**"PAKE GESPERRRRR"**_

_**"ELLIOT! PINJEM GESPER!"**_

_**"JANGAN JACK! BEGO!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._**  
><strong>_

_**"PORNOAKSI PORNOAKSI! ECHOOOOO FOTO BURUAN!"**_

_**"Echo... gatega..."**_

_**"ELLIOT! PORNOOOOOOO!"**_

_**"JACKKKKKKKK GESPER GUE MANA?"**_

_**"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~!"**_

_**"KELINCI UBAN! JANGAN KETAWA!"**_

_**"ELLIOT! PAKE CELANA LO!"**_

_**"IYEEEE GESPERNYA DIAMBIL BUAT NGIKET, KEDODORAN BEGO!"**_

_**"ELLIOT! OMONGANNYA DIJAGA YA!"**_

_**"APA LO, PSYCHO SIALAN!"**_

_**"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"**_

Oz datang.

"Pfft. Elliot gapake celana..." Ujar Oz.

**"Berisik! INI GARA GARA KAKAK LO NOH GESPER GUE DIAMBIL!"**

Dengan sedihnya, Elliot jongkok dipojokan agar celananya ngga melorot - melorot lagi.

"So..." Alyss bantu menenangkan. Sedangkan Alice sudah dibekep oleh Gilbert biar enggak berisik.

"Sharon! Buka matamu! Elliot udah pake celana kok." Ujar Lotti.

_**"BERISIK!"**_

"Hihihi, adik kecil ngga bisa pake celana ya..." Ejek Break.

"SUDAH SUDAH! BACK TO TOPIC!" Alyss mengambil alih perhatian.

"Jadi..." Lotti menghampiri Liam, dengan kasar satu kakinya mendarat di dada Liam.

.

.

.

.

_**"Ukh."**_

"Kau benar - benar..."

Semua orang dag dig gug...

.

.

.

.

_**"Seorang... Pedophil?"**_

.

.

.

.

"Gue ga ngerti pola pikir kalian."

"Kita yang gak ngerti pola pikir lo, Liam." Sahut Break.

"Lo semua tau apa?"

.

.

.

.

Semuanya tertunduk.

**"TERSERAH KALIAN SEMUA DEH."**

**"EITS! KASIH PENJELASAN DULU!" Sharon berteriak.**

**"MAU TAU?"**

Semua mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

_**"NGIMPI!"**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Semua cengo.

Liam, dengan emosi karena tangannya diikat oleh gesper. Ia berjalan dengan kursi ditenteng - tenteng. Dan menekan kenop pintu dengan kaki.

"D... dasar Gila!" Ujar Vincent.

"Nyadar diri dong!" Elliot menggerutu di pojokan.

"Ganti rencana!" Ujar Oz.

"Kita kejar?" Tanya Gil.

"Buntutin aja!" Sahut Reo.

"Ide bagus! Echo! Kamu bagian foto - foto, Lotti bagian update tweet, Eida bagian update status di pesbuk! Dan Sharon bagian Konsumsi!"

"Pembagian tugas apaan nih..." Keluh Sharon.

Akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan markas mereka -Minus Elliot dan Michelle. Elliot meringkuk di pojok Markas, sedangkan Michelle lagi remedial Fisika.

"Ditinggal..." Keluh Elliot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP.**

"Eh ada yang kembali kesini?" Pekik Elliot girang.

Sayangnya, kegembiraan itu pupus.

"Hai adik kecil! Aku pinjam gespermu dulu ya." Jack jongkok dan mengacak - ngacak rambut Elliot.

"Ihihihi unyumunyuuuuu! Gabisa pake celana ya... nanti kakak pakein ya!" Sahut Break girang.

.

.

.

.

_**"Mati aja kalian sana."**_

* * *

><p>Liam duduk diatas kursinya dibawah pohon.<p>

Yah, beruntung kepada kakinya yang panjang, ia jadi tetap bisa berlari walaupun berat.

Ia menatap gerbang SD itu.

Sudah tidak mungkin, ada anak yang ia cari.

.

.

.

_"Hopeless."_

Ia bergumam, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Dan... Tertidur, tanpa menyadari adanya tatapan mata dari anak - anak PanCo yang membuntutinya.

* * *

><p><em>Sakit.<em>

_Ntah, anak itu yang sakit, atau matanya juga merasakan kepedihannya._

_Hujan._

_Menjadi background dalam pertemuan pertamanya._

_"Hhh." Nafas anak perempuan itu tersengal - sengal memegangi bagiannya tangannya yang berdarah._

_Berlumuran kemana - mana._

_Di sisi lain, ada satu pasang mata yang memperhatikan gadis kecil itu._

_Ia tetap memperhatikan gadis itu, langkahnya terlalu malu untuk menghampirinya._

_Hujan._

_Gadis itu mencoba berdiri._

_"**AUW!**" Dan ia malah terpeleset._

_Dengan pantang menyerah, ia meraih tasnya dan..._

_Kakinya gemetar. _

_._

.

.

.

._  
><em>

_"GOTCHA!" Sekarang, nafas seseorang juga tersengal - sengal._

_Liam._

_Liam menggendong gadis tadi, dan langsung melesat ke UKS._

_Gadis itu hanya menatap mata yang terlapisi kaca dengan kosong, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Tetapi tidak juga mengeluarkan sepatah kata._

.

_Gadis itu dibawa ke UKS oleh Liam._

_.  
><em>

_"Kau... Kenapa bisa dibawah pohon tadi?"_

_Liam belum mendapat jawaban._

_.  
><em>

_**GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_"Aku... Lapar..."_

_Liam sepertinya mengerti, dan mengobok - ngobok tasnya._

_"Ini." Ujar Liam. Ia membuka tutup kotak makannya dan mendapati Lasagna yang belum disentuh._

_Gadis itu mencoba meraih tempat makannya._

_"Hn." Erang gadis itu pelan._

_Ah, tangan kanannya..._

_"Yah, aku mengerti." Ujar Liam sambil mengambil sendok._

_Ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan._

_"Buka mulutmu."_

_Mulut kecil gadis itu terbuka._

_"Cepat habiskan, sehabis ini aku akan menutup luka yang ada ditanganmu."_

_._

_._

.

.

._  
><em>

_"T... terimakasih, kak."_

_"Sama - sama." Ujar Liam pendek, ia agak keki juga sih._

_"Ngng, aku harus pulang sekarang. Seragamku basah semua." _

_"Tunggu, lukamu belum diobati."_

_Liam mengecek meja UKS dan sayangnya ia tidak mendapatkan perban disana._

_Liam kembali menatap anak kecil tadi._

_Mata biru._

_"Hhhh, kami kehabisan perban. Apa boleh buat." Ujar Liam sambil membersihkan luka gadis itu, lalu menutupnya dengan dasi miliknya._

_Kini dasi Liam melilit di tangan gadis itu._

_"Ngng, sekali lagi. Terima kasih ya kak! Oh iya, namaku Lily. Kalau kakak?"_

_"Liam..."_

_"A... aku pulang dulu ya!" Ia melangkah dan terdengar bunyi - bunyi aneh._

_.  
><em>

_PCYEK PCYEK._

_.  
><em>

_"Sebaiknya jangan pulang sendiri, biar aku antar." _

_"... Aku terlalu banyak merepotkan kakak."_

_"Tidak apa - apa, Lily." Liam membuka mantelnya dan memberikan kepada Lily._

_"Terimakasih lagi."_

_"Tidak usah berterimakasih lagi. Ayo naik ke punggungku."_

_"A-aku bisa jalan!"_

_"HUP! Jangan bandel! Sini digendong." Liam menggendong Lily dengan paksa, entah. Padahal ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Lily._

_Ia... sudah menganggap Lily sebagai adiknya, begitu saja._

_"Rumahmu dimana?"_

_"Ngng, dari gerbang, lurus, belok kiri, rumah kedua. Cat warna biru pucat."_

_"OKE! KITA TEROBOS HUJAN!" _

_Liam berlari kearah gerbang, sedangkan Lily digendong dan ia memakai mantel dan tudungnya._

_Ia... tertawa._

_._

.

.

.

.

._  
><em>

_"OKE! SAMPAI!" Ujar Liam kewalahan._

_"Terim-"_

_"Sudahlah!" Lily sudah masuk ke teras, sedangkan Liam masih diguyur hujan._

_"Kakak mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Lily._

_"Tidak usah, sebaiknya langsung mandi air hangat biar tidak sakit."_

_"O-oke."_

_._

.

._  
><em>

_**"SIAPA DISANA?"**_

_**.**_

._**  
><strong>_

_"Si-sialan!" Umpat Liam, lalu ia langsung berlari lagi menuju sekolahnya. Tanpa mantel, dan hanya kemeja yang menghiasi tubuhnya._

_._

.

._  
><em>

_Hujan_

_Mengguyur badannya._

* * *

><p>"Huaaaaaah!" Liam baru bangun dari mimpinya, ia masih baru setengah sadar.<p>

Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

_**"37 menit! Akhirnya Kak Liam bangun juga!"**_ Pekik seorang gadis dengan riang.

Eh?

Bukannya tadi dia tertidur diatas kursi?

Kenapa Liam jadi tergeletak di tanah?

Dan...

_**"Lily! Kenapa kamu ada diatasku?" Tanya Liam kaget.**_

"Huh! Bukannya berterimakasih! Aku kan sudah membuka gesper yang melilit di tangan kakak dan yang menaruh kakak ke tanah!" Ujar Lily manja.

Huff.

Liam tersenyum, lalu mengacak - ngacak rambut 'adik' kesayangannya itu.

"Loh, belum pulang?" Tanya Liam.

"Belum, aku bosan dirumah. Lagian aku mau jemput kakak sepupuku dulu."

"Kakak sepupu?"

"Iya, satu angkatan sama kakak."

"Oh, mau kubantu carikan?"

"Ngng, makasih lagi!"

"Sama - sama, mau kugendong?"

"..."

"_I take it as a yes._" Ujar Liam.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu, di Lantai dua, anak - anak PanCo grasak grusuk.<em>

_._

.

._  
><em>

_**"UOOOOH DITIMPAH! DITIMPAH!"**_ Ujar Gil Heboh.

"Dia... benar - benar memikat anak kecil itu." Sahut Oz Pasrah.

"BENAR - BENAR YA LIAM..." Ujar Sharon geram.

"Apa dia benar - benar Pedophil?" Ujar Reo Ragu.

"ECHO! SUDAH DIFOTO BELUM?" Ujar Alyss panik.

"Lapar... Gil..." Rengek Alice."

"Kau ini lapar terus."

"BIARIN!"

"Hhh... Ini, makan bekalku." Gil mengobok - ngobok tasnya yang terselempang. Lalu mendapati bekal dan melemparnya ke Alice.

"Makasih!" Pekik Alice.

.

.

.

"Hush, diam Alice!" Ujar Alyss yang kupingnya terdengar pekikan dari Alice.

"Liam... Aku kecewa..." Ujar Eida pasrah.

"Eh, sepertinya aku mengenali anak kecil itu." Papar Lotti.

"Apa anak SD kayak dia udah ngerti gituan, Break?" Tanya Jack.

"Entahlah, kalo gue sih dari kelas 4SD, lo Jack?"

"3 SD, diajarin Bokap."

"Serius?"

"Iya, Oz juga."

"punya lu berapa cm?"

"Punya gu-"

"AW! MILADY! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?"

"Sakit, Alyss!"

"Kalian ngomongin apa..." Ujar Sharon dan Alyss sambil memberikan death glare.

"Eh liat! Itu digendong!" Tutur Vince.

"AYO SEMUANYA BALIK KE MARKAS! LIAM BALIK KE MARKAS!" Lanjutnya.

.

.

_**GUBRAK GUBRUK GUBRUK.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Semua duduk manis. Minus Michelle dan Elliot.<em>

.

.

.

_**BRAKKKK!**_

_**.**_

.

._**  
><strong>_

"Hai, teman - teman keparat!" Ujar Liam sambil menendang pintu.

Semuanya cengo.

Ia benar - benar menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Kenalin, ini yang buat kalian salah paham," Ujar Liam. "Namanya Lily, udah gue anggep jadi adek gue sendiri." Tambahnya.

**"Lily...?"**

**"Kak Lotti?"** Pekik Lily.

"KENAPA KAMU BISA KENAL DENGAN PEDOPHIL SIALAN INI?" Tuding Lotti.

Hup! Lily lompat dari gendongan Liam.

.

.

.

"Panjang!" Ujar Lily manja.

"Kau... sudah apakan saja adik sepupuku ini?" Ujar Lotti geram.

"Tidak ada kak! Kak Liam itu baik!" Lily membela Liam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah... Aku percaya." Lotti jongkok, lalu mengacak - ngacak rambut adik sepupunya itu.

"Hmp." Keluh Liam kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Liam." Oz angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa - apa." Balas Liam.

_**"MAAF YAAAAAAA LIAAAAAM~~~"**_ Ujar Break sambil menyerang jidat Liam.

"AUW! Menjauh sana! Badut Gila!"

"Ternyata Liam bukan pedophil, padahal bakalan seru." Ujar Gil.

_"Brengsek."_ Umpat Liam.

"Uuuughhh ada gunting gak sih..." Vince kumat.

"Somebody please help me." Ujar Jack sedikit memelas, ia kerepotan menahan kumatnya Vince.

_"Hai adik kecil, gabisa pake celana ya?"_

"REO! GESPER GUE MANAAAAAA?"

"Kak Lotti, kakak yang marah - marah itu kenapa?" Tanya Lily.

.

.

.

"Oh itu, orang gila emang, biarin aja." Papar Lotti dengan jahil.

_**"Kakaaaak~"**_ Lily berjongkok didepan Elliot.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Elliot sinis.

_**"Nggabisa pake celana ya...?"**_ Tanya Lily polos.

.

.

.

_**"MBUAHAHAHAHAHA! SINI KAKAK AJA YANG PAKEIN!"**_ Break datang dan membuat gaduh lagi.

"GUE BISA!" Elliot refleks berdiri.

.

.

.

**"AAAAAA! PORNOAKSI LAGI! LU DEMEN BANGET SIH JADI BINTANG BOKEP!" Papar Lotti.**

**"LILYYYYYYY TUTUP MATA!"**

**"A..."**

**"WOIIIIIII YANG MEGANG GESPERNYA ELLY BALIKIN DONG!"**

**"KALIAN MATI AJA SANA!"**

**"Kalo kita semua mati, siapa yang mau balikin gesper punya elu?"**

**"OH SHUT UP AND GIMME MY BELT!"**

_Hari itu pun, berakhir dengan ricuh._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

._  
><em>

_._

**_-Random time-_**

"Lily?"

"Ya, kak?"

"Em, mau tanya aja."

"He?"

"Waktu itu, kenapa tangan kamu berdarah?"

"Oh, digigit Bandersnatch. Anjing yang jaga sekolah."

"K-kok bisa?"

"Iya, aku elus elus kepalanya, terus dia ngegigit gitu! abis itu aku lari kebawah pohon, eh, pas aku lagi berteduh, ujan deh. terus darahnya keluar - keluar gitu.

"Astaga! Nanti kakak kalo ketemu Bandersnatch, kakak jitak tuh anjing!"

"Iiih kakak!" Lily tertawa sambil menekan jidat Liam. "Kayak anak kecil, deh!" Lanjutnya.

_Liam hanya meringis._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOOHOOOOO! A EN! GLO LAV YU AL!<strong>_

AI LOP YU WU RID DIZ STORI! /DOR.

EN AI MOAR LOV YU WU GIP ME A RIPIU! :D

Hihi! *ketawasarap*

Oh ya, Glo sangat sekali kepada yang telah membaca cerita Glo! 8D Glo seneng banget, senengggg. Karena pembaca adalah sumber energi Glo untuk menulis! 8D

and... LiamLily, sengaja ngga dibikin Pairing. soal'e... yah begitulah. Tapi kocak aja ngeliat mereka akur disini, padahalnya di komiknya...

_"Ayo Liam... ayo main... Layaknya seorang teman..." Sambil berdarah - darah..._

/ditendangLiam.

Eniwei.

**_Pedophil:_** Ketertarikan terhadap sesuatu seperti Lolita gitu.

_**Cukstaw:**_ Cukup tau BAHASA GHA0WL G3WL.

sekian dari saya! Next chapter is about... Sleepovah!

Alias nginep nginep! Kira- kira... rumah siapa ya yang dipake?

Keep reading mah stories ya! visitors and hits. Love you all! Glo sayang kalian semuaaa~


	3. Jumbled Night

_**Haiooooooooooooooo!**_

Bertemu dengan saya lagi, GLO! Glo lagi khusyuk buat UKK neh, jadi updatenya mungkin agak lama yah. Dan Glo belom hafalin lagu buat konser piano entar =x= makanya Glo pusing sing sing.** *DEAR DIARY*** Oh oke, ehm ehm. Oh iya, review Taviabeta udah dibales lewat face to face yaaaa !

OC yang mau masuk bisa lewat PM atau ripiu, tinggal ditunggu aja tanggal mainnyah /shot. So, this is the third chapter of _**Teenage Stories!**_

And as always, there's no guarantee if your eye or both will be lompat keluar. Jadi kalo mau baca cerita ini harus mikir 2x dulu ya /DOR. Selamat membaca! (loh?)

**Mochi-san!** As always, saya pinjam karakternya x3 Mochi baik deeeeh.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing except my OCs, my stories and my imagination. The song belongs to Endah n Rhesa!

**Warning :** seperti yang sudah - sudah, kalo mata anda lompat, glo ga tanggung loh. Oh iya, biar keren sih mata kirinya aja yang lompat biar mirip Break gitu! x3 /SHOT. OOC. dan OOC banget. Don't like? Just Close.

**Thanks to:** Para pembaca yang budiman, maaf kalo yang namanya bukan budiman (?) EEEEEH maksud glo untuk para pembaca yang setia maupun yang baru baca, visitors ataupun sekedar lewat, anything, pokoknya pembaca dan para Author yang ngeinspirasiin Glo. Thanks a lot. Buat Mochi-san yang rela karakternya aku buat OOC, maaf dan thanks ya! Glo jadi semangat nulis!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jumbled Night.**

_/Persahabatan itu bagaikan ketek campur sari gula, eh, salahdeng, yang jelas. Ada manis, ada asemnya kayak ketek./  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>XerxesBee logged in<em>

_Sharownies logged in_

_Alyssabeth logged in_

_Elljoo logged in_

_VessaliusBoy logged in_

_Eidadidudedo logged in_

_magniVincent logged in_

_Alicecila logged in_

_Liamere logged in_

_oReoo logged in_

_GilBreath logged in_

_Jave logged in_

_Michellai logged in_

_Echola logged in_

_Lottelatte logged in_

_Alyssabeth has invited you to a confrence._

_XerxesBee, Sharownies, Alyssabeth, Elljoo, VessaliusBoy, Eidadidudedo, magniVincent and 7 others was already here._

Alyssabeth: Hai semua!

Elljoo: Pertanda ga baik nih.

Alyssabeth: DIEM LO.

Jave: Ehm, ada apaan nih, Lyss? tumben ada conf.

oReoo: Menurut yang gue baca, ada udang dibalik batu.

Sharownies: Ada udang di balik bakwan kalee.

XerxesBreak: Hush, udah lyss, ada apaan?

Alicecila: Mau nginep gaaaa~~?

VessaliusBoy: Yang ditanya alyss yang nyaut alice...

Jave: Ho oh nih sesat.

Echola: ...Echo hanya ikut saja.

Lottelatte: Hoh? Nginep? Hayok - hayok, emang dimana?

Eidadidudedo: Vincent ikut kan?

magniVincent: Kalo Gil ikut, aku ikut.

GilBreath: Siapa lo? Kenal?

magniVincent: ...

_._

_._

_Alyssabeth is typing a message_

_._

_._

Alyssabeth: As my twin said, mau jadi pada nginep kaga?

Elljoo: Kita tidur dimana? emperan?

Alyssabeth:** LO TUH BIKIN GUE EMOSI YEE ^#!#*&*(! GUE LAGI PMS AWAS LO ENTAR GUE LINDES PAKE TRUK.**

Elljoo: Mama dan aa... Curhatdong~~

Jave: Elly! Don't tease my girlfriend or I cut you *piiiip* into pieces.

Elljoo: Damn.

Alyssabeth: Eh Elliot, asal LOE TAW YEAAA, LO? GUE? END!

XerxesBee: Gue Break!

VessaliusBoy: Oz!

Liamere: Kapan nginepnya?

Echola: Perlukah Echo membawa kamera?

Eidadidudedo: Boleh!

Sharownies: Terserah Echo bila tidak keberatan ;)

Lottelatte: Biaya makan ditanggung siapa?

Alicecila: Di rumah gue.

Alyssabeth: GUE!

Alicecila: GUE JING!

Alyssabeth: RIBUT LU?

Liamere: Rumah lu berdua kan sama, stupid.

oReoo: Hoh? Kapan?

Alicecila: SEKARANG ATAU I'LL CUT YOUR *PIIP* OFF!

Echola: Untung Echo gapunya *piip*

Eidadidudedo: Eida juga ! :D

Sharownies: Alhamdulillahhh Sharon selamat.

Alicecila: Sip, yang cewek... Gue grepe - grepe tiap ketemu, CEPETAN KESINI.

_Sharownies, GilBreath, VessaliusBoy, XerxesBee, and 9 others has left the conversation._

Michellai: Hoh? gue ketinggalan apaan?

Alicecila: CEPETAN KERUMAH GUE !

Michellai: Hiiii

_Michellai has left the conversation_

_Alicecila has left the conversation_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile ...<em>

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaah temen - temenku boleh main kesini ga pa?" Ujar Alyss manja.

"Iya papah... Kan temen - temen kita jarang main kesini." Alice gakalah manja.

"TEMEN - TEMEN GUE!"

"IIIIH GUE!"

"Ssssssh udah - udah." Ujar mamanya -Lacie sambil melerai mereka berdua yang lagi jambak - jambakan.

"Boleh ya paaa?" Papar Alyss manja lagi.

"Ga."

**"IIIIIH PAPAAAAAAAA JAHAAAAAAAT!"** Alyss nangis sambil memegangi lengan baju papanya itu.

"Kalo papa bilang enggak ya enggak."

"ALYSS NGAMBEK NIH! ALYSS LOMPAT DARI LANTAI DUA NIH!" Ancam Alyss.

"Gapapa, papa masih punya replika kamu." Sahut Papanya -Glen sambil menunjuk Alice dengan muka datar.

**_"PAPA!"_**

"Glen... Bolehin, ya?" Kini Lacie yang meminta.

"Hhhh. Oke."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Halo halo semua!" Alice mendadah - dadahi mereka yang bergerombol didepan pintu.

"HAIIIII TEMEN - TEMEN GUEEEEE!" Sahut Alyss gembira.

"TEMEN GUEEEEEEE!"

"GUEEEE!"

"Shhhhh diem! Ayo, silahkan masuk." Ujar mama Lacie sambil tersenyum mempersilahkan anak - anak Panco masuk.

"Kok tante Lacie sama anaknya beda banget ya..." Gumam Break yang disetujui dengan anak - anak lainnya.

"Sst, calon mertua! Jaim, Jack, UHUY~." Komentar Oz yang menyikut lengan Jack.

"Siaul, diem lo."

"OIIIIIIII AYOKKKKK NAIK KEATAS!" Alice dan Alyss melambai - lambaikan tangannya di lantai 2.

**"HAJAAAAAAAR!"**

**"NAEEEEEEK - NAEEEEEEEEK!"**

.

.

.

.

.

**GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK.**

Emang dasar anak - anak PanCo ngga ada etika...

Jack yang masih didepan pintu hanya membatu -shock atas keberisikan mereka, yang tadinya mau sok Jaim malah... Ditinggal temen - temennya.

"Kamu."

Jack melongo kearah sumber suara.

"Iya, kamu. Sini, Om mau bicara."

'Mampus...' Batin Jack dengan nanar.

Jack berjalan kearah papa Alice dan Alyss (baca: Calon mertua) dengan takut - takut, siapatau kalo salah ngomong bisa dijadiin makanan ternak.

"Ya om?"

"Kamu calon menantu saya?"

"Iya om, hehehehhe."

"Kamu udah kerja?"

"'Belom om."

Glen mengamati Jack dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki.

"Kamu..."

"Ya om?"

"Gak cocok kerja di air."Ujar Om Glen straight to the point.

"Hah?"

"Kamu udah coba masukin nama kamu dan pasangan kamu? Apakah cocok?"

"Om..."

"Kurang cocok? Atau sangat cocok?"

"Om... Saya enggak main begituan."

"Ohh." Om Glen menatap mata Jack lekat - lekat "Keluarga kamu ada perusahaan?"

"Enggaktau deh om, saya gak mikirin."

"Jadi, nanti anak saya mau kamu kasih makan apa?"

"Nasi sama lauk om."

"Kamu mau punya anak berapa?"

"Dua aja om, dua anak lebih baik."

"Ohh." Om Glen manggut - manggut. "Kamu mau menghidupi anak saya nanti pake apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Pake hati, jiwa, dan kehidupan saya om."**_ Ujar Jack mantap.

.

.

.

"WOOOOO GOMBAL NORAK!" Cetus Alyss dari lantai dua dengan mengacungkan jari tengah.

.

.

.

"Alyss! MASUK!" Om Glen menyuruh Alyss masuk kamar. "Ayok, om tanya - tanyain lagi."

_'Mati gue...'_ Batin Jack.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Kamar Alice dan Alyss.]

"Jack lagi diinterogasi." Ujar Alyss santai.

"Kasihan..." Tutur Sharon sambil menyisir rambut Alice.

Semua terlihat ceria -minus laki - laki yang nasibnya terbengkalai.

"Jadi... Yang cowok tidur dimana?" Tanya Liam yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

Yang cewek celingukan, saling pandang.

"Ssst, dimana nih, Lyss?" Bisik Alice.

"Di kamar sebelah." Ujar Alyss. Ia menunjuk ruangan untuk kamar tamu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu yang cowok - cowok langsung ke ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Kamar Tamu tempat cowok - cowok]

"Gede juga ruangannya!" Ujar Vincent riang.

.

.

.

"Gil?"

"Oi?"

"Lo... ngelepas baju?" Ujar Break heran.

"Yoeeee. Biar adem coy."

Laki - laki yang berada disitu saling pandang.

"GUE JUGA DEH!" Break berseru sambil membuka kaosnya.

"Err. Kayaknya bener juga." Elliot engga mau kalah dan ngebuka kaosnya. (Author nosebleed XD)

"Hoh, ini rumah orang!" Ujar Oz.

"Biarin deh, biar adem." Vincent ngebuka bajunya.

"Yaudah gue juga." Oz akhirnya terbisik oleh bisikan setan (?).

Jadi sisa siapa yang belom setengah telanjang? Yep, Reo dan Liam. Minus Jack yang lagi dilantai bawah.

Gil, Break, Elliot, Oz, dan Vincent saling pandang.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"MUEHEHHEEHHEHEHE."**_ Tawa mereka menggelegar. Liam dan Reo sudah merasakan hawa buruk.

"SERAAAAAANG!" Perintah Break. Gil dan Vince berhamburan megangin badan Liam yang notabene lebih tinggi. Sedangkan Oz dan Elliot ngejer Reo yang larinya kayak curut, CEPET BANGET.

"Weeeeek! Catch me if you can!" Reo lompat dari atas kasur dan manjat sampai ke atas lemari.

"Ah gampang!" Oz tersenyum licik. Ia lompat dari atas kasur, dan... kejedot.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elliot ngetawain Oz. Dan Reo masih diatas lemari sambil ngacungin jari tengah.

"LEPASIN GUEEEEEEEEE!" Perintah Liam.

"Iya gue lepasin, asal lo buka baju." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Vincent langsung narik kaos Liam keatas.

"BALIKIN KAOS GUEEEEE!" Liam geram dan berusaha ngambil dari Vince.

"Hup!" Reo nekat lompat dari atas lemari. Sedangkan Oz dan Elliot baru sampe diatas lemari.

_"Sialan!"_ Umpat Elliot.

Reo lari dan nengok kearah belakang, tanpa disangka...

.

.

.

**BRUKKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WUOOOOOY MANGSA BARU!" Ujar Break girang, yap. Reo tanpa sengaja nabrak Break.

"GAAAAAAH! LEPASIN! LEPASIIIIIIIIIIN!" Reo yang ditahan tangannya oleh Break memberontak. Gil datang untuk membantu.

"WOYYYY VINCE! KAOS GUAAAA!"

**BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Vince nabrak Gilbert, dan Gil yang dibelakang Break pun jatoh. Mereka berempat pun udah ambruk - ambrukan kayak main amerikan futbol.

**BRUK BRUK BRUK.**

Kini gantian Liam yang kesandung Vincent. Dan jadilah mereka tumpuk - tumpukan berlima.

"HIAAAAAAAT!" Oz dengan (ga) pentingnya lompat dari atas kasur dan nimpah Liam. Sukses membuat Liam mejret.

Sedang Elliot lari dari jauh. Lalu berlari kearah tumpukan manusia setengah telanjang tersebut sambil melompat.

"STRIKE!" Kini Elliot udah menjadi bagian dari acara tumpuk - menumpuk.

"WOOOOOIIII MISIIIIII!" Break kewalahan ditimpah cowok - cowok tersebut. Sedangkan Reo udah mejret duluan.

"VINCEEEEEE BALIKIN KAOS GUAAAAAA!" Liam masih belom mendapatkan kaosnya.

.

.

.

.

_Krieeeeeeeeeeeet..._

"Permisi... Tante bawa minuman." Ujar Tante Lacie sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dengan riang-...

Riang... Sebelum si Tante ngeliat penampakan manusia - manusia biadab setengah telanjang itu...

.

.

.

.

**KROMPYANG!**

Gelas - gelas berjatuhan.

* * *

><p>[Ruang tamu lantai 1.]<p>

Nasib para laki - laki yang naas itu diesekusi oleh pemilik rumah.

"Jadi... Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan istri saya?" Om Glen berkata ketus.

"Ga ada om." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Papa... Jangan kasar - kasar ah." Pinta tante Lacie.

"Terus tadi kenapa istri saya teriak? Jawab!"

"Ngng. Itu om, kesalapahaman belaka, tadi kita lagi becanda buka - bukaan baju. Terus Tante Lacie masuk deh." Papar Gil dan disetujui oleh laki - laki lainnya.

"Iya pa, mereka sixpack loh."

**"MAMA!"**

"Maafkan kami, oom, tante." Kini Vince yang angkat bicara.

"Sekali lagi kalian bikin keributan, Om langsung usir kalian!" Ancam om Glen. Dengan muka lesu dan ditekuk. Mereka naik kelantai dua. Ditambah Jack yang naik bareng mereka sehabis diinterogasi sama si oom.

* * *

><p>[Kamar Alice dan Alyss.]<p>

"Yang laki - laki lagi pada ngapain ya..." Gumam Lotti.

"Pasti kangen Vincent!" Alice, Alyss, dan Sharon berseru bersamaan.

"Engga!" Muka Lotti udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Ih." Sharon menyikut Lotti. "Itu wajar kali!" Yah, Sharon memang ahli dalam hal beginian.

"Ayolah Lotti, ngaku aja!"

"ENGGA!"

"Ayo~ Siapatau langgeng kayak aku sama Jack!" Ujar Alyss tersenyum.

"Ngomong - ngomong, Echo sama siapa ya?" Ujar Alice.

"Ngng. Itu. Masih Echo pikirkan." Echo udah mulai malu - malu.

"Alice sama siapa?" Ujar Sharon jahil.

"Mana kutahu!"

"Eida?" Tanya Lotti.

"Ngng. Ada sih. Tapi... tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sharon Jahil.

"Engga kok!"

"Sharon sih, sama Break." Ujar Lotti ngiri.

"Haha nanti Lotti bakal sama Vincent kok!" Pekik Alyss girang.

"Echo... Juga ingin..." Echo baru sajah mengucapkan setengah dari kalimatnya.

"ECHO! SUATU KEMAJUAN BESAR!" Ujar Sharon bersemangat sambil menggoncang - goncangkan badan Echo.

"Bagaimana dengan Michelle?" Tanya Lotti, penasaran.

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Michelle?" Tanya Sharon.

"Eh? Hah?" Michelle baru sadar dari bengongnya, lalu mengucek - ngucek matanya.

"Kamu... nangis?" Tanya Alice.

"Eng... *sroot* Enggak! ngapa*srooot*in nangis!" Balas Michelle dengan tersendat - sendat.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA UDAH KETAUAN NANGIS, TAUK!" Alyss mencubit pipi Michelle.

.

.

.

.

_When you love someone._

_Just be brave to say,_

_That you want him, to be with you..._

_._

_._

_._

"WTF? ECHO ADA LAGU GALAU DI HPNYA!" Pekik Lotti girang.

"Itu... Echo... Hanya..."

"Echo! Kau suka siapa sih?" Ujar Sharon penasaran.

"Nggak ada! Echo... beneran deh!"

Echo berusaha mengalihkan topik, ia menghampiri Michelle.

"Auw!" Satu sisi pipi Michelle ditarik Echo.

"Michelle, jangan nangis." Ujar Echo.

"Benar! Kan ada kita!" Ujar Alice sambil berkacak pinggang. Lalu mereka semua berembung berpelukan templok - templokan. Sukses membuat Michelle sesegukan.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

.

.

.

**BRAKKKK!**

"Hai!" Sapa Break.

"APANYA YANG HAI? KITA SEDANG GALAU, TAUK!" Ujar Sharon sensian.

"Dasar perempuan." Komentar Elliot.

"Yok masuk! Nanti malem kita baru pindah ke kamar sebelah!"

Akhirnya berkumpulah mereka limabelas, di satu ruangan itu.

"Main yuk." Usul Jack.

"Apa?" Dibalas dengan yang lain secara hampir dengan sangat tidak kompak sekali.

"Gatau nih." Muka Jack kusut.

"Perang... bantal?" Ujar Alice.

.

.

**.**

**DUAGHHHH**

"HANYING! SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR?" Bentak Alice, sedangkan Alyss berdiri diatas kasur dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Alice gapapa?" Tanya Oz yang langsung menghampiri Alice.

.

.

.

**DUAAGH DUAAAGH.**

"FCK! SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR?" Kini Oz yang kena.

"HAHAHAHAH- **UHUK UHUK!**" Belom selesai si Break ketawa, dia udah kena bantal duluan dan keselek permennya.

"GYAHAHAHAHAH!" Lotti ketawa ngakak dan... HUP! Lotti terkena lemparan bantal oleh Vincent.

"YES!" Ujar Vincent bangga.

**"CRUCIO!"** Ujar Echo yang melempar bantal kearah Elliot.

"ARGHHHHHH SETOP WOI SETOP!" Bentak Elliot yang mendapat sambutan disambit oleh bantal - bantal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUAGHH DUAGH DUAGHH**

"KYAAAAA~" Eida lari gak karuan dikejer - kejer sama Lotti.

"WOIIII APAAN SIH LEMPAR - LEMPAR HAH?" Ujar Reo yang kesal karena lagi baca buku dan kena lemparan bantal.

"Eh, Gil dan Michelle mana?" Tanya Oz.

Semua saling pandang.

"Toilet." Ujar Liam sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

"IIIIH KOK BARENGAN?" Ujar Sharon penasaran.

"Jangan - jangan kencingnya barengan..." Ujar Jack jahil.

"Ato malah tindih - tindihan?" Sambung Break.

"Hush."

"Tapi kan, Lyss..." Ujar Alice. "Di toilet itu ada yang jaga..." Sambungnya bergidik ngeri.

"Iya! Kalian jangan pipis disana! Soalnya ada yang jaga dan dia gasuka orang baru!" Ujar Alyss. Tanpa disuruh, mereka duduk melingkar.

"Terus pipis dimana?" Tanya Reo.

"Tuh~." Balasnya sambil menunjuk balkon, semua sweatdropped.

"Jadi, Gil sama Michelle gimana?" Tanya Lotti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[Lantai 2, didepan kamar mandi]<p>

"Eh, Michelle?"

"Gil?"

"Lo... Kenapa nangis? Gak ikutan mereka main?" Tanya Gil yang mendapati Michelle keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ini mau kesana. Hehehe." Michelle cengengesan.

"Yaudah, gue pake kamar mandinya ya." Ujar Gilbert.

"Tapi nanti balik kekamar Alice sama Alyssnya bareng ya."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Tapi saat Gil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia memucat, mematung.

.

.

.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Gil berteriak dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung balik lari kekamar Alice dan Alyss.

.

.

.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Michelle yang penasaran akhirnya mengecek kamar mandi itu kembali.

Oh iya.

"Astaga!" Ujar Michelle sambil menepuk jidat. "Kan wallpapernya gambar kucing semua! Aku baru inget!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[Kamar Alice dan Alyss.]<p>

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Suara itu terdengar sampai kamarnya.

"Aah.. i-itu... Suara Gil!" Pekik Eida. Semua bergidik ngeri.

"Bener kan! Hiii! Biasanya dia suka nunjukin muka seremnya!" Ujar Alice.

"Dia gasuka orang baru, jangan macem - macem!" Lanjut Alyss.

"Tapi... Gak ada suara Michelle..."

"Dia... gapapa kan?" Semua grasa - grusu. Padahal mereka cerita horor dengan lampu yang nyala.

"Ih lo semua percaya?" Tanya Elliot.

.

.

.

_**BRAAAAAAK!**_

**"INNALILLAHI!"** Vincent latah mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu.

Itu... Gil.

"GIL! LO GAPAPA? DIMANA MICHELLE?" Tanya Lotti yang notabene penakut.

"AHH... KAMAR MANDI... KA- KAMA... KA-." Ujar Gil terbata - bata.

"Gil!" Bentak yang laki - laki ternyata ikutan ngeri.

"DI KA... KA... KAMAR... A... M..." Gil menjadi - jadi.

"Bener kan! Gue bilang juga apa!" Ujar Alice.

"Ada hantu kan di kamar mandinya?" Tanya Lotti.

"BU-BUKAN! STUPID! KUCING! KUCING BANYAK BANGET!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"BOOOOO!"**_

"Kirain ada!" Keluh Reo yang daritadi khusyuuuuuu bener ngedengerin ceritanya.

"Eh, tapi ya..." Kini Elliot yang angkat bicara.

"Hng?" Semua menyimak.

_"Gue denger cerita dari narasumber terpercaya, Pak Doug. Dia nemuin mata di sekolah kita!"_

Semua bergidik ngeri.

_"Terus dia tanem deh di taman sekolah."_ Lanjut Elliot.

"KOK BEGO BENER SIH?" Hardik Break

"Dan katanya, banyak suara - suara gitu sekarang, tiap malem..." Ujar Elliot penuh misterius.

"Mana mataku... Mana mataku..." Kata Elliot sambil memperagakan orang mencari matanya.

Suasan mendadak menjadi sangat horror.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KLIK

Lampu kamar mati.

_**"Mana mataku... mana mataku...?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"INNALILLAHIIIII GUSTI ROBBI!" **Elliot terperanjat bak emak - emak yang baru tau kalo harga tempe sekarang meroket.

_**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **_Semua peluk pelukan, merem, takut.

_**"B... break..."**_ Sharon memeluk Break erat. Emang dasar dua sejoli.

_**"KOK ELO DATENG SIH?" **_Bentak Alyss sambil memeluk ntah siapa.

Tanpa tau siapa yang dipeluk, mereka ga peduli. Yang penting selamatin nyawa dulu.

_**"Mataku... mana?"**_ Tanya hantu itu.

_**"GATAU! SHOOOOH JAUH - JAUH SANA!" **_Hardik Vince yang memeluk entah siapa.

.

.

.

KLIK

Lampu kamar nyala lagi.

Semua saling pandang. Memandangi orang yang dipeluknya.

.

.

.

.

"Break! Takut!" Ujar Sharon sambil memeluk Break.

"Udah nyala kok... Tenang ya." Balas Break sambil menenangkan pacarnya itu.

"NAJISSSSSS KENAPA GUE MELUK ELU!" Vincent jijik hingga langit ketujuh.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MELUK TUKANG GREPE KAYAK ELU!" Tuding Reo.

"Ehm. Eida, lampunya udah nyala." Liam membangunkan Eida yang membenamkan mukanya di dada Liam.

"Eh... Sorry!" Ujar Eida cengengesan.

"ECHO! ECHO! TAKUTTT! ARGHHHH!" Alice kalangkabut.

"Alice..." Echo dengan sabar menenangkan temannya itu.

"GUSTI! ROBBI!" Elliot teriak - teriak.

"WUOOOOYYYY UDAH NYALA." Hardik Oz yang kupingnya tinggal tunggu keluar congek.

"AAAAAA MASIH BANYAK DOSA! MASIH BANYAK DOSA! GAMAU MATI SEKARANG!" Lotti panik.

"LOTTI! LOTTI!" Gil menahan tangan Lotti.

"ALYSS! SEREM!"

"KENAPA JADI ELO YANG TAKUT!" Hardik Alyss kepada Jack.

"Hihi." Orang yang didepan pintu itu cengengesan.

Semua mata menatap orang itu.

.

.

.

_**"MICHELLE!"**_

"Hehehehe!" Michelle lari melewati serangan - serangan bantal.

"SIAUL LOEE!" Alyss menghardiknya sambil mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Eh... Bintang Jatuh." Ujar Echo datar.

"MANA? MANA? MANA?"

Semua berembung melihat kearah balkon.

"AIIIIHHH KEREN!"

"IYA!"

"Sudah Echo foto."

"Eh... kalo ada bintang jatoh... sekarang jam berapa?"

Beberapa anak melihat jam.

"Tengah malam."

Semua saling pandang, terus nguap nyaris bersamaan.

"Eeeh, yang cewek - cewek mau tidur! Cepet sono yang cowok! Hush hush." Perintah Alyss.

"Okeee. Have a nice dream, everyone!" Mereka dadah - dadahan, lalu kembali ke kamar masing - masing.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[Balkon kamar laki - laki, 01:24]<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Vince... Belom tidur? Tumben."

"Michelle...? Kok lo bisa kesini?"

"Yang laki - laki udah pada ngorok kok."

"Oh..." Dan sekarang Michelle melangkah kearah Vince.

"Sedang... apa?"

"Melihat bintang." Balas Vince.

Michelle penasaran lalu mendongakkan kepalanya juga.

"Mana?" Tanya Michelle.

"Itu. Bagus ya."

"Engga keliatan, Vince."

"Sini - sini." Vince meraih tangan Michelle dan menunjukkan kearan bintangnya.

"Ohh iya." Michelle manggut - manggut. Tapi Vince ga ngelepasin tangannya.

"Ehm, Vince. Your hand."

"Yes?"

"Ngng... Nevermind." Ujar Michelle. Ia mundur selangkah, dan bersender di dinding balkon.

"Vince, gue cuma minta jawaban." Tutur Michelle.

Jawaban?

.

.

.

.

.

"..." Vince tidak menjawab.

"Begitu ya..." Michelle terduduk. "Sebenernya sih gue udah tau. Hahahaha." Lanjutnya dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Gue, suka orang lain. Itu aja." Vince menghela nafas, lalu ikut duduk disebelah Michelle.

"Iya, gue tau." Ujar Michelle sambil tersenyum, padahal ada air menitik disudut matanya.

"Makasih." Lanjut Michelle.

"Untuk apa, Michelle?"

"Memories that you gave to me. It's so... sweet."

Vince menggeleng. lalu membisikkan satu kata, untuk Michelle.

"Maaf."

"Lo gak salah."

"Maaf, sekali lagi, maaf." Vince mendekatkan mukanya ke Michelle.

4cm...

3,6cm...

2,9cm...

2cm...

1cm...

0,5cm...

0,2cm...

.

.

.

"Eh... S... sudah dulu ya." Ujar Michelle terbata - bata. Vince hanya menatapnya.

"..."

Michelle menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih, ya." Bisik Vince. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Gue denger semuanya."_

"Eh, hah?" Tanya Michellle sehabis menutup pintu.

Gil, duduk disebelah pintu itu.

"Jadi, itu yang bikin lo nangis?"

"Ga... gak juga."

"Gak juga, ato gak salah?"

"Gil, yang penting, aku udah dapet jawabannya." Sahut Michelle dibuat senang. Gil menatapnya tajam.

"Udah dulu ya, mau tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

masih ada rahasia...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, bagus sekali untuk bermalas - malasan diatas kasur.<p>

.

.

.

"SAHUUUUUUUR SAHURRRRRR!" Teriak Alice dan Alyss.

"DIEM LOOOO ARGHHHHH!" Oz lagi khusyu mimpi.

"WOEEEEEY BELOM BULAN PUASA!" Elliot keberisikan dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Liam. Bangunnnn." Eida mengguncang - guncang badan Liam. Dan untungnya Liam gampang melek, walaupun agak kebo juga sih.

"GILLL! VINCEE! BUANGUNNN WOEEEE!"

Reo sih, morning person (eaaa) dan udah cuci muka sikat gigi dll.

"Break idiot! Bangun!"

"JACK!" Bentak Alyss.

"Sarapan." Ujar Echo.

Spontan, yang laki - laki langsung melek.

**"HAJAAAAAAR!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, nasib mereka ga bagus. Dilantai satu ada oom Glen.

"Pagi oom." Sahut Vince ramah, dan hanya dibales oleh anggukan. Si Oom lagi baca koran.

"Pagi, anak - anak." Sahut tante Lacie dan mempersilahkan duduk di meja makan.

Di piring masing - masing sudah ada Bacon and Egg, susu, dan kue. Semua makan dengan lahap bak anak yang belom makan berhari - hari.

"Aihhh enak tante!" Komentar Lotti, Tante Lacie hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa dulu, mama gue." Alice membusungkan dada.

**"NYOKAP GUE IH!"**

**"GUEEE!"**

**"GUEEEE!"**

**"CALON MERTUA GUE!"** Jack ikut - ikutan.

"WOIIII KUE GUE MANA?" Oz panik nyari kuenya yang tiba - tiba ilang.

"Tuh." Echo pokerface menunjuk Break yang nyolong kue.

"Heits, meleng sedikit kue anda semua akan hilang! Ufufufu." Ujar Break.

"BREAK! Makan yang sopan! jangan sambil berdiri!" Tutur Sharon.

"Yes, Milady." Ujar Break lemas.

"Ehm, sebaiknya makan dengan aturan dan norma yang berlaku."

"Eida setuju."

**"HOEEEEEEE KELINCI UBAN, BERISIK BANGET LO!"**

**"LO JUGA!"** Alyss mendaratkan satu kakinya di meja makan.

**"TAPI LO LEBIH!"** Elliot gamau kalah, dia ngegebrak meja makan.

"Oh, ribut?"

**"HOEEEEEEK MINUM KITA KETUKER! STUPID!"** Reo mengambil gelas Vince, dan Vince malah ngambil gelas Reo karena mereka duduk sebelahan.

**"AH ELU SIH."**

**"JANGAN NGEROKOK DIDALEM!"** Tante Lacie menahan Gilbert yang akan menyalakan koreknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"JADI, BISA KITA MULAI MAKAN PAGI KITA, DENGAN TENANG?" **Tanya om Glen sensian, sambil memegangi pisau roti.

Bedeeeeeh. Otak om Glen udah miring 45 derjat.

.

.

.

**"Ampun ndoro..."** Dan terciptalah, suasana pagi yang tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>YOOOHOOOOO! AUUUUUUU~! GLO IS HEREEEEE!<p>

/Kicked/

besok HARI TERAKHIR UKK OH YEAAAAH!

/JogetGee/

Setelah menggalau karena gaknonton konser KIMCHI... *bakar ban bekas*

akhirnya selesai juga nih Fict! YIHAAAAAAA

Oh iya, FYI. Nanti ini agak mandet ya, soalnya harus latihan drama DAN...

GUESS WHAT?

Glo dan 2 author sarap lainnya mau bikin Fict kolaborasi! XD jadi untuk selanjut - lanjutnya bisa diketahui di twit Glo : hazelaurel XD

*promosi, kicked*

Chapt 4. bakal diselingi sama... Drama, maybe? or... lanjutin cerita Michelle~ xD dan OC yang mau masuk, silahkan ripiu, or... x3 PM juga boleh.

Dan lagi, terimakasih untuk para pembaca! Kalian inspirasi buat Glo! x3

I love you, Aku cinta kalian! *ngikutin gaya Siwon* hihi, see you at the next chapt!

Sekarang harus belajar buat UKK deh... *garuk tanah*

Once again, terimakasih yang udah baca! Aku cinta sangat sekali sama kalian semua! x3


	4. PanCo Madness On Upacara

**HUAHAHAHAHAIIIII!** *disambit readers*

Maafkan atas kelambatan updatenya *pundung* Glo lagi puyeng, ntah mikirin apa /dor.

Oh iya, Test RSBI! Yang bikin Glo puyeng yeng yeng =o=.

Tapi karena ada readers readers sekalian, Glo jadi engga bisa lepas dari nulis~~ *digebuk. Sebenernya sih Ini cerita pendek nan uchul dan BOTS juga. Glo kelas 5 apa 6 SD jadi Pemimpin upacara gitu... Dan gagal. HUAKAKAK.

Oh iya, buat ripiu, aku udah bales lewat PM yaaa~~

btw, ini ada tag **PanCo Madness** ya. kayak selingan dalem cerita itu. *kicked* apalah namanya, kayak omake gitu lohh~~ padahal gak omake *kicked lagi*

**Mochi saaaan~~! Maafkan atas kebiadabanku menulis dengan charactermu! *dicemplungin ke kali ciliwung***

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>Menyebabkan Kehamilan *DOR*. OOC, OOC BANGET! **MUAHAHAHHAHA! PIKIRLAH DUA KALI SEBELUM MEMBACA!** *dor*. Ekhem, Garing, Jasjus. Mata lompat Glo ga tanggung loh. Bacalah di tempat yang pencahayaannya cukup~

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except my OC(s), my stories and my Imagination, The song's belong to Celine Dion and Joanne Stefani Germanotta.

**THANKS TO: **Readers! Yang baca dari awal ataupun lompat. Yang baca sekilas, yang ikhlas meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita Glo! Yang Ripiu, yang Siders, yang baca, BACA! Makasih banyak and thanks a lot! (?) Glo love you! AI NO YU SO WELLLLL. GIRL AI HERT YU *dor.

Kalo bisa, bacanya jangan di skip yaa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_PanCo Madness On Upacara_**

_/dikala matahari bersinar dengan kejamnya saat upacara hari senin. Ternyata ada yang lebih kejam plus biadab dibandingkan sang surya yang memancarnya cahayanya.../_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"<strong>_

.

.

.

.

**.**

**"PE-PETUGAS UPACARA?"** Alice terpekik, matanya menatap mata kecil nan imut milik Pak Barma dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

**"WTF."** Komentar anak - anak PanCo.

"Bapak hanya disuruh menyampaikan saja, ini perintah kepala sekolah." Pak Barma tidak mau berdebat dengan mereka.

"Pak... saya terakhir jadi paskibra pas SD loh pak, gapapa nih? Upacaranya besok pula." Sharon geleng - geleng.

"Yang penting kalian jadi petugas upacara. Atau..."

"Atau?" Mereka menunggu opsi kedua dari pak Barma.

"...Atau kalian... akan... dicium..." Ujar Pak Barma asal.

**"DICIUM BAPAK?"** Break udah keselek lollipopnya.

"BUKAN!" Pak Barma menyangkal sambil memasang aura kematian kepada anak - anak didiknya.

"Dicium Pak Oscar ya?" Tanya Echo datar.

"Ehm." Pak Barma berdehem semua. "Betul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**_

Anak - anak udah menahan muntah semua -minus Echo yang masih pokerface.

**"EBUSET PAK SAYA MASIH SUCI!"** Papar Elliot.

"BOONG LU! KEMAREN KETAUAN JUGA BUKA _**PEKOB!**_" Tuding Break.

"Ssst. Jangan diumbar." Elliot menyikut Break, lalu memasang muka tanpa dosa lagi.

"Susah lagi tuh sucinya." Komentar Reo.

"He eh. Pipinya musti dicuci pake tanah 6 kali sama air 1 kali." Liam berkomentar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Gampang! Kalo nanti mau dicium Pak Oscar, colok aja matanya!" Usul Gil.

"Ide bagus! Tapi kan dia pake kacamata..." Tambah Jack.

"Colok aja pake gunting!" Vince nyengir.

.

.

.

_**"MUEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" **_

Semua nyengir ala bajing.

"BAPAK RALAT!" Pak Barma panik.

"OOOOHHHH TIDAKBIZAAAA!" Semua anak menyilangkan jarinya tanda tak setuju. Lalu joget gee (?).

**"KALIAN SEMUA... AKAN..."**

Semua menyimak dengan dahi berkedut ingin ngunyah muka Pak Barma saking ngeselinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**"DICIUM..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pak Rufus Barma berpikir keras.

.

.

.

**"BANDER...SNATCH?"**Ujar Pak Rufus Barma.

**"AJIGILE LO FUS!"** Jack dengan segala kegaulannya manggil pak Rufus Barma jadi Fus. Fas Fus Fas Fus.

"SSSH! JACK! SOPAN DIKIT!" Elliot menengahi. **"BAR, AJIGILE LU!"** Lanjutnya.

"SAMA AJA!" Alyss menjewer Jack dan Elliot.

"BERISIK LO, OMA KELINCI!" Hardik Elliot.

"APA LO BILANG?" Alyss dengan sukses nendang 'barang berharga' Elliot.

**"NYINGGG! SAKITTTT!"** Keluh Elliot.

"IIIIHHH ALYSS! PUNYA AKU AJA YANG DITENDANG!" Pinta Jack (dengan begonya).

"MAU? NIH!""

.

.

.

**DUAGHHHHHH**

Tamatlah masa depan Jack dan Elliot. Author ikut berkabung ya.

"Pak, pak." Gil menepuk pundak Pak Rufus Barma yang tingginya hampir sama. "Kalo aja elo rasa ketoprak, gue telen lu." Lanjutnya.

"Innalillahi." Sharon berkabung didepan Elliot dan Jack.

"ARGHHHHH NANTI BAGAIMANA MUKA TAMPANKU KALO DIGIGIT ANJING BIADAP ITU?" Break narsis - narsis sambil megangin mukanya dengan gaya eksotis.

**"PASTI MUKALU UDAH ANCUR TAMBAH ANCUR LAGI LAH!"** Hardik Vince yang langsung di smackdown sama Break.

**"MUKA TAMPON KALI!"** Cibir Liam.

"Anjing itu kan sahabat manusia, kenapa takut?" Tanya Reo.

"Muka saya bisa abstract, pak." Ujar Echo pokerface.

"Laper..." Ujar Alice sambil menggelayuti Michelle.

"Ini." Michelle mengobok - ngobok tasnya sambil melihat kearah jendela. Sepertinya cuma mereka yang tidak mengambil keikutsertaan.

"Eida sukanya kucing, gasuka anjing." Eida CUR?COL.

.

.

.

.

.

_**WUFF WUFF!**_

_**"NAAAAH ITU DIA!"**_ Pak Rufus Barma mengelus - ngelus anjing itu yang ntah mengapa bisa sampai keruang komputer.

_**"HIIIIIIIIIII!" **_Mendadak suasana menjadi horor. Diciumi anjing itu adalah hal yang cukup mengerikan bagi mereka, di bayangan mereka, anjing itu mencium anggota PanCo dan tanpa sengaja...

**DIGIGIT.**

"O...OKE! KITA AMBIL TAWARAN BAPAK!" Jack berseru sambil meringkuk di lantai.

"DEAL! Ngomong - ngomong, dimana Oz?" Tanya si BarBar. Eh...

"Sakit, pak." Sahut mereka kompak.

"Oooh." Pak Barma memunggungi mereka, lalu meninggalkan dalam keheningan cipta tanpa nasi basi.(?)

.

.

.

_Krieeeeeeeeeeeeeet..._

_Pintu tertutup pelan._

** "BARMAAAAA NGEHEK LU!" **Lotti naik pitam juga akhirnya.

"Yaa, mau gamau, kita harus bagi tugas sekarang. Gimana?"

Semua saling pandang, dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP GRAK!" **_Gil selaku ketua barisan kelas SMA 1 dengan garangnya marah - marahin adek kelas._

**"WUOOOOYYYY YANG DISANA JANGAN NGOBROL!" **_Lanjutnya._

**"BARISNYA YANG BENER DONG!"**_Vince sok garang nunjuk - nunjuk anak kelas 2 SMA yang lagi ngobrol, padahal satu angkatan._

**"E... ehh. Siap...Gerak..."**_Reo dengan mirisnya mimpin kakak kelasnya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_**"Pemimpin barisan memasuki lapangan upacara."**_ Eida selaku protokol membacakan rangkaian upacara.

_**"SALAH DENG SALAH! Pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan upacara!"**_ Eida gugup, semua sweatdrop.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP.**

Alice dengan gagahnya memasuki lapangan upacara.

[Ikrar, pembacaan pembukaan UUD, dan sebelumnya di skip soalnya Authornya ga hapal huakakkaa]

**"SATU KOMANDO, SIAAAAAAAAP GRAKK!"**

WUIIIIIH gagah bo'!

.

.

.

_**Justru mulai dari sinilah... Kehancuran terjadi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Pemimpin barisan melapor kepada Pemimpin upacara."_

_"Lapor, barisan satu sudah rapih!"_

_"Lapor! Barisan dua sudah rapih!"_

_"Lapor, barisan tiga sudah rapih."_

_**"LAPORAN SUDAH DITERIMA, KEMBALI KETEMPAT!"**_

**DRAP DRAP DRAP.**

Gilbert, Vincent, dan Reo kembali ke tempat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"KEPADAAAAA PEMIMPIN UPACARA, HORMAAAAAAAAAAAAAT GERAAAAAAAK!"** Gil berteriak dari ujung kiri.

Semua hormat, serentak, suasana hikmat berupacara.

Alice membalas hormat mereka.

**"TEGAAAAAAAAAK GRAAAAAAKKK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Pemimpin upacara melaporkan kepada pembina upacara."**

**"LAPOR, UPACARA HARI SENIN, TANGGAL SEKIAN BULAN SEKIAN, TELAH SELESAI! LAPORAN, SELESAI!"**

**"KEMBALI KETEMPAT!" **Pak Oscar yang merupakan Pembina Ucapara pun berteriak...

dan...

.

.

.

.

**MUNTAH.**

**"INNALILLAHIIIIIII!" **Jack dansemua dokcil panik! akhirnya Pak Oscar digotong ke uks.

**"A...a..." **Alice gugup.

"Ssst, lanjutin!" Lotti memberikan isyarat. Alice menggeleng pelan.

**"Ngng, paskib dipersilahkan memasuki lapangan upacara."** Eida ikutan gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Terlihat Sharon, Alyss, dan Michelle membawa bendera merah putih. Muka mereka pucat pasi. Masih ngebayangin muntah pak Oscar.

Lalu mereka mulai mengaitkan benderanya ke kerekan tiang Upacara.

**"Be... bendera siap." **Michelle gugup.

Terdengarlah musik mengalun indah...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

**"WUOOOOH SALAH!" **Break mengacak - ngacak laptopnya yang dicolok ke sound system.

.

.

.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name._

_Alejandrooooo~_

_I'm not your babe _

_I'm not your babe~_

**"WUOOOOYYYY CEPET SETEL LAGUNYAAA!" **Anak - anak menimpuki sepatu ke Break yang malah asyik nonton Alejandronya Lady Gaga. Liam dan Lotti selaku menjadi dirijen pun sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"KEPADA, SANG SAKA MERAH PUTIH! HORMAAAAAAAT GRAK!" **Alice memberi aba - aba.

.

.

.

_Hiduplah Indonesia Raya. jeng jeng jeng._

_Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku._

_Disanalah aku berdiri, jadi pandu Ibuku._

_Indonesia kebangsaanku, bangsa dan tanah airku._

_Marilah kita berseru, Indonesia bersatu._

_Hiduplah tanahku Hiduplah Negeriku._

_Bangsaku, Rakyatku, semuaaaaanya!_

_Bangunlah Jiwanya, bangunlah raganya._

_Untuk Indonesia Raya!_

_Indonesia Raya! Merdeka! Merdeka!_

_Tanahku, Negeriku, yang kucinnnnnta!_

_Indonesia Raya! Merdeka! Merdeka!_

_Hiduplah..._

_Indonesia..._

_Raya..._

_._

_._

_._

**"KEBALIK GEBLEK! TUH LIAT YANG PUTIH DI ATAS!" **Alyss teriak mencak - mencak. Baru menyadari kebodohannya setelah ngeliat keatas.

Alhasil, kerekannya diturunin lagi kebawah.

.

.

.

_Hiduplah Indonesia Raya. jeng jeng jeng._

_Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku._

_Disanalah aku berdiri, jadi pandu Ibuku._

_Indonesia kebangsaanku, bangsa dan tanah airku._

_Marilah kita berseru, Indonesia bersatu._

_Hiduplah tanahku Hiduplah Negeriku._

_Bangsaku, Rakyatku, semuaaaaanya!_

_Bangunlah Jiwanya, bangunlah raganya._

_Untuk Indonesia Raya!_

_Indonesia Raya! Merdeka! Merdeka!_

_Tanahku, Negeriku, yang kucinnnnnta!_

_Indonesia Raya! Merdeka! Merdeka!_

_Hiduplah..._

_Indonesia..._

_Raya..._

**"Menyanyikan lagu mengheningkan cipta."** Eida selaku protokol pun membantu jalannya Upacara.

**"NYANYI LAGI?" **Semua anak - anak Upacara disana udah stress plus keram ketek.

.

.

.

**Krik krik krik.**

**"NYANYI WOIIIIII!"**Bentak Lotti.

**"Ssst! Lagi hening!" **Seorang murid mengingatkan.

**"Oh iya."** Lotti ikut - ikutan hening.

**"WUOOYYYY!"**Liam melempar tongkat yang buat diayunin kearah kepala Lotti.

**"E... ehm. Mengheningkan Cipta, dipimpin oleh Pembina upacara."**Eida menengahi

**"TEGAAAAAAAK GERAK!" **Alice memegangi keteknya.

**"AKHIRNYA KETEK GUE NORMAL LAGI!" **Seru seorang murid.

Tapi, siapa pembina upacaranya...?

Semua melirik satu orang yang nganggur.

**"Apa?" **Sahut Elliot sinis.

**"Sst. Doa didepan sana!"** Eida menunjuk lapangan dengan puppy eyes.

**"OGAH!"**

**"Please..." **Mata Eida menjadi - jadi.

**"Iya... Please..."** Ujar Break sambil menggelayuti tangan Elliot dan puppy eyes.

**"Najis lu Break."**

**.**

.

**.**

**Kucluk kucluk kucluk.**

Akhirnya Elliot kalah sama mereka berdua. Ia berjalan ke depan tiang bendera.

Tapi dia menengok kearah Alice. Gugup.

_'Mati... Doa apa nih gue?'_ Batin Elliot.

.

.

.

**"YAAA TUHAAAAN! BUAT MUKAKU JADI GANTENG!" **Elliot menadahkan tangannya kearah bendera sambil berseru.

**"GUE JUGA! GUE JUGA!"** Yang laki - laki berebutan berdoa juga.

**"GAK GITU!"**Ujar Alice sambil melempar sepatunya.

**"Oh salah ya?"**

.

.

.

**"YAAAA TUHAAAAAN!" **Elliot menadahkan tangannya sambil duduk bersimbah keringat.

**"Sekarang apa lagi..."** Komentar Gil sambil menggaruk tanah.

**"AMPUNI DOSA BAIM YA TUHAAAAN!" **

**.**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**"Minggir lu, sesat." **Ujar Break sambil menahan tangan Elliot dari belakang, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari lapangan upacara tersebut.

**"DOA GUA BELOM SELESAI! MENGAPA DUNIAKU KELAM? MENGAPA? TIDAAAAK! TIDAAAAK!" **Elliot memberontak. Yee malah baca puisi dia.

.

.

.

**"Ehm..."** Eida melanjutkan baca list protokolnya.

**"Pesan - pesan dari Pembina upacara." **

**"Yaelah masa' dia lagi?" **Ujar Reo keki sambil garuk - garuk tanah. Yang lain juga mengikuti, bahkan ada yang sampai makan beling (?).

Gilbert mengambil inisiatif dan akhirnya ia berbicara sebagai pengganti pembina.

**"Ehm. Berhubung Pak Oscar sedang sakit, dan penggantinya juga lagi sarap." **Ujar Gil sambil menunjuk Elliot yang lagi ditahan sama Break, berontaknya nafsu bener.

**"Kami akhiri upacara senin ini, seki-"**

**"TUNGGU!" **Ujar Elliot yang lepas dari genggaman Break dan merebut mic dari Gil.

**"ANJIRRR TANGAN GUE DIGIGIT!"**Keluh Break.

**"GUE MAU CERAMAH!"**

**"Apa?"** Tanya Gil.

.

.

.

.

.

"**JAMAAH!" **Elliot ngangkat ketek.

**"IIIIH!"**Balas murid - murid yang ada disana.

**"OOOOH JAMAAH!" **Kini Elliot memutar - mutar tangannya.

**"ALHAMDU?LILLAH!"** Lanjut Elliot.

**"Sebentar, Echo mau foto Elliot dengan gaya seperti itu. Tahan. Tahan"**

.

.

.

.

.

**Krrt. Krrt.**

Astaga, sepertinya ada bunyi yang syaraf otaknya mau putus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[Ruang UKS]<p>

"Bagaimana keadaan bapak?" Tanya Jack yang menjadi dokcil.

"Udah mendingan kok." Balas Pak Oscar.

"Oh, syukurlah."

"HUAAAAH CAPEK!" Alice membanting pintu UKS.

**"KERAM KETEK!"** Keluh mereka.

"Echo mendapatkan banyak foto." Ujar Echo dengan sedikit senang walaupun dengan muka datar.

"Sebentar..." Pandangan Jack menyapu satu ruangan UKS dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Dimana Elliot?" Tanya Jack setelah tidak mendapati sosok Elliot.

"Oh, itu." Gil dengan santainya menunjuk lapangan upacara.

"..." Jack mengintip keluar jendela UKS

.

.

.

**"MENGAPA DUNIAKU KELAM? MENGAPA? OOOHHH BERIKANLAH JAWABAN ATAS SEMUANYA! SEMUANYAAA!"**

Elliot diiket di tiang bendera upacara. Suaranya menggema sampai UKS...

.

.

.

"Oooh, pantesan." Balas Jack santai.

"Kalian..." Pak Oscar setengah berbisik.

"Ya?" Balas mereka antusias.

**"Gila semua."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

o...wari?

* * *

><p><strong>BUAHAHAHAHHH! *kicked*<strong>

-Flashback-

"BENDERA SIAP!" Ujar si K, si paskibra, Glo sendiri waktu itu gugup jadi pemimpin upacara. Muka K sendiri ga meyakinkan.

"KEPADA, SANG SAKA MERAH PUTIH! HOR-MAAAAAT! GRAK!"

Hiduplah indonesia raya, jengjengjeng.

"EEEH EHHHHH KEBALIK!" Guru IPA Glo waktu itu panik.

...

-Flashback end-

Oh iya, buat yang gatau:

Pekob = yaa tinggal dibalik aja. **MUAHAHAHAHA.**

Dan sekali lagi, **THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH BACA! MIANHE KALO CERITANYA SURAMOS CACADLATOS!**

**GLO SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA! :D TUNGGU YA CHAP SELANJUTNYA! BYE!  
><strong>


	5. Madness Hospital Tragedy

**Hai lagi! Glo kangen sama kalian ~ *eh***

Mulai sekarang Glo bakal balesin ripiu tiap next chap, gimana? gimana? ;u; *kicked*

Maaf ya kalo Glo bacote cacatlatte. Tapi kalo bisa jangan ada yang di skip yaa bacanya~

okay, here is it:

**1. Taviabeta Kuchiki:** Waaa thanks buat ripiunya! :D iyaa anda tidak akan penasaran setelah baca chap 5 ini fufufu. XD oh iya, senin jadi kan? *curhat*

**2. Katy Starcatcher:** Eits, Break itu selingkuhan saya ufufufu *curhat*. Owkaaay~ update nih :D thanks buat idenya ya! and thanks for da ripiu! Glo love u~ x3

**3. eriottodaisuki:** Ssippp! ada yang suka Elliot juga x3 nuahahahaha *tos* gapapa kan Elly saya bikin gajes gajes dan suka di bully? *kicked* eniweiiii thanks for da ripiu!

**4. faricaLucy:** Uwaa thanks udah mau mampir! :D nyanyanya kalo gak gila berarti bukan PanCo dong namanya x3 thanks for da ripiu btw!

**5. Rin 'aichii' Kagamine:** Hai! iyanih ufufufu kebanyakan nonton acara itu. Padahl Glo sendiri gatau nama uztadnya, cuma tau gaya ngomongnya doang XD *curhat*. Sama! *tos* Glo juga gabisa ngebayangin cowok - cowok joget Gee *nosebleed*. Thnks for da ripiu! untuk pairing -pairing bisa ditunggu kelanjutannya! XD (note: Michelle mungkin kurang muncul, tapi doakan sajah semoga antar OC + char PH seimbang, amin!)

**6. Salmahimahi:** ALHAMDU?LILLAH *kicked* enaknya jadi pembaca UUD... *miris waktu itu jadi pemimpin upacara, keram ketek + kesandung pas jalan gara gara pake rok panjang* *curhat*. Iya Elly memang secara khusus Glo siksa NUAHAHAHAHA *kicked* well, disini ada Oz! hihi, thanks for da ripiu!

**7. RiikuAyaKaitani:** Hai! Woaaah sampe ngakak didalem kelas XD sooo this is chap 5~! 8D and thanks for da ripiu!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh iya, Glo kan kayaknya bakal liburan dkk nih, mungkin hiatus bentaran. MUNGKIN JUGA TIDAK HUAKAKAKAKAKA *kicked*. Dan kayaknya bakal diselingin sama beberapa oneshot beda cerita.<p>

Well... **Pertama - tama (kayaknya engga deh) ...:**

**THANKS TO: Taviabeta Kuchiki, myda and lija **yang sangat sabar mau direcoki oleh saya. **Katy Starcatcher yang ngasih inpirasi! Para pembaca!** Maaf yaa waktunya terkuras untuk membaca cerita Glo! ;A; Gomen, Mianhe, Sorry, dkk deh *kicked*. Pembaca yang bacanya lompat/ ngikutin terus. Reviewers, Siders, Anything! semua! Makasih yaa! Entah apa jadinya Glo tanpa kalian semua ;A; Thanks a lot yang udah menyempatkan diri kesini!

**WARNING: **Menyebabkan kehamilan, mata lompat. *eh* Menyebabkan iritasi mata *note: Iya kalo bacanya deket banget mah* Tombol 'x' a.k.a close selalu terbuka untuk yang enggak suka ^^ tombol back juga ada sih *kicked*. OOC, GAJE, TYPO, OOC BANGET, GAJE BANGET**. OOC BANGET BANGET *widih warning baru*.** Typo, Cursing words. Huakakaka~ Bacalah di tempat yang pencahayaannya terang ya ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except my OC(s), my stories and my imagination. Other characters belongs to Mochi-san. maaf ya karakternya dipinjem untuk kesekian kali untuk memuaskan hasrat Glo OAO *kicked*. **Chullie aka Heechul dan Henry Lau. mereka manusia nyata! *kicked* mereka dari SuJu! 8D. The Song belongs to Rossa~  
><strong>

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**Madness Hospital Tragedy  
><strong>

_/this is what actually happens when PanCo meet Henry Lau in the hospital/_

_/Ada bonus cerita pasta Glo mau pergi jalan - jalan xP cekibrot dibawah/  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>[Ruang Mr. Henry Lau, Dokter Umum, Rumah Sakit Pelitatitutetot]<strong>

"Pasien berikutnya~" Seru seorang suster bernama Chullie.

Pagi itu, Henry sudah bekerja sebagai Dokter Umum. Dan pada hari itu juga para pasien berdatangan.

"Dok." Panggil seorang perempuan yang sudah duduk didepan Henry.

"Eh, ya? Silahkan ceritakan keluhan anda." Ujar Henry. Buset, udah kayak apaan gaya ngomongnya.

"Anak saya... anak sayaaa..." Ujar perempuan itu. Disampingnya duduk seorang remaja berambut pirang nan imut dengan muka yang pucat sekali.

.

.

.

**Krik krik krik.**

**Suasana hening menyergap.**

"Ya anak ibu kenapa?"

**"ANAK SAYA DOK! HUHUHUHU..."** Tangis ibu itu.

"Tenang bu, apa yang dialami anak ibu itu?" Tanya Henry, mulai panik.

"Dia... dia..."

"Ya bu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"MENCRET DARAH, DOK."**

* * *

><p><strong>[Markas PanCo]<strong>

**"OH IYAAA!"**

Semua yang berada di Markas PanCo pun menatap sumber suara itu. Dan Itu berasal dari Lotti.

"Kenapa, Lotti?" Tanya Michelle.

"Kan Oz sakit..." Ujar Lotti sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Lah, terus?" Tanya Elliot sensi, masih dendam gara - gara diiket di tiang bendera kemaren.

"Buset Elliot masih sensi." Ujar Break yang baru merasa bersalah pas dia minta maaf malah dikacangin sama Elliot.

"Tau nih, kayak cewek PMS aja." Lanjut Gilbert.

"YA JENGUK LAH, STUPID." Bentak Alyss.

"Ya kapan masalahnya?" Tanya Liam.

**"Now or Never."** Jack sok keren, melipat dadanya ditangan (?) eh melipat tangannya didepan dada, mukanya didongakkan.

"Tapi kita beli apa nih?" Tanya Reo.  
>"Buah - buahan?" usul Sharon.<p>

"Terlalu biasa." Ujar Echo dengan ekspresi datar sedatar dadanya Jack (?).

"DAGINGGG!" Alice berteriak.

"Ka-kalo menurut Eida, beliin obat aja..."

"Gimana kalo... Boneka dan Gunting?" Usul Vince.

**Jelaslah usul Alice, Eida, dan Vince ditolak mentah - mentah.**

"Rokok...?" Tanya Gil

"Buku, mungkin?" Reo angkat bicara.

"Bulu keteknya Break!" Ujar Jack sambil megang - megang ketek Break.

"SIAUL LOOO!"

"Parsel?" Sharon mulai kebingungan.

"Dia sakit, bukan abis hajatan." Ujar Michelle.

**"Tiramisu Cheesecake?"** Usul Elliot.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**[Ruang Mr. Henry Lau, Tempat Rawat Inap Oz, Rumah Sakit Pelitatitutetot]**

"Ma..." Ujar Oz yang terbaring lemas. Tangannya di infus sana sini.

"Yaa...?" Tanya Ibu Oz, matanya bengkak. Ingusnya keluar - keluar.

"Aku gapapa kan ma...?"

"Iya nak, gapapa." Ibunya tersenyum.

"Bener ya ma?"

"Iya naaak."

"Tapi beneran kan?"

"Iyaaa."

"Bener ya?"

"..." Si mama males ngejawab.

"Ma, mama?"

.

.

.

**BRAKKKKKKKKKKEKOK.**

Dokter Henry masuk dengan langkah gontai ke dalam ruangan rawat inap Oz. Didampingi oleh susternya yang cowok tapi manis bernama Chullie.

"Jadi, penyakit apa yang diderita oleh anak saya, Dok?" Tanya Ibunya Oz.

"Anak ibu... terkena..." Henry agak takut ngejelasinnya.

"Ya Dok?"

"Ehem..." Henry berdehem sebentar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Anak ibu terkena... distemper." **

.

.

.

"Dis... **Tampon?**" Tanya Oz.

"Distemper." Ralat Henry.

"Apaan tuh?" si Mama bingung.

"Ekhem..." Heechul aka Chullie berdehem sebentar. "Itu penyakit mencret mengeluarkan darah..." Terangnya.

Si Mama, Oz, manggut - manggut.

"Tapi biasanya ditemukan pada _**anjing.**_" Tegas Chullie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"JADI SITU NYAMAIN ANAK SAYA SAMA ANJING?"**

Si Mama emosi, nyekek - nyekek si Chullie.

**"IIIIIHHHHH."** Chullie berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mamanya Oz.

**"DOKTER, JADI ANAK SAYA GIMANA?"** Bentak Mama Oz. Bedeeeh si Henry kena semprot juga.

"Kami masih mengusahakan yang terbaik. Chullie, bawa Oz ke kamar mandi."

"Siap."

* * *

><p><strong>[Kamar mandi di Ruangan rawat inap Oz]<strong>

**"NGGGGGRHHHHH!"**

.

.

.

"Ayo, Nak Oz!"

"Nak! Berjuanglah!"

"Ayo - ayo!"

Dokter Henry, Mama Oz, dan Chullie mensupport Oz dari luar kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**"ARGHHHHH!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLUNG.**

**"HOREEE! ANAK IBU AKHIRNYA EEK!"** Henry bersemangat.

"Bagus, Oz! That's my boy!"

"Oz, kamu telah melewati masa yang sulit." Ujar Chullie dengan muka menyedihkan.

"Oke, Nak Oz! Silahkan cebok tapi gausah di flush!" Perintah Henry.

.

.

.

Henry, Mama Oz, dan Chullie melakukan observasi mengenai tinja Oz.

"Tuh! Ada merah - merah!" Ujar Mama Oz.

"Oh iya, kok bisa? Darah ya?" Tanya Henry.

**"YAA SITU KAN DOKTER JADI HARUSNYA TAU DONG."**

"Seperti yang anda lihat, feses anak anda itu abstrak! Ini tidak wajar!"

"Harusnya oval ya?"

"Mama... Dokter... Jangan berantem." Pinta Oz.

"Chullie! Bawa Oz ke tempat tidurnya!" Perintah Henry, Chullie mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ruang Mr. Henry Lau, Tempat Rawat Inap Oz, Rumah Sakit Pelatitutetot]<strong>

"Sus..."

"Ya, Oz?" Chullie berada disamping Oz.

"Aku pasti sembuh kan?"

"Iya."

"Makasih ya, tante suster." Ujar Oz.

"..." Chullie hanya diam.

"Tante...?"

"**Gue Cowok.**" Papar Chullie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lobby Rumah Sakit Pelitatitutetot]<strong>

"Inget! Kita harus kompak! Jangan sampe ada yang tersesat, Oke?" Papar Liam. Semua mengangguk.

**"SATU KOMANDO!"**Alice berteriak.

Semua mengepalkan tangannya.

**"MAJUUUUU JALAN!" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**"KIRI, KANAN, KIRI KANAN KIRI."**

**"PUTAAR HALUAN KIRIIII! GRAK!"**

Mereka masih demam upacara bendera...

"Eh, naik tangga apa naik lift?" Tanya Elliot.

"TANGGA! NAIK LIFT KELAMAAN!" Ujar Alice.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**"KIRI, KANAN, KIRI KANAN KIRI."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sudah berdiri di depan kamar Oz.

"Eh - eh, kagetin yuk." Usul Lotti

"Echo bawa confetti Falls." Ujarnya.

"Bagus!" Alyss menarik pipi Echo.

"Ini geblek banget sih bawa confetti kerumah sakit..." Keluh Break.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKKKKKKK!**

**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**

**"SUPRAISSSSSS!"**

Semua berteriak ditambah suara Alice dan Alyss yang toa...

Ditambah lagi suara confetti falls yang menggema.

**"HAYAM HAYAMMMM!"** Chullie latah.

"Teman - teman..." Sahut Oz lemah.

"HAIII!"

"HAI OZ!"

"SAKIT APAA?" CEPET SEMBUH YAA!"

**"IH GELANG APAAN NIH? GUE CABUT YA! NORAK BANGET GELANGNYA!"** Ujar Alice sambil melepas infus Oz.

"JANGAAAAAAN!" Chullie ngamuk.

"HAIIII TANTEEE!" Sapa Break ke Chullie.

**"'TANTE - TANTE, TANTE NDASMU!"**

_**"ASUUUU KOEEE!"**_ Gilbert baru mempraktekkan bahasa jawa yang baru ia pelajari.

_**"Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino!"**_ Elliot nimbrung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

**"GAWAT, SUSTER CHULLIE!"**

**"ADA APA, SUS?"**

**"PASIEN DISEBELAH MENDADAK SERANGAN JANTUNGNYA KAMBUH!"**

**"OH YA?"**

**"IYA!"**

**"SUMFEH LO?"**

**"ANE ZUZUR!"**

Chullie langsung meninggalkan Oz dan kawan - kawannya. Mengikuti suster tersebut untuk merawat pasien yang lain.

"Oh iya, Oz. Sakit apa?" Tanya Reo.

"Ngng, katanya dis... dis..."

"Dis?" Tanya Liam sambil mengangkat salah satu alis kirinya.

"Dis... dista..." Oz mengingat - ngingat.

**"Dis... tampon?"**Jawab Vince asal.

"Dis...temper! Iya, temper!" Oz akhirnya inget.

"ITU KAN BUAT ANJING!" Seru Michelle.

"Jangan jangan... Kamu..." Ujar Alyss serius.

"Siluman... Anjing?" Celetuk Lotti.

.

.

.

**"IIIIHHH LOTTI KEBANYAKAN NONTON INDO-NE-SIAR!"**

**"WUIIIIIHHH ULER TERBANG ULER TERBANG!"**

**"HUAKAKAKAKAKAK!"**

**"SIAULLLLL DIEM LOEEEEEE!"**

.

.

.

"Eh, tadi bawa kue kan?" Tanya Eida.

"Iya, tadi gue kasih ke Alice." Ujar Alyss.

"Tadi gue kasih ke Gilbert." Ujar Alice.

"Tapi tadi gue kasih lagi ke Liam." Sahut Gil.

"Tadi gue kasih ke Michelle." Jawab Liam.

"Ke Reo." Michelle nunjuk Reo.

"Gue kasih Elly." Jawab Reo.

"ELLY ELLY! TADI GUE KASIH ECHO SOALNYA GUE MALES BAWA!" Elliot sensian.

"Jack." Jawab Echo datar sambil nunjuk Jack.

"Eh, tadi gue kasih Lotti deh perasaan." Ujar Jack.

"Vince! Tadi gue kasih ke elo kan?" Tanya Lotti.

"Iya, tadi kuenya gue kasih Sharon." Sahut Vince.

"Iyaaa! Di gue kok!" Sahut Sharon girang. At least, kuenya tidak ditangan Break.

**"ALHAMDULILLAH!"** Semua bersyukur karena kuenya tidak berada ditangan yang sesat.

.

.

.

"Eh tapi, pas gue pipis kayaknya gue titipin kuenya ke Break deh..." Lanjut Sharon.

**"Burp."** Break kekenyangan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

**"BREAAAAK! BALIKIN KUE GUEEE!"**

**"IIIIIHH ALICEEE ITU KUEE KITAA! BUKAN KUE ELO!"**

**"GUE!"**

**"GUE!"**

**"MUNTAHIN LAGI GAK?"**

**"HOEEEEEEKKKKK JANGAN NYEKEKKKK!"**

**"SETOOOOPPP SETOPPPPPP!"**

Michelle menengahi kekisruhan tersebut.

"Ampun... jangan cekek lagiii." Pinta Break.

**"AHHH ELUUU BADUT GEBLEK!"**

**"KUENYA DIABISIN!"**

"Maaf ya Oz..."

**"WOOOO!"** Break disorakin anak - anak PanCo.

"Ada hukumannya loh, Break." Ujar Oz tersenyum jahil.

"Hoh?" Break cengo.

"Sini - sini." Oz membisikkan kata - kata kepada Break.

.

.

.

**"GAMAU!"**

**"LO HARUS LAKUIN, ATO... GUE GABAKAL MAAFIN LO!"**

**"CIH!"**

"Harus! Sekarang!" Perintah Oz.

"Eeeh disuruh ngapain sih?" Tanya Alice.

"Adadeeeh."

"Ga ada yang lebih gampang?" Pinta Break.

"Nope!"

"..." Break pasrah.

.

.

.

**SREEEET**

"EAAALAAAH ITU GORDEN KENAPA DIROBEK?" Alyss mencak - mencak.

"Disuruh Oz." Ujar Break datar.

Break mengikatkan ujung gorden itu sampai menutupi mukanya, hanya menyisakan mata dan jidatnya.

"Kayak maling." Reo setengah berbisik.

**HUP!**

Break naik keatas meja kerja Mr. Henry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Desir pasir dipadang tandus**_

_**Segersang pemikiran hati.**_

_**Terkisahku diantara, cinta yang rumit.**_

_**.**_

_**Bila keyakinanku datang.**_

_**Kasih bukan sekedar cinta.**_

_**Pengorbanan cinta yang agung **_

_**Kupertaruhkan.**_

_**.**_

_**Maafkan bila ku tak sempurna**_

_**Cinta ini tak mungkin ku cegah**_

_**Ayat - ayat cinta bercerita.**_

_**Cinta ku padamu...**_

_._

_._

_._

"B...Break...?" Sharon speechless

.

.

.

**"MUAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**"ANJIRRR!"**

**"BREAK KESURUPAN WOIII!"**

**"PANTATNYA KURANG GOYANG!"**

"Innalillahi..." Sharon nyaris pingsan.

"SHARON!" Eida panik ngeliat Sharon tiba - tiba lemes

"Sudah Echo foto." Sahut Echo datar.

"OZ!" Break ngamuk.

**"HAHAHAHA PANTATNYA KURANG GOYANG!"** Oz jadi semangat.

"Lenggokannya kurang tuh." Komentar Liam.

"Untung bukan gue yang dibully!" pekik Elliot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mendelik kearah Elliot.

"Apa?" Elliot merasakan hawa buruk.

**"HUHUEHEHEHEHEHEHE."**

"..." Elliot panik.

"**SERAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"**

Gil nahan tangan Elliot yang lebih pendek.

**"GAAAAH! GAMAO! GAMAOOOO!"**

** "**Kita apain nih?" Tanya Jack usil.

**"BUKA BAJUNYA~!" **Usul Alice dan Vince bersamaan.

**"ROGER!" **

** "GAMAOOO! ARGHHH MINGGIR LOOOO!"**

.

.

.

**"BULU KETEK!"**

**"ASYIKKK ASYIKKK!"**

**"CABUTIN YUK!"**

"Gue mau cabut satu dong!" Ujar Oz.

"Silahkan." Reo mempersilahkan.

"Tahan yap." Oz Jahil.

.

.

.

**"AUWW!"**

**"MUAHAHAHA CABUT LAGI! CABUT LAGI!"**

**"GAMAUUUUU!"**

**"KYAAA~ JOROK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sudah Echo foto."**

"ECHO!" bentak Elliot.

"Eeeeh ada temen – temen Oz." Mama Oz keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa Mr. Henry.

"Hai tante!" Sapa Michelle.

"Eeh tantee." Elliot buru – buru ngancingin bajunya.

**"Om Gay nya mana?"** Tanya Liam.

**"HUSH! OM ZAI!"** Ralat Reo.

"Om Zai nya lagi sibuk, jadi gabisa kesini."

"Oh iya tante, Oz sakit apa ?" Tanya Sharon.

"Kurang tau, katanya distemper…" Balasnya.

"Ooooh." Mereka ber 'oh' ria.

"Eeeh dokternya Henry Lau?" Tanya Michelle kagum.

"Iyaaa sodaranya Andy Lau kan?" Lotti bisik - bisik.

"Eh iya." Elliot nyeletuk.** "Kita doa bersama yuk. Buat kesembuhan Oz."**

.

.

.

"**GAK!"**

"Loh, kenapa engga?" Tanya mama Oz.

**"WAAAH KALO ELLIOT YANG MIMPIN SIH SESAT TANTE."** Ujar Reo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAK!**

"Akhirnya saya tau penyakit anak ibu!" Ujar Henry sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Oh yaaa?" Ujar Mama Oz dan anak – anak PanCo senang.

"Anak ibu… menderita…"

Dag.

Dig.

Dug.

Deg.

Dog.

**"AMBEYEN!"** Seru Henry dengan senang karena menemukan penyakitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PLAKKKKK**

"**KALO GITU KENAPA JUGA ANAK GUE SAMPE RAWAT INAP GEBLEKKK!"**

Tangan mama Oz mendarat di pipi Henry dengan kasar. Lalu dengan kasar ia menggendong Oz dan membawanya pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

**Henry Shock.**

.

.

.

"Dokter gimana sih? Masa Ambeyen aja sampe rawat inap?" Ujar Lotti.

Henry masih memegangi pipinya. Lalu beranjak ke mejanya.

**"… INI SIAPA YANG BERANTAKIN?**" Tanya Henry.

"S… saya, dok." Break gagap.

**"INI KENAPA RUANGAN SAYA JADI BERANTAKAN GINI?"** Henry Stress.

"Saya dok." Ujar Echo sambil membawa bekas confetti falls.

.

.

.

"Hoo, vas bunganya bagus ya." Henry tertawa miris sambil memegangi vas bunga yang berada di mejanya.

Suasana mendadak mencekam.

.

.

.

**PRAAAAAAAANG!**

Vas bunga tadi Henry lempar ke jendela.

"**KELUAR KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ruangan 'boss' Rumah Sakit Pelitatutetot]<strong>

"Henryyyy! Silahkan duduk!" Ujar si Boss.

"Begini, Pak."

"Yayaya saya sudah dengar tentang pekerjan kamu yang bagus sekali! Saya bangga denganmu."

"Bukan gitu pak." Henry menyangkal.

"Oooh lalu? Ingin kenaikan gaji?"

"Bukan, bukan…" Ujar Henry.

"Terus?"

**"Saya ingin resign pak, maaf sebelumnya, saya ketemu pasien gila kemaren."**

.

.

.

Anata? Watashi? **OWARI! XD (whoops, ada bonus dibawah! xp)**

* * *

><p><strong>Belom deng :p ini kolom curhatan Glo plus ada bonus cerita loh!<strong>

.

.

.

**Gimana ya, kalo cowok - cowok nyatain cintanya ke cewek yang dia suka? Cara romantis? Atau... Hancur?**

Dimulai dari... Jack!:

***Jack POV***

"Cewek..."

"Iya?"

"Tau gak, setiap aku ketemu kamu, aku ngerasa mati!"

"IH KENAPA?"

"Abisnya aku kayak ketemu malaikat..." Jack menatap mata perempuan itu dengan lekat.

"HEH LO KIRA GUA MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWA?" Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi Jack.

... Tragis, bung.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Elliot!

***Elliot POV***

"Hai."

"Hai, kenapa ya, Elliot?"

"Ini, aku bawa bunga... buat kamu." Ujar Elliot sambil menyerahkan bunga ke arah ceweknya.

...

**"YA GAPAKE AKAR - AKAR NYA JUGA KALI!"** Si cewek mencak - mencak lalu lari ninggalin Elliot sambil ngedumel.

...

**"MENGAPA DUNIAKU HITAM? KELAM? MENGAPA OHH MENGAPA?" **Elliot guling guling dilantai.**  
><strong>

Yah Elliot sarapnya kambuh.

.

.

.

And... Gil!

***Gil POV***

"Hai!"

"Hai Gil! Ada apa ya?"

"Papa kamu maling ya?" Tanya Gil.

...

**"Hah? Ketauan!"** Si Cewek itu panik. **"Tau darimana?"**

"Itu lagi digebukin di gerbang sekolah soalnya ketauan nyolong motor."

**"ASTAGFIRULLAH! BAPAAAAK!"** Si cewek nyamperin bapaknya.

...

Batal nembak, deh.

.

.

.

The last for this chapter. Liam!

***Liam POV***

"Hai, papa kamu astronot ya?"

"Bukan sih yeeee maluuuuu!"

"..."

Untuk char lain, di chapter selanjutnya ya xP

.

.

.

Baru masuk deh ke kolom curhat Glo~

Sedikit mengenai bahasa jawa:** Asu itu guguk, koe itu... kamu ya?** Glo gatau XD

**Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino:** Glo gatau... BWAHAHHAH XD Glo dapet dari ayah Glo~

Oh iya, cara nembak diatas itu... cuma iseng kok.

Soalnya Glo akan pergi meninggalkan kaliaaan *lambai - lambaiin tangan* *dor* Cuma senin - selasa dan Glo akan update secepatnya~ Yang ke anyer PM Glo ya! SIAPATAU KETEMU NUAHAHAHAH *dor*

Oh iya, Glo abis nonton trilogy nya Merah Putih 3: Hati Merdeka. NANGIS! NANGIS! Glo nonton film itu pake batik loh! XD nyahahah~ but srsly nangis. Salut sama mereka yang maish bertahan hidup.

Dan sekilas ttg konser piano Glo : Banyak salah, WKWK. XD untuk desember Glo mau mainin lagu Lacie versi Elliot...

Elliot...

*nangis*

Udahdeh kolom curhat Glo, cukuuup sudah *nanyi*.

oh iya, follow twitter Glo iSiebteGloxinia ya, ^^b. /promosi

Mian kalo ceritanya tut tut gajes gajes. Glo berterimakasih untuk yang udah baca dan suka cerita Glo! Glo sayang sama kalian yang udah rela ngeklik fict ini! nuehehehe *kicked*

**Makasih banyak ya! 8D GLO HEART YOU SO WELL! *KICKED*  
><strong>


	6. PanCo Madness On Quizzes

YOSH! Bertemu dengan saya! **Glo! *TEEEETTTTTTTT BUNYI CONFETTI***

Harusnya sih ngepublish fictnya hari Rabu, tapi… *kicked* pasca liburan jadi tidak mengetik huhuhu.

Maafkan Glo karena waktu ngapdet jadi berantakan nyanyanya~

*ditenggelemin ke sumur*

**Okay, ini balesan buat ripiuh~!**

**1. Taviabeta-Primavera: **Hi Betaaa~ ahihi :33 unyunyu. Cie yang repornya bagus HAHAHAHA *ditendang* aku ga maksain kok, ehehehe. Betewehhh, kapan aku bisa kerumahmu? x3 *kicked* okeeyy thanks for da ripiu yappp!

**2. Katy Starcatcher:** Hi! :D maaf ya kalo gaje. Karena memang dibuat untuk gaje... *kicked* Break, aku tidak akan menolongmu UFUFUFUFU *ditendang*. Btw, thanks for da ripiu! :33 elap eyuuuu~~~

**3. Rin . aichii:** Hi! Anda mau Liam? Ketik reg spasi... eh sekarang ketik reg udah gajaman! *curhat* *ditendang* HEECHUL! I SAY HEE! YOU SAY SICA! HEE-SICA! XD! *ditendang* Liam tipis ya? OAO sebenernya tipisan Eida sih... *ditendang* Kyu? yeyeye~ Glo mau masukin... mungkin di chap chap selanjut! :3 yoshh thanks for da ripiu! :DD

**4. eriottodaisuki:** Hi! Sebenernya baru rencana kok buat pairing XD *ditendang* Yosh. Mungkin engga, doakan saja... Tapi kalo ada banyak yang minta pairing... :3 *ditendang* for witing tresno, sebenernya itu asal denger XD ya Glo tulis ajahhh *plak* anat? watashi? OWARIII! XDDD yeppp anda benar! *tebar confetti* yosh, thanks for da ripiu! :33

**5. Salmahimahi:** Yo! Jangan ke RSJ... Jangan... Tidak... *nyanyi AAC* *ditendang* ngomong ngomong, udah Glo PM ya~ Tentang taman sewu... itu dimana ;A; *ditendang* taunya lawang sewu. aku search di gugel yang keluar malah orang ngeband semua... *kicked* but Insyallah bakal Glo pake kalo udah dapet keterangan ya! :D kabar - kabari sajah~ hihi. Anyway, thanks for da ripiu!

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO: P E M B A C A! WOOHOOO! YOU ROCK GUYSSSS!<strong> Ntah apa jadinya Glo tanpa kalian! XDD Glo love you! Semoga kalian suka sama yang ini yap! AND MOCHI SAN, OF COURSEEE XDDDD

**WARNING: **Menyebabkan kehamilan, mata lompat. *eh* Menyebabkan iritasi mata *note: Iya kalo bacanya deket banget mah* Tombol 'x' a.k.a close selalu terbuka untuk yang enggak suka ^^ tombol back juga ada sih *kicked*. OOC, GAJE, TYPO, OOC BANGET, GAJE BANGET**. ** Typo, Cursing words. Bacalah di tempat yang pencahayaannya terang ya ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except my OC(s), my stories and my imagination. Other characters belongs to Mochi-san. JANGAN KUTUK SAYA! TIDAK! TIDAAAAK! *what?*. Oke oke, Take a Bow dan Sunburn punya Muse, Nightmare punya avenged sevenfold. Only my Railgun punya FripSide. Puisi Aku punya Chairil Anwar :D.

Well.

Glo mau tanya dulu sebelum dimulai fic abal ini… *kicked*

.

.

.

**JAMAAH!**

**OOOH JAMAAH!**

*ditendang* Ehm, menurut kalian, **arti persahabatan itu apa? 8D**

Glo sendiri… Eng… Lupakan. **OKE! LET'S START DA FIC! HOPE YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU LIKE IT!  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PanCo Madness on Quizzes**

_/HELL YES BABY! IT'S A PANCO MADNESS SERIES! *dzigh*/_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>[UNTUK REQUEST SALMAHIMAHI. DITUNGGU CHAP SELANJUT - LANJUT (?) NYA YA! SAYA MAU CARI INFO DULU! MET MENIKMATI UPDATE FIC YANG INI!]<strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>And burn.<em>

_You will burn._

_You will burn in hell yeah,_

_You will burn in hell._

_For your sins._

_._

_._

_._

"Echo…?" Michelle bergidik ngeri.

"Ya?" Echo menatap Michelle lurus, tak melepas headsetnya. Lagu Muse masih mengalun dari headset bergambar Hello Kitty berwarna biru pucat itu.

"Tampang poker face gitu dengernya lagu Muse." Reo sweatdrop.

"Oke, Echo ganti." Echo mengganti lagu yang ia setel.

.

.

.

_**NIGHTMAREEEE!**_

_Now your nightmare comes to life._

_Dragged you down below._

_Down to the devils show._

_To be his guest forever._

_Peace of mind is less than never._

_._

_._

_._

"Lagu Avenged Sevenfold ya?" Tanya Elliot.

"E…Echo?" Kini gantian Eida, Lotti dan Sharon yang ngeri.

**"IT'S YOUR FVCKING NIGHTMAREEE! WOOOHOOOO!" **Alice dan Alyss ngangguk – ngangguk.

"Jadi punya ide!" tiba – tiba ada simbol lampu bohlam diatas kepala Break (?).

Semua menatap Break, dengan lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang samar – samar masih terdengar dari headset Echo.

"Ah, elo mah sesat." Umbar Liam.

"Sialan! Denger dulu!" Break protes.

**"BUBAR BUBAR!"** Perintah Vince.

"Main kuis yuk!" Break berseru.

Semua mulai tertarik.

"Kita bikin 5 babak! 1 babak isinya 3 orang! Kan pas, kita ada 15 orang!"

"Tapi, yang jadi juri siapa?" Celetuk Oz.

Semua saling pandang. Karena semuanya akan mengambil bagian.

** "Gue tau!" **Gil berlari keluar dari Markas PanCo.

.

.

.

"Nih!" Gil balik membawa seseorang, yang kita ketahui sebagai **Bapak Yang Terhormat Maha Ganteng Maha Dewi (?) Rufus Barma. Spd. SS. SKrim. SPodeng. SKJ94.**

"Ada apa, ya?" Ujar Bapak Yang Terhormat Maha Ganteng Maha Dewi Rufus Barma Spd. SS. SKrim. SPodeng. SKJ94. Kalo perlu pake S Kelapa Muda nih.

"Pak! Jadi juri kita buat main kuis dong!" Pinta Sharon.

"Bayarannya?" Tanya si Bapak Yang Ter –Rufus Barma.

Break tersenyum licik sambil membisikkan kata – kata. Tapi yang terdengar hanyalah 'hewes-hewes-hewes'.

Kini gantian Bapak Yang Terhormat Ma –Rufus Barma yang tersenyum. Lalu membisikkan kata – kata 'hewes-hewes-hewes' kembali.

.

.

.

"**SAYA YANG CIUM DEH PAK!"**

** …**

"Hah?" Anak – anak PanCo lainnya bingung, sedangkan Bapak Rufus Barma tersenyum menang.

"FYI, ada hadiahnya loh!" Sahut Break.

"Oke! Babak pertama! Tentang… Musik! Bapak pilih Sharon, Liam, dan Break!" Pak Rufus mulai bergairah… Untuk melaksanakan kuisnya.

**Mereka bertiga dag dig dug.**

"Yaelah pak! Kenapa saya?" Break ambil ancang – ancang mau nyabutin buku ketek si Bapak Yang Terhormat Maha Ganteng Maha Dewi Rufus Barma Spd. SS. SKrim. SPodeng. SKJ94.

"Yah…" Sharon cuma ber 'yah' ria.

"Bapak ngejek saya?" Ujar Liam yang jarang dengerin musik.

"Oke, soal pertama…" Pak Rufus tidak mempedulikan komentar anak – anaknya.

**"Soal Pertama. Siapa pengarang Bradenburg Concerto?"**

"MOZART!" Break Pede.

"Salah!"

"Ngng. Ludwig Van Beethoven?" Tanya Sharon.

"SALAH! OKE! KITA LEMPAR KE LIAM!"

Liam tampak berpikir keras…

"Ayo kita hitung mundur!" Tegas Pak Barma. "LIMA… EMPAT…"

"TUNGGU!" Liam panik.

**"S—SORA AOI, PAK!"**

.

.

.

**"KENAPA NYASAR KE BINTANG PEKOB?"**

** "BOOOO HAHAHAHHA!"**

"Ck, salah! Yang benar adalah, Johann Sebastian Bach. Soal kedua…"

Mereka bertiga makin tegang.

**"Soal kedua. Siapakah penyanyi lagu Sunburn?"**

"MOUSE!" Sharon ngegebrak meja.

"SALAH!"

**"MUSE!"** Liam teriak.

"BETUL!" Pak Barma tepuk tangan.

**"YAAAAH SI BREAK MANA SUARANYA? KEBANYAKAN NYANYI AYAT – AYAT CINTA SIH LO!"** Ejek Gil.

"SIALAN! LIAT YA NANTI!" Balas Break sambil mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Oke, Soal ketiga. **Apa lanjutan judul lagu depannya 'Only My…' Yang dinyanyikan oleh FripSide?**"

.

.

.

Semua mikir.

"Eh… Eng… Anu…" Liam keceplosan.

"SALAH!" Potong Pak Rufus.

"WOIIII GUE BELOM NGOMONG!"

"Only my… Only my… Monorail?" Break ragu.

"SALAH WOIIII!" Pak Rufus Barma menepuk jidatnya saking gemesnya.

**"ONLY MY RAILGUN!"** Akhirnya Sharon angkat bicara.

"BETUL! SATU POIN UNTUK SHARON!"

"ARGHHHHH!" Break mulai kesal.

"Soal keempat! **SIAPA PENYANYI LAGU 033…**"

** "U-KISS!" **Break semangat 45.

**"OKE! SOAL KELIMA. INI SOAL TERAKHIR! APA JUDUL LAGU TEPANJANG DALAM SATU KATA?"**

"SELAMANYA!" Liam ngaco.

"NGACO!"

"Supercaliexpialidocious!" Sharon semangat.

"NYARIS!"

**"ngng! **Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**!" **Break ngomong sampe muncradhhhzhzhzhh (?).

.

.

.

"**BETUL! PEMENANG BABAK PERTAMA ADALAH BREAK! DENGAN PEROLEHAN NILAI 2 POIN, LIAM 1 POIN DAN SHARON 1 POIN!"**

"**YESSS!" **Break kegirangan.

"Kita kalah." Ujar Sharon.

"Iyanih." Liam membalas pendek.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Babak 2! Tentang PENGETAHUAN UMUM! **ECHO, REO, LOTTI. MAJU!**"

Echo sama Reo sih diem – diem aja…

"YAELAH PAKKKK!" Lotti doang yang panik.

** "Soal pertama. Berapa ukuran 12R dalam inch?"**

"DUWAAA SATUUUU!" Lotti kenceng… Dan ngaco.

"SALAH! ELOE KIRA TIPI!"

"12x12 inch?" Reo bingung.

"NO!"

"Gatau, saya bukan tukang cetak foto." Balas Echo polos.

"…" Semua sweatdrop.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah… **12x16 inch! Pertanyaan kedua. Siapa juara kompetisi bola pertama pada tahun 2007?**"

**"Sriwijaya Palembang."** Ujar Reo datar.

.

.

.

**"BETUL! SOAL KETIGA! BERAPAKAH PRESENTASE AIR LAUT DAN AIR TAWAR DI BUMI?" **

** "97% air laut, 3% air tawar"** Jawab Echo.

"ARGHHHHH GUE KAPAN JAWABNYE!" Sentak Lotti.

"Soal keempat!" Ujar Pak Rufus Barma. Pertandingan Echo dan Reo semakin sempit, eh, sengit. Lotti? Terbengkalai XD.

**"TANGGAL DAN BULAN BERAPAKAH HARI WANITA INTERNASIONAL?"**

"8 Januari!" Ujar Reo.

**"YEEEEE ITUMAH ULANG TAHUNNYA MARIA OZAWA!" **Celetuk Oz.

"11 Januari!" Pekik Lotti.

"SALAH!"

**"8 Maret." **Ujar Echo.

**"BETUL! SOAL TERAKHIR. APA NAM BATU KELAHIRAN UNTUK ORANG YANG BERZODIAK PISCES?"**

** "Zircon." **Ujar Echo pendek.

"**PEMENANG BABAK DUA ADALAH… ECHO! DENGAN PEROLEHAN 3 POIN, REO 1 POIN, DAN LOTTI 0 POIN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"**BABAK TIGA, TENTANG KEBAHASAAN! ALICE, OZ, VINCENT! MAJU!"**

"Eh, HAH? SAYA MAUNYA BAGIAN KULINER PAK!" Sentak Alice.

"**MAMPUS!** HAHAHAHAHA!" Ejek Alyss.

"Saya cuma ahli dalam menaklukkan cewek dan nyantet pak." Ujar Vince.

Dikala yang lain panik. Oz cuma senyam – senyum. Wae? Ncus… Dia sangat jago… ngarangnya.

**"Soal pertama, kita kalau cari pasangan hidup itu harus dari HATI. Apa yang dimaksud dengan HATI?"**

"Masa pake nanya sih pak?" Tanya Alice.

"SALAH!"

**"BELOM JAWAB WOI!"**

"Hati itu perasaan yang tulus, pak." Jawab Vince.

"SALAH!"

"Ngng, HATI itu… **HA**rta dan proper**TI**." Oz buka mulut.

"Betul! Soal kedua…"

**"LAH GABISA GITU DONG PAK!"** Protes Vince.

"SALAH!"

"…" Vince cengo.

.

.

.

**"Ehem, soal kedua. Kita seharusnya menyayangi binatang. Apa yang dimaksud dalam kata – kata bijak tersebut?"**

"Karena binatang itu ciptaan Tuhan!" Ujar Oz.

"Salah!"

** "KARENA MEREKA LEZAT, PAK!" **Alice muncrat.

"BETUL!"

"Sesat lo ah." Cibir Vince.

**"Soal ketiga! Lanjutkan puisi ini! 'Biar peluru menembus kulitku. Aku tetap…'?"**

"KESAKITAN!" Alice Pede.

"SALAH!"

"SENDIRI!" Ujar Vince.

"SALAH! YEEEE MALAH CURHAT!"

**"TETAP… TETAP… MERADANG MENERJANG!"** Oz mencoba mengingat – ngingat.

.

.

.

"**TEPAAAAAT! SOAL KEEMPAT! SIAPA BAPAK DONGENG SEDUNIA?"**

"UDIIIIINNN!" Alice ngaco… as always.

"SALAH WOEEE!"

"HA… HANS… SAPE SIH AH LUPAAA!" Vince ngejambak rambutnya sendiri.

"SALAH JUGA!"

**"HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSEN!" **Ujar Oz dengan ceria.

** "TUL! SOAL KELIMA! APA YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN SASTRA?" **

"ES A ES TE ER A!" Tau lah siapa yang ngomong…

"SALAH!"

**"TEKS YANG MENGANDUNG INSTRUKSI!" **Ujar Oz.

** "TUL! PEROLEHAN NILAI OZ 4 POIN! ALICE 1 POIN! DAN VINCE…"**

...

"Pak, pak. Gue tusuk pake gunting lo."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**BA… BABA…."**

"**BABAK BELUR!"**

"**HUS! BABAK KEEMPAT! TENTANG KEBUDAYAAN! ELLIOT. MICHELLE. GIL! MAJU!"**

"Whatthe…"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"HAAH?" Jadilah HaHa Bros… Nyasar.

**"SOAL PERTAMA! BERAPA JUMLAH ORKES PROFESIONAL DI JERMAN?"**

"Tujuh dua tujuh… enam kaliiii~" Gil malah nyanyi.

"SALAH!"

**"SERATOSSSSS TIGAPOELOEEEEEH!"** Elliot yang tau bener tentang orkes dan kawan – kawannya langsung muncradhhhhzhzhzh.

** "TULLL! SOAL KEDUA! DIMANA DISELENGGARAKANNYA AOI MATSURI?"**

"JEPANG!" Jawab Elliot.

"KURANG TEPAT!"

"HATIMUUUUU~~~" Gilbert Ngaco. Kayaknya ketuleran Alice.

"SALAH! SALAH TOTAL!"

** "DI JEPAAANG! DI KYOTO!" **Michelle ngegebrak meja.

.

.

.

** "GOOD! SOAL KETIGA. BERAPA LAMA KURANG LEBIH PANSORI DAPAT BERLANGSUNG DI KOREA?"**

"7… menit?" Elliot ragu.

"SALAH!"

**"GYAAAAA SNSD!"** Gil joget 'gak gak gakuat gak gak gakuat'.

"…"

"Gatauuuu!" Michelle angkat tangan tanda menyerah.

**"JAWABANNYA KURANG LEBIH DARI 8 JAM! SOAL KEEMPAT! DARIMANAKAH REMBRANDT VAN RIJN?"**

** "RUMAH EMAK BAPAKNYA!"** Gantian Michelle yang semangat 45

"WOI!"

**"BELANDAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Gil abis dapet contekan dari HPnya.

**"TUL! SOAL TERAKHIR. APA NAMA JENIS GAMELAN DI BALI YANG AWALNYA SE…"**

**"SEKUNTUM MAWAR MERAAAH~" **Gil... nyanyi dengan suara falsnya...**  
><strong>

"…"

** "SERULING BAMBOO!" **Michelle napsu.**  
><strong>

"NOPE!"

**"SEMAR PEGULINGAN!"**

**"TUL! YANG MENANG ELLIOT AJA YA. SAYA MALES SEBUTIN NILAINYA…" **

…

*ditendang readers*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Huff, saya capek." Kata Pak Rufus.

"Eitss! Satu babak lagi, Pak!"

"Tapi saya capek, Break."

"Pak… Inget hadiahnya..."

.

.

.

**CLING CLING!**

"**THE LAST BABAAAAK! MAJU LOEEE!"**

"Sa…Saya?" Tanya Eida takut – takut.

"BRING IT ON!" Alyss lagi hyper.

"Yailah pak…" Jack berkomentar singkat.

**"TEMANYA… PLESETAN!"**

Pupil mata mereka mendadak mengecil. Minus Eida yang sante – sante aja sepertinya.

**"SOAL PERTAMA! AIR BERIAK TANDA…"**

"Tak… Dalam?" Tanya Eida.

"INI PLESETAN! NOPE!"

** "ADA YANG BERAAAAAAAAAK!" **Alyss teriak kenceng banget.

**"TUL! SOAL KEDUA! AIR SUSU DIBALAS…"**

"Air… SENIIIIIII!" Eida mulai teriak – teriak saking keselnya.

"AIR MANI!" Alyss… Euh.

**"AIR KOPI! JADI KOPI SUSU**!" Jack udah nunjuk – nunjuk kayak Ace Attorney.

**"LANJUTTT! JANGAN SALAHKAN IBU MENGANDUNG. SALAHKAN…"**

Semua cengo…

Mikir…

Dag.

Dig.

Dug.

Deg.

Dog.

**"SALAHKAN BAPAK GAPAKE SARUNG!" **

Itu Eida.

"Nih kayaknya si Eida salah makan." Gil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"ELU JUGA!"

**"TUL! SOAL KEEMPAT! ADA UDANG DIBALIK…"**

** "BAKWAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" **Jack Laper.

**"LAST! SEMUA HATI – HATI… KARENA INI ADALAH SOAL TERAKHIR."** Terang pak Barma.

"Apa itu, ya Paduka?"

**"RINGAN SAMA DIPIKUL… BERAT…?"**

"DITINGGAL!"

"SALAH!" Eida manyun.

"DITENDANG!" Alyss nendang Elliot.

"AWWW ANJIR! SAKIT OMAA KELINCIII!"

"SALAH JUGA!"

**"MINTA DIBAWAIN!"**

"**TULLL! PEMENANGNYA DARI BABAK INI… JACK!"**

.

.

.

"**YAA SEMUA! JACK DISINI MAU NGUCAPIN TERIMAKASIH YANG UDAH DUKUNG LEWAT SMS. TERUS DUKUNG JACK YA! DENGAN CARA KETIK JACK IMUT KIRIM KE NOMOR BUAPAKMU. GUT AFTERNUN! AI LAP YU! NO SMOKING!"**

.

.

.

"Si Jack kenapa?" Tanya Echo.

"Obatnya abis."

"Break, Echo, Oz, Elliot, dan Jack. Silahkan maju kedepan untuk satu soal tambahan."

"APAAN LAGI SIH!"

"Fufufu. This is gonna be fun!"

"Ayo dong pak tentang bahasa lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**APA NAMA PANJANG DAN NAMA GELAR SAYA?"**

**"CIIMOED RPUZBRMA MNCOBASTIASMCIIYAYANK!" **Oz semangat 45. (translate: Si imut Rufus Barma Mencoba Setia sama si Yayang.)

**"SSSTTT! ITU NAMA FB SAYA!"**

** "RUFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS! BARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Break ngaco.

**"SALAH!"**

** "RUFUS BARMA SPD." **Kata Echo

"EDEMI APA LOEEE SI BARMA SPD?" Tanya Alice dan Alyss barengan.

"Iya, Spesialis Pedagang Duren." Celetuk Jack.

"WHAAAAT?"

**"SALAAAAAAAAH!"**

** "Bapak Yang Terhormat Maha Ganteng Maha Dewi Rufus Barma. Spd. SS. SKrim. SPodeng. SKJ94!"** Elliot muncrat.

.

.

.

"**RAJA KUIS SEASON I! JATUH KEPADA ELLIOT! SELAMAT DAN SILAHKAN AMBIL HADIAHNYA DI BREAK!"**

"WHAT? GUE KALAH SAMA ELLIOT?" Kata Alyss.

"HAHAHAHA RASAIN LU! OMA KELINCI! BREAAAAAKKKK HADIAHNYA APAAA?" Elliot engga sabar.

.

.

.

Seketika muka Break memucat.

"Break? Sakit?" Tanya Sharon.

Break menggeleng.

Pak Rufus Barma ketawa cekikikan.

Gil joget 'gak gak gakuat' (?).

Break masih pucet.

"Sebenernya… Guys…"

Break angkat bicara.

"Kalo cewek yang menang. Harus ikut liburan bersama pak Barma…"

"Kenapa lebih terdengar seperti hukuman daripada hadiah?" Celetuk Michelle, sweatdrop.

"Kalo cowok…"

"Kalo cowok?"

.

.

.

"**DICIUM SAMA GUE."**

Otomatis semua menatap Elliot.

.

.

.

**"BWAHAHAHAH SELAMAT YAA ELLIOT!" **Reo yang ngucapin pertama.

**"SELAMAT YAA!"**

** "BREAK! KAMU SELINGKUH!"**

** "ECHO! FOTO!"**

** "ECHO… GATEGA…"**

** "MAMPUSSSS HAHAHAHA!"**

** "WOIII TAHAN ELLIOT SAMA BREAK! TAKUTNYA MEREKA KABUR!"**

** "HAHAHHAHAA LOLWUTTT! BREAK SI MAHO MASA KINI!"**

** "SHUT UP!"**

** "ARGHHHHHH LEPASIN GUEEEEE!"**

** "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"**

"**OGAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AMIT – AMIT JABANG BAYI YA TUHAN!"**

**.**

.

.

**"HITAAAAAM! KELAAAAAAAAM! MENGAPA? MENGAPAAAA?"**

**"AAAAAAAAAA ELLIOT BACA PUISI LAGI KAWAN KAWAN!"**

**"TIDAAAAAK!"**

**"SELAMATKAN KUPING KALIAN!"**

**"GAAAAAAAAKKK MAUUUUUUUU DICIUUUUM! HUHUHUHUHUH"  
><strong>

.

.

.

_belom selesai! ahihi~_

* * *

><p>"Makanya! Jadi orang jangan suka<strong> PHP<strong>!" Liam menasehati Break.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Pemberi harapan palsu."

"Oooooh."

"Akhirnya lo jadi nraktir Elliot pake bakmi kan?"

"Iya."

"Lo tuh gimana sih!" Liam menatap Break.

"Iya."

"JANGAN IYA - IYA AJA!" Sentak Liam. (sumpah ini mama Glo banget! akkkkakak)

"Iya..."

"Eh. kasih tau gue dong artinya tomorrow!" Pinta Liam.

"Tomorrow?"

"Iya."

"Ya Besok! Lo udah gede, masa gatau?" Break jengkel.

"Sekarang! Gue pengen tau arti Tomorrow sekarang!"

"Iya! artinya BESOK!" Break kekeuh.

"SEKARANG!" Liam gakalah kekeuh.

**"ARTINYA TUH BESOOOOOOKKKK!"**

**"GUE PENGENNYA SEKARANG!"**

"... Tau ah." Break nangis gegulingan.

.

.

.

**-batuk darah- (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>[beep]<strong>

YEAAAAH!

**LAKI KOK RASA - RASA? YA GA LAKI!**

***what?***

Yosh. Mari kita review iklan - iklan di Indonesia.

**KOK PUCET? KOK CEBOL? KOK PONIIIIIIIIIIIII?** *ditendang*

Ehem.

Fic pendek. YANG BIKIN PANJANG TUH BACOTANNYA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Ehem. Soal diatas benar adanya. KECUALI BABAK TIGA YANG DIKARANG - KARANG DAN YANG BABAK LIMA AKA PLESETAN AKAKAKAKAK *dor*

Sekilas tentang rapor saya: Mungkin mengecewakan tapi saya sudah berusaha.

:33 nyanyanya~

Okeh! Cukup yaa dari Glo. Insyallah Glo bakal lanjutin! Untuk para pembaca. Thanks a lot 8D! Lap yu!

**Lap yu.**

**Lap yu.**

Lap yu ma rider! x*


	7. Don't Come Near Me

**Haaaa-iiii-ooooo!**

Setelah lama berlarut - larut di dunia nyata...

Dan menggila bersama kakak sepupu tercinta...

Ngalong kayak kalong dan susah bangun kayak kebo...

Mendaki gunung lewati lembah...

*Ditendang*

**Ehm. Balesin review dulu ya!**

**Rin . Aichii: **Dari ripiuh~ cuma anda yang balas curhatan saya T^T *ditendang* gyahahha eniwei tengss! xD Echo gituloh B^) Kalo Gil joget ala SNSD... Gacocok xO kaki Gil kan bebulu! *ditendang* Oz jelek di pelajaran IPS dan IPS xD eniwei, thanks for da ripiuh!

**eriottodaisuki: **Yo! Liam kan mesum :33 *ditendang* pedopil lagi! *dibunuh* Oh tidak... Jangan... jangan pasangkan Elliot dengan Alyss maupun Alice T^T ga cocooookkk T^T dia cocoknya sama Siebte Gloxinia *dibunuh* sama Eida boleh! x) eniweiii thanks for da ripiuh~! XD

**Katy Starcatcher (males login lolll): **Yo! E-eh... NAFAS! NAFAS! T^T *goyang-goyangin badan* Untuk idenya ditunggu di chap selanjutnya yapp XD dia masuknya kepermainan - permainan antar negara XD Glo ngiler ngeliat Elliot pake bikini atau kostum kucing gitu sambil ngomong 'Nyaa~' *dibunuh* btw, thanks for da ripiuh! XDDD

**salmahimahi: **Hi! XD fa-fans? *garuk tanah* sumpah saking Glo pengen tau tentang taman sewu sampe Glo PM... *ditendang* maaf Glo merepotkan m-_-m *disorakin* pokoknya A7X itu band metal XD apa Rock.. atau apaan? Glo gatau Genre musik 8'D *dor* will you remember me the way I remember you~ *iklan gula* well, thanks for da ripiu! XDD**  
><strong>

**Well. NYAHAAHAHAH THIS IS CHAPTER SEVEEEEEEN!**

**HOPE YE ALL LIKE IT! :3**

**THANKS TO: **Readers! Reviewers! Fave! Alerts! yang selalu ngasih semangat buat nulis xD dan ide cerita dari salmahimahi XD~ well, hint next chap ada di bawah! x) thanks again!

**WARNING:**Menyebabkan iritasi mata ***note: Iya kalo bacanya deket banget mah*** Tombol 'x' a.k.a close selalu terbuka untuk yang enggak suka *DIANJURKAN JANGAN T^T tapi gapapa sih XD* tombol back juga ada sih *kicked*.** OOC, GAJE, TYPO, OOC BANGET, GAJE BANGET. **Typo, Cursing words. BANYAK TYPO WOI AH T^T *nangis*.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except my OC(s), my stories and my imagination. Other characters belongs to Mochi-san. =) orang botak punya turansu tivi dan **seseorang mili SMEnt! SIAPAKAH DIAAA? JENGJENGJENG!  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't Come Near Me**

_/Gimana kalo anak - anak PanCo ketemu sama... Arwah di Lawang Sewu? Pastinya mereka kebelet pipis./_

_/a request from **salmahimahi**/_

_/ada orang botaknya juga loh/  
><em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> "HOREEEEE!"<strong>

"DIEM! GAUSAH TERIAK DISEBELAH KUPING GUA, ALICE!" tukas Alyss sambil menahan keberisikan adik kemarnya yang uchul nan biadab.

"Emangnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Elliot gusar. Entah mengapa, sehabis nonton mama dan aa tadi pagi, ia merasakan hawa buruk yang akan terjadi (?).

"Gil, elo dikasih tau gak kita mau kemana?" tanya Break.

"Kagak." bales Gil pendek.

"Gue juga engga!" sahut Jack.

"Gak ada yang nanya elu, Jack." sambung Reo.

"Emangnya mau kemana sih? Bikin penasaran aja." ujar Liam yang duduk disebelah Michelle.

"..." Michelle gak ngejawab.

.

.

.

_Muka Michelle memucat._

"Umm, Michelle?" Sharon panik melihat muka Michelle yang pucat...

"Y...ya?" balas Michelle lemas.

"Wah... Kenapa lemes tuh?" tanya Oz jahil dengan nada om - om mesum.

"Semalem ngapain hayo?" timpal Reo.

"HUS!" Lotti menengahi mereka sebelum berbicara sampai yang menjerumus.

.

.

.

"Ki-kita... Mau... ke... mau..." ujar Michelle gagap, semua mendengarkan dengan hikmat, seksama, khusyu.

"Mau ke?" Sharon menekankan nada bicaranya.

"Ke tempat... YANG ASYIK! IYA HEHEHEHEHEH!" jawabnya cengengesan.

"Kok meragukan..." timpal Oz.

**"BENERAN!" **balas Michelle dengan tidak santainya.

**"EHHH GUA BAWA KORSET!"** ujar Break bahagia.

"Buat apaan..." Eida sweatdropped.

Mereka ber-15 ribut. Minus Echo yang pokerface, dan Vince yang duduk di sebelah Pak Supir -ehm, Pak Rufus Barma, selaku supir jalan - jalan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm, kita sudah sampai, teman - teman." Vince membuka pintu van mewah mereka.

"OH YAAA?" Break paling excited, ia membanting pintu van itu.

**Tapi… langsung jatuh terduduk setelah melihat plang lokasi mereka.**

"Ada apa, Break?" tanya Sharon panik dan langsung menyusul Break...

.

.

.

**BRUKKKK!**

Sharon terduduk lemas disamping Break.

"Ehm, teman - teman." Vince memecahkan keheningan.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Reo, mulai serius.

"Kita, di..." Vince berdehem sebentar. **"LAWANG SEWU." **lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"INNALILLAHIIII! GUE MAU BALIK!" **__pekik Elliot yang langsung merinding._

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **__Lotti ikutan parno._

_Michelle makin memucat._

_Break masih nganga._

_Echo bawa garem buat jaga - jaga ada setan, bisa nebar garem. Entah kebiasaan dari manakah itu._

_Gil kentut (?)._

.

.

.

"Ehm, permisi, anda butuh tour guide?" tanya seseorang memakai seragam khaki. Dengan topi dan senyumnya yang menawan. Melilit tas di pinggangnya.

"Ssst, itu manusia bukan?" bisik Jack ke Gil.

"Gatau, tes aja. Elo tendang barang berharganya. Kalo dia teriak, berarti dia manusia." usul Gil ngaco.

Jack pun mendekati si tour guide.

"Ehm, halo?" Tanya si tour guide keki ketika Jack mendekatinya.

.

.

.

**DUAGHHHH!**

**"HANYINNNG! SAKITTT!"**pekik si tour guide yang dengan sukses ditendang 'barang berharganya' oleh Jack.

"Woiii! Dia manusia! Tadi gue tendang anunya, terus ada kenyel - kenyel gitu!" Jack senang bukan main.

**"HOREEEEE!" **Anak - anak PanCo senang bukan main, mereka mengucapkan rasa syukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Bahkan sampai tumpengan (?).

"Baiklah, kebetulan kami memang butuh tour guide." tukas Rufus Barma.

"Oke, perkenalkan, nama saya **Cho-wok Keren.**" ujar si tour guide dengan muka tidak meyakinkan.

"Oh ya?" Liam menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Bohong." sahut Echo cepat.

"Gapercaya..." tukas Alyss.

"O-oke, nama saya, **Cho Kyuhyun**. Salam kenal." Kyuhyun akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Alah, nama** Paijo Susanto** aja ngaku - ngaku." cetus Elliot.

"Enak aja!" Kyuhyun ngamuk.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita kapan masuk ke Lawang Sewu nya?" Tanya Liam yang capek ngedengerin perdebatan mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kaki – kaki tak berdosa (?) itu memasuki suatu bangunan bergaya klasik peninggalan Belanda. Yang konon kata orang – orang disekitarnya sering terlihat makhluk halus.

**"Jadi, ini adalah bangunan peninggalan Belanda."** ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sayu. Ia mengusap – ngusap salah satu pintu yang berada di dekat pintu masuk Lawang Sewu.

"Arti Lawang Sewu sendiri itu apa sih?" tanya Eida antusias.

**"Ehm, 'lawang' itu artinya pintu, dan 'sewu' artinya seribu. Walaupun pintu disini tidak benar – benar seribu, tapi orang – orang menyangka jendela – jendela besar sebagai pintu." **terang Kyu.

"Oohhh! I see!" Oz manggut – manggut.

"Echo… Ngapain lu?" tanya Liam.

"Nebar garem." Balas Echo datar.

"Tenang aja, kalo kalian engga bengong, gabakal kesurupan kok." ujar Kyu yang sepertinya telah tau seluk beluk Lawang Sewu.

"Tapi kok sepi? Bukannya harusnya banyak rombongan?" tanya Reo, curiga.

"AAAAH ELO TAKUT YE?" pekik Alice.

**"HAHAHAH REO SI PENAKUT! TUT TUT!"** lanjut Alyss.

"Itu Popeye si pelaut. Tut tut." ralat Reo sweatdropped.

"Gue kira lawang itu artinya bencong. Soalnya kan ada Taman Lawang." ujar Jack yang daritadi sok cool padahal pengen ngompol.

"Aaaah elo suka mangkal disana ya?" tanya Break usil.

**"Ndasmu!"**

"Elliot, Lotti, sama Sharon diam terus nih, ufufuuf." goda Michelle yang sebenernya udah pengen nangis.

"Anjir, si Lotti sampe bawa yasin!" pekik Oz.

"Ehm, pak Kyu, silahkan lanjutkan." ujar Pak Barma.

.

.

.

**"Lawang Sewu dibangun sekitar tahun 1903 dan pada masa pemerintahan Belanda gedung berlantai dua dan mempunyai ruang bawah tanah ini berfungsi sebagai kantor dari NIS (Nederlansch Indishe Spoorweg Naatschap)." **Terang Kyu kepada anak – anak PanCo sambil berjalan menyusuri Lawang sewu.

**"Ini, saksi bisu antara pertempuran, pembunuhan, para pahlawan maupun pemberontak, penjajah…"** ujar Kyu dengan suara parau,

"Kak Kyu?" tanya Vince meyakinkan.

"Ya? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

"Suaranya kenapa serek gitu?" tanya Gil.

"Engga apa - apa mau dilanjutkan?"

"Oke!"

**"Setelah Jepang mengambil alih pemerintahan Belanda di Indonesia pada sekitar tahun 1942, ruang bawah tanah gedung ini yang sebelumnya merupakan saluran pembuangan air di 'sulap' menjadi penjara bawah tanah sekaligus saluran pembuangan air." **

"Ke ruang bawah tanah yu!" usul Vince –nekat.

"HECK NO!" jawab Elliot.

"Ayolah kita kan baru sekali kesini!" pinta Gil.

"Break, kamu ikut ke ruang bawah tanah?" tanya Sharon, ngeri.

"Ah elo mah, gue kan penakut!" rengek Lotti.

"Jadi ke ruangan bawah tanah?" tanya Kyu.

**"MAOOOO!"**

**"OGAAAAH!"**

"Terserah."

"Oke, kita ke ruang bawah tanah." ujar Pak Barma.

"Yah, kenapa elu yang ngambil keputusan?" bentak Elliot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ini?"<p>

"Mana penjaranya?"

Anak – anak PanCo hanya mendapati sebuah bak –atau lebih tepatnya penampungan air.

"Lah, itu?" Kyu heran.

"Yang maneee?" Gil jengkel.

"Itu lho didepan kalian, yang kayak bak mandi."

"MASYAALLAH! ITU APAAN? PENDEK GITU DIMANA NGURUNGNYA?" tanya Sharon takjub.

**"Ini adalah Penjara Jongkok. Karena ruangannya yang sangat sempit dan atapnya rendah penjara-penjara ini dinamakan sebagai penjara jongkok." **jelas Kyu.

"Wuaaaa!"

"Ayooo kapan udahannya…" pinta Lotti.

"_**Miririnding**_ ih, mistis abis." ujar Michelle.

"Merinding kaleee, kenapa jadi miririnding?" ralat Liam.

"Aduh, kurang sinar nih, jadi serem."

"Lembab lagi."

Begitulah kira – kira komentar anak – anak PanCo.

"Kak Kyu." panggil Echo.

"Ya?" balas Kyu.

"Disini pernah ada noni belanda ya?" tanya Echo.

.

.

.

**DEG.**

Suasana mencekam.

"Ya, memang pernah ada. Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, bingung.

"Masih hidup?" tanya Echo, serius.

**"Sudah meninggal."**

.

.

.

**"MATI! JANGAN BILANG TADI ELU LIAT NONI BELANDA?" **tukas Lotti cepat.

"Echo ga sengaja ngeliat… tadi."

"Dimana?" tanya Kyu.

"Noni itu duduk di kaca patri yang melukiskan noni juga." ujar Echo.

"M—mungkin ii-itu cuma refleksi cahaya!" seru Elliot gemeter.

"Pasti di situ." gumam Kyu.

**"ECHO! GALUCU AH!"** pekik Sharon dan Alice yang ternyata penakut.

"Ketek ah, harus ketemu Noni Belanda segala."

"Ayo mari, masih ada ruangan yang belum saya jelaskan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Lawang Sewu dibuat oleh arsitek ternama, yaitu Prof. Jacob F Klinkhamer dan BJ Queendag." **Terang Kyu sambil memimpin laju perjalanan ke Kaca Patri.

"I—itu, kaca patri noni – noni?" tanya Jack.

"Wuih, noninya pasti cantik – cantik." gumam Vince.

**"Sedangkan ruangan disana…" **ujar Kyu sambil menatap lirih.

"Ada apa dengan ruangan disana?" tanya Liam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DEG!**

**"Ruang pemuas nafsu yang diisi noni - noni belanda." **Kyu menerangkan.

"Dan yang Echo liat... bisa jadi..." ujar Oz sambil menatap Echo.

"Echo... Gak papa kan? Gak papa kan? Gak kesurupan kan?" tanya Lotti meyakinkan.

Rentetan pertanyaan dari Lotti tak digubri oleh Echo.

.

.

.

**BRUKKKK!**

**"ECHOOOOO!" **Anak - anak PanCo plus Pak Rufus Barma panik setengah mampus. Minus Kyuhyun yang menghampiri Echo.

Echo tiba - tiba terduduk dengan lutut ditekuk. tatapannya masih kosong.

_Masih sangat kosong._

"Apa yang terjadi sama anak didik saya?" tanya Rufus Barma, tapi pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas oleh senyuman pahit oleh Kyuhyun.

_** "Akhirnya kau datang juga."**_ ujar Kyu sambil berjongkok didepan Echo yang terduduk lemas.

**"ARGHHH! MAKSUDNYA APAAN?"** tanya Sharon yang ngumpet diketek Break. Kenapa harus ketek?

.

.

.

**"Rozaria Van Hamburg."**

...

Eh?

Kyuhyun yang berjongkok didepan Echo meraih dagu Echo dan mengangkatnya sedikit keatas.

"Hai, lama tak berjumpa selama puluhan tahun, _**Rozaria**_." ujar Kyu sambil tersenyum pahit.

Hei, apa - apaan ini?

_**"Kau..."**_balas Rozaria yang memakai tubuh Echo. Tatapan Echo mendadak meruncing setelah melihat muka Kyu.

** "GYAAAAA SUARA ECHO UDAH ENGGAK IMUT LAGI!" **pekik Lotti.

"Bukan." Kyu menyela perkataan Rozaria. "Aku bukan **Shinji Hiratori.**"

**"ARGHHHH SIAPAPULA SHINJI HIRATORI? HEI KYU! JELASKAN SEMUA INI!" **Bentak Break yang kebelet pipis sudah melewati batas maksimal.

_**"Tapi... Muka kalian mirip." **_ujar Rozaria sambil meraih pipi Kyuhyun -lebih tepatnya, menggunakan tubuh Echo.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memakai tubuh orang lain secara sembarangan, _**Rozaria**_." larang Kyu.

_** "Aku tahu. Tapi, siapa kau?" **_Rozaria berkata dengan lirih.

"Cucu Shinji Hiratori. Mantan kekasihmu." balas Kyu.

.

Reo mulai manggut - manggut, sedikit ngerti.

"Woi, elo ngerti?" tanya Elliot sambil menyikut Reo.

"Ho oh, I can see the ending!" ujar Reo.

.

_** "Eh...?" **_Pupil mata Rozaria -aka Echo membulat.

"Aku diberikan tugas, untuk memberikan pesan kepadamu." kata Kyu dengan lembut.

Rozaria -aka Echo tidak membalas perkataannya.

_**"Ia menyayangimu, siapapun sebenarnya seorang Rozaria." **_terang Kyu, "_Ia sudah tak ada, sebaiknya kau kembali kesana, ya? Kakek Shinji pasti menunggumu disana." _lanjutnya.

Rozaria -aka Echo... menangis.

_"Maaf..." _ujar Rozaria lirih.

Mata Rozaria menatap tas yang dibawa Lotti.

** "Eh? EHHH KENAPA? KENAPA AKU DITATAP? HENTIKAN TATAPANMU ITU! HUHUHUUH!"** rengek Lotti.

_"Sekarang tahun berapa?" _tanya Rozaria lirih.

"Du-dua ribu sebelas!" Lotti panik setengah mampus.

_"Wah... pasti tas Burberr* sekarang lagi diskon..." _ ujar Rozaria.

.

.

.

Semua sweatdrop.

_"Anyway, thankyou for the time." _ seiring perkataan terakhir, mata Echo perlahan menutup, dan...

.

.

.

**Echo ambruk.**

**"ECHOOOOOOOO!" **Semua menggerubungi Echo.

...

"Eh, hah?" tanya Echo lemas, plus bingung.

"YEAAAAY! ECHO MASIH HIDUP!"

"Gila, petualangan mistis." ujar Gil.

"Hei, aku tertarik dengan ceritamu." tutur Elliot sambil duduk menyila. Tanpa komando, anak - anak PanCo plus Pak Rufus Barma sudah duduk menyila dan melingkar.

"**Shinji Hiratori** itu pasukan jepang zaman dahulu. Sebelum Belanda menyerah. Ia adalah pasukan dari Jepang yang bertugas mengambil alih Lawang Sewu dari Belanda." ujar Kyu.

"Ia kakekmu?" tanya Alyss.

"Betul, dan Ia terpikat oleh noni belanda yang ditemui dijalan. I tulah Rozaria Van Hamburg." lanjut Kyu.

"Ohh, I see." anak - anak langsung manggut - manggut.

"Rozaria semakin dekat dengan Shinji, tapi Shinji tidak tahu kalau Rozaria adalah seorang... pemuas nafsu. Yaa, seperti itulah." terang Kyu. "Mereka selalu bertemu di tempat yang dijanjikan, sampai suatu hari... Rozaria tak kunjung datang selama berhari - hari." ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jack.

"Ia takut. Takut ketahuan akan pekerjaannya, dan tragisnya, Rozaria gantung diri di salah satu kamar. Saat perang di Lawang Sewu berlangsung, Shinji tak sengaja ia menemukan jasad Rozaria." Kyu menatap lirih ruangan itu.

"Tragis." komentar Eida sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Iya." ujar Sharon yang memeluk Break. Sambil sesegukan.

"Ga- ganyangka." Alice nangis sambil ngerangkul Gil dan Oz.

**"HU-HUWAAAAA!"** Jack nangis jejeritan.

**"KENAPA JADI ELO YANG NANGIS?"** bentak Alyss.

.

.

.

**BRUKK!**

"Hng? Siapa lagi itu?" tanya Kyu.

**"BREAK! BREAKKKKK!"** Sharon kaget liat Break tiba - tiba ambruk.

**"YAILAAAH KENAPA PAKE ADA LAGI YANG KESURUPAN?"** bentak Vince ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"HAIII CYIIIIN! AKIKA PINJEM BADANNYA DULU YAA~ AHIHI." **ujar Break -ehm, setan becong yang make badan Break.

.

.

.

Semua sweatdropped.

"K-kok?" tatapan mata Elliot mendadak HORROR.

** "Aiih ada browniesss~ ahihi." **ujar 'Break' -setan bencong sambil mencolet dagu Elliot.

"ARGHHHH! JAUH - JAUH LOE!" Elliot panik setengah mampus.

**"Ahihi sini main sama tante yuuuu~"**

"YAILAAAH! SIAPAPUN BANTUIN GUE DONG!"

.

.

.

Semua menggeleng dengan kompak. Sambil tersenyum jahil.

**"SIALAAAN!" **pekik Elliot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm, permisi." ujar seorang... Kru TV?

"Ya? Ada apa ya bawa - bawa kamera kesini?" balas Kyu sambil balik bertanya.

"Kami dari Turansu Tivi ingin mengadakan uji nyali disini." ujar si Kru TV.

"Hmmm, saya bisa merasakan hawa - hawa buruk disini." timpal seorang manusia (iya, dia manusia) botak yang memakai kaos bertulisan **'Penunggu Lawang Sewu'** dan membawa tasbih.

"Innalillahi! Setan apalagi itu yang muncul? Tuyul jumbo?" Tanya Lotti sarkastik yang melihat peserta Uji nyali yang botak...

"..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Diluar Lawang Sewu]<strong>

"Makasih ya, untuk hari ini." ujar Eida sambil membungkuk.

"Sama - sama." ujar Kyu sambil tersenyum. "Biar kuulangi sekali lagi, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku _maknae_ dari syu peo jyu nieo." lanjutnya.

"Syu peo jyu nieo?" ujar Sharon tertatih - tatih sambil mencerna.

** "Su... super junior?"** tanya Lotti.

"Betul." balas Kyu sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** yang cewek mendadak histeris.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian, dan untuk nona kecil ini~" ujar Kyu sambil mengecup pipi Echo.

**"ARGHHHHHH!"** yang cewek fangirling -minus Echo.

.

.

.

**BRUMMMM!**

Sebuah Lamborghini datang menghampirinya.

**"Well, see ya! Ciao!"** ujar Kyu sambil dadah - dadahan dan masuk ke Lamborghini nya.

"E -Echo dicium artis..." ujar Eida gak percaya.

"Eh iya, tadi gue kesurupan?" tanya Break.

Semua menatap geli -minus Elliot yang menatapnya jijik.

"Emang apaan sih?" tanya Break lagi.

"Iya, elo kesurupan bencong gitu." ujar Oz Geli.

.

.

.

**"MIAPEEE?"**

**"SUMPEH! HAHAHAHAH"**

**"AAAAH KIBUL LO!"**

**"BENERAN! ELO SAMPE GODAIN ELLIOT GITU! AWW~"**

**"CIE ELLIOT MUKANYA MERAH."**

**"ARGHHH FITNAH!"**

.

.

.

**"SSSSH! DIAMMM! SAYA SEDANG MENCARI HANTU! NONI NONI BELANDAAA! KEMARILAH!"** ujar si botak dari dalam Lawang Sewu. Suaranya menggelegar.

Semua sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Te-be-tjeh!**

* * *

><p>Yo!<p>

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 7!

cerita ini sebenernya saya gabisa bilang 'agak gaje' karena cerita ini BENAR BENAR GAJE! Tau ga, pad Glo ngetik ini harus ditemenin mbak soalnya harus ngesearch ttg lawang sewu T^T suram. Glo kan penakut...

***ditendang***

**next chap, akan ngebahas tentang permainan tradisional dari negara - negara~**

Insyallah, tapi kalo Glo gak selingkus sama Photoshop dan SAI ya :33 *ditendang*

_**Glo usahain!**_

Sekilas curhatan, Glo kira Lawang Sewu itu... **GOA.**

**SUMPAH! Glo aja kaget pas tau ternyata Lawang Sewu itu bangunan...**

**key, hope y like it! x)**

eh-niwei. Makasih untuk semuanya yang udah ngebca maupun ngeripiu!

I love you! tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini dan Reserved Reversed yaaap xP and thanks untuk** salmahimahi**! atas koreksi penulisan saya yang suangate hancurete di **Reserved Reversed** XD maaf kalo masih ancur *salah*

**dan thanks thanks thanks untuk Ripiuwers and Readers, yang udah alerts maupun fave! THANKSSSS! :3**

Love ya!


	8. YOGYAAAA I LOVE YOU!

**Yo!**

Glo kam bek dengan **Teenage Stories!**

Pas ngitung – ngitung hari, Glo sempet bergumam **'wow 3 upload dalam sebulan. Lemotnyah dirikuwwwh huwhuwhuw'** (?).

Anyway, I'm here with **Teenage Stories chapter 8! **After** Reserved Reversed (COMPLETE JUGA AKHIRNYA HAHAHA)**,and **Get Well Soon! **(fict Get Well Soon mendadak parah… untuk **beta** dong! XD )

**BALESAN REVIEWS! YIIHAA:**

**Taviabeta-Primavera: Hai! **kan Markas mereka di lab komp (di chap 2 ada penjelasannya XD) nah, Rufus Barma tuh kayak yang jagain mereka gitu (?) XD silahkan bayangkan sendiri Break godain Elliot, mending Elliot godain Glo! ye ga? ye ga? *ditabok* well, this is your req! jajaja~ hope you like this chapter! And... thanks for daripiuh! *cium* *ditabok*

**salmahimahi: Yo! XD **masa sih kerasa... *garuk tanah* iya, GLO **BERANI LOH!** walaupun kabur - kaburan... -_- *pundung* bener kan... pasti selalu melenceng nih genrenya *guling guling di rel kereta* maafkan saya! *sembahsujud* btw, any req again? XD bwahahaha sooo hope you like this chapter! AND THANKS FOR DA RIPIUUU! *peluk

**faricaLucy: Haiiii! ***hug* benarkah horrornya kerasa ? O_o bagus deh kalo gitu XD Glo seneng kalo ada yang ngerasa kalo horrornya kerasa! (walaupun genrenya gak nyambung) Break itu selingkuhan saya! *pasang muka nyolot* *ditendang* umm untuk Reqnya, mungkin bakal Glo gabung sama punya Katy dan punya aichii XD tunggu aja ya chapter selanjutnya, ke paris kan? 8D well, hope you like this chapter and thanks for da ripiu! X3

**mirika: Hi! **Hayooo rajin rajin ke situs pariwisata indonesia! siapatau ketemu personel boyband (?) *padahal Glo sendiri jarang banget* XD waah makasih ya! semoga suka sama chapter ini and thanks for the review! xD

**Rin . Aichii: yooo! **Harusnya kan Glo yang dicium :\ *galau* *gitendang* sekarang yang muncul si Mr. Perfect loh O_o *whoops* untuk Reqnya aku gabung sama punya Katy dan farica ya! mungkin ada chapter selanjutnya atau 2 chapter lagi XD woah, thanks! XD *hug* hope you like this chapter and thanks for da ripiuh! XD

**hana-chan kirei: Hai! XD **Waah! Glo senang ada yang tertawa (?) XD Glo seneng kalo hana juga seneng XD Kebetulan karena lumayan nyambung, Glo masukin Jinyoung disini! XD Well, semoga hana suka chapt ini andddd... thanks for the review! XD

**Shanaa12: hai hai! XD **Kalo gak nista, berarti bukan PanCo namanya XD ngomong - ngomong, semoga suka sama chapter ini ya! and thanks for da ripiuh! XD

**Yosukegalih: **hoi yosu-ecchi! XD bahahaha **hai hai! **Chap 7 ada yang kesurupan loh... (?) PanCo gitu loh XD ratenya sudah naik jadi **T** ya :) jadi... hope you like this chapter! and thanks for the review! XD

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Umm… Special Thanks to: Ta**viabeta-Primavera, **My**da, dan **Ri**sha Kuchiki **(yang rela waktunya direcoki oleh Glo XD)**

**.  
><strong>

**Reviewers:** **fa**ricaLucy, **Ri**n . aichii, **Ta**viabeta-Primavera, **Ka**ty Starcatcher, **sal**mahimahi, **Sh**anaa12, **Rii**kuAyaKaitani, **Yos**ukegalih, **eri**ottodaisuki, **mir**ika, dan **ha**na-chan kirei **yang meluangkan waktunya untuk ngereview cerita ini!**

**.  
><strong>

**Fave: Ao**ife the Shadows, **ha**na-chan kirei, **Just** Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki, **La**dy Beilschmidt, **Rii**kuAyaKaitani, **sal**mahimahi, dan **Sh**anaa12! **MAKASIH UDAH MAU NGEFAVE CERITA INI!**

**.  
><strong>

**Alerts: ha**na-chan kirei**, Lad**y Beilschmidt**, **dan** Rii**kuAyaKaitani!** Thanks udah nge alerts cerita ini! Luv ya!  
><strong>

**dan... READERS! HITTERS! YEAY! SEMUA! SEMUA! MAKASIH BANYAK YA UNTUK...**

**YOU.**

**YOU.**

**YOU.**

**ngomong - ngomong... Cast! **Kim Heechul (FC) as Kim Heechul. Doctor Henry (FC) as Henry Lau, Cho Kyuhyun (FC) as Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon (FC) as Choi Siwon, Jung Jinyoung (FC) as Jung Jinyoung! bingung? Baca A/N dibawah!** *dor***

**THANKS TO Sapphire Pearls for the solution of RO!  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, TYPO, OOC BANGET, GAJE BANGET**. ** Typo, Cursing words. **ngomong - ngomong ini Fictnya Friendship loh, jadi maaf aja kalo galucu ^^ hehe. Bacanya janfgan deket - deket ya ^^b

****Disclaimer :** I own nothing except my OCs, my stories and my imagination. Others belong to our beloved Mochi-san!**

**umm...  
><strong>

**coughcurhatcough**. Then, I hope you like this chapter! ^^~

_/maaf updatenya lemot uhuk uhuk (?)/_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YOGYAAA I LOVE YOU!  
><strong>

_/…really pisses me off./_

* * *

><p>"K—kita dimana sekarang?" tanya Oz yang baru bangun, rupanya karena capek, Oz terlelap sampai tak tahu ia dimana (?)<strong> lebe abis lu Oz (?).<strong>

"Di penginapan Yogyakarta, tepatnya di daerah Malioboro." ujar Rufus Barma sambil mencoba membaca peta.

"Hng? Oh ya? Bukannya kita kemaren masih di Semarang?" tanya Oz bingung.

"Yaa abis dari Lawang Sewu kita langsung kesini." terang Liam.

"Sana cuci muka! Belek noh masih dimana – mana." ujar Vince jijik.

Oz masih melihat sekitar dengan mata menyipit. Di satu kamar cuma ada 2 kasur. Berarti… **(bentar Glo itung dulu)** kan ada Oz, Gil, Jack, Break, Vince, Elliot, Reo, Liam. Berarti kemaren mereka umplek – umplekan di kamar kecil ini kayak ikan sarden. Belom ditambah Pak Rufus Barma** (ehem supir)** yang akhirnya tidur di sofa.

.

"Jadi…" Elliot membuka topik pembicaraan. "Kita bakal kemana hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ada banyak tempat bagus di Yogyakarta." Pak Rufus Barma berdehem sebentar. "Nanti saja dipikirkan."

"Hoo." Gil ngangguk – ngagguk tanda mengerti.

"Break dan Jack mana, ya?" tanya Reo.

"Mengambil sesuatu di van." ujar Vince.

_"Umm, dunno why, but I have bad feeling about this." _ujar Gil sambil memandang seisi ruangan.

_ "I don't think so." _sanggah Elliot cepat, membuang pikiran buruk temannya itu.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Gil." tambah Reo.

"Kira – kira Break dan Break ngambil apa, ya?" gumam Liam.

"Sesuatu yang special." ujar Pak Rufus Barma menimpali sambil nyengir **ala bajing.**

"Oh ya?" Vince mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

.

.

.

**"HAAAIII!" **akhirnya si duo-hiperaktif ini muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kalian bawa apa?" tanya Oz yang masih belekan.

"Kami disuruh Pak Rufus ngambil barang ini dari van." ujar Jack sambil membawa kardus.

"Apa isinya, ya?" tanya Gil.

"Buka aja." ujar Pak Rufus Barma.

Seperti yang kalian duga, walaupun mungkin kalian nggak menduganya… (?) Anak – anak cowok berkumpul di depan kardus itu.

"Siapa nih yang mau buka?" tanya Liam.

"Jangan – jangan bom…" tuding Vince.

"Lama, gua aja yang buka." Elliot memajukan badannya kearah kardus itu, tangannya mulai membuka kardus itu perlahan – lahan.

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong> Sementara itu…<strong>

Di kamar sebelah, cewek – cewek pada ngumpul.

"Eh, si Break sama Jack tadi ngasih kardus kan?" tanya Sharon.

"Iye, nape?" ujar Alyss sambil nyisir rambut putihnya.

"Isinya… apa ya?" tanya Eida dengan suara kecil.

"Mungkin iseng!" Alice menimpali dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hmm, elo tau sendiri Break itu kayak apa." Lotti mengelus – ngelus dagunya, seperti sedang berpikir.

"…" Echo hanya diam menatap kardus itu.

"Hhh, sini aku buka kardusnya, daripada kita penasaran setengah idup apa isi didalam kardus ini." usul Michelle sambil memegang kardus itu.

"Lo… yakin?" Lotti mengangkat salah satu alisnya, khawatir pada Michelle.

"Iyalah! Emang lo kira isi box ini apa?" Michelle sweatdrop. Tangannya bergerak, mulai membuka kardus itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**B…BLANGKON?"**

Semua anak cewek teriak hiperbolis –minus Echo dan Alice yang lagi dikamar mandi.

"K…Kenapa harus blangkon?" tanya Alyss kalap.

"Blangkon apaan sih?" Alice bingung, ketinggalan berita.

"Umm, belum tentu kita disuruh make ini kan?" Michelle mencoba menenangkan.

"Ukh, gue gabakal mau disuruh make ginian." keluh Lotti.

"Echo pikir itu cukup bagus."

"Sebagai seorang _**Lady**_, kita harus mencobanya. Lagian ini kan blangkon batik! Kita harus bangga dong!" ujar Sharon panjang lebar.

"Se—sebaiknya kita tanya Pak Rufus Barma aja…" usul Eida sambil mengambil kardus tersebut.

Mendadak, semua menatap Eida.

**"Ide bagus!"** Lotti langsung mendorong Eida keluar kamar.

"Ja—janga…"

"Udah gapapa, elo aja yang nanya! Gabakal diapa – apain kok!" terang Lotti sambil tetap mendorong Eida yang membawa kardus berisi blangkon.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, di kamar anak – anak cowok.<strong>

.

.

.

"**KOK… KOK KEMBEN?"**

Semua mendadak shock, **shock banget.**

"Kayaknya punya kalian ketuker sama yang punya cewek, deh." terang Pak Rufus Barma, sweatdrop.

…

"Kalo gitu…" Vince memecahkan keheningan. "Gue aja yang tuker ke kamar sebelah." Ia berjalan kearah pintu, dan…

.

.

.

**BRUUUUUKK!**

"Auw!" erang Eida yang terjatuh menimpah Vince. Eida kehilangan keseimbangannya sebelum membuka pintu kamar anak laki – laki.

Otomatis, blangkon dan kembennya berhamburan.

…

"Eng… a _bit awkward._" sindir Liam.

"**CIEEEEEEH!" **Jack, Oz, dan Break jejeritan.

"Adikku sudah dewasa…" gumam Gil.

"**KLISE BANGET SEEEH KAYAK IKLAN KONDOM!" **ujar Elliot sarkastik.

"_**Jealous**_ tuh." sindir Reo.

"Kagak!" balas Elliot sensi.

"Umm, umm… anu… cuma mau tanya… umm…" muka Eida merah.

"Hohoho, Elly." Vince berdiri. "Kayaknya elo jealous banget, ya?"

_**"SHUT. UP."**_

_**.  
><strong>_

"Umm, Pak Rufus Barma, ini blangkonnya diapain ya?" tanya Eida masih dengan gagap.

"Hmm, tuker aja sama yang Vince pegang." terang Pak Rufus Barma.

"Kembennya harus dipake?" tanya Eida lagi.

"Yang cewek ga harus pake kemben, tapi yang cowok harus pake blangkonnya." balas Pak Rufus Barma.

_"Ooh, I see, thanks!"_ ujar Eida sambil membungkuk, lalu menukar kardus yang ia pegang dengan yang dipegang Vince.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Elly." Vince meminta maaf (note: dengan nada ngejek, tentunya).

"**APEAN SIH AH!"**

"Jadi kita pake blangkon nih?" tanya Oz.

"Gua udah pake!" ujar Break yang make dua blangkon… di tetenya.

"Itu blangkon, **bukan buat di tete, tapi di kepala.**" ralat Liam sweatdrop.

"Begini kan?" tanya Jack.

"**Kebaliiiik!"** Gil gemas ngeliatin Jack.

"Yaah ga jadi pake kemben, deh." ujar Reo. **NAH LOH (?).**

"**WOIII REO HAMIL!"** Elliot teriak sambil nyumpel blangkon kedalam baju Reo sampai – sampai bajunya terlihat mengembang.

"**ELLIOT IHH!"**

"**MESUM WAKAKAKAKA!"**

"**HAMILNYA SAMA ELLIOT TUH HAHAHAHA!"**

"**EHEM,** cepet pake blangkonnya." perintah Pak Rufus Barma sambil berdehem.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari kita kembali ke kamar para cewek – cewek nan heboh…<strong>

.

.

.

"Teman – teman…" Eida kembali membawa kardus lagi. "Ternyata punya kita ketuker sama yang punya cowok – cowok." terang Eida.

"Jadi, didalem kardus itu sekarang apa?" tanya Alyss.

"Kemben." jawab Eida kalem.

…

**"Ga –ga disuruh make kan?"** tanya Michelle gagap.

"Ga harus sih."

"**ALHAMDULILLAH!" **Alyss, Lotti, dan Alice teriak berbarengan.

"Echo mau coba pakai." ujar Echo.

"E-echo? Salah makan?" tanya Lotti, takut - takut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"**BOROBUDUUUUUUUURRR! YIIHAAA~!"**

Abis keluar dari van, mereka langsung jejeritan gak karuan.

"**Candi! Candi! Gua baru pertama ngeliat candi!"** ujar Lotti heboh.

"Ah elu kebanyakan main ke mall sih!" sindir Jack.

Yah, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan pertama mereka, yaitu **Candi Borobudur.**

"**Ehm, permisi. Apakah anda butuh Tour Guide?"**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Kyu? Kyuhyun bukan?" tanya Sharon, ngarep.

"Emm, maksudnya?" si tour guide mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"**ITU! MAKNAE SYU PEO JYU NIEO!" **Lotti jejeritan.

"Tunggu… kayaknya gue pernah liat nih orang." ujar Alyss.

"Anggota sm*sh bukan sih?" Alice mencoba mencerna.

**"Anu..."**

"Aduh ketemu anggota boyband yang nyamar jadi tour guide lagi?" Pak Rufus Barma menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

.

"Sa-saya dibayar oleh Pak Oscar, lebih mahal dari tour boyband saya." si tour guide jadi - jadian itu kalap.

"Hoo..." Vince mulai mengeluarkan nada mengintimidasi. "Jadi, sebenarnya anda siapa?"

**"Tunggu!"** Michelle memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Pasti anda **Choi Siwon**, kan?"

.

.

.

**CLING CLING!**

"Waaaaw... ketemu cowo cakep lagi!" gumam Sharon.

"Cakepan gua." Break ngelus dagu.

"Elu mah sok kecakepan, bukan cakep." sindir Oz.

"Sirik aja lu." balas Break.

"Tapi..." si Tour Guide aka. Siwon berkata sambil melirik mereka. "Apa... bajunya gak terlalu... begitu?"

"Begitu gimana?" tanya Liam mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Emm, nothing." ujar si Tour Guide. _To make it easier, call him Siwon, kay? _*wink*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Wuiiih!" Lotti (dengan norak) lari – lari di tingkatan paling bawah Borobudur.

"**AIIIHH! APAAN NIH?"** tanya Sharon menunjuk satu bagian dari Borobudur.

"Umm, itu namanya **relief**, Sharon." Terang Michelle.

"Hoo, ada jenisnya gak?" tanya Eida ke Kak Siwon.

"**Hemm, ada beberapa jenis relief disini, yaitu Karmawibhangga, Lalitawistara, Jataka dan Awadana, serta Gandawyuha." **terang Siwon.

.

"Yang cewek jadi hyper kalo ketemu cowok ganteng ya…" ujar Oz pundung, tenang Oz, anda juga ganteng kok 8D *dor*.

"Namanya juga cewek." tutur Reo sambil mengangkat bahu yang mendadak mendapat tatapan death glare dari para cewek – cewek (minus Echo).

"Panas cing." ujar Elliot sambil ngelonggar - longgarin bajunya.

"Gue pengen ngerokoook!" pekik Gil yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan sinis dari Pak Rufus Barma.

"Yang ini..." Liam menunjuk salah satu relief. "Ini apaan?"

"**Itu Karmawibhangga. Artinya secara keseluruhan merupakan penggambaran kehidupan manusia dalam lingkaran lahir - hidup - mati (samsara) yang tidak pernah berakhir, dan oleh agama Buddha rantai tersebutlah yang akan diakhiri untuk menuju kesempurnaan." **terang Siwon panjang lebar.

"**AIH! LIAT DEH!"** Alice heboh.

...

"Apaan sih? Cuma pa—**AAAAIHHH!**" Alyss ikutan heboh setelah melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Alice.

"**ECHO!"** pekik Sharon dan Eida .

"Oh no… yang laki – laki jangan ngeliat!" pinta Michelle.

"Sst, itu **CD**nya…" Lotti sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Apaan sih?" Siwon ngeliat keatas dan… **"EH—EHH! KAMU! TURUN! NANTI JATOH!" **dia mulai panik.

"Echo… mau ngeliat patung…" jawabnya lirih.

"Apaan sih? Echo cuma manjat stupa kan?" tanya Vince.

"**IYA DIA MANJAT TAPI DIA PAKE KEMBEN! KALO NGANGKANG DIKIT GIMANA?" **Jack ikutan panik.

"Ayo dek… turun…" Siwon udah mulai keringat dingin.

"Echo! Ayo turun!" sekarang Pak Rufus Barma yang berusaha membuat Echo turun.

**HUPPPP!**

"**Gotcha!"** Pak Rufus Barma menangkap Echo yang terjun bebas. "Nanti kalo kamu jatoh, saya yang kena semprot mama kamu." Lanjut Pak Rufus Barma sambil menurunkan Echo, lalu **mengacak – ngacak rambut biru yang tergerai dan pendek itu.**

.

.

.

"**Ssst, sst! Wah apaan tuh…"** Lotti mulai bisik – bisik ke Sharon, Alyss, Eida, dan beberapa anak cowok.

"Sst, tau ga, dia sebenernya deket sama si **Oma Cheryl!**" tukas Break.

"**OH YA? OH YA?"** semua yang tergabung ke sub-geng **'The Gossipers'** merapat. Mata mereka mengerjap – ngerjap.

"Kenapa jadi pedopil gini?" tanya Oz sambil mengelus dagu.

"Kayaknya ketuleran Liam deh." sindir Elliot.

**"Enak aja lo!"** Liam ngamuk.

"Ngomong – ngomong… gosipnya Pak Rufus Barma itu... **anunya kecillll!**" Vince ngomong gakalah kenceng.

"Eh iya! Gue pernah ngeliat brosur **Mak Erodh** (?) di meja kerjanya dia, sih." tutur Alice dengan polos.

"Ah masa sih?" Gil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

.

.

.

"**KALIAN, UNTUK NILAI SEJARAH… SAYA KURANGI! SETELAH KEMBALI KE SEKOLAH, TEMUI SAYA." **Pak Rufus Barma gondok, melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memberi mereka tatapan sinis.

"Gue gak ikutan~" ujar Reo sambil memasang muka inosen walaupun tertutup kacamatanya.

"Ano, bisa saya lanjutkan?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu, silahkan." ujar Pak Rufus Barma.

**"Jadi, ada beberapa arca disini, yaitu **_**Bhumisparsa mudra, Wara mudra, Dhyana mudra, Abhaya mudra, Witarka mudra, **_**dan**_** Dharmachakra mudra.**_**" **tutur Siwon.

"Ditahun itu udah ada arsitek?" tanya Liam.

**"Ada, arsitek yang berjasa membangun candi ini menurut kisah turun-temurun bernama Gunadharma**." jelasnya.

_ "I see."_ Liam manggut – manggut.

_**So far, **__yang daritadi ngikutin pelajarannya cuma Liam, Eida, dan Reo. Sisanya? Pada main dengan cara unik._

"Gini…" Alyss berbisik. "Gue suruh Kak Siwon lempar blangkon ini, yang kena harus ngaku. Kalo kena harus ngelakuin sesuatu ya. **GAK ADA YANG BOLEH GERAK**, setuju?" tanyanya.

**"SETUJU!" **ujar anak – anak yang gak ikut nyimak pelajaran.

"Kak Siwon! Lempar blangkon ini ke siapa aja kek. Cepetan ya!" ujar Alice ga sabaran.

Siwon cuma bengong, tapi, karena gamau berdebat akhirnya dia ngelempar blangkon tersebut kesembarang arah.

.

.

.

**HUPPP!**

"**AAAAH GUE LAGI YANG KENA!" **sesal Elliot.

"**YESSS! HAHAHA!"**

"**AYO LEMPAR LAGI, LEMPAR LAGI!"**

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu Siwon langsung ngelempar lagi.

.

.

.

**HUPPP!**

"**ARGHHH!"**

"**YES! GIL YANG KENA!"**

"**WAHAHAHAHAH!"**

"Emang buat apaan sih?" tanya Siwon.

"Nothing! Heheheh~" jawab Sharon menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tch." Elliot udah pasrah aja.

Alyss mulai bisik – bisik ke anak – anak lainnya.

**"Gimana kalo kita suruh Elliot dan Gil begini, begini, begini, terus nanti dia begini biar kita cepet keluar dari sini!"** tukas Alyss.

Semua ngangguk – ngangguk tanda setuju, minus Elliot, Gil, Pak Rufus Barma, dan Siwon yang gak tau apa – apa.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Gil

"Nih!" Alice mulai membisikkan rencana mereka ke kedua 'tumbal' tersebut.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan." ujar Siwon. **"Bhumisparsa mudra melambangkan 'memanggil bumi sebagai saksi'. Sedangkan Wara mudra melambangkan 'kedermawanan'."** terang Siwon.

_"I see."_ semua –mendadak senyam – senyum alim.

.

**"Dhyana mudra melambangkan 'semedi atau meditasi'. Abhaya mudra melambangkan 'ketidakgentaran'. Witarka mudra melambangkan 'akal budi' dan Dharmachakra mudra melambangkan 'pemutaran roda dharma'." **terang Si Ganteng (?).

"Lalu… eh, sepertinya tadi ada 15 orang? Kenapa sekarang tinggal 12?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Itu… um… lagi ke kamar mandi!" Michelle ngibul tingkat cupu.

"Tapi kan, toilet jauh dari sini! Deket parkiran sana." terang Siwon.

** "AAAH AKU BARU INGET! KATA MAMA, KALO KITA BISA NYENTUH PATUNG DI DALEM STUPA, PERMINTAANNYA BISA DIKABULIN LOH!" **Alice (yang ternyata pinter ngibul) mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.*

**"OH YA? OH YAAAA?" **dengan shock overdosis, anak – anak yang ada disana mengerubungi salah satu stupa yang malang tersebut.

** "IIIH GUE NYAMPEEE!" **disela – sela mereka heboh, si akang perfect aka Siwon hanya tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
>Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya~"<strong>_

"**YIIIIHAAAA!" **Break muncul secara tiba – tiba dari atas stupa dan membawa boombox super **J4D03L.**

"**CHALA CIKI CIKI BAM CHALA CHAIIYA CHAIYYA! CHALA CHIKI – CHIKI BAM CHALA CHAIYYA!" **

**.**

Elliot dan Gil teriak – teriak pasrah. Masih lengkap dengan blangkon dan kacamata itemnya.

"**GOYANG WOEEE!"** tanpa ba-bi-ba-bi-boo, Break… ngelepas kaosnya dan kaos kedua sahabat (tumbal sih sebenernya) itu.

**SREEEEEET!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**PFTTT! BULU DADA! KAPAN TUMBUHNYA?" **Jack kalap sambil nunjuk – nunjuk mereka bertiga yang berada diatas stupa paling besar.

"**TADI GUA GAMBAR PAKE KRAYON! BAHAHAH YOGYA DIGOYANGGG!" **sahut Break dari atas stupa.

"**CHALA CHAIYA CHAIYA CHAIYA CHAI –WOI BREAAAK! JANGAN NGLITIKIN GUA TERUS! IYA GUA GOYANG! GUA GOYANG NIH!" **Elliot ngamuk.

"**SAARE ISHQ KI CHAAON CHAL CHAIYYA CHAIYYA! SAARE ISHQ KI CHAAON CHAL CHAIYA!" **Gil teriak… lebih cocok jadi tukang sayur.

"**CHAIYYA CHAIYYA SODARA – SODARA!"**

"**ASTAGA! TURUN!" **Siwon dan Pak Barma mulai kesel… Memutuskan untuk manjat dan menarik mereka secara paksa.

"**NGAPA PAK? MAU IKUTAN JUGA? CHAIYYA CHAIYYA!" **tanya Break

"**BAHAHAHAH! CALA CHAIYA CHAIYA CHAIYA!" **anak – anak (gila) Pandora Community ikut meramaikan di bawah stupa tersebut, sampe tadi yang alim – alim kayak Reo, Eida, dan Liam ikutan.

"Mama… aku takut…" ujar salah satu anak kecil yang secara ga sengaja ngeliat aksi mereka.

"**NAK! JANGAN LIAT! NANTI BUTA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NGUIIIIIING NGUIIIIIING!**

"**BERHENTI DISANA! ORANG GILA!"**

"**GYAAAA! CHALA CHAIYYA CHAIYYA!" **anak – anak mulai bingung antara ngelanjutin joget atau kabur.

"**NAMA SAYA ****JUNG JIN YOUNG****! KEPALA BADAN KAKI (?) SATPAM DISINI!" **suaranya makin besar ditambah ia menggunakan toa masjid yang ia colong.

"**APAAAAA? JIGOOOOOONG?" **tanya mereka barengan.

"**JINYOUUUNG! GUE DISINI!" **ujar Siwon diatas stupa sambil lambai – lambai tangan kearah si Kepala Badan Satpam disini.

"**GYAAAA SATPAM GANTENG!" **anak – anak cewek ngelambai – lambaiin tangannya juga kearah Jinyoung.

"**Echo cabut ya kepala stupa yang ini." **pinta Echo polos.

"**JANGAN!"** pekik Jinyoung.

"**CHALA CHAIYYA CHAIYYA CHAIYYA CIKIBAM CIKIBAM CALA CHAIYYA CHAIYYA!"**

"**TERA JANNAAA TERA JANNA!"**

"**WOEEE! KALIAN GADAPET IZIN MANGGUNG!" **teriak Jinyoung.

"**OM SATPAM! ULTAHNYA KAPANNNNN?" **tanya Lotti keras – keras.

"**DELAPAN BELAS NOVEMBER TAON SATU SEMBILAN SEMBILAN SATU!" **ujar Jinyoung dari kejauhan.

"**YESSS DIBALESS!" **ujar Lotti girang.

"**ALAH HOKI AJA LU!" **Alyss ga terima kenyataan lalu ngejambak Lotti (?).

"**OM SATPAM! NYANYI YUK! CHALA CHAIYYA CHAIYYA!" **Sharon gakalah heboh.

"**ARGHHHH! TURUN LOE SEMUA! TURUN!" **ancam Jinyoung sambil mengeluarkan pistol… **air.**

"**BAH, PISTOL AIR!"**

"**ISI PIPIS KEBO NIH! TURUN GAK LU SEMUA! CEPET SEBELOM GUE TEMBAKIN SATU – SATU!" **bentaknya.

Sip, daripada menemui kematian yang terburu – buru… mereka mundur dengan teratur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> [Malam hari dimana sang surya terlelap (?)]<strong>

** "APA? MINGGU DEPAN JALAN – JALAN LAGI?" **Pak Rufus Barma ngamuk dengan orang diseberang sana (?) lewat aipunnya.

**"HUAPAHHHH?" **anak – anak PanCo udah mau mati, lututnya mendadak lemes ngebayangin perkara yang mereka bikin tadi siang.

"Tapi… Ah? Kesana? Dan tour guidenya bohay?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma yang membuat sweatdrop. "Ya, ya, baiklah. Baiklah." Lalu ia menutup aipun berlogo apel busuk itu (?).

"Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Gil.

**"KU-CI-NGAN." **ujar Vince usil sambil menekankan nada bicaranya.

"Sebaiknya jangan sampai sakit, karena seminggu lagi kita akan jalan – jalan ke tempat yang **BUAGUSSSSSS BANGET!**" terang Pak Barma.

"Bagus sih bagus pak, tapi gausah muncrat dong." keluh Michelle yang kecipratan.

"Te—terus… na—nanti…. M… makan apa?" tanya Gil gagap.

"Makan **nasi kucing**." jawab Eida polos.

"A—apa…?" gigi Gil gemerutuk. Mukanya menjadi pucat, rambutnya seperti ganggang laut (tunggu, ini kayaknya emang bawaan dari lahir).

"**Na-si-ku-cing!** Elo gadenger?" tanya Reo belaga bego.

"…" Gil mulai mematung.

.

.

.

"**ARGHHHH! GUA GAMAU MAKAN DISITU!" **pekik Gil sambil lari berbalik arah dengan gaya bencong.

"**ARGHH! BALIK LO! SINI LOO!" **anak – anak PanCo nyumpahin Gil sambil nyeret Gil kearah kucingan di jalan – jalan daerah Malioboro.

"**GUE GAMAU MAKAN DAGING KUCING! GAMAU!"** bentak Gil

.

.

.

_Oh poor Gil, dia ngga tau kalo nasi kucing itu gapake daging kucing._

* * *

><p><strong>YO!<strong>

_Akhirnya TS apdet!_

*sujud sukur* ngomong - ngomong, get well soon untuk fandom screenplays : Glo jadi siders disana *dor* Ehm...

Jadi, kenapa Glo tulis cast such as **'Kim Heechul (FC) as Kim Heechul'**?

Coba kita baca rules disini **: Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.** | nah, itu nomor empat dari 6 peraturan.

Kim Heechul... itu kan non fictional?

**NAHHH LOHHH! *JENG JENG JENG* itulah alasan **mengapa Glo tulis 'Kim Heechul (FC) as Kim Heechul'.

Mari kita anggap (FC) adalah **Fictional Character.**

kalo dibilang OC juga gak tepat. Glo bingung, sementara kita pake FC dulu ya! Kenapa namanya sama? karena... Kim Heechul (FC) ini bukan lagi Kim Heechul SJ, tapi Kim Heechul (FC) adalah Fictional Character walaupun ia sama persis dengan Chullie oppa yang kita kenal.

**Hmm, **silahkan report abuse jika tak berkenan =) karena Glo awalnya memang melanggar.

**TAPI **sertai bukti. karena **saya** sedang menggunakan FICTIONAL CHARACTER disini.

**Dan untuk Screenplays, get well soon! semoga cepat ditemuka solusi ya!**

Wah saking seriusnya Glo pake 'saya' XD hahaha.

ngomong ngomong, Glo seneng banget bisa sampe chapter delapan =)

besok Glo belom sekolah! **MASUKNYA SENEN DEPAN DONG MWAHAHAHAHA!** XD Glo mau cabut dulu ke s'pore (kalo jadi)

jadi, 4 hari tanpa internet... *pundung* Glo galawww!

Ngomong - ngomong, karena besok senin dan udah banyak yang masul makanya Glo **apdet kilat walaupun lemot** (?)

Dan Glo, sebisa mungkin ngelakuin ReQ secepatnya! doain ya! XD

Makasih untuk kalian semua! tanpa kalian GLO GALAUUUUUU! *eh* tanpa kalian mungkin Teenage Stories ga ada kabar... *loh*

**WELL. SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPT! **

**I LOVE YOU!**

**NGOMONG - NGOMONG BESOK MASIH TTG TRAVEL YAPP! ADIOS!  
><strong>


	9. Je Te a Imah!

aPandoraHeartsFanfiction.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Teenage Stories © Siebte Gloxinia**

.

.

.

EAEA! Sok formal Glo nulis pake gituan! XD *ehm*

* * *

><p>Balesin ripiu dulu ya ^^<p>

**Yosukegalih: yo mamen! **thanks for the review! reQ yosu sama loh kayak punya tavia! *lirik tapia* iyaa aku insyallah aku bikin! Itu dikit tau untuk itungan sebulan... apalagi Teenage Stories mandek #nangis ehm, oke, hope you like this story and thanks for the review!

**Taviabeta-Primavera: HALO WAKIL KETUA OSIS! HAHAHAHA **XD Hai beta! thanks for the review yapp! Senyum siwon? aduh lebih manis dari es buah! bisa bikin eke batal puasa omigoddd XO BUSET NIH FICT KAGA APDET TERAKHIR GUA KE SPORE? LAMA BENER BERARTI HAHHAAHAH (?) ehm oke. typo... iya, musuh bebuyutan saya -.- Makasih ya koreksi dan reviewnya! hope you like diz story!

**salmahimahi: HAII! :3 **Mahiiii! REQ SALMA NIH~! inget kan PM - PM kita? :3 *pasang muka genit* *eh* makasi ya ripiunya~! EIT TIDAK BIZA! Gil itupacar saya nomor 3 :3 (?) oke oke, Glo ngelantur. ...Kak Joni salah apa? selama ini kan... dia cuma ngomong blak blakan D'8 *ehm* oke... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW YAPPP~! and I hope you enjoy this story!

**Rin . aichii: HAIOOOO! **Thanks for the ripiu yappp! :3 a-apa... Elliot terlalu nonjol? SEKARANG JACK LOH~ XD Iya maafin Glo ya kalo Elliot ngambil alih cerita ini... T_T eh iya, req anda nih! :D~ soooo~! Hpe you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the ripiuuuuh~! XD

**hana-chan kirei: HAIIII! **Thanks for da ripiu hana-chan! :3 IYA GLO NAKSIR LOH SAMA JINYOUNG BAHAHAHAHA cakep T_T ga... Jinyoung gaboleh jadi banci! gaboleh! takbisa! taksudi! :O (?) Apa terlalu dikit? saya habis ide T_T gomene! *ditendang* Yo~ soo semoga hana suka chapter ini and thanks for the ripiu! :D

**Dinlok: HAI! **aduh tauga Glo udah ngepublish sebelum bales review anda... *aduh stupid* untung baru beberap menit dan Glo sadar T_t *curcolz* emm thanks for de ripiu! jadiii semua Dinlok suka chapter ini yap! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAST:<strong>

Jung Soo Yeon as Jessica (FC)

Im Yoon Ah as Yoona (FC)

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> BANYAK TYPO KARENA GLO KETETERAN HAHAHHAH diuber terus T_T jadi untuk yang baca... sabar ya kalo berantakan!

based on request by... **Rin . Aichii, faricaLucy, Katy Starcatcher, and salmahimahi**.

untuk yang lain ditunggu aja ya~!

Okeee, langsung ajaaa! Setelah searching info sana – sini… Akhirnya! **a Trip With Love!**

**Je t'aime!**

_/je te a imah!/_

_/...tunggu, kenapa jadi bahasa sunda?/_**  
><strong>

*uhuktugasosisbanyakuhuk*

... untuk **Taviabeta-Primavera** yang kepilih jadi Wakil ketua osis~! Tapi saya tim sukses nomor 2 B^) #eh jadi ini fict buat anda~

**tentunya, untuk semua yang baca juga, dong! :D**

Oke, hope you like this story!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>YIIIIIHAAAA! INI BARU NAMANYA LIBURAN!"<strong>

Lotti terpekik begitu menginjakkan kakinya di Bandar Udara di Paris.

Apa?

…

**Paris?**

"Hih Lotti! Masa di bandara aja udah teriak – teriak sih?" tutur Break yang malu melihat Lotti jejeritan dengan noraknya di bandara.

**"AIIIHHH PINTUNYA KEBUKA SENDIRI!"** tunjuk Eida sambil lompat – lompat.

"Di Indonesia juga banyak kali…" sela Oz yang menginterupsi kegembiraan Eida.

"Ih, norak ba –**SEMPAK! GUA NABRAK KACA!**" bentak Elliot yang sebenernya lebih norak dari Eida karena gabisa bedain pintu sama kaca.

Suasana mendadak keruh… eh, ricuh saat mereka menginjak tempat itu.

.

.

.

"**Pak Rufus Barma dan rombongan!"**

"**Disini! Disini!"**

Suara dua orang yang terdengar halus, membuat orang yang mendengarnya klepek – klepek.

.

.

.

"**Yoona! Jessica!"**

Pak Rufus Barma berjalan menuju mereka berdua –tentunya anak – anak PanCo mengekor dong. Nanti nyasar– kearah kedua orang tersebut.

"Hiiiih! Apa kabar lo berdua? Sehat?" Rufus Barma dengan santainya bercipika – cipiki.

"Rufus! Sehat, elo?" tanya salah seorang gadis.

"Sehat juga! Wetseh! Elo terkenal ya sekarang? Makin langsing aja lo!"

"Ah, bisaan aja lo!" Rufus Barma dan kedua gadis itu tertawa.

.

.

.

"**AAAH! ANDA… ANDA KAN…!"**

Sharon terpekik setelah melihat Yoona dan Jessica.

"Pst, pst. Gua ada feeling buruk, kenapa ya?" tanya Michelle.

"Ih cantik banget! Gua merasa tersaingi." keluh Alyss.

"**Pasti dari es en es di. Benar, kan?" **tuding Reo.

"Aidih! Kok elo bisa tau?" tanya Vince curiga.

"**JI JI JI JI BEIBE BEIBE JI JI JI JI~" **Reo dan Gil (yang tiba – tiba ikutan) joget di depan _Aéroport Paris - Charles de Gaulle_ langsung mendapat tatapan 'ih-apaan-tuh' dari orang – orang yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan menyeramkan tersebut.

"**I'm genie for your wish~" **kini giliran Liam dan Break (yang ternyata juga Sone*) ikutan joget.

"Iih cewek, cantik bener." goda Jack dengan genit.

"Waah, saya jadi terharu kalian tau lagu – lagu kami." ujar Yoona.

"Yosh~! Pantat gua tepos nih." keluh Oz ganyambung.

"Terus? Salah gue? Salah temen – temen gue?" bentak Alice.

**KRUUUUUUKKK!**

.

.

.

"Lapar." keluh Echo.

Semua saling pandang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Makan apa?" tanya Eida kebingungan sambil memandangi menu.

**"MENEKETEHE!"** sentak Alice yang juga kebingungan.

Semua memasang raut kebingungan di wajahnya. Minus Pak Rufus Barma, Yoona dan Jessica.

"Jadi, pada mau makan apa?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

"Samain aja." keluh Break sambil memandangi menunya.

"Iyedah, bahasa apaan nih?" Elliot kesal sendiri melihat menu tanpa bahasa inggris.

"Prancis lah!" jawab Jack.

"Gimana kalo… **escargot?**" tanya Yoona.

"Terserah!" sentak Lotti yang otaknya udah _'low battery'_ dipaksa baca bahasa alien.

"minumnya?" tanya Jessica manis.

** "WINEEEEE!" **teriak Pak Rufus Barma.

"Kalian?"

**"SAMAIN AJAAA!" **sahut anak – anak PanCo emosi –minus Reo dan Eida malah bengong sebentar.

"Emm… Anu…" Reo berjalan menuju Pak Rufus Barma lalu berbisik.

.

.

.

"Hmm. Oke, take care. Kalo udah selesai balik lagi kesini." ujar Pak Rufus Barma.

"Sip!" ujar Reo dan ia langsung keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Gil.

"Entahlah~ jadi pesenannya wine sama escargot kan?" tanya Vince.

"Iya ajadeh… abisnya gua kaga ngerti begituan." kini Michelle yang gemes.

"Eh, emangnya escargot itu apa?" tanya Eida polos.

"Hmm, nanti cobain aja." ujar Jessica.

"Aduhhh si eneng Jess, bikin penasaran aja." goda Jack.

"Ehm, Jack, ada yang marah." sindir Sharon sambil melirik Alyss.

"…" Jack pun kicep seketika.

"Acaciaaah si akang Jack, kena marah istriiii~" ejek Break.

**"Diem lo."**

.

.

.

"Waaah, kayaknya enak ya." Yoona ngences (?) saat melihat **escargot** miliknya sambil menyikut Jessica.

"Iyanih…" balas Jessica.

"Oi, oi, elap dulu tuh ilernya." Pak Rufus Barma sweatdropped.

"Okeee! Met makan semua!" ujar Liam gak sabaran.

"**Bon App**_**é**_**tit!"**

.

.

.

"Waaa! Enak ya!" seru Eida.

"Prancis geto lochhh~" sahut Michelle norak.

"Ini **bekicot **kan?" tanya Echo.

.

.

.

**PRAKKKKK!**

"**WUAPAAAAAAAA?"**

** "KENAPHHH GAHH BIL DARITADHHH?"** sentak Elliot sambil makan cangkang yang ke-7.

"Kan barusan Echo udah bilang…" jawab Echo polos.

"…" Michelle dan Eida membatu ditempat.

"Pantes kok rada – rada ya rasanya." keluh Liam.

"Enak sih… tapi… tapi…" Gil gemeteran.

"Kenyel – kenyel…" Vince mengunyah bekicotnya.

**"HUAAAAA KANGEN RENDANG BUATAN EMAK!"** protes Lotti.

"Yang penting daging." sahut Alice.

"Anjir, Pak Rufus Barma. Lo, gue, _**enth.**_" cetus Sharon.

"Enak tau!" bela Pak Rufus Barma sambil mengunyah bekicot yang malang tersebut.

"Hhh, gue minum aja deh." Ujar Alyss.

"Gue juga!" Vincent gelagapan sambil memandangi bekicotnya dengan jijik.

"Hmmm, padahal **escargot**nya enak loh."

.

.

.

"**HUANJERRR APAAN NIH?"**

Anak – anak PanCo gemeteran mencicipi minuman mereka. Yeah, _**bon app**__**étit, guys.**_

_** "BODO AH! GUA HAUS!" **__dengan kasar Elliot menegak habis winenya. _

"Hih! Daripada gua makan bekicot mending gua minum jus!" sentak Gil sambil meminum winenya.

"Err… Jus?" tanya Yoona.

"Itu… bukan…" sahut Pak Rufus Barma yang masih mengunyah 'bekicot' nya. Oke salah, escargotnya.

"Kok rasanya…" Alice mengangkat alisnya.

.

.

.

"Aduh kok di Paris makanannya aneh bin gaje sih…" keluh Michelle sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Terus? Salah gue? Salah nenek gua?" Gil mabok.

"**Akuuu ingin terbang bebas bersama paus akrobatissss~!"** Lotti ikutan mabok abis minum **"JUS"** nya.

"Hik! Lilyyyyy~ Hik!" seru Liam sambil mencakar – cakar meja makan. Oh gini toh kalo Liam mabok.

"Lha ini kenapa pada semaput?" tanya Break.

"Kenapa cuma dia yang ga mabok?" tanya Jessica bingung sambil menunjuk kearah Break.

"**Itu wine, stupid."** Pak Rufus Barma menepuk jidatnya.

"Gua kira anak didik lo tahan sama alkohol semua." ujar Yoona bete.

.

"**ARGHHHH! PERGI LOO! TERKUTUK! TERKUTUK!" **bentak Oz sambil nunjuk – nunjuk waiter di restoran naas tersebut.

"**HUAPAAAA? SARINI ULANG TAHUN? MIAPA LOEE? MAIGADHHHH!"** Sharon teriak mencak – mencak sambil mengacak – ngacak meja makan.

"**OMAIGADHHH! MORGENTH! LO KECE ABIS GILA!" **Vincent ngamuk.

"**GUE YANG PUNYA SEKOLAH INI! LO, WE, ENTH!" **bentak Elliot.

.

"Anak didik lo kenapa deh? Sarap semua ya? Abis makan beling?" tanya Jessica ke Rufus Barma.

"Pada bener – bener mabok ya?" Yoona sweatdrop.

"Au amat dah. Gak – gak gakuat, ga ga gakuat." bales Pak Rufus Barma.

"**EEEEH CEMAND – CEMAND CHILLA! BOLA APA YANG AJAIB HAYOOO?" **tanya Jack.

"**BOLAEMOOOONNN!" **jawab anak – anak PanCo serentak.

Break, Rufus Barma, Yoona dan Jessica **facepalm.**

.

.

.

"Ada apaan sih? Suara kalian sampe kedengeran keluar tau." keluh Reo yang baru masuk ke restoran itu.

"Tuh." Pak Rufus Barma menunjuk kearah anak – anak PanCo.

"Kok elo gak ikutan mabok?" sindir Reo ke Break.

"Auk! Abis darimana lo?" balas Break.

"Makan kebab di luar." jawab Reo santai.

"Mending gua makan kebab daripada makan bekicot." keluh Break.

.

"**BOLA APA YANG AJAIBBBB?"**

"**BOLAEMONNNN!"**

"**BOLA APAAAAA?"**

"**BOLAEMOOOOOOOONN!"**

**.  
><strong>

"Ampun dah berisik banget, daritadi sahut – sahutan." keluh Yoona.

"Pura – pura gakenal aja deh." cetus Reo.

.

.

.

**BRAKKK!**

Jack naik keatas meja makan.

"**BOLA APAAAA YANG AJAIBBBB?" **tanya Jack.

"**IIIIHHH ELOO BUDEG YAAAA?" **jawab Michelle sambil guling – guling.

"**JONIIIIII!" **teriak Gil.

"**INI SEMUA GAK ADIL. AKU JUGA MAU NAIK MEJA!" **Elliot nangis.

.

.

.

Waiter pun udah mulai panik, karena biasanya tamu mabok ga separah ini.

**"TURUN WOII!" **Break menarik kaki Jack.

"Kamu apaan sih? **AKU KAN PENGEN NAIK MEJA!**" bentak Jack.

** "AKU JUGA MAU NAIK MEJA!" **bentak Vincent.

**"AKU DULUAN!" **sela Elliot.

** "AKU!"** Oz ikutan ribut sambil mendorong bahu Gilbert. Sumpah ga nyambung abis.

"Ceweee, cantik banget!" goda Sharon… ke Echo.

"…"

.

.

.

"**TURUN WOIIII!" **gantian Pak Rufus Barma yang emosi.

"**NAIK MEJA! NAIK MEJA!"**

"**WOIIII!"**

"Mending kita bawa keluar satu – satu deh…" usul Yoona sambil membawa Alice yang semaput keluar dari restoran itu.

"Betul juga." Jessica keluar sambil menggaet (?) Sharon dan Echo.

"Haah~ kenapa ga daritadi?" tanya Reo sambil mendorong Liam dan Michelle keluar.

"Hih!" Break ngedumel ngedorong Jack yang masih ngomong 'bola-apa-yang-ajaib-hayoooooo?'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**BANGUNNNNN!"**

"Eh hah? Apaan sih?" tanya Jack.

"Lah, ini dimana?" tanya Eida bingung.

"Di hotel! Elo semua mabok tadi sore!" ejek Break.

"Hngggg apaan sih bangun – bangun! Nggatau apa gua lagi sibuk meluncur bersama paus akrobatis di alam mimpi?" Lotti marah – marah sendiri.

.

.

.

"**YESSS HAHAHAHA!"**

"**AH GUA KALAH!"**

"**YES! MAMAM TUHHH!"**

"Ck, apaan sih?" tanya Sharon yang mulai kebangun.

"Oh iya, kata Pak Rufus Barma kita mau ke Eiffel Tower loh." ujar Reo.

"**MAU!"**

"Tuh kan langsung pada bangun." Reo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

** "Anak – anak…" **ujar Pak Rufus Barma dengan muka seasem keteknya Jack. Tatapan anak – anak PanCo langsung mengarah kearahnya.

"Kalian boleh ke Eiffel Tower, tapi…"

"Tapi?" anak – anak PanCo udah ngerasa ada hawa buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>YA TAPI GA GINI JUGA KALI!"<strong>

"**UDAHLAH BACOT AMAT! YANG PENTING KE EIFFEL!"**

"Tapi kan dingin!" Gilbert menggigil.

"Bukan kamu doang yang kena, saya juga kena nih." Pak Rufus Barma mengeluh.

"Untung bukan kita yang kena!" ujar Sharon bahagia.

**"YEAH! HIDUP KAK JESSY! HIDUP KAK YOONA!" **anak – anak PanCo yang perempuan bersyukur atas keberuntungan yang berpihak kepada mereka.

Sedangkan Yoona dan Jessica hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Dipake terus yaa **bikini**nya~" ejek Alyss.

Err…

Mari kita lihat baju anak – anak PanCo.

Yang cewek – cewek dengan kecenya memakai **beret, rok, baju lengan panjang** dan **stocking warna hitam** serta **boots** yang senada dengan warna bajunya.

Sedangkan yang laki – laki…

**"Yaelah pak! Ngapain juga sih kita pake bikini malem – malem?" **Liam malu sambil menutupi bagian badannya yang terekspos.

"Saya kalah main truth or dare sama Jessy dan Yoona." keluh Pak Rufus Barma.

"Kok satpamnya ga marah ya ngeliat mereka pake bikini malem – malem?" tanya Michelle bingung.

"Kan satpamnya temen Kak Jessy!" seru Lotti heboh.

"Yup!" sahut Jessica sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Mau foto?" tanya Echo datar.

"**MAU!"**

"**GAK!"**

"Oke, satu, dua…" Echo mengambil ancang – ancang.

**JEPRET.**

"Yang cowok pada sibuk nutupin perut." ejek Alyss.

"Bukannya kalo pake bikini malah lebih leluasa gerak?" cetus Alice polos.

**"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!" **Gil ngamuk.

"Eh, sini masuk!" ujar Yoona yang udah ada di dalem lift.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>At least, capek dan malu mereka tergantikan dengan pemandangan spektakuler dari atas Menara Eiffel.<em>

"…"

"Najis, keren."

"Wowww~!"

"Eh iya." Yoona nyeletuk, spontan semua melihat kearah Yoona.

"Di Eiffel ini banyak yang ngelamar ataupun nembak pasangannya loh!" sambung Yoona.

.

.

.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu muka mereka langsung memerah.

"Emm…" Elliot berdehem sebentar.

**"GUA TAU! ELO MAU NEMBAK REO KAN?" **Alyss semangat 45.

**"SOTOY LO KAYAK DUKUN!" **balas Elliot sensi.

"Bukannya Elliot mau nembak E—" omongan Oz terputus.

**"EDAN!" **sahut Elliot cepat.

"Aaaah cinta – cintaan!" cibir Alice.

"Tembak gak yaaa tembak gak ya…" keluh Michelle yang dilanda kegalauan malam (?).

"Aaah aku kan udah punya yayang Break!" sahut Sharon.

**"YAYANG BERAK KALEEEE!" **cibir Jack.

"Aah kamu, kita kan lagi di Eiffel, kok kamu ga mesra sih sama akuuu?" tanya Alyss ke Jack dengan manja.

"Kalo gitu saya aja deh yang nembak." sahut Pak Rufus Barma.

.

.

.

"**PASTI ECHO!"**

"Echo? Gadis mungil ini?" tunjuk Yoona dengan pandangan iba.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu menjadi korban pedopil orang bejat itu." cibir Jessica.

"**TOLAK! TOLAK! TOLAK!"**

"**ECHOOO KALO DITEMBAK PAK RUFUS BARMA JANGAN MAU YA!"**

"**TOLAK AJA!"**

"**DECLINE!"**

.

.

.

"**KALIAN KALO GABISA DIEM SAYA LEPAS BIKINI KALIAN SATU - SATU! MAU?"**

Suara Pak Rufus Barma menggelegar di menara Eiffel.

**"…ampun pak."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hai!<p>

**bertemu dengan Glo!~**

sekilas aja yaa~!

*Sone: fansnya SNSD :)

Oke maafin Glo updatenya telat mantap~! karena eh karena Glo sakit T_T dan wb melanda.

apalagi abis raker, BEH, semaput.

**OH IYA! GLO MINTA MAAF BILA PUNYA SALAH BAIK DISENGAJA MAUPUN TIDAK YA! :D**

met menjalankan ibadah puasa ya cyinnn~!

dan sekali lagi, congrats for **Taviabeta-Primavera!** *Glo diuber terus wakakaka*

**AND FOR YOU! THANKS FOR READING! ALERTING! FAVE-ING! REVIEWING! DAN ING ING ING SEJENISNYA!**

**TUNGGU PART 10NYA YAA! GLO SAYANG KALIAN!  
><strong>


	10. Saber! Bukber!

**HAIIII!** *teeeeeeeeeeeeet*

Kita kedatangan teman baru lochhh~! XD

Berhubungan dengan Bulan Ramadhan… gimana kalo fict ini kita bikin…

Tentang puasa? .u.

* * *

><p><strong>an BDAY update fict for SKY!<strong>

**WOOOOOTTT!**

**HAVE A BLASTTTTT ~**

* * *

><p><strong>balesin ripiu dulu ahhh~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taviabeta-Primavera: Hai! <strong>Makasih loh untuk ripiunya ;' Iya beta hebat loccch! *highfive* Makasih ya udah ngeluangin waktunya untuk coti bersama Glo! Akoh sayang kamoh! Unyumenyeeeee **BUKBER HARUS JADI LOH.** Betewe, maunya paus apa? Atletis? Jangan guling - guling, nanti kejedot -_- aku gatanggung biaya pengobatannya. Beta ga nguber kok, cuma nyuruh buru - buru /heh. Well, I love your ficts too :) cheers! sekali lagi makasih untuk ripiunya dan... JENG JENG! Hope you love this story!

**Yosukegalih: Halo! **Makasih udah mau luangin waktunya untuk ripiu! Asli itu joke jaman kapan! Glo aja ngakak XD eniwei, kalo yosu step... aku gamau bantu loh /apaini. Marhaban ya ramadhan *TELAT BANGET YA GLO BAHAHAHAH* dan sayangnya Glo tetep males taraweh /dibuang. Sekali lagi makasih untuk ripiunya dan semoga suka sama chapter ini!

**salmahimahi: HALO! XD **Aku mau! aku mau! /eh makasih ya untuk ripiunya! XD siap gimana? Madesu iya .u. Aduh non, bayangin sendiri deh Gil pake bikini, eike aja gatega ngebayangin Elliot pake bikini HUHUHUHU T-T /apaini. AAAA AKU **UPDATENYA LAMA! PAK OSCAR JANGAN KEMARI!** /ditendang well, makasih untuk ripunya and I hope u like this chap!

**Dinlok: Halohalo! 3 **Makasih udah mau ripiu! 3 Bagus deh ada yang suka! 3 unyunyu makasih lohhhh x) eniwei, kurang panjang ya? errr... Maaf! T_T mungkin yang ini bisa nutup sama chapt sebelumnya! Maaf ya! XD Kebayang? Aku aja engga /eh. XD makasih untuk ripiunya and I hope u like this chap!

**hana-chan kirei: Hi! **makasih loh buat ripiunya! XD urrr ngapain naik turun tangga? O_o Oh iya, untuk idenya kupake beberapa loh! Makasih ya! EH TAUGASEEEH siput yang ada telornya itu gaenak, kayak makan batu T_T /curhat eniwei... Kurang heboh kah? DISINI ADA YANG BERANTEM LOH HAHHAHAHA /ditendang walaupun ga ada artis KPop disini T_T huwhuw. Dan dan makasih untuk ripiunya and hope u like this chap!

**Mugi-pyon: Hai! **Makasih udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk ripiu! xD Waah makasih loh udah mau baca cerita nista ini~ XD nyahahaha sebenernya aku udah rencana bikin Side Story pas mereka jalan - jalan, jadi ditunggu aja! XD Ini kembali ke latar cerita sebelumnya kok ^^b untuk artis korea, di chapter ini ga ada. Tapi ada OC 1 nyempil, gapapa kan? ^^b sekali lagi makasih loh udah mau ripiu dan hope u like this chappie!

**faricaLucy: HAIII! **akhirnya bisa ketemu kak Farica lagi /peluk /cium /apaini. Makasih udah nyempetin waktunya untuk ripiu! :D And I'm glad u like it! Yopyop! :D Makasih jg udah mau req, tanpa req mungkin cerita ini buntu /eh. Ini chapter 10nya, semoga suka dan sekali lagi makasih untuk ripiunya! :D

**Urara: HALO! **Waah maksih banyak udah mau mampir dan memberikan ripiu kesini! xD Glo jadi seneng ada yang ketawa nyaingin orang gila, nanti ditangkep petugas rsj loh (?) eniweiiii, ini chapter 10, silahkan dinikmati dan sekali lagi makasih loh untuk reviewnya! xD

* * *

><p>Tanya kenapa? Karena inilah salah satu kegiatan Glo untuk nunggu azan yang kita nanti – nantikan. Glo gapernah ngabuburit sama anak – anak komplek, ahahaha ketawamiris Oh iya, ini kali pertama Glo bikin fict yag ada fighting scene nya walaupun pendek!

Oke, langsung aja! **Pokoknya Michelle itu punyaku dan Mizuaki itu punya kak Ninta aka Akira Yuu!** Yay! 8D

**Disclaimer: PH punya Mochi-san. **Master of troll FTW!

**WARNING: **Fict ini OOC SANGAT! Gak menarik. Typo(s). Alur nyacat. I've warned 'cha ;) TAPI KALO MAU BACA SIH YA SUKUR HAHAHAHHH /sarap.

**Thanks to: YOU! YOU! YOU!**

.

.

.

**Saber! Bukber!**

_/pasti kacau./_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kh, Alyss! Jangan nendang – nendang!"<p>

"Bawel, siapa suruh meluk – meluk hah?"

"Diem ah! Masih malem nih!"

.

.

.

**KROMPYANGGGG!**

**.  
><strong>

**"HANJERRRR!"** si kembar berbeda warna rambut itu langsung melek.

**KROMPYANG! KROMPYANG!**

**.  
><strong>

**"APAAN SIH WOY!" **Alice membuka jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pagar rumahnya.

Sayangnya, pengelihatannya masih ngeblur untuk melihat di malam hari.

**KROMPYANG!**

**.  
><strong>

"Siapa sih?" tanya Alyss yang mulai terganggu.

"**ALYSS! ALICEEEE!"**

**KROMPYANG! KROMPYANGGG!**

**.  
><strong>

"Aduh, kayaknya anak – anak deh." ujar Alice.

"Ngantuk, tidur lagi aja yuk." tambah Alyss.

"Tapi kasian mereka kan?"

"**BUKAIN PAGER DONG!"**

**KROMPYANGG!**

**.  
><strong>

"Bunyi apaan sih?" Alice mulai risih.

"Samperin aja yuk."

Mereka berdua (dengan malas) berjalan menuju pagar.

"**AYODONG!"**

**KROMPYANG!**

**PRAK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRAK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRAAAANGGG!**

** "APAAN TUH?"** Alyss panik.

**"AAAA! GECE! LU JALANNYA GECE DIKIT NAPA?"**

.

.

.

…

"A—ah…"

"Pagernya…"

Mari kita lihat keadaan disana.

…

**"KOK PAGERNYA LEPAS DARI ENGSELNYA SIH?" **bentak Alice.

"Astaga…" Alyss menghela nafas panjang.

"Abisnya! Udah gua sahut – sahutin lu nya kaga bukain pager!" bela Gil cepat.

"Tul! Lagian kita kan mau **SaBer!** Laper nih!" keluh Break memegangi perutnya yang lagi disko.

"**SaBeR?** Sok keren! **Sahur bersama** aja!" ralat Liam.

"Lagian siapa sih yang ngidein **nendang pager?** Gua kan cuma ikutan aja!" elak Sharon.

"Mereka tuh otak dari insiden ini." desis Reo **(sok)** misterius sambil menunjuk kearah Vince dan Lotti.

"Echo hanya ikut saja." sahut Echo datar.

"Maaf, gue khilaf." ujar Vincent dan Lotti cepat dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Laper!" keluh Jack udah kayak orang demo.

"Mau pipis!" Elliot ganyambung.

"Mau pipis? Nih gua kasih!" sahut Oz.

"Laper maaaaak!" keluh Lotti sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Um… um… Alice, Alyss, bolehkah kami masuk?" pinta Eida dengan tatapan memelas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**MAKSUD KALIAN APA?"**

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan suasana disana.

**Horror.**

.

.

.

"**KENAPA PAGAR RUMAH SAYA BISA LEPAS DARI ENGSELNYA HAH?"**

Lebih dari horror.

Mulut anak – anak PanCo terlalu kelu untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Om Glen.

"**JAWAB PERTANYAAN SAYA!" **bentak Om Glen galak.

"U—um… jadi…" Vince membuka mulut karena dia merasa paling bersalah.

"**SAYA GABUTUH JAWABAN KAMU!"**

.

.

.

Doeng.

"Perasaan tadi dia minta jawaban deh." bisik Vince ke Gil dengan pelan disertai sweatdrop.

"Umm, papa, mama mana?" tanya Alice pelan, takutnya kalo salah ngomong bisa dijadiin menu sahur.

"Dia pergi, ada **SOTR.**" jawab Om Glen dengan ekspresi datar.

**"SOTR?"** Sharon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sahur on the road." sahut Echo.

"Nanti yang masak siapa dong?" Alyss harap – harap cemas.

"Ya papa lah, ada masalah?"

.

.

.

"Mati kita." keluh Alice.

"Gawat, teman – teman! Kita akan diseret kedalam jurang kehancuran…" ucap Alyss dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Emang kalo Om Glen yang masak kenapa?" tanya Oz.

"Gua ada feeling buruk." sahut Liam dengan gigi gemerutuk.

"Oke, om masak dulu." ujar Om Glen datar sambil memakai ikat kepala yang bertuliskan 'berjuang', lalu melipat lengan piyamanya, dan belek masih menghiasi matanya.

Ah, alangkah indah melihat sang ayah masak demi anak – anaknya (?) tercinta.

"**DAN NANTI SIANG, BENERIN PAGER RUMAH SAYA!"**

Dan… **BLAM!** Om Glen membanting pintu dapur.

…

…

…

"Calon mertua gua bekas tukang jagal, ya?" keluh Jack.

"Emang kalo bokap lu yang masak kenapa?" tanya Oz curiga.

"Enak sih, tapi…" Alyss menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah bodo lah! Daripada kita gak sahur?" sela Alice.

"Ah, iya."

.

.

.

**BRAKKKK!**

"Ah, gua telat!"

…

"Michelle?" semua yang ada di sana melihat kearah Michelle yang baru saja datang dan… seorang lagi? Siapa tuh?

"Hehehe, maap!" ujar Michelle. "Sepupu gua kebo nih! Bangunnya lama banget." sindirnya.

"Gausah nyindir deh." keluh seseorang disamping Michelle.

"Gua bawa kesini juga, soalnya di rumah ga ada yang masak, daripada dia kelaperan mending gua bawa kesini." terang Michelle.

.

.

.

"Ah, halo. Nama saya **Mizuaki!** Salam kenal." ujarnya.

"Buset, kaku amat." keluh Elliot.

"Kita gak gigit kok." ujar Sharon lembut.

"Gue panggil Aki ya!" sahut Break blak – blakan.

"Rambutnya pendek rapih ya, ga panjang gimbal kayak punya Michelle." sindir Gil.

"Elo kira gua Mbah Sirup!" elak Michelle.

"Eh? Eh?" Mizu kebingungan sendiri.

"Eh iya, sahur pake apa sih emang?" tanya Reo mengganti topik.

"Oh, iya." Alyss berdehem sebentar. "Masakan ayah enak, kok. Tenang aja."

"Bohong!" seru anak – anak PanCo —minus Michelle dan Mizu.

"Eh? Ada apa sih emang?" tanya Michelle plenga – plengo.

"Itu loh, Om Glen masak!" sahut anak – anak heboh.

"Ah, terus? Om Glen siapa?" tanya Mizu.

"Papanya si tukang makan dan oma kelinci." tunjuk Vince bergantian kearah Alice dan Alyss dan sukses mendapatkan double death glare.

"Kata Alice dan Alyss, itu nyeremin." keluh Eida.

"Ah, itu Om Glen." sahut Echo datar.

"Nih." Om Glen membawa… satu panci berukuran besar.

**—pembawa malapetaka.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ini sop ayam kan?" tanya Break.

"Ada yang aneh, ya?" Michelle bingung, walaupun bertapa sampai botak ia tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya.

"Halo, om. Nama saya Mizu." ujar Mizu ramah.

"Hn." jawab Om Glen jutek, "dimakan." ucap Om Glen datar. Karena semua masih ingin bertahan hidup lebih lama, mereka makan **'sop-ayam-buatan-om-glen-dengan-kuah-warna-merah'** tersebut.

"Hmmm." Reo meneliti makanan tersebut.

"Laper." ujar Oz datar, dan langsung menyambar sup ayam tersebut. "Enak kok!"

"Masa' sih?" semua meragukan testimoni dari Oz.

"Beneran!" Oz makin lahap.

"Iya kok, beneran enak." sahut Sharon sambil menyeruput kuah sop ayam tersebut.

"Iya, apa yang diragukan, Lyss?" tanya Jack bingung.

"Lo semua cuma gak tau," ucap Alyss penuh prihatin, "_oh well_, gua ikutan makan."

_ 'Gua harus waspada, ini meragukan.'_ batin Liam selaku yang paling waras.

"Hmmm, enak ya!" puji Mizu.

"Iya, tampang judes tapi masakannya enak gitu!" ujar Michelle.

"Err... err..." Gil parno.

"Mending makan daripada mati kelaperan." ujar Vincent.

"...enak." ucap Echo jujur (?) walaupun porsi makannya sedikit.

"Tapi kenapa merah ya? Harusnya kan bening?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Lotti, "ah, yang penting makan." lanjutnya.

**TRANG!**

Suara garpu dan sendok yang terjatuh.

Itu... pasti...

** "Bisakah kalian diam?"**suara berat milik seseorang membahana di ruang makan.

Horror. Itu pasti Om Glen.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Siang itu… sebuah malapetaka terjadi. _Oke, gak memakan korban jiwa sih, tapi…

**"GILLL! GANTIAN!"**

** "ANJRIT! GUA MENCRET! SABAR DIKIT NAPA !"**

See?

_Torture_ di Bulan Ramadhan... dimulai.

**"GILL! GUA GAKUAT! KALO GUA KECEPIRIT ELO YANG TANGGUNG YA!" **teriak Break dengan lantang.

**"BACOT DAH! GUA MENCRET! SABAR DONG!" **Gil gakalah kenceng.

"Ehm, menurut penelitian gue." Reo membuka seminar dadakan di depan kamar mandi naas itu. "Masakan Om Glen enak, tapi gak memadai menurut standar lambung kita."

** "TERSERAH ELO! GIL!****GUA MAU BOKEEEERRR!" **sahut Lotti sambil menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi.

**"LO MAU BOKER? GA ADA YANG JUAL!" pekik Oz.**

** "AAAA! NANTI GUA KECEPIRIT! GIMANA DONG?"** Elliot panik sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Kalo kata gue," Liam membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot dari tempat semula. "Komposisinya itu sesuatu yang ngebuat sistem pencernaan berantakan. Mungkin aja kuah merah itu dari cabe yang udah di blender, dicampur sama cuka setengah botol, kecap teriyaki, dan air lemon."

"Tapi kok... enak?" Sharon memegangi perutnya yang rewel minta boker (?).

"Mungkin aja enak, tapi belum tentu perut bisa nerima komposisi makanan ekstrim tersebut." ujar Liam.

Diantara anak - anak PanCo, hanya beberapa yang selamat alias sehat wal afiat dari makanan jahanam tersebut dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Vince, Echo, Eida, Liam, Reo, Michelle, Alyss, dan Mizuaki.

Sisanya? Yah...

Alice dan Sharon fifty - fifty, memegangi perutnya sambil meringis.

**"LU BOKER KOK LAMA BENER DAH?" **bentak Jack, **"KHUSYU AMAT!"**

** "IYA GUA BOKER DENGAN KHUSYU BIAR BOKERNYA HIKMAT!" **terang Gil. **"PUAS LO HAH?"**

** "GILLL! NGAJI TUH YANG KHUSYU! JANGAN BOKER DOANG YANG KHUSYU!" **Oz lompat - lompat, mungkin dia pikir dengan lompat - lompat gaje dapat menghilangkan rasa ingin boker _(and I did this, too)_.

"Tahan, Alice." perintah Sharon, "tarik nafas, ya, seperti itu. Lupakan rasa ingin boker, lupakan..."

"Gue gamau boker, gue gamau boker..." gumam Alice yang tersihir oleh kata - kata Sharon.

"Gue gamau boker..." Break ikutan tersihir dengan kata - kata Sharon.

**"SELESAI!" **Gil senyum sumingrah dengan keringat mengucur dimana - mana.

**"GUE! GUE YANG PAKE KAMAR MANDI!" **Oz yang beruntung itu mendapatkan kamar mandi.

**"SIAL! SIAL!" **ujar Elliot sambil memukul - mukul lantai yang tak bersalah. **"KENAPA HARUS DIA YANG DAPET KAMAR MANDI? KENAPA GAK GUE?"** lanjutnya sambil nangis bombay.

"Kenapa keringetan gitu?" tanya Vince ke Gil.

"Gua boker sambil liatin wallpaper kamar mandinya yang gambar kucing..." keluh Gil.

"Oh iya." Vince mengingat - ngingat hal yang terjadi di chapter 3 (?).

**"Kau harus ingat prioritas utamamu, kau harus kejam membuang yang lainnya."** sahut Echo datar.

"Woooow! Dia bisa mengatakan hal hebat!" puji Mizu.

"Echo-chan... Gak nyangka..." Eida tenggelam dalam shock (?).

"Ingat, Gil." Michelle melanjutkan pernyataan Echo. "Lo harus inget prioritas utama lo, lo itu harus boker."

"Kok kayaknya jelek banget prioritas utamanya cuma boker..." keluh Liam.

**"AJAIB! GUE LANGSUNG GAK MOOD UNTUK BOKER!" **ujar Break dan Alice bahagia.

"Emangnya kalo mau boker harus mood dulu ya?" Reo sweatdrop.

"Hn, ini namanya ilmu psikologis, Reo." ujar Sharon dengan tawa kemenangan sambil memainkan harisen di tangan kanannya.

**"HEIII! YANG SUDAH SELESAI BOKER! CEPAT BENERIN PAGER RUMAH SAYA!" **perintah Om Glen dengan ketus.

**"IYA NDORO!" **semua yang udah selesai boker langsung menuju TKP, sedangkan Jack, Elliot, dan Lotti masih gedar – gedor pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Gue gak ngerti cara benerin pager tuh gimana." Gil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya.

"Apalagi gue." ujar Vince menimpali.

"Ah elo sih nendang – nendang pager!" bentak Alyss emosi.

"Kan ada bel di sini!" hardik Alice sambil menunjuk bel yang terletak di samping pagar.

"Ya maap, kita gatau." ucap Sharon datar.

"Yaudahlah, pagernya udah copot. Gausah ribut lagi." lerai Michelle.

"Maaf Mizu gabisa bantu…" keluh Mizu.

"Li—Liam! Bisa bantu kan?" ucap Eida penuh harapan.

"Umm, gua gangerti…" Liam menggeleng pelan, menghancurkan harapan Eida dengan tiga kata penuh makna.

"Huh! Lu orang pada pinter dikit dong!" Elliot berkacak pinggang, setelah melaksanakan tugas sucinya di kamar mandi ia langsung menyusul teman – temannya yang sedang membetulkan pagar.

"Emangnya lu udah pinter?" tanya Oz sarkastik.

"Udah dong!" Elliot mengambil sebuah benda… yang bahkan anak TK tahu itu mustahil untuk memperbaiki pagar mansion yang segede gaban.

"Nenek - nenek juga tau kalo barang itu gabisa ngebenerin pager!" cibir Liam

"Nenek Echo gatau." sanggah Echo datar.

"Menurut logika, 'barang tersebut' gak bakal bisa ngebenerin pager ini, Elliot." sanggah Reo.

"Kita gak bakal tau kalo gak nyoba!" sahut Elliot.

Semua ternganga melihat barang yang ditunjukkan Elliot.

.

.

.

"Ya tapi gak pake **selotip** juga kali." Alyss menjewer Elliot.

"Coba dulu ngapah!" Elliot berusaha kabur dari genggaman Alyss.

"Kayaknya boleh dicoba." Gil mendukung usulan Elliot.

"Sejak kapan elo ketuleran dodol?" Alice menimpali.

"Kenapa kita ga panggil tukang pager aja?" usul Mizuaki.

"Ah betul! Tapi uangnya…" Sharon melihat dompetnya yang tebal karena bon belanjaan dan kartu nama, bukan karena uang.

Semua merogoh kantong dan dompet masing – masing, hasilnya nihil.

"Gimana kalo kita nodong aja?" usul Vince.

** "Sarap lu."**

"Kita harus muter otak." ujar Liam dengan tingkat keintelejensiannya yang tinggi.

Dan saat itu juga, Oz, Gil, dan Alice langsung koprol aka jungkir balik.

.

**"BUKAN MUTER OTAK KAYAK GITU!"** sentak Liam.

"Completely idiot." keluh Michelle.

"Kalo ngamen gimana?" usul Eida.

"Bakal banyak makan waktu dan stamina, lagian kan kita puasa." sanggah Oz cepat.

Semua tertunduk lemas, entah apa yang akan Om Glen lakukan lagi terhadap mereka.

"Gak." Elliot memecahkan keheningan. "Kita gaboleh mati di sini, kita harus tetap hidup. Ini semua ga adil." lanjutnya sambil menerawang kearah langit.

"Emangnya siapa yang mau mati?" Break sweatdrop.

"Kayaknya sup ayam buatan Om Glen gak cuma ngancurin lambung, tapi juga ngancurin otak." sindir Vince.

"Eh, maaf telat." Jack dan Lotti yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas suci mereka langsung menghampiri anak - anak PanCo sambil cengengesan.

"Jack! Bisa benerin pager gak?" pinta Alyss. Jack hanya menggeleng, dan mendadak semua muka anak - anak PanCo plus Mizuaki jadi madesu plus manyun - manyun.

"Michelle, sahabat elo dodol - dodol banget sih." bisik Mizuaki ke Michelle. Michelle cuma bisa mengangguk tanda menyetujui pernyataan Mizu.

"Ah, Limousine." ujar Echo datar.

** "WHUAAAAT? NGAPAIN LIMOUSINE LEWAT SINI?"** anak - anak PanCo plus Mizuaki kaget setengah mati. Atau lebih tepatnya norak karena baru pertama kali liat Limousine secara live

.

Limousine berplat nomor **GU3 K3C3** tersebut berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Alice dan Alyss.

"Hng... Dia..." Alice mencoba mengingat - ngingat.

Tak lama, keluarlah seseorang berbadan tegap dari Limousine tersebut. Dilengkapi dengan kacamata hitam dan berpakain 'tidak' rapih. Kancing kemejanya dibuka satu, dan kemejanya dikeluarkan dari celana jeansnya membuat orang tersebut terlihat lebih seksi. Belum lagi ia memakai kalung bertulisan _'Smoke'_ yang terbuat dari metal, membuat aksen seksi tetapi sangar tetap terlihat kental.

Ia berjalan angkuh kearah anak - anak PanCo.

"Pagernya rusak?" tanyanya.

"Kaga," bales Break. "Pagernya hamil, **YAIYALAH PAGERNYA RUSAK! BISA LIAT SENDIRI KAN!**" lanjut Break sensian.

"Eits, nyante bro." ujar 'orang itu' sambil mengutak - ngatik aipun miliknya, lalu mulai berbicara entah-dengan-siapa disana.

"Halo, Om Gen! Bisa memperbaiki pagar di rumah Om Glen? Oh, iya, nanti sore ya! Kutunggu, makasih!" dan diakhir kalimatnya, ia memutuskan koneksi untuk bertelepon.

"Aaah~ Makasih! Karena elo, kita gajadi dibunuh sama Om Glen!" sahut anak - anak PanCo plus Mizuaki dengan sorak sorai penuh kemenangan.

"Eeeh, elo siapa sih?" tanya Alyss straight to the point.

"Gue?" tanya orang itu dengan perasaan kecewa, ia menghela nafas panjang. "**Cheshire.** Masa lupa?"

"**OOOOH ELOOO! SEPUPU GUA YANG PALING DODOL!"** Alice semangat. "Pake kacamata item sih lo! Gua jadi gakenal kan!"

"Err, Cheshire, kenalin, ini temen - temen gua." ujar Alyss agak canggung.

Semua memperkenalkan diri masing - masing dengan hepi dan penuh respek karena Cheshire telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, minus Mizu.

"Mi...zu?" sahut Cheshire.

"Elo kenal? Lah perasaan elo baru ketemu dia sekarang deh?" Michelle memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mantan." sahut Mizuaki dan Cheshire kompak.

.

.

.

**JEGER.**

"O-oke." Gilbert mundur selangkah. "Ini **sinetron** banget, elo berdua bercanda kan?"

"Elo suka nonton sinetron yaaaaa?" sindir Oz.

"Serius." ujar Mizuaki datar.

"Sebentar, ini aneh." Break memulai spekulasi - spekulasi aneh dengan otaknya. "Gua baru ketemu Mizuaki tadi pagi, dan Cheshire sekarang, dan ternyata mereka mantan? **GIMANA CERITANYA?**"

"Oh maiii~ kayak di novel yang sering gua baca!" sahut Sharon bahagia.

"I-ini... Indah." gumam Eida.

"Apanya yang indah coba?" Liam sweatdrop.

"Mantan elo... secakep ini?" bisik Lotti ke Mizu.

"Errr." Mizu mulai salting.

"_Smoke_ itu apa?" tanya Echo datar dan ganyambung.

.

**"Asep!"** sahut Jack semangat 45 dan... salah.

"Hn." Cheshire berkacak pinggang. "Lo gatau?"

Semua anak PanCo menggeleng **—**kecuali Reo.

"Geng terkenal abad kini!" Cheshire mulai menjelaskan kepada mereka. "Kami memberantas geng - geng kecil yang merupakan hama bagi kehidupan nusa dan bangsa!"

"Errr, masa iya geng berandalan membantu para masyarakat?" Vince mulai curiga.

"Yap!" Cheshire nyengir ala kuda.

"Boong."

.

.

.

Itu suara Reo.

"Maksudnya?"

"Boong." Reo mengulangi kata itu lagi.

**BUAGH!**

"Jaga omongan lo." sahut Cheshire datar setelah melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi Reo. Otomatis tubuh mungil Reo terjembab.

"O-oi! Gausah dipukul juga kali!" sahut Break emosi yang ditahan oleh Gil, kalo Break ngamuk bisa berabe.

"Reo... maksudnya apaan?" anak - anak PanCo dan Mizuaki mulai bertanya - tanya.

"Huh." Reo mengelus pipinya yang terkena pukulan. "Maksudnya memberantas hama itu apa? Smoke cuma geng berandalan yang haus akan eksistensi. Memberantas sesuatu yang mengganggu masyarakat? Justru mereka yang membuat onar, lalu sebagian anak - anak Smoke berakting bagaikan pahlawan untuk mencari eksistensi, untuk diakui. Lo kira gue gatau?" ucap Reo datar.

Dan saat itu juga, pukulan kedua siap - siap dilontarkan oleh Cheshire, tetapi...

**BRAKKK!**

"Harusnya elo yang jaga omongan lo." Reo mengambil tangan Cheshire yang hendak memukulnya, lalu menendang mata kaki hingga Cheshire kehilangan keseimbangan dan membantingnya ke tanah. Kali ini Cheshire yang terjembab.

"Tch!" Cheshire mulai emosi. Dilayangkan kembali tinju ketiganya.

Lagi - lagi, tangan kanan Cheshire ditahan oleh Reo. Kemudian, Reo menarik lengan kanan kemeja Cheshire, dan mendorong dada kiri Cheshire dengan tangan kirinya. Cheshire harus mencium tanah lagi.

"Cih, showdown." sindir Elliot.

"Gapapa lah, udah lama gue gak banting orang." sahut Reo sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

**"HAAAAAAAAH?"**

Semua anak PanCo bengong, shock. Bahkan Mizuaki tercengang.

_Ha Ha Bros tecengang._ **/apaini**

"Gue ngerasa nonton film Kung Fu." komentar Oz ganyambung.

"Perasaan Reo itu moe deh... tapi kok..." ucap Sharon gelagapan

"Kalo Reo bisa ngebanting, gua bisa nusuk orang pake gunting!" ujar Vince menyombongkan diri (?).

"Kalo elo modal otot doang, mending keluar dari Smoke." nasihat Reo sambil berjongkok di depan Cheshire yang terjembab.

"Jangan bilang..." Lotti menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dia mantan anggota Smoke?" lanjut Eida dengan kaget, matanya terbelalak.

"Menurut logika, iya." sahut Liam.

"Dia bukan mantan anggota." sahut Elliot. **"Dia mantan ketuanya."**

.

.

.

"..."

**Jadi, yang mau macem - macem sama Reo, urungkan niat anda.**

"Reo yang imut gitu...? Mantan berandal?" ucap Michelle tak percaya.

** "WAAAH! HARUSNYA KALO OM GLEN MACEM - MACEM TINGGAL DIBANTING DOANG SAMA REO ATUH!" **usul Jack.

"Hmp." Reo menggembungkan pipinya. "Gini - gini gua tetep imut, tauk!"

"Najis!" Elliot mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Udah ah! Ga ribut lagi ya!" lerai Alyss.

"Kh." Cheshire kesal setengah mati. Ia berdiri, lalu mengangkat kerah baju Reo.

** "EH EH! SIAPAPUN TOLONG ITUUUU! STOP CHESHIRE!"** Eida berubah menjadi hiperbolis, tanpa komando, anak - anak cewek PanCo langsung berlari menghambur kesana - kemari, memperkeruh suasana.

"Eh! Nyante dong!" Break mulai emosi, ia menahan Cheshire abis - abisan, sayangnya, dada Break disikut oleh Cheshire.

** "HAHAHA BREAK DISIKUT TETENYA! NTAR BENGKAK DAH TUH! ABIS ITU TUMBUH JADI GEDE!" **ledek Jack.

** "JACK! KITA HARUS NAHAN CHESHIRE. JANGAN SAMPE DIA LUKA! REO JUGA!"** perintah Gil panik, dia gapernah berantem sebelumnya.

"Apa harus gua sodok pake garpu kali yah tuh orang..." ujar Vince gemas

"Reo! Tendang aja anunya!" saran Elliot sambil menahan Reo. Liam dan Oz membantu Elliot dari belakang.

"Mau lo apa?" tanya Reo sambil menatap Cheshire dengan tatapan tajam.

"Harga diri." ujar Cheshire datar namun penuh emosi. Ia sibuk menyikut orang - orang yang ingin menahannya.

** "PUH!" **Reo meludah tepat di muka Cheshire, "tuh harga diri lo," dan...

**BRAKKKK!**

Reo dibanting oleh Cheshire dengan kasar, yaiyalah! Masa lembut? Ngga banget deh.

** "GYAAA! WOI YANG COWOK KERJANYA GABECUS BANGET SEH!" **Alice ngamuk.

"Sebentar, tahan, Echo mau foto dengan posisi seperti itu." ujar Echo sambil mengutak - ngatik kameranya.

** "PE TIGA KA! WOYYY!"** perintah Alyss.

** "LAH INI KAN RUMAH ELU! KAN ELU YANG TAU PE TIGA KA NYA DIMANA!"** sahut Lotti cepat.

"Oh iya! Dodol." Alyss menepuk jidatnya sendiri, lalu berlari menuju rumahnya untuk mencari P3K.

"Disaat kayak gini, mereka tetep dodol ya." ujar Mizu stress. Sedangkan Michelle hanya komat - kamit kimut (?) berdoa kepada yang Maha Esa, lalu nebar garem, lalu nari tor-tor.

**BRUMMM BRUMMM**

Kali ini motor _Harley Davidson_ berhenti tepat di depan rumah tersebut, dan yang mengendarai seorang... wanita.

** "MAAA! CHESHIRE BERANTEM!" **Alice menghampiri ibunya yang baru saja turun dari _Harley Davidson_ miliknyanya

"Ta-tante..." Eida memeluk Tante Lacie dengan gemetaran.

Sedangkan yang cowok masih sibuk menahan Cheshire yang masih ingin memberikan perlawanan. Sisanya menyeret Reo sejauh mungkin.

**"HEEEI! ADA APA INI?"**

Itu... suara Tante Lacie.

Spontan, semua yang disana membatu. Oh, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi kepada mereka.

** "KALIAN BERDUA! IKUT SAYA!" **ujar Tante Lacie dengan gahar, melipat lengan kemejanya, lalu membawa (baca: menyeret) Reo dan Cheshire kehadapan sang algojo. Eh?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**PLAK!**

"Awww!" erang seseorang.

"Glen! Jangan keterlaluan!" pinta Lacie.

**PLAK!**

"Aww! Sakit om!" erangnya lagi.

"Glen!"

.

"Ya ampun! Om Glen ngapain ya kira - kira?" Mizuaki panik.

Oh, anak - anak PanCo lagi nguping di depan ruang esekusi tersebut.

**PLAK!**

"Eida gakuat dengernya..." ujar Eida panik.

"Ini momen bagus untuk difoto." Echo berkata dengan datarnya.

"Kira - kira mereka berdua diapain ya?" tanya Jack.

**BRAK!**

"Loh, kalian ngapain disini?" Reo membuka pintu dan mendapati 15 orang cengo didepannya.

** "REO? LO SEMALALAT?"** anak - anak PanCo mengerubungi Reo, gak ada bekas luka sih, cuma memar di pipinya bekas hantaman Cheshire tadi.

"Sema...lalat?" Reo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Selamat kali ya maksudnya." ralat Mizuaki. "Jadi dari tadi yang disiksa cuma Cheshire dong?"

"**Dia. Disiksa. Banget.** Gue gatega liatnya!" ujar Reo hiperbolis.

"Emang diapain?" anak - anak PanCo langsung mengerubungi Reo.

"Ditepokin pantatnya." sahut Reo datar.

Semua langsung_ facepalm._

.

.

.

"Anggep semuanya ga pernah terjadi, oke?" ucap Break.

"Jadi aku..." ujar Mizu, tetapi kalimatnya dipotong.

"Gue, kalo pake aku rada ga cocok sama elu." potong Gil.

"Oh, jadi gue ga dianggep gitu?" lanjut Mizu sambil nangis bombay.

"Jeh, eh Reo, lo udah gapapa?" tanya Elliot.

"Nyante bae." Reo nyengir. "Ngabuburit yuk!"

Semua melirik jam, ah, udah sore. Dan Om Gen - Om Gen yang katanya akan mereparasi pagar sudah datang.

"Oh iya!" Alice memecahkan keheningan. "Jalan - jalan ke taman yuk!"

"Taman Lawang?" tanya Break.

"Tempat kerja elu, dong." sindir Vince.

"Eh gue kesindir nih..." ujar Jack.

"Oh elo! Pantesan elo suka pulang pagi! Elo kerja di Taman Lawag dulu sih!" pekik Oz.

"Stupid." Liam dan Michelle _facepalm._

.

.

.

"Ini nama tamannya apa?" tanya Sharon.

"_Taman Perdamaian_, eh bener ga sih?" tanya Alyss sambil menyikut Alice, lalu dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Harusnya Cheshire dibawa kesini." ujar Liam datar.

"Masih jam lima kurang sepuluh menit nih." ujar Elliot sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Kita ngapain?"

Semua menggeleng dengan pelan, ga ada ide.

"Eh!" Lotti menunjuk ke sebuah plang warna merah yang eye-catchy. "Baca deh!"

"Kenapa?" Eida bertanya dengan gak ngertinya.

"Baca dong! Itu! Cuci motor dan **KAMPRET!** Ngapain coba kampret dicuci?" pekik Lotti.

"Berarti harusnya Om Glen dicuci disitu ya?" tanya Gil polos.

**"Hush."**

.

"Ada yang salah kayaknya." Sharon memicingkan matanya.

Semua mulai memicingkan matanya kearah plang itu.

"Lotti." Michelle berkata dengan gemas. **"ITUMAH KARPET, BUKAN KAMPRET."**

"Namanya juga orang laper, pengelihatan suka ngeblur, hehe." Lotti garuk - garuk kepala.

_"We need something to do!"_ ujar Elliot.

**"Nodong yuk!"** jiwa preman Vince keluar.

"Eh, mau nelpon mbak - mbak operator ga?" tanya Mizu.

"Gimana?"

"Eh, Break! Pinjem hape dong!" pinta Vince.

"Nih." Break dengan** (tak)** ikhlas memberikan hapenya.

"Ah gua ngerti! Ada yang hapenya mau jadi sukarelawan?" tanya Liam.

"Gue!" Jack mengangkat tangan lalu memberikan hapenya kepada Liam.

"Jadi kita nelpon mbak - mbak operatornya, terus nanti kita tanya sesuka kita!" lanjutnya.

**PIP PIP PIP**

Hapenya di set ke loudspeaker.

"Halo, dengan jaringan komunikasi _Prihatin_ disini." ujar seseorang diseberang sana. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mbak, cantik deh." goda Break.

"Saya cowok, mas. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

**TUT TUT TUT**

** "HAHAHAHA SI BREAK NGEGODAIN COWOK! BAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Cih! Coba telepon lagi!" Break gengsi.

**PIP PIP PIP**

Kembali di set ke loudspeaker.

"Halo, dengan jaringan komunikasi _Prihatin_ disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ada." ujar Echo datar.

"Ada... yang bisa saya bantu?" orang diseberang sana bertanya dengan tak yakin.

"Ada."

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Ada."

**TUT TUT TUT**

"Gila! Pasti gedek banget tuh orang operatornya." ujar Vince.

"Coba lagi!"

**PIP PIP PIP**

Kali ini kembali di set ke loudspeaker.

"Halo, dengan jaringan komunikasi _Prihatin_ disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suaranya seperti menahan emosi.

"Haloooo!"

"Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Entah, saat ku melihatmu." Lotti berdehem sebentar. "Aku... ah, indahpun tak sebanding dengan perangaimu. Bintangpun malu bertatap muka denganmu. Engkau sunggu bersinar, layaknya sang surya. Tapi kini, dimana engkau sekarang? Kenapa kau tak kunjung datang ke hadapanku? Kenapa kau tinggalkanku sendiri?" cerocos Lotti.

"Err... ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Entah mengapa, saat-"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, mbak?" orang diseberang sana mulai jengkel.

"Minta nama dong~" ujar Lotti manja.

"Dengan **Rufus Barma **disini."

**TUT TUT TUT**

** "PAK RUFUS BARMA KERJA PART TIME DISITU? JADI KASTEMER SERPIS?" **Lotti ayan.

** "BAHAHAHA REJEKI LO TUH NGEGODAIN BAPAK - BAPAK!"**

"Err, Pak Rufus Barma siapa?" tanya Mizu.

"Guru di sekolah kami." ujar Michelle sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh udah mau buka loh." tutur Alyss. "Balik yuk."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG**

"Udah adzan." Eida menatap jam tangannya. "Tapi Om Glen, Tante Lacie, sama Cheshire mana ya?"

"Ah!" Alice teringat sesuatu. "Mungkin ada di taman belakang!"

Semua pun berjalan ke taman belakang.

.

"Mari anak - anak, dimakan dulu ta'jilnya!"

"Woaaaah!" semua tercengang melihat ta'jil yang disediakan di sana. Ada Panna cotta, biscotti, tiramisu, tortoni, dan gelato. **BUSET.**

"Met makan!" Sharon tanpa babibu langsung menyambar ta'jilnya, diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Loh, gua baru tau ada kolam renang di rumah lu!" ujar Vince norak.

Sedangkan Cheshire hanya menatap kosong kearah kolam renang.

"Jangan bengong, ntar kesambet." ujar Reo yang tiba - tiba duduk disebelah Cheshire.

"Apa?" tanya Cheshire sinis.

"Elo belom buka kan?" Reo menyodorkan satu porsi gelato ke Cheshire.

"Iyasih." jawabnya malas.

"Hn." Reo menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

**Dan... boo!** Tangan kanannya disambut oleh tangan kanan Cheshire.

"Psst! Psst!" Echo menunjuk kearah mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Ssst! Yang baru baikan harus diceburin!" bisik Elliot ke anak - anak lain dan langsung disetujui.

"Oke, dorong mereka dari belakang!" lanjut Alice dengan bisikan.

"Satu..."

Mereka mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Dua..."

Semakin mendekat.

**"TIGAAAAAAAAAA! DORONG!"**

**BYURRRR!**

** "*BEEP* LO SEMUA! GUA GABAWA BAJU GANTI!" **sentak Reo.

Apa cuma Reo dan Cheshire doang yang kecebur? Tentu tidak.

** "SIAPA YANG DORONG GUA TADI HAH?" **bentak Alyss.

"Alyss, semuanya kecebur." ralat Mizu.

** "HANYIRRR! HUWA! KEL-HEP-HEP!"** Elliot megap - megap.

**"MANGFUSHHH! HAHAHA UHUK UHUK!"** Oz keselek.

"Psst! Om Glen tuh!" Vince, Break, dan Jack langsung ambil ancang - ancang mau ceburin Om Glen.

"He-hei! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan kepada saya?" gertaknya, tapi triple baka itu tetap menghampiri Om Glen dengan cengar - cengir.

** "TAHAN OM!" **ujar mereka bertiga sambil menggotong Om Glen, mereka mubazir nyawa.

**BYURRRR!**

"Horeee! Om Glen ikutan berenang!" ujar anak - anak PanCo.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

.

.

.

**"KELUAR KALIAAAAAAAAN! KELUAR DARI RUMAH SAYA DAN JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI!" **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**EXTRAS~ ~('-'~)**

"Eh, mau nelpon mbak - mbak operator ga?" tanya Mizu.

"Gimana?"

**"Eh, Break! Pinjem hape dong!" pinta Vince.**

**"Nih." Break dengan (tak) ikhlas memberikan hapenya.**

"Ah gua ngerti! Ada yang hapenya mau jadi sukarelawan?" tanya Liam.

.

ada yang inget dialog diatas?

Sebenernya apa sih yang Vince lakukan?

Oh, ternyata **bajak twitter!**

**"XerxesBee: Anu gua gatel, ada yang mau garukin?"**

seketika itu juga Break langsung nyekek Vince.

.

.

.

**TBC!** ^^

* * *

><p><strong>HAIOOO~ CURHATAN GLO DISINI!<strong>

_Cih, lagi - lagi Glo kepikiran sama dia yang udah ngebuang Glo._

**eniwei.  
><strong>

**HAIIIIIIIIII HAHAHAHAH LULZ!**

**Gila! **Kalo niat ngetik, dua hari selesai! BAHAHAHAH tapi plotnya harus berbulan - bulan mikirnya

**baidewei in the basweiiii**

hepi bedei for **Sky!**

**HAVE A BLAST! ^^  
><strong>

Eh iya, berkat dorongan semangat dari sahabat - sahabatkuwww~ dari yang real maupung dunia nyata. Yang pastinya capek si **Tavi kiwil(?)** karena Glo crocosin ttg plot trs...

**JADILAH CHAP 10 HAHAHAHAHAHA**

Maaf banget kalo Glo updatenya lemot! Maaf! /sembahsujud yayang Juumonji yang suppah kewll alias selingkuhan gue yang kesekian mengalihkan perhatianku dari PH ke ES21 huwhuw. TAPI GLO TETEP SETIA SAMA ELLIOT KOK HAHAHAHA

Tapi Glo teteup bekarya disini kok! Hahay XD /dibuang

**KUSO! WB KUSO!**

**Terimakasih banyak **kepada yang ngebaca cerita nista ini, apalagi yang nge fave! Makasih loh ya! Kalo yang bisa ripiu, silahkan! Seikhlasnya saja. ^^ saran lewat **FB/PM/twitter/LGF(kalo punya)** juga boleh! ^^

**MAAFIN GLO YAA KALO PUNYA ATAUPUN BANYAK SALAH HAHAHAHAHH  
><strong>

udahlah gausah banyak coti lagi nyahaha~ Well, see ya on the next chappie! 3


	11. U Mad?

**Hai!**

**:D Glo kesini bawa c11 loh! Ufufufu…**

Ada yang gembira kah?

Engga? /nangisdipojokan.

Ehm, eniwei… Kepada kamu, iya, kamu. Tanpa kamu, cerita ini sangat krik sekali. Tanpa ada yang baca, tanpa ada kritik dan masukan.

**Cerita ini… mungkin ga bakal ada lanjutannya, tanpa kalian semua.**

Jadi, Glo sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian, dengan adanya kalian disini, Glo jadi semangat nulis. :D

Terimakasih juga kepada semua yang udah nyemangatin Glo, yang udah nunggu – nunggu cerita Glo. Padahal Glo masih ingusan di dunia ini, tapi semuanya pada baik sama Glo! /ingusan

**Warning: chap sebelumnya. *kabur dari tanggungjawab***_ *digebuk*  
><em>

**Disclaimer: Karakternya punya Jun Mochizuki kecuali Michelle punya saya dan Mizuaki punya Kak Ninta~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan Review!<strong>

**hana-chan kirei: HALO HAHAH** XD Makasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri kesini~ Aduh sampe lumutan *bersiin lumut* Oke oke, balik ke topik. Masih aja cuci motor dan kampret lol XD Aku jarang keluar rumah sih, jadi jarang ngeliat hal epic (?) abaikan saya, sekali lagi makasih loh udah mau dateng dan ripyu! XD

**Taviabeta-Primavera: Hai unyuhhh! XD** Makasih udah mau dateng kesini! Huaaaa humornya kurang? XD maaf, maaf. Chappie ini spesial untuk kenangan kita tahun lalu loh! Bersedia untuk baca? :D Haha~ eniwei gomen ne! *sembah sujud* ini genrenya friendship, huaaa humor senseku hilang berarti! Haha XD Sekalih lagi makasih udah mau dateng dan ripiuh~!

**Midorishi Seki:** Halo kak! :D Makasih udah mau dateng lochh yaww ihihi *cipikacipiki* Sesuai request anda~~ chapter 11 tentang ngisi acara! Maafkan diriku iniii jika tidak sesuai dengan yang kau maksoeddhhh huwhuhwuhwu *nangis dipojokan* eniwei tp bukan disekolah mereka, melainkan disekolah... gataudeh dimana, yang jelas bukber XD eniwei makasih udah mau kasih ide, udah mau dateng dan ripiu!

**Satria DK:** Halo! ^^makasih udah mau baca~! Udah baca sampe c11? BACA! BACA! *maksa* *apaini* Wah Glo ikut sneeng deh kalo kamu suka (kamuuu?) *kabur* sekali lageee makasih udah mau baca dan review ya! ^^

**Yosukegalih:** Halooo~! Makasih udah mau dateng, maap typo T_T kegembelan dakuwh huhuhu. Aku bales satu - satu ya! 1. Wah yang ini kurang tau, mungkin di 15? ^^" minta sarannya ya. 2. Enak aja! Om Glen supir bajaj tau! *eh. 3. Sekarang! 4. BENER BANGETTT! 5. No comment. *digebuk* okeoke, makasih udah mau dateng dan ripiyuuu kesini!

**Urara:** Hai - hai! ^^ Makasih udah mau baca cerita ini~! Hyaaaa akiu seneng deeeh XD **BTW, HAPPY BDAY MAF TELAT MAAF TELAT MAAF TELAT** ato malah belom? *doeng* Pokoknya Hepi bedey Urara! Sekali lagi maksih udah mau baca dan ripiu! XD

**kay. kei. key. sky males login: Halooo! XD** huahahaha dibaca! DIBACA! *ditabok* Makasih udah mau mampir yaaa! Sky suka! Asik asik /nebarbunga Waaa Glo seneng banget Sky mau nyempetin untuk ripiu cerita disini ahahha XD ini berlanjut kokk~ di c11, tapi gatau selesai di chappie berapa *pundung* ehm ehm, makasih udah mau baca dan ripiu ya!

**Dinlok: Haiiiii!** MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR *peluk* Hyaaa seneng deh kalo ada yang ketawa~ muah muah. Gilozalice kan triple baka~ XD Aku mau nyoba nonjolin Reo gitu, hehe XD sekali lageee, makasih udah mau mampir kesini dan mau ripiu! Makasih juga udah mau nunggu!

**faricaLucy: Halo Kak Faricaaa** *peluk* *siapaeluGlo* Nyaa~ Makasih udah mau mampir XD Asik asik ada yang ketawa /nebarconfetti Bayangin aja deh, Om Glen masak mi kuah pas udah mateng berubah jadi bubur, hebat kan (?). Hyahaha kasian Reo suka terlupakan makanya aku bikin kayak gitu... *abaikan* eniweii makasih udah mau mampir dan ripiu ya~!

**Amber Desu: Halo My! XD GYAAA** makasih udah mau mampir! XD hyaa Myda *nari tor tor* Nggapapa kok! malah Aku seneng banget ada yng mau baca cerita ini XD Ahaha maafkan ripiuku di ceritamu gak mutu... *bows* eniwei, kutunggu ffnyah~ kalo apdet bilang! Sekali lagi makasih mau ripiu dan mampir kesini!

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius: Haloooo~!** XD makasih udah mau mampir ke ceritaku yang begini... *nangis terharu* Kalo gak gila, bukan PanCo namanya! XD Reo emang keren kok semenjak deket sama Vince *apaini* Ehm ehm, eniwei, Makasih ya udah mau baca, mampir, dan ripiu! Makasih banyak! XD

**Penjelmaan Authorjelek:** Halooo! XD Makasih udah mau mampir! *peyuk* Hiyaaaa kepanjangankah? Gomen T_T *nangis di pojokan* Err... Elleo dalam bentuk pair? *tos* saya juga (HAMPIR) bukan fujo XD tapi ngga ngerti deh, disini kan kurang banyak Elleonya (?) Elliot paling naas? ganti - gantian kok (?) walaupun emang IYA banyakan dia XD eniwei, makasih mau mampir dan ripiu kesini yap!

**salmahimahi:** Halooo Salmaaaa! Lama tak jumpoooo! *peyuk* makasih udah mau mampir~! Hyaa, itu ada kan di vol. 14 YANG COVERNYA ELLI ELLI ELI UOOOOO *ditabok* ehm, bek tu topik. Rufus Lotti itu crackpair ya...? Yaah... *pundung* di chappie ini ada yang lebih crack Loh! XD *ditabok* sekali lagi makasih banget yoo udah mau mampir plus ripiu ceritakoh iniii! Pelukcium untuk anda!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

O—oke, cukup ngomongnya, capcus ke cerita! :D

**U Mad?**

_/Terus? Salah gue? Salah nenek gue?/_

_/salah elo lah, gausah deh bawa - bawa nenek elo./  
><em>

**/request from Midorishi Seki/**

**/based on Unevours's drama scenes/**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pagi itu, suasana di kelas **XI.5** sangatlah ribut.

"Semuanya! Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ujar Nenek Cheryl selaku wali kelas XI.5 mereka. Heran, kok masih kuat ngajar ya?

"Murid baru?" Semua anak grasa – grusu gaje.

"Cewek? Cowok? Ganteng gak? Cantik ga?"

"Kalo cewek cantik, gua jadiin pacar gua yang kedua!" ujar Break.

"Gua aduin ke Sharon nyahok lo!" sanggah Alice.

"Taruhan sama gue, murid barunya cowok." sahut Gil.

"Ufufufu, kalo cewek, cewek mana sih yang gak tahan sama rayuan gue?" Jack menyombongkan diri.

"Gue ga tertarik…" keluh Oz.

"Elo… homo?" tanya Break tak percaya.

"Nenekmu!" bantah Oz.

** "HUACHIH!"** Neneknya Break yang berada nun jauh di sana bersin. Oke, kita abaikan neneknya Break.

"Nenek gua cewek! Mana bisa!" sahut Break sambil melempar kaos kakinya.

"Ew." Alice dan Gil menghindar dengan serempak.

**BRAKKK!**

**"DIAM!"** bentak Nenek Cheryl sambil melempar **kursi roda**nya kearah Break, Jack, Alice, Oz, dan Gil yang duduk di barisan belakang.

Semua diam tanpa harus disuruh dua kali.

"Jadi," Nenek Cheryl kembali duduk manis di kursi guru (kursi rodanya udah melayang entah kemana). "Akan ada murid baru disini," lanjutnya.

Semua masih diam. Tak lama, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Halo." ujarnya sopan.

.

.

.

** "...ELO LAGI?" **ujar Jack, Gil, Break, dan Oz secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Elo lagi." anak baru tersebut membuang muka.

"Ano, perkenalkan dirimu." sela Nenek Cheryl.

"Saya Cheshire. Mohon bantuannya." Cheshire membungkuk, lalu melirik kearah Nenek Cheryl dengan tatapan dimana-gue-harus-duduk.

"Ah, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Gil, bukankah itu kosong?"

"Kh." dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia duduk disebelah Gil.

"Halo, Tuan Preman." sindir Gil.

_"Cut it off." _Cheshire lagi males berantem.

"Oi, vokalis Kang*n Band." panggil Break usil.

"Lo manggil gue?" Cheshire tersinggung. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang mirip… uhm.

"Iya, elo." ujar Break dengan nada menghina.

"Maksud lo apa?" Cheshire mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mukul Break.

"Gausah belagu deh." Break mulai melipat lengan seragamnya.

"Kata lo siapa yang menang?" bisik Jack ke Gil, Oz dan Alice.

"Taruhan ye? Ga ikut deh, bulan puasa." ujar Oz kalem.

"Break." sahut Gil datar sambil memberikan selembar lima ribuan ke Jack.

"Elo, Lice?"

"Nek Cheryl." tak tanggung – tanggung, Ia memberikan selembar seratus ribuan ke tangan Jack.

"Oke, gua pasang dua puluh ribu di Break." ujar Jack.

Kini nasib seratus dua puluh lima ribu rupiah itu masih terombang – ambing. Entah siapa yang akan menang.

.

**"RIBUT? HAYOK GUA JABANIN!" **Cheshire melipat lengan seragamnya hingga sepundak.

**"SIAPA TAKUT!"** kini Break melipat lengan seragamnya ke ketek.

** "MAJU! JANGAN NGELIPET – LIPET LENGAN SERAGAM DOANG!"** Cheshire emosi.

"Elu juga ga maju – maju!" bela Break.

"Rambut kayak jenggot Dumbledore(*) aja belagu!" sentak Cheshire.

"Bagian mananya yang mirip jenggot Dumbledore hah? Daripada elu! Rambut lu kayak Andikhey Kanjen Bend!" Break bener – bener emosi sekarang, ia hendak melempar bangkunya, tetapi…

**TRAKKK!**

Sebuah tutup marker mengenai jidat Break dengan GLBB (?) yaitu Gerak Lurus Beraturan Bebas yang memungkinkan untuk melakukan akselerasi terhadap laju tutup marker tersebut.

"Ohohoho, Break. Cheshire. Sepertinya tadi kalian **TIDAK **mendengarkan pelajaran saya." ujar Oma Cheryl dengan suara tinggi, nama panggilannya berubah lagi.

"De—dengerin kok bu!" bela mereka berdua, dengan gemetar, salah – salah nanti pispotnya Oma Cheryl yang dilempar, hii.

"Sebutkan tabel **Sin Cos Tan** dan kerjakan soal vektor yang sudah saya tulis di depan."

Semua diam membisu.

** 'MAMPUS-APAAN-TUH?'** batin mereka berdua.

Jack, Gil, dan Alice masih tetep cengo sambil mikirin 'apaan tuh vektor?'

Sebagian teler, sebagian ngupil, sebagian nyoret – nyoret buku tulis dengan gambaran Oma Cheryl dengan style chibi dan diikuti embel – embel _Cheryl-chan_, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Psst, psst." Alice membisiki Jack dan Gil. "Berarti taruhannya gua yang menang, ya!"

Abaikan mereka, karena kelas XI.5 akan tetap hening sebelum Cheshire dan Break menjawab. Oh, Oma Cheryl. Sungguh terlalu, deh.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sedangkan di kelas XI.4<strong>

"Su—sumimasen." ujar gadis itu dengan sopan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." guru yang dikenal dengan nama Rachel Cecil itu mempersilahkan murid baru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Na—nama saya Mizuaki, salam kenal."

** "AAAAH ELOOO! PANTES KAYAKNYA KENAL!" **seseorang berteriak dari jejeran bangku dari belakang.

"Ah… Lotti?" Mizuaki mencoba mengingat – ngingat.

"Yop!" Lotti nyengir ala kuda nil. "Sini – sini! Duduk sini!"

"Terimakasih Lotti!"

"Tak apa, hehe. Oh ya, kenapa pindah sekolah kesini?" tanya Lotti.

"Err itu…"

"Ah!" Lotti menyela Mizu seakan tahu sesuatu, "gara – gara elo pindah serumah sama Michelle?"

"Ah, bukan. Tapi…" Mizu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aah! Tunggu, tunggu!" lagi – lagi Lotti menyela, "Karena ada cowok ganteng di sini? Jadi elo bela – belain kesini?"

"Engga! Bukan itu, umm, begi—"

**"ARGHH! JANGAN KASIH TAU GUE DULU!"** bentak Lotti.

**Hening.**

"Oke gue nyerah, kenapa lo pindah kesini?" lanjut Lotti.

Mizu menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, gini—"

"Bentar! Kayaknya gue tau!" sela Lotti lagi.

Oh, betapa inginnya Mizu menyelimuti Lotti dengan tepung roti lalu melemparnya ke wajan yang berisi minyak panas. Kini ia menyesali keputusannya duduk di sebelah Lotti.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> Waktu istirahat, Ruang Komputer.<strong>

** "WUAPAAAAAAAAAAH?" **

Empat belas suara teriakan siswa berpadu menjadi satu —minus Echo.

"Gausah muncrat." keluh Pak Rufus Barma yang kecipratan hujan lokal dan hujan lokal susulan dari Elliot.

** "WUAPAAAAH?" **

"Udah, udah." Pak Rufus Barma stay cool sambil mengelapi ludah yang menempel di wajah tampannya.

**"HUAPPPAAAAAAH?"**

Sip, kayaknya mereka sengaja muncratin kearah Pak Rufus Barma.

"Pokoknya kalian harus, **HARUS** mengisi acara tersebut." terang Pak Barma.

"Kenapa harus kita sih pak?" tanya Oz.

"Perintah Pak Oscar, mana saya harus bantu kalian lagi. Haduuuh ngurusin kalian tuh capek tau ga sih…" curcol Pak Rufus Barma.

.

"Oh iya! Bapak kerja part time di _provider Prihatin_ ya?" sentak Lotti.

"Kok kamu tau? Kamu yang godain saya ya?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

"Amiiiit!" Lotti bergidik jijik.

"Okelah, susun aja schedule acaranya, saya ikut aja. Acaranya dari jam 2 siang sampai maghrib." Pak Rufus Barma meninggalkan kumpulan anak – anak madesu tersebut.

"Err, kenapa harus kita sih?" tanya Elliot.

"Bagus dong! Artinya kita dikasih kepercayaan untuk mengisi acara." jelas Alyss.

"Huaaah! Jadi kita dibebasin sampe pulang sekolah untuk ngerancang jadwal pengisian acara?" tanya Gil yang bete karena lima ribunya raib diambil Alice.

"Bagus dong!" beberapa anak berteriak – teriak gaje saking senengnya.

"Err, oke! Durasinya 4 jam dan kita mau isi pake acara apa?" tanya Liam sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Break?" Sharon menyadari tampang Break yang bete.

.

"Hng?" jawab Break pendek.

"Ada apa? Kok kusut banget mukanya?"

"Dijewer oma." ujar Break.

_"I see."_ Sharon geleng – geleng.

"Kayaknya berlima belas orang kurang deh." sahut Eida yang disetujui oleh anak – anak lainnya.

"Oke! Gue panggil seseorang ya!" ujar Alice sambil ngacir.

"Gue juga!" tambah Lotti.

"Oh iya. Kan si Mizu pindah sekolah kesini!" sahut Michelle.

"Panggil!"

.

"Males ah." Michelle kembali guling – guling di lantai (?).

"Cheshire juga." ujar Jack dengan muka ditekuk (bisa emang?) dan tampang sebete – betenya karena dua puluh ribunya masuk ke kantong Alice.

"Jodoh." ujar Reo sambil mencorat – coret jadwal acaranya bersama Alyss.

"Yoo!" Lotti kembali ke ruang computer sambil membawa tumbal, eh, Mizu.

"Michelle!" Mizu melompat – lompat gaje menghampiri Michelle.

**"Yooo!"** Michelle memeluk Mizu lalu kembali berguling – guling dilantai (?).

"Oh ya, kelasnya pada di _split_ ya?" tanya Mizu.

"Yop! Kelasnya berdasarkan nilai, sih." jawab Michelle dan tentu saja **SANGAT MENOHOK** bagi Lotti, Jack, Oz, Gil, dan Break. Untungnya Alice sedang keluar memanggil seseorang.

"Alyss, Liam, Reo dan Elliot berada di kelas XI.1, sedangkan aku, Sharon, dan Vince berada di kelas XI.2, di kelas XI.3 ada Eida dan Echo. Di kelas XI.4 ada Lotti dan kelas XI.5 ada Alice, Oz, Gil, Jack dan Break." lanjut Michelle.

"_I—I see_… aku di XI.4, berarti aku dodol…" keluh Mizu.

"E—eh! Aku ngga bilang gitu lho!" seru Michelle cepat.

"Yo!" Alice membawa tumbal keduanya.

"Erghhh! Ngapain lagi sih gue dibawa kesini? **HAH?**" bentak Cheshire ke Alice yang manyun – manyun.

"Bawel, gua aduin Reo nyahok lo! **NYAHOK LOOO!**" ancam Alice sambil menunjuk kearah Reo.

.

.

.

**SYUUUUUUTTT**, nyali Cheshire langsung ciut.

"Ha! Gabisa macem – macem kan lu!" tuding Break sotoy.

"Ufufufu, ada bahan troll." Vince memainkan guntingnya.

"Uh. Ngapain gue dibawa kesini?" tanya Cheshire untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadi gini, kita disuruh ngisi acara bukber **DAN ELO** harus jadi tumbal kita." terang Gil.

"Dan kalo gue gamau gimana?" tanya Cheshire.

…

Sebuah senyum maut terukir di muka Reo.

**"OKE! GUA MAU! GUA MAU!" **pekik Cheshire sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Oh ya." Alyss mengganti topik, "Menurut lo, acara apa yang kira – kira kita isi untuk 4 jam?"

**"BACA PUISI!"** seru Elliot. Anak – anak PanCo teringat ke masa lalu mereka.

.

—**Flashback—**

"**HITAM! KELAM! MENGAPA HITAM? MENGAPA KELAM? MENGAPA HIDUPKU BEGINI? APA TUJUAN HIDUPKU? HITAM!"**

—**End of Flashback— **

**.  
><strong>

"Gak deh, makasih." ujar Alyss dengan penuh sesal. Elliot manyun.

"Saran lain?" tanya Reo.

**"Drama."** saran Echo.

"Bagus!" ujar anak – anak PanCo serentak, Cheshire dan Mizu ngikut aja.

"Tapi kan, paling lama kira – kira cuma 2 jam. Sisanya mau dikemanain?" tanya Liam. Keliatan banget deh, yang mikir cuma beberapa orang, sisanya ngikut – ngikut aja.

"Gini aja. Kita dateng telat 2 jam. Kan pas tuh." saran Oz.

"Gue setuju!" Break angkat bicara.

"Gue juga, gapapa kan sekali – kali kita culas?" Michelle menimpali.

"Hhh, okelah." Alyss nyerah juga. Bukannya dia boss di PanCo, cuma otak dia aja yang paling jalan, makanya mimpin kongres ini.

"Naskahnya?" tanya Mizu.

"Umm, Eida ada naskah sih…" ujar Eida.

**"LIAT!"** Alyss semangat 45.

.

—**Masuk ke dunia khayalan Eida—**

Seorang ibu – ibu tampak mundar – mandir di terminal bis, entah menunggu apa. Padahal banyak gelang emas yang menghiasi tangannya.

Mungkin tujuannya kesini bukan untuk naik ke kendaraan umum.

Ibu itu sepertinya mencari sesuatu, ya, sesuatu.

Pandangan matanya menyapu di sekitar terminal. Diliriknya anak kecil berbaju lusuh yang membawa jajan ta'jil.

Oh, seperti anak kecil itu berjualan.

Si ibu menghampiri anak kecil berbaju lusuh tersebut.

"Dek, dek. Harganya berapa ya?" tanya si Ibu sambil menunjuk kearah kelapa muda yang dijajakan si anak kecil berbaju lusuh tersebut.

"Seribu bu." jawab anak kecil tersebut dengan nada lirih.

"Tiga ratus lima puluh boleh ngga?"

**Mata anak kecil itu membulat.**

"Jangan ditawar…" ujarnya, sayup – sayup terdengar rintihan, dan…

**BRUK!**

"Dek? DEK?" pekik si ibu – ibu tersebut, anak itu ambruk, dan menatap langit yang luas, langit biru. Tempat dimana yang akan ia akan kunjungi dalam waktu dekat.

"Saya kena tumor otak bu… Kalo tiba – tiba kaget suka ayan sendiri." Terang anak kecil berbaju lusuh yang nafasnya tercekat, tak beraturan.

**"TIDAK! TIDAAAK! KENAPA? HITAM! HI—" **

—**End of Khayalan—**

**.  
><strong>

"Sebentar." Liam menginterupsi imajinasi mereka terhadap naskah Eida. "Kayaknya gue kenal deh kalimat terakhir."

"Apa gak terlalu… nyontek iklan?" tanya Oz.

"Sejak kapan tumor otak bikin ayan?" Elliot mengoreksi naskah Eida dengan seksama.

"Apa ga terlalu drama anak SD?" tanya Alice sarkastik. Eida langsung nangis plus pundung di pojokan.

"Gue sebenernya bikin sih, tapi…" Gil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

** "LIAT!"**

**.  
><strong>

—**Masuk ke dunia khayalan Gilbert—**

Seorang gadis menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hiks… Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi kepadaku? Karena keegoisanku, Isabel marah kepadaku…" keluh Clara, gadis tersebut.

"Mungkin bukan Isabel yang menghilangkan pensilku… Seharusnya aku tidak menuduhnya terlebih dahulu." Clara menangis sesegukan, menyesali perbuatannya.

** TOK TOK TOK.**

"Masuk." ujar Clara.

Seseorang memasuki kamar Clara.

"Loh Clara, kenapa menangis?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Oh, umm. Eh, Isabel, ngapain kesini?" Clara nanya balik dengan nada ketus.

"Aku cuma mau balikin pensilmu yang hilang, maaf ya, gak ketemu. Jadi aku beli yang baru aja." ujar Isabel sambil menyerahkan pensil kepada Clara.

"Y—yaampun… ini kan pensil mahal."

"Iya, buatmu." Isabel tersenyum, dan Clara juga tersenyum hangat, lalu mereka berdua berpelukan.

—**END— **

**.  
><strong>

** Krik krik krik.**

"Lo yang nulis naskah?" nada kekecewaan tersirat di kata – kata Vince.

"I—iya… tuh kan! Gausah diliat!" Gil malu setengah mampus, mukanya merah, MOEEE! (?)

"Gil salah makan?" tanya Sharon khawatir.

"Drama anak TK banget." keluh Lotti.

Semua merasa iba atas kerusakan otak Gil.

"Aduh." Alyss ngerasa ada yang gak beres sama naskah – naskahnya. "Kita butuh drama yang banyak makan waktu, kayak _Romeo and Juliet, Rapunzel, Cinderella, atau Little Mermaid!_ Kalo kayak naskah drama yang ada di buku – buku anak SD mah sama aja boong!"

"Jadi!" pekik Vince.

Mendadak, ada hawa buruk menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Gue ada hawa buruk." terang Break.

.

—**Masuk ke dunia khayalan Vince—**

"Tidak, tidak! Marco! Jangan!" pekik Himelda dengan suara yang menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Maafkan aku, Himelda." Marco berkata dengan penuh sesal. Ia meregoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat.

"Tidak, Marco. Kumohon, jangan sakiti aku, lebih dari ini." isak Himelda.

Terlambat, Marco sudah **mengiris – ngiris** kelingking Himelda dengan pisau lipatnya, lalu—

—**Skip ditengah – tengah naskah— **

**.  
><strong>

"Apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku?" Michelle bergidik ngeri membaca naskah Vince.

"Astagfirullah, puasa – puasa…" Jack menangis penuh sesal telah membaca naskah tersebut.

"Sebenernya pengen gua pake gergaji listrik daripada pisau lipat, sih." terang Vince.

"Awal scenenya kayak bokep ya." ujar Echo sejujur – jujurnya.

"Tolong jangan sakiti istri dan anak saya." Elliot sedang berlatih berperan menjadi _Nazarbudin_.

"Kita gak bisa gini terus." ucap Liam.

"Mu—mungkin menurut Mizu, kita harus percaya sama kekuatan temen – temen kita." Mizu menambahkan.

"Yang nggak percaya siapa emang?" tanya Jack. "Kita kan temen semua."

"Tapi," Alice menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Kenapa daritadi yang ngasih naskah anak XI.3 kebawah? Mana anak XI.1 dan XI.2 yang terkenal jenius itu? Siapa sih yang ngasih? Vince doang kan?" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

**ZLEB. **

Menohok? Tentu.

"Alice, gue gasuka ya elo bawa – bawa kelas." papar Alyss.

"Terus? Lo kira gue suka elo ongkang – ongkang kaki nilai naskah drama sekenanya?" tanya Alice sarkastik.

"Oi, oi! Tenang dong! Ini kan untuk kelancaran acara juga!" sela Break.

Hening, kali ini suasana benar – benar kacau.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Keh! Mana pengisi acara sialannya? Udah telat 2 jam, <strong>KUSO(*)<strong>!" bentak pemuda tersebut sambil menodongkan AK-47 ke kepala Pak Rufus Barma yang terbilang cukup naas saat itu.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi." Pak Rufus Barma tetep setei kul sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kekekeke! Oi, kutu buku sialan! Kembaran elo nih!** KEKEKEKEKE!**" pemuda itu menunjuk – nunjuk seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang membaca di pojok ruangan.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan seperti itu. Taka, tolong abaikan dia." pinta gadis anggun disebelah pemuda yang bernama Hiruma. Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal.

"Hn." sahut Taka singkat, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hah, hah, maap telat!" pekik anak – anak PanCo bersahutan. Mereka keluar dari Limousine nan kece milik Cheshire.

"Dia naik mobil tapi kok capek ya?" tanya seorang pemuda cebol berwarma rambut caramel.

"Entah, mungkin mereka kagok untuk tampil di depan kita." sahut pemuda cebol juga, namuk warna rambutnya berwarna putih.

"YA~ Ayo kita mulai acaranya!" pekik gadis berambut pendek yang cenderung… berisik.

"Hah, hah." Alyss tersengal – sengal. "Kita bakal isi acara ini dengan drama, pak! Dan bapak bakal dapet peran penting." terangnya.

_ "This is madness." _Gil memandang naas teman – temannya.

"Naskahnya?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

"Ga ada." ujar Alice sambil berkacak pinggang, nafasnya juga tersengal – sengal.

** JRENG!**

Seseorang menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Fuu, aku akan menjadi background music kalian." ujarnya.

"Hoi, hoi! Itu nggak smart!" pekik seorang yang mirip _Elvis Presley._

"Perkenalkan, saya Akaba, dan ini istri saya, Isabel." ujar Akaba sambil mengelus – ngelus gitarnya.

"Bagus, kita ada background music!" semangat anak – anak PanCo mulai timbul. "Oke, kita mulai!"

.

.

.

"Ehm, ehm." Elliot sok – sok batuk (?) di depan mic nya. "Ha—halo! Saya Elliot, dan di sebelah saya ini Lotti."

**Krik, krik, krik.** Tak ada tanggapan.

"Dan kali ini, kami akan membawakan drama." lanjut Elliot.

**Krik krik krik.**

"Tau ah." Elliot lari ke backstage sambil berurai air mata bak ditinggal kekasihnya.

"Lah elo kenapa kesini? Baka!" sentak Alyss, yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Gue dikacangin." Elliot nangis meraung – raung. **Rawr!** (?) ia memeluk – meluk tiang backstage sambil bergumam 'hitam-mengapa-hitam-mengapa-kelam'.

"Oke, kita mulai saja yaaa!" ujar Lotti ceria, dan tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari bangku penonton.

**"TUH KAN! DIA DITEPOKIN! GILIRAN GUA KAGAK!"** Elliot manyun semanyun – manyunnya.

**"TERUS? SALAH GUE? SALAH NENEK GUA?" **Alice sensian.

"Oke, langsung saja ya." Lotti melempar senyuman kearah para penonton dan mendapat respon mesem – mesem, lalu ia mulai berkicau.

.

.

.

"Ehm, oke! Suatu hari di Padang. Lebih tepatnya di desa pesisir, terdapat keluarga miskin yang beranggotakan Ibu dan satu anak. Ayahnya meninggal disaat anak tersebut masih balita."

** "N—NHAA!(*) SEDIH BANGET!"** isak pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di barisan depan.

"Mizumachi, diam deh." seorang pemuda dengan mata menyeramkan yang duduk disebelah pura – pura tak melihat.

"Psst, psst, Oz! Naik ke panggung!" perintah Alyss dari backstage. "Terus lu acting kayak orang dodol gitu, plenga – plengo."

Oz naik ke panggung dengan plenga – plengo, dan..

** ZRAT!**

Tiba – tiba ada tali jemuran terangkat di panggung, dan sudah banyak kutang – kutang menggantung dengan manisnya.

"Anak itu bernama Malin Kundang. Ia adalah anak dari ibu yang bekerja sebagai pencari kayu bakar. Parahnya lagi, Malin Kundang ini penderita kleptomania, seperti suka mengambil – ngambil barang gitu." lanjut Lotti.

Oz pun berjalan kearah jemuran dengan mengendap – ngendap bak maling, lalu mengambil salah satu kutang. Dan ia langsung lari lagi ke backstage.

.

"Scene satu, sukses!" pekik Alyss, semua bernafas lega.

"Nanti saya ngomong apa?" Pak Rufus Barma mulai panik.

"Kalo bapak salah, saya kasih kode." ujar Liam santai.

"Kodenya?"

** "SBS(*)."**

"Okelah." tanpa mengetahui kepanjangan dari 'SBS' Pak Rufus Barma langsung naik ke panggung.

"Naik, Oz!" perintah Alyss.

"Scene duanya emang apa?" tanya Vince.

"Nggatau, kan gue asal tebak." ujar Alyss, sisanya jawdrop.

"Setelah berhasil membawa barangnya. Dengan cekatan Malin menyimpan dengan rapih di lemari koleksinya." terang Lotti.

Kini Oz berakting di scene kamarnya, ia menyimpan kutang yang ia baru saja curi.

**"M—m… MUAHAHAHA!" **Oz tertawa bak maniak.

"Emang ada adegan ketawa sarap?" tanya Alice di backstage.

"Gak deh kayaknya." sambung Jack.

.

** TOK TOK TOK.**

Pintu Oz diketuk oleh ibu – ibu yang rambutnya disanggul.

"Malin? Ini ibu, nak." ujar Pak Rufus Barma.

Oz membuka pintu kamarnya. Lalu, dengan aktingnya yang hiperbolis ia seperti mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut.

** "BUNDOOOO!" **ujar Oz sambil mencium kaki Pak Rufus Barma.

"Iyo Malin, ini ibu." Pak Rufus Barma keenakan diciumin kakinya. "Kamu maling lagi, ya?" tanyanya.

"Ah bundo nih, kayak nggatau Malin aja." Oz tersenyum garing.

"Tapi itu tak baik, nak." Pak Rufus Barma mengelus rambut emas Oz, sungguh keibuan.

"Iya, bundo…" Oz berkata lirih.

**DOK DOK DOK.**

"Misi, misi! Ada Malin gak?" pekik Liam yang ternyata mengambil bagian dalam scene itu juga.

"Loh, _Jamil?_ Ada apa?" tanya Rufus Barma selaku 'Ibundo'nya Malin.

"Kutang saya hilang lagi." keluh Liam.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP.**

"Bu! Mana Malin?" tanya Vince kasar.

"_Kisron?_ Kamu kehilangan apa?" tanya Rufus Barma, membela Oz selaku anaknya.

**"Lemon saya hilang!"** keluh Vince.** Lemon apa hayooo? Lemon apa?** Mikirnya kemana hayooo? Lemon buah, kok.

"Malin! Kamu nyuri buah?" tanya Rufus Barma, Oz hanya mengangguk.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP.**

"Kali ini siapa?" tanya Rufus Barma yang berakting risih.

Ada Alice, Mizuaki, dan Eida yang berperan sebagai warga yang kehilangan barang – barangnya.

"Beha saya hilang!"

"Komik **hentai** saya hilang!"

"Idih, siapa yang ngoleksi komik hentai? **GAK SMART!**" pekik manusia **_Elvis Pretzel_** (?) jadi – jadian yang diketahui bernama Kotaro. Padahal koleksi komik hentainya segudang.

"Fuu." JRENG! Akaba memulai aksi dengan memetik gitarnya, perlahan tapi pasti, memberikan suasana ketegangan lewat gitarnya.

"E—eh… tolong jangan sakiti anak saya." pinta Rufus Barma.

Tapi Liam, Vince, Eida, Mizu, dan Alice udah ngambil ancang – ancang untuk ngegebukin Oz.

** "KABUR OZ! KABUR LEWAT JENDELA!"** perintah Ibundo Rufus Barma. Oz langsung melompati jendela yang ntah darimana datangnya.

** "SBS! SBS!"** pekik Alyss dan Reo dari backstage.

"Pak, harusnya tuh Malin! Bukan Oz!" ralat Elliot.

Scene pun berganti kembali, semua yang ada di panggung langsung menuju backstage, kecuali Narator.

.

"Malin ketahuan mencuri lagi, warga pun risih atas keberadaannya. Mereka tak berniat mengusir Malin, hanya saja Malin harus meminta maaf dan mengembalikan barangnya kepada warga. Tapi, Malin malah kabur." cerocos Lotti.

"HA! Drama apaan nih? Drama sampah!" ujar pemuda berambut gimbal seperti medusa yang duduk di bangku penonton. Ingin rasanya Lotti membuangnya ke laut.

"**KUSO! JANGAN BERISIK, GIMBAL SIALAN!** Ada cewek cantiknya! Kekekeke!" ujar pria berambut spike.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, si gimbal medusa langsung duduk manis.

Kini mereka masuk ke scene selanjutnya, adengan dimana Oz dikejar – kejar oleh para warga.

** "WOOOII MALIN! SINI ELOOO! JANGAN KABURRR!" **pekik para warga dengan sok berisik, aslinya kan mereka kalem – kalem, yah, kecuali Alice.

Oz dengan gemulainya (?) lompat dari pelabuhan ke bagian belakang kapal yang sudah mulai jalan.

Lalu muncul Gil, Elliot, dan Jack dengan dibalut kain warna biru. Mereka tiduran di depan miniatur kapal tempat Oz, Break, Alyss dan Cheshire akan beradu acting.

"Ngapain mereka?" salah satu dari penonton yang memakai baju serba mesir bertanya – tanya.

"Entah." jawab rekannya yang botak dan mirip preman tanah abang.

Gil, Elliot, dan Jack masih tiduran di sana.

"Naaah, Malin berhasil kabur! Ia melompat kearah dek kapal yang sudah berjalan, artinya ia sudah lepas dari amukan massa! Walaupun ia belum mengucapkan kata – kata perpisahan kepada ibunya. Saat sudah menginjakkan kakinya di bagian kapal, awak kapal melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh." seru Lotti.

Alunan musik kembali terdengar. Akaba dan gitarnya memang pasangan paling klop. Ia memberikan aksen sedikit santai pada musiknya.

"Hei! Siapa kamu?" tanya Cheshire.

"Sa—saya Malin, pak! Saya pengen numpang ke Jakarta!" ujar Oz berakting takut – takut.

"Kasihan, pak. Biarkan saja." ujar Break.

"Iya pak, nanti dia bisa bantu – bantu disini!" Alyss membela Oz.

"Hmmm, ya ya. Kamu boleh numpang ke Jakarta, asalkan kamu ikut bersih – bersihin kapal." sahut Cheshire galak.

"Baik pak!" ujar Oz sambil berakting senyum. _'awas lo bentak – bentak lagi! Gua aduin Reo lo! Gua aduin lo!' _batin Oz.

Disinilah akting Gil, Elliot, dan Jack dimulai.

**KLEPEK KLEPEK KLEPEK!**

** "ASTAGFIRULLAH! DIA AYAN! SUZUNA! AMBIL KOTAK P3K!"** perintah gadis berambut Auburn.

"Ma—Mamori-san, itu sedang memperagakan ombak, bukan ayan." laki – laki cebol berwarna rambut karamel itupun sweatdrop.

"Kurang properti." Elliot mengeluh sambil tetap memperagakan ayannya. Biar terlihat seperti ombak.

**Jenius.**

.

"Eh, eh." Alyss membuka topik pembicaraan. "Nama saya _Tridjana_, nama kamu teh Malin ya?"

"Iya, saya Malin. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Oz.

"Abdi teh mau ke Surabaya, tapi mampir dulu ke Padang." keluh Alyss (buset jauh banget).

"Kalo nama kamu siapa?" tanya Oz ke Break, entah, pertanyaannya seperti maho.

"Nama saya _Entis Sulaiman_, dipanggil Joseph." ujar Break kalem.

"Salam kenal, mau kemana?"

"Ke Bandung. Eh, jangan kebanyakan ngobrol. Nanti bisa dipecut sama kapten." Break mengingatkan dengan nada horror.

**CTAK! CTAK!**

Cheshire sudah siap dengan pecutnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, semua mengepel lantai kapal dengan hikmat dan suasana yang kondusif.

Dan naasnya, Elliot, Gil, dan Jack masih ayan.

.

"Setelah mengarungi lautan, Malin pun sampai di Jakarta, sedangkan Tridjana dan Joseph sudah berada di tempat tujuannya terlebih dahulu. Di Jakarta, ia bertemu dengan seseorang." Lotti mengambil alih ceritanya.

"Makasih ya pak!" ujar Oz, Cheshire hanya mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan panggung beserta kapal dan ombak – ombaknya.

**"HUANJER CUAPEK!"** keluh Jack yang udah mau patah tulang. Begitu pula Gil dan Elliot. Mereka capek bukan main.

"Sharon! Naik ke panggung!" Lotti memberikan kode.

Sharon dengan lenggak – lenggoknya berjalan di panggung berlatar pelabuhan itu.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya Sharon ke Oz.

"Nama saya Malin, ada apa ya?" tanya Oz balik sambil melempar senyum mautnya.

Namun, tak ada yang tertarik dengan senyum mautnya. Yaiyalah, wong penontonnya mayoritas cowok.

"Mau kerja di tempat saya gak?"

"Boleh! Boleh!" Oz berakting senang bukan main.

"Oh iya, nama saya_ Syahrina_. Oke, kalau gitu silahkan naik ke mobil saya. Alhamdulillah yaa kitab bisa ketemu." ujar Sharon. Dan secene itu diakhiri dengan masuknya Oz dan Sharon ke mobil mewah.

.

"Malin bekerja di agensi model Syahrina berkat wajahnya yang tampan—"

** "Sampah!" **potong si gimbal medusa.

"—tampan. Kini ia menjadi sukses. Dan memiliki boyband sendiri. Popularitasnya pun melonjak bukan main, dengan ini, Malin memiliki keberanian untuk meminang Syahrina." ujar Lotti.

**JRENGGG.**

Akaba menggenjreng gitarnya, kali ini lagu cinta.

.

**Kali ini Jack yang menggantikan peran Oz, ceritanya si Oz udah dewasa gituuuu.**

"U—um… Syahrina, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Jack.

"Bisa, ada apa?" tanya Sharon yang berganti nama menjadi Syahrina.

"Aku… suka sama kamu."

**KRIK KRIK KRIK.**

"Oh ya?" Sharon mencoba meyakinkan. "Sampai kapan kau akan mencintaiku, Malin?"

Jack berdehem sebentar. **"Ehm, aku pernah jatuhkan setetes air mata di Selat Sunda. Di hari aku dapat menemukan air mataku kembali, itulah waktunya aku berhenti mencintaimu."**

"Oooh." Sharon manggut – manggut kesenengan karena digombalin. "Kapan kamu akan melupakanku?" tanyanya lagi.

**"Berusaha melupakanmu, sama sulitnya seperti mengingat orang yang tak pernah kukenal."** ujar Jack sambil menggenggam tangan Sharon.

"Suit – suit." mulai ada yang bersiul – siul.

**"Kalau suatu saat kamu hancurkan hatiku, aku akan mencintaimu dengan kepingan yang tersisa."** lanjut Jack sambil mesem – mesem… tanpa mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi di backstage.

"Mati lo pegang – pegang pacar gue, mati lo." sumpah Break.

.

"Syahrina menikah dengan Malin, dan nun jauh di padang, sesosok ibunda rindu terhadap anaknya yang tak kunjung pulang." ujar Lotti.

"Malinnn, dimana kamu naaaaak?" Pak Rufus Barma berakting gaje dengan mengais – ngais lantai.

"Bu, bu. Ehm, bu." Reo menghampiri Pak Rufus Barma.

"Iya? Ada apa ya?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

"Mau kirim surat ga? Pake burung saya." ujar Reo. Entah mengapa kalimatnya seperti om – om.

"Burung… bapak?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma jijik.

"Maksudnya burung merpati milik saya." Reo sweatdrop.

Tangan Pak Rufus menari – nari di satu kertas, selesai menulis, ia memberikan kertas yang digulung ke Reo.

"Tolong kirimin ke Malin ya, anak saya." ujar Pak Rufus Barma dengan lirih.

Reo mengangguk.

.

"Surat itupun sampai kerumah Malin dan Syahrina." ujar Lotti.

"Wow, surat merpati." pekik Jack norak. Ia membaca surat gulung itu… dan menangis.

"I—ibu…" isak Jack.

"Ada apa, Malin?" tanya Sharon.

"Tak apa, Syahrina."

"Yaa, Alhamdulillah, ya." ujar Sharon.

"Tapi aku ijin ya, soalnya aku ada acara di kampuang(*) halaman." keluh Jack.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat kembali, ya." keluh Sharon sambil menitikkan air mata.

**JRENGGG!**

Kini Akaba menggenjreng gitarnya menjadi lagu mellow.

.

"Kini Malin sampai di Kampuang nan jauh di mato. Untuk menjenguk ibundonya tercinta." Lotti berdecak kagum (?).

** "MALIIIIINNN!"** pekik Pak Rufus Barma selaku ibundonya.

"Siapa kamu…" Jack mendadak amnesia.

**"JAMIL! KISRON! TETANGGA! LIAT ANAK SAYA! UDAH JADI ORANG KAYEEE!"** ujaer Pak Rufus Barma dengan logat betawi, oke, nyasar.

**JEPRET!**

"Dapat." ujar Stalker (baca: wartawan) yang bernama Echo, Jack yang dipeluk Rufus Barma tersebut ia upload ke jejaring sosial untuk dijadikan berita terpanas, 'Ibunya Malin ternyata gembel'.

**KRING KRING**

"Halo, say?" tanya Jack sambil mengangkat hapenya.

** "KAMU! TERNYATA IBU KAMU GEMBEL!" **sentak Sharon lewat hapenya.

"Loh… tau darimana?" Jack komat – kamit.

"Ada wartawan ngupload foto kamu sama ibu kamu yang gembel! Aku malu punya suami kayak kamu!" pekik Sharon.

"Tu—tunggu, Syahrina!"

**TUT TUT TUT.**

**.**

"Di tempat lain, Syahrina sedang galau." ujar Lotti. Nih orang... jadi narator teksnya pendek - pendek amat.

"Michelle!" panggil Sharon.

"Ya, nyonya?" tanya Michelle, cuma nama dia doang yang gak ganti.

"Urus surat perceraian saya dengan Malin." ujar Sharon ketus, kini ia bete sebete Syahrini dikacangin Anang.

"Baik." Michelle mengangguk.

"Sayaaaang~ hari ini kita kemana?" tanya Sharon ke seseorang.

"Terserah kamu aja say." balas **Elliot** genit.

**Wow, craickpair.**

.

"Malin pun shock saat mengetahui Syahrina mengkhianati dirinya, lalu ia melempar segala kesalahannya kepada ibunya." ujar Lotti dengan nada ketus.

"Ini semua karena engkau, wahai ibundo!" pekik Jack.

"Oh, tidak, Malin anakku." Pak Rufus Barma meletakkan tangannya di dahi.

"Oh, iya. Ibundo, INI **SEMUA GARA - GARA IBUNDO!**" tangis Jack pecah saat mencoba menghadapi kenyataan.

Yeh.

**JRENG**! Akabaka kembali menggenjreng gitarnya jadi lagu rock.

**PLAKKK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi sang Ibundo.

"Ma—malin…" rintih Pak Rufus Barma sambil berakting nangis tersedu – sedu, sedangkan pemain figuran seperti Gil dan Break nyaris mati ngakak.

** "DIAM!"** bentak Jack. **"KAU BUKAN IBUKU!"**

"Kalau kau anakku, **AKAN KU KUTUK JADI BAKUL!**" pekik Pak Rufus Barma.

**"SBS GEBLEK! SBS!" **pekik Alyss dan Liam bersamaan.

Whoops, sepertinya lidah Pak Rufus Barma terpeleset.

"Katanya bakul kan?" ujar Reo watados sambil melempar bakul ke tengan panggung, lalu Jack ditarik ke backstage seakan – akan menghilang alias berubah menjadi batu.

…

**KRIK KRIK KRIK.**

** "Wo—wokeh, sekian dari kami, wassalam." **Lotti nyaris nangis gak ada yang tepuk tangan.

.

**PROK.**

**PROKPROKPROKPROKPROKPROK!**

Tiba – tiba suara tepuk tangan ramai terdengar.

"Berhasil?" tanya Alice ga percaya.

"Iya." jawab Mizu pendek.

Yang cewek masih tenggelam dalam haru (minus Echo dan Alice).

"Wah, Akaba! Makasih udah mau main!" ujar Eida sambil tersenyum.

Yang cowok sibuk ngurusin masalah masing - masing.

"Maksud lo apa godain cewek gua tadi?" tanya Break ke Jack dan Elliot.

_"Well done!"_ gadis berambut auburn itu tepuk tangan sambil memuji.

"Yah, tak buruk. **KEKEKEKEKE**! tahun depan kalian harus ngisi acara ini lagi, kuso."

Semua menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan **emang-elu-siapa.**

"Eh udah mau buka, siapa yang mimpin doa?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

** "SAYA! SAYAAA!" **Elliot dengan semangat mengambil mic.

** "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

—**Dunia Khayalan—**

"**HITAM! MENGAPA KELAM? MENGAPA HITAM? HAH?"**

**DUAAAAR!**

"**SPEAKER SATU MELEDAK, SAYA ULANGI! SPEAKER SATU MELEDAK!" **pekik Break layaknya FBI.

"**BUAT MUKAKU JADI GANTENGGG!"**

**DUAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"**SPEAKER DUA MELEDAK!" **Break kembali berteriak – teriak**.**

"**SIAPAPUN TOLONG BEKEP ELLIOT!" **Reo terkena luka parah karena ledakan speaker, kakinya mendadak buntung**.**

—**End of dunia khayalan—**

"Eh, udah azan."

"Yah, gue gajadi doa deh." keluh Elliot.

…semua orang malah bersyukur kalo elo ga doa, baka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OH-MA-KE!<strong>

**~1. Seandainya Rufus Barma adalah...**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi sang Ibundo.

"Ma—malin…" rintih Pak Rufus Barma sambil berakting nangis tersedu – sedu, sedangkan pemain figuran seperti Gil dan Break nyaris mati ngakak.

** "DIAM!"** bentak Jack. **"KAU BUKAN IBUKU!"**

**"MEMANG! AKU VOLDEMORT!"** ujar Rufus Barma yang sudah berubah wujud ke makhluk tanpa rambut dan hanya berlubang hidung. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri. **-by Shinju! XD**

.

**~2. Istri Akaba. (ES21!)  
><strong>

**"Perkenalkan, saya Akaba, dan ini istri saya, Isabel." ujar Akaba sambil mengelus – ngelus gitarnya.**

"Perkenalkan, saya Akaba, dan ini istri saya, **Kotaro.**" ujar Akaba sambil mengelus – ngelus Kotaro, orang yang mirip Elvis Pretzel (?)

**"GA SUDI!**" semprot orang disebelah Akaba.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya~! bertemu dengan Glo di c11! :D<strong>

Glo gatidur kemaren! **BANGGA DEH HAHAHAHA (?)**

Okelah di mix sama ES21, yang ga baca ES21 anggep aja itu OCku, oke? :D

Special thanks untuk **Taviabeta Primavera**, yang ada buat Glo.

Terimakasih untuk **Yosu dan Shinju!** Udah mau berbagi ide untuk dituluskan disini! **HIDUP MANUSIA SEPTEMBER! HAHAHAA (?)**

Dan terimakasih untuk **Unevours / kelas 7.4 angkatan 2010/2011.** You rock guys! Makasih udah mau mampir corat coret di kenangan Glo dan bikin drama supergaje tapi kocak!

Terimakasih untuk para **pembaca, peripiu, pemfave(?) dan pengalerts!** Kalian sudah mengihidupi cerita ini! Makasih banyak!

**Terimakasih untuk SuccessKid dot com untuk gombalan - gombalannya**! ^^

Terimakasih untuk Akita Beilschmidt karena ff 'Halftime' seriesnya sangat menginspirasi!

Gausah banyak cingcong deh, boleh minta sarannya? ga harus ripiu, **PM/Twit/FB** boleh! ^^ makasih udah menyempatkan dirinya untuk baca ini!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEEEEE!<strong>

**Dumbledore:** Duh, kalo gasalah gurunya **Harry Potter**, iya ga sih? Glo ga nonton Harpot soalnya, Glo naksir sama jenggotnya doang.

**Kuso:** setauku mungkin umpatan / kata kasar gitu kali ya. :D gugel translet : fuu... shi*... begitubegitu

**Nhaa:** di ES21 si **Mizumachi** suka ngomong "Nhaa" mungkin sama kayak Deidara ngomong "Un".

**SBS:** **S**alah **B**ego,** S**ALAH! /buatanGlo /abaikan

**Kampuang:** Err, cuma mengingat lagi masa kecil Glo yang gatau artinya, _sounds similar_ sama Kampung, jadi Glo pake. Kampuang nan jauh dimatooo~ Aah kangen teka deh wkwk

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih udah mau baca!<strong>

**Eh maafin Glo kalo punya salah yo~!**

Dan maukah mengisi kotak kosong untuk ripiu? :D Haha, makasih yey udah mau baca ahihi~**  
><strong>

**u mad? O_o *ditabok***

**kalo ada ide, bilang ya :D Insyallah bisa~!  
><strong>

**See you on the next chappie! :D**


	12. Everything

Hallow temand – temand quwn nand imoedhh dan luthuw!

***digampar***

Ehm, Glo kangen banget sama kalian!

Dan Glo bawa c12 loh! Yaiyalah, kalo ngga, ngapain Glo kesini coba?

Anyway, based on… banyak. Banyak yang minta tentang masa lalu Michelle. Kalian ngerasa aneh gak chapter 12 baru diceritain masa lalunya? Ato malah harusnya gausah dibikin sekalian ya? .u.

Err, anyway. Kalo bisa sih masa lalu Michelle jangan di skip, tapi kalo mau ngeskip sih gapapa :D.

**Special thanks to RnB family for the sweet and sour memories. :)**

special thanks yang lain dibawah, ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Muah, balasan review!<strong>

**Yosukegalih: HALO YOS!** makasih menyempatkan diri untuk baca :D err... maaf untuk typonya, dan kyknya di sini bakal ada typo juga (?) aku ngetiknya buru - buru *teruskenapa* Wah, TS? kurang tau deh ya :) ANYWAY HEPI BEDEY YOSUKE GALIH VESSALIUSS WOOHOOO! Thanks for reading and for the review, 3 hopu u like diz chappie!

**Dinlok: HALOOO!** Makasih loh udah mau baca aw aw 3 maaf yaa aku nyampah di TL twitternya 3 ehm, eniwei, jangan ditahan! Ketawa ajaaaa (?) XD maafkan daku mengenai castnya, mian *sembahsujud* Iya gak lagi - lagi deh nambahin cast, maaf ya, paling cuma nambah 1 atau 2... *digampar* enhweyy! Makasih udah mau baca dan ripiu, hope u like diz chapter!

**Taviabeta-Primavera: HAI HERMOSAAA! MAKASIH LOH FICTNYA DSALKFHLKSABDJKSV** Oh iya, mengenai idenya, I'm saving the best for the last. Whaddya think? :3 untuk penutupan, aku insyallah pake cerita itu, gimana? Gimana? :D Doakan saja yaaa :3 unyunyu makasih lo cermettt! makasih udah mau baca + ripiu yah say!

**AngieCarol: Halooo! :D** Terimakasih udah mau mampir ya :D hiyaaah makasih udah bilang cerita ini uchul (?) XD aaaa lupyuuu! Iya ya, seandainya beneran terjadi... rela deh beli tiket untuk nonton dramanya (?) eniwei abaikan saya, sekali lagi makasih udah mau mau baca, mampir, dan ripiu cerita ini, ya! :D

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius: Hai Miki~!** Kyaaaa beneran seru? :D *jungkirbalik* Elliot disiksa juga part favoritku loh~! *teruskenapa* Mungkin aku harus banyakin peran Elliot disiksa ya? =A= (?) eniwei makasih udah mau mampir dan baca serta ripiu di cerita ini! Semoga suka sm chappie ini, ya!

**nanana-i: Halo kak senpai! (?)** Hiyaaa makasih udah mau mampir! :D Gyahahaha santai saja kaka! :D aku juga ga masuk pas kelas kaka tampil kan ya? Maafkan daku diriku dirinyaaaaa (?) hyahahaha speechless? Liatin muka akuh aja biar ga sepicless aw aw (?) Oke abaikan, makasih udah mau baca+ mampir+ ripiu! Semoga suka chappie yang ini, ya!

**Penjemaan Authorjelek**:** Haiiii author... Oke, Hai author-san! (?)** terimakasih sudah mau baca fic abalism ini! XD Iyaaa aku masukin ES21... dikit aja... dikit aja... *padahal makan porsi setengah cerita, hmp* Maafkan daku jika tak sreg! XD Hyahaha untuk puisi Jack, ada creditnya di bawah! Ada nama webnya sih kalo gasalah, buka aja, pny orang tuh XD eniweyhh makasih udah mau baca + mampir + ripiuuu! sayangkamohhh! (?) 8D

**Camparella: Haloooo Shinju-san! *pelukcium*** makasih udah mau ngasih ripiu disini, loh! XD hemmm, untuk scene, ada beberapa yang bakal ku pake untuk bday gift... mungkin? :D HYAHAHAHA TUNGGU SAJA! MUAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH (?) Ehm, untuk c11. Maafkan daku! Mungkin bakal kuganti sama figur tokoh aja... Yang lagi ngetrend! Okelah, makasih untuk saran + udah mau baca + ripiu + sempet mampir! lopyuww!

**KoroCorona: Halooo! :D** makasih udah mau mampir kesini yappp hahaw~ untuk idenya boleh dicoba tuh! :D Kyaa ditunggu aja ya! Untuk ide yang di DM mengenai pairing, belom bisa ku apa - apain kayaknya :( liat aja kedepannya ya, hyahahaha~ Simak terus ya cerita abal - abal ini~! XD thanks udah mau mampir + baca + ripiu! Makasih banyakkkk!

**hana-chan kirei: HALO HANAAA HAHAHAH (?) MINGGIR KAMOH! AKABAH PUNYAKOOOOHHH! (?)** Emm... untuk ES21nya, ini kan FPHI jadi merasa bersalah aja gitu lho :( maafkan aku kawan - kawan, maafkan daku beta katong (?) Katong apa lagi hem. HYAAAAA AKU GATAU BAHASA MINANG tapi kalo bahasa palembang ayokkk! (?) Eniwei makasih ya han-senpai udah mau baca plus mampir plus ripiu!

**Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori: Haiii! :)** Makasih udah mau mampir! Wah Glo seneng kalo ada yang baca, deh! :) eniweyh... untuk yang Fb, udah kan? :) yang DM juga udah kan? well, kutunggu fic ficnya lagi loh :D sekali lagi terimakasih udah mau mampir + baca + ripiu, ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let's start the fict!<strong>

.

.

.

**Everything**

_/saking malesnya kasih judul, BEGINI DEH AHAHAHHAHHA/_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Cis, kerumah paman mesum itu?" tanya Break.<p>

"Yaudahlah, kita harus bilang makasih karena udah biayain kita jalan – jalan sampe ke Paris." ujar Alyss.

"Gapapa! Sekalian bolos sekolah!" sahut Lotti culas.

"Silaturahmi sih iya… **TAPI KAN RUMAHNYA DI BANDUNG! KITA DI TANGERANG! GILA LO! TIDUR DI MANA KITA? EMPERAN?**" bentak Gil.

"Sante aja kali, Mbak." ujar Jack menenangkan.

"Kita bisa numpang tidur di sana." usul Oz.

"Euh… apa itu sopan?" tanya Eida takut – takut.

"Kasian, Pak Oscar udah ngundang kita." sahut Sharon dengan mata nanar.

**BRUK!**

Echo membanting pintu dari luar.

"Wess, nyante mbak." Alice kaget.

"Pak Rufus Barma sakit mendadak." ujar Echo.

** "KOK BISA?" **

"Maag." jawab Echo.

"Itu anak dua ajak ga?" tanya Elliot.

"Anak dua?" Reo bingung sendiri.

"Maksudnya… Mizuaki sama Cheshire?" tanya Liam.

"Upin Ipin, yaiyalah! Siapa lagi coba?" Elliot emosi.

"Yaudah, Michelle! Panggilin Mizu sama Cheshire dong!" pinta Sharon.

**KRIK KRIK KRIK.**

"Ka—kayaknya ga ada Michelle deh daritadi…" ujar Eida gelagapan.

"Gue panggil deh, nanti Cheshire sama Mizuaki dijemput aja di rumahnya, yang lain masuk ke van, ajak Pak Rufus Barma sekalian." sahut Vince.

"Lah, yang nyetir siapa?" tanya Oz.

"Gue aja. Tapi nyetirnya serampangan." ujar Vince sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas XI.2<strong>

Seorang gadis berwarna rambut pirang dengan irisnya yang berwarna biru langit sedang menatap sayu ke salah satu meja di pojokan kelas.

"…huruf terakhir… Y!" ujarnya senang.

Michelle kembali memandangi sudut meja tersebut, ada sebuat coretan menggunakan marker berwarna biru langit bertuliskan ****K. C. B. J. . B. Y.**** Merasa ada yang memperhatikan,"Ada apa kesini?" tanya Michelle. Ketus banget nadanya.

"Engga, gue cuma manggil elo doang, kan kita mau pergi ke Bandung." ucap Vince lirih. "Lagian, kenapa lo ga ikut rapat PanCo? Kan anak – anak udah pada pulang."

"Oh, itu… Hahaha, ayok kita pergi aja sekarang!" Michelle mengalihkan topik.

Vince tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi… yasudah lah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Van.<strong>

"Naik – naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi – tinggi sekali." beberapa anak bernyanyi sarap saat memasuki tol.

"Kira – kira rumah Pak Oscar kayak apa ya?" tanya Break yang laper, iya, ganyambung banget.

"Peduli amat rumahnya kayak gimana." sahut Elliot.

"Cheshire tinggal di mana?" tanya Vince yang mengemudi.

"Dia tinggal di rumah gue." ujar Alice sambil duduk anteng di sisirin sama Sharon. Kayaknya abis diancem sama Sharon.

**JEGERRRR**

"**GUNUNG MELETUS! BUMI GONJANG – GANJING! MANUSIA BANGKIT DARI KUBURNYA! UOOOOHHH!" **Jack, Oz, Gil, Elliot, Break, dan Vince spontan menjerit seperti banci taman lawang.

"Lebay aja." (*) Alyss sweatdrop.

"**MATI! SIAPA YANG BAKAL MANGGIL DIA DARI MANSION NERAKA ITU?" **Gil nangis di pangkuan Oz dengan lebaynya, ingusan lagi.

"Najong, gausah ingusan!" bentak Oz.

"Yaudah sih manggil Cheshire doang." Liam malu punya temen kayak mereka (?).

**"GUE ENGGA! GUE GAMAU!" **Break mojok.

"Gue nyetir, jadi gabisa manggil." elak Vince.

"Gue lagi nenangin Gil, kasian dia." Oz pura – pura nangis.

"Alasan tingkat rendah." Reo sweatdrop.

"Gue harus jagain Pak Rufus Barma, kasian." Liam rupanya takut sama Om Glen.

"Err… gue… gue… harus bantu Vince! Iya! Bantu Vince!" Elliot semangat 45.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Vince.

** "GATAU! SERAH ELU!" **Elliot sembah sujud (?).

"Yang cewek? Ga ada yang mau?" tanya Reo.

Eida, Lotti, dan Echo geleng – geleng.

"Sibuk!" teriak Alice dan Sharon berbarengan.

"Duh, nggak deh." tolak Alyss.

"Err, gue? Gue kan ga terlalu deket sama Cheshire ato Om Glen. Elo aja ya, Re. Heheheh." Michelle cengengesan.

"**EEEH! ITU CHESHIRE BUKAN? CHESHIRE BUKAAAN?"** Oz heboh nunjuk – nunjuk kaca van yang berhadapan dengan Mansion Om Glen.

Bener aja, si Cheshire lagi duduk sambil membuat gunung (?) (gunung apa hayoooo) gak deng, lagi duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman mansion itu.

Dan dia gak sendiri.

Seorang gadis hadir menemaninya bagai bidadari yang turun dari khayangan, sangat berbeda dengan Cheshire yang seperti tampang kriminil. Oke, ampun.

Mereka bercanda tawa sambil cubit - cubitan, apa mungkin mereka baru aja kenalan lewat fasilitas _**Chat 'N Date**_? Eh? Masih jaman?

"Wah, si Cheshire anak baru aja udah belagu. Masa langsung dapet cewek?" Break terusik terhadap kebahagiaan yang Cheshire alami.

"Sodok aja pake garpu." usul Reo.

"Si Ches anak mana sih? Belagu amat! Ntar gua cegat di **Prapatan Cikoleang!**" Elliot sirik setengah mati.

"Emang Prapatan Cikoleang di mana?" tanya Lotti.

"Nggatau." bales Elliot kalem.

"**MATA ELU BUTEK APA GIMANA? ITU MIZU! MIZU!" **bentak Liam.

.

.

.

Semua menganga.

"Haidiiih kok Mizu mau main sama dia?" tanya Jack.

"Peduli amat! Jemput sana! Ajakin kerumah Pak Oscar!" bentak Lotti yang sebenernya cemburu tingkat mampus.

"Echo, foto gih. Ancem aja kalo gamau ikut ntar disebar fotonya," usul Gil yang **TUMBEEEEEEN** otaknya jalan.

"Baik." Echo bertugas untuk jeprat – jepret dan ngancem.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sejurus (?) kemudian.<strong>

"Done." Echo kembali ke van dengan membawa dua insan yang dimabuk asmara, oke, author ngaco.

"**NJIR! MASA GUE DIFOTO SAMA DIA?" **bentak Cheshire yang masih mencoba merebut kamera Echo.

"Terus? Peduli? Elo curhat gitu? Merasa penting?" tanya Elliot **bertubi – tubi. Bertubi – tubi – tubi yang kurasakan~** cialah, lagunya siapa tuh? D'bag*ndas? Oke, Glo. Fokus. Fokus.

"Yaudahsih gasuka banget liat hari – hari gue tentram gitu!" Cheshire masih kalang kabut ngambil kamera dari Echo, sayangnya, Echo cekatan dalam menghindari Cheshire. Di sisi lain, muka Mizu merah kayak abis digamparin warga satu kecamatan. Gak deng, merah merona karena malu, aw aw.

"Ches, diem." perintah Reo dingin.

**DEG.**

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Cheshire langsung diem.

"Wuih, ajaib!" puji Eida.

Kalo langsung nurut gini, mungkin Ches bisa diperintah seperti : 'Ches, berguling!'. Eh… kayak guk guk.

"Oke, mau lo semua apa?" Cheshire merinding tingkat ajeb – ajeb.

"Lo harus ikut kita..." Vince menggantung kalimatnya.

"…ke rumah Pak Oscar, atau…" Jack juga menggantung kalimatnya.

"…foto lo lagi berduaan sama Mizu bakal disebar!" ancam Break.

"Emang kalo disebar kenapa?" tanya Cheshire dengan nada menantang.

"Oh, gatakut?" Oz nanya balik.

"Ntar gue tambahin embel – embel 'Seorang siswa kelas XI.5 mencoba memperkosa siswi kelas XI.4' terus nanti lu dikirim ke Arab sama Pak Oscar, terus nanti lu dihukum pancung disana, terus lu dirajam, terus…" cerocos Elliot.

"**OKE, OKE! Fine!"** Cheshire gedek setengah mampus.

"Emangnya Cheshire sama Mizu kenapa harus ikut sih?" tanya Sharon yang akhirnya angkat bicara karena ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. **CIE.**

"Ya untuk disuruh – suruh lah!" tukas Alice.

"Pasti tuntutan skenario!" potong Eida.

"Singkatnya, jadi babu gitu ya?" Mizuaki sweatdrop.

"Gak," Alyss mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Karena mereka anggota PanCo yang ke 16 sama 17."

Semua terdiam.

Beberapa tersenyum hangat, beberapa senyum – senyum najong kayak homo. Mereka berpegangan tangan, muter – muter, lalu menatap indahnya langit. Mereka pun melihat matahari yang lebih mirip sama kepala bayi. Mereka kembali ke rumah mereka yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, dan makan kue tabi yang keluar dari mesin, bunyi mesin itu seperti 'crot – crot'.

Oke, author ngaco, ga fokus. Nyasar ke telebabis.

"Karena mereka anggota PanCo ke 16 sama 17." ulang Alyss, biar dramatis.

"Gausah diulang nyet, gue denger." bentak Alice.

"**APASIH GA SENENG BANGET LIAT SUASANA DRAMATIS GINI!"** Alyss menjambak rambut Alice.

"**APA LO! GUA ADUIN MAMAK NIH!"** gertak Alice.

"**ADUIN! GUA GA TAKUT!"** tantang Alyss.

**"LAPANGAN KOSONG WOY!"** sahut Alice emosi sambil lempar sepatu.

**"TERUS? PEDULI GITCHU? OMAGA!"** ujar Alyss sok gawl*.

** "YAUDAH SIH RIBUT AJA!" **Liam yang jangkung dan memiliki jiwa kebijaksanaan melerai mereka berdua yang tingginya imut – imut dengan menarik kerah bajunya ke belakang.

"Uhuk, uhuk. Jalan nak, jalan." perintah Pak Rufus Barma yang **BAHKAAAAN** tidak diketahui jika ada seorang Rufus Barma di dalam van itu. Diem mulu sih lo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tol Cikampek, gatau? Sama.<strong>

Oke, posisinya gini.

Vince di posisi supir, Michelle duduk di samping Vince sebagai _navigator_, tau ngga? Author ngga tau. Pokoknya yang nunjukin jalan aja. Tapi sebenernya di tol kan cuma lurus doang? Kenapa mesti ada_ navigator_ deh…

Break, Jack, Gil, Oz duduk leyeh – leyeh di sembarang tempat (?). Tadinya sih mau sama pacar masing – masing bagi yang punya pacar. Sayangnya ada hama (baca: Pak Rufus Barma) yang mengawasi mereka biar ga macem – macem.

Elliot, Reo, Eida, dan Echo duduk manis sibuk dengan gadget dan buku. Elliot baca majalah coretplayboycoret untuk remaja yang berisi tentang Vanessa Hudgens dan sejumlah artis barat lainnya. Reo ngebaca buku '99 Hari Menuju Kesuksesan'. Eida sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya, sedangkan Echo sedang sibuk dengan SLR miliknya.

Alice dan Alyss masih berdebat, mereka duduk disebelah Sharon dan Lotti yang masih kasak – kusuk gossip tentang hubungan Cheshire – Mizuaki.

Cheshire dan Mizuaki duduk ngga dempet – dempet amat. Masih ada space lah. Terlihat mereka sibuk berkutat dengan hape masing – masing. Liam lah yang paling apes karena disuruh ngejagain Pak Rufus Barma, jadi dia gak bebas kemana – mana.

Tapi, diantara delapan belas insan tersebut, Michelle lah yang mukanya terlihat paling galau, muka Vince terlihat lebih mellow dari biasanya, dan muka Elliot yang terlihat paling najong karena senyum – senyum sendiri sambil baca majalahnya.

Suasana begitu ramai di bagian belakang van, hanya Michelle dan Vince yang terlihat diem – dieman. Atau karena mereka belum mencoba memakai fasilitas **Chat N' Da—OMG FOKUS. FOKUS!**

Vince melirik kearah pergelangan tangan Michelle.

"Hm, Vince? Lo harusnya liat ke arah jalan, awas kalo nabrak." ancam Michelle.

"Masih lo pake jam itu? Udah buluk kali. Udah lama gak diganti." Vince terkekeh pelan.

"Biarin." Michelle memandangi jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Jam berwarna biru pucat tersebut merupakan saksi bisu diantaranya dan Vince.

Vince…

Jam itu juga yang dapat membawanya ke sebuah pecahan dari memorinya, dimana hanya Michelle yang bisa melihat betapa pahitnya bagian – bagian memori tersebut untuk dikenang, tetapi terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

Perlahan, Michelle kembali menyusun ingatan – ingatan bersama seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan…

* * *

><p>—<strong>Flashback<strong>

** Hanya sahabat.**

Dua kata yang cukup bikin nyesek, bagi seorang Michelle Relessai.

Gimana engga?

"Vin…" Michelle menatap orang yang berada di sebelahnya, Vince.

"Oi?"

"Nggapapa nih, gue dibayarin nonton?" tanya Michelle ragu.

"Nggapapa kali, kan sahabat." Vince terkekeh pelan.

.

"Vin…" di dalam bioskop, Michelle malu – malu memanggil Vince.

"Kedinginan, ya?" tanya Vince, Michelle hanya mengangguk pelan. Vince membuka jaketnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Michelle.

"Err… er… nggapapa nih?" Michelle ragu – ragu mengambil jaket Vince.

"Nggapapa lagi, kan kita sahabat."

.

**Ga cuma sampe situ.**

"Vin…" cegah Michelle.

"Mbak, nanti makanan dia saya yang bayar ya." potong Vince. Waitress itu mengangguk. Lalu waitress tersebut menyodorkan brosur.

'Discount 15% untuk sepasang kekasih.' begitu tulisannya di brosur tersebut. Vince langsung tersenyum lebar, lebih lebar dari pantat Barney si dinosaurus ungu.

Sedangkan Michelle masang senyum paling kecut.

"Chel, diskon Chel! **DISKON!**" bisik Vince yang sebenernya kedengeran sama waitress tersebut.

"Ya—yaudah." Michelle ngangguk – ngagguk bae.

"Mbak, jadi, diskon 15% kan?" tanya Vince culas.

"Anda berdua sepasang kekasih?" balas waitress tersebut. Vince ngangguk – ngangguk, Michelle dengan terpaksa ngangguk juga. Lalu mbak waitressnya ikutan ngangguk (?) dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ma—makasih." ujar Michelle dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Nggapapa lagi, kan kita sahabat." balas Vince sambil tersenyum yang tulus… mungkin?

Michelle langsung tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya, ia berharap lebih…

.

**Dan belom selesai.**

"Aduh, gimana nih?" muka Michelle langsung pucat sehabis menelpon.

"Kenapa, Chel?" tanya Vince yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ngga ada yang jemput gue… gimana dong?"

"Hmmm…" Vince berpikir sejenak. "Gue bawa motor sih, mau?"

"Ka—kan gue gaboleh naik motor." keluh Michelle. "Nanti nyokap marah." lanjutnya.

"Yaudah, gue anterin naik taksi aja, ya?" ujar Vince.

"Err, Vin… Nggapapa nih?" tanya Michelle.

"Nggapapa kali, nyante aja." balas Vince sambil mencoba mencari taksi.

"Ma—makasih." ujar Michelle dengan suara kecil. Tetapi didengar oleh Vince.

"Sama – sama, kan kita sahabat." sahut Vince.

**Ini baru sehari.** Sedangkan mereka udah **sahabatan lama banget**, rasanya gimana coba… kalo misalnya tiba – tiba Michelle ditinggal?

.

.

.

_Semua berjalan seperti biasa, sampai ada sebuah komunitas yang menghancurkan dirinya._

"Vince!" sapa Michelle.

"Eh, Chel…"

"Mau jalan nggak hari ini?" ajak Michelle dengan malu – malu.

"E—err… Chel, gue ada acara keluarga hari ini, lain kali aja, ya?" pinta Vince.

"Okelah." balas Michelle dengan nada kecewa.

**Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Vince berbohong?**

.

.

.

"_**Cuz every time I think about you, I think about pain. I remember every single word you'd say. Like de ja vu, you say we're through." **_Michelle menyanyi, yah, tanpa seseorang pun yang tahu untuk siapa lagu itu ditujukan.

"_**And now that's all I think about, when I think about you. And it burns…And It burns…" **_lanjutnya. Kalo Michelle galau, dia emang biasa nenangin diri untuk nyanyi sendiri di karaoke box, dan pasti lagu itu.

**Pasti.**

Michelle pun keluar dari karaoke box tersebut, senyum yang mengembang tiba – tiba berubah drastis menjadi senyum menahan tangis.

Itu Vince.

Gandeng cewek. Rambut pink** belah tengah**.

"Ga—gausah gandeng kali, Vin." cegah perempuan itu.

"Nggapapa kali, kita kan sahabat." ujar Vince santai.

Di belakangnya banyak orang – orang, sekitar… sekitar… belasan orang, mungkin.

"Bu—bukannya dia ada acara keluarga?" gumam Michelle sambil melihat Vince. Dan ternyata Vince sadar jika diperhatikan seseorang. Vince terkejut melihat Michelle dengan muka merah, bukan, bukan karena malu. Ekspresi Michelle menandakan ia menahan tangis, marah, benci.

Semua emosi Michelle nano – nano. Asem kecut.

"Sebentar." bisik Vince kepada rombongannya, lalu berjalan kearah Michelle. Sedangkan rombongannya udah mencar – mencar nggatau kemana. "Err… Chel. Tadi ternyata nggajadi ngumpul keluarga."

"Kenapa gak ngabarin gue?" tanya Michelle.

"Pulsa gue abis." elak Vince.

"Kenapa ga kirim surat lewat kantor pos?"

"Iya, nyampenya minggu depan kalo lewat kantor pos." balas Vince sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Elo bosen sama gue?" tanya Michelle.

"Ga gitu, ja—jadi gue udah menjadi bagian dari Pandora Community." jelas Vince. Kini Michelle yang tersenyum kecut.

"_Good luck with that."_ ujar Michelle dengan malas.

"_Yep, and I want to give you this." _Vince menyodorkan sebuah kotak transparan berisi jam tangan berwarna biru pucat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Michelle sambil mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan Vince.

"Kado perpisahan." jawab Vince enteng.

.

**Marah? Kecewa? Iya. **

_Marah karena apa? Marah untuk kebahagiaan sahabat sendiri?_

_There's ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend tapi nggak ada yang namanya ex-friend di persahabatan. Nggak lucu aja kalo seandainya ada ex-friend dan orang pada ngomong 'itu bekas temen gue'._

Michelle bingung, kecewa. Dia cuma jalan entah kemana, yang jelas jauh, jauuuuuuuh banget dari Vince dan temen – temen barunya.

Sampai langkahnya berhenti di kedai kopi yang berada di lantai bawah di mall tersebut.

"Loh, Michelle?" sapa seseorang berwarna rambut cokelat.

"Sha—Sharon?"

"Sini – sini." Sharon mengajaknya duduk. Yep, saat itu Sharon belum masuk Pandora Community. "Elo nangis?"

Michelle menggeleng pelan, dan Sharon mengeluarkan death glare miliknya agar Michelle bercerita. Michelle menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai bercerita dari awal kejadiannya. Sharon menyimak cerita Michelle hingga habis.

"Yah, gitulah." ujar Michelle di akhir cerita. Sharon tidak mengomentari cerita Michelle, hanya duduk diam sambil menyesap kopinya.

Mereka duduk tanpa berbicara sepatah – kata pun setelah cerita Michelle berakhir.

Michelle pun mengutak – ngatik jam tersebut, ternyata di belakangnya ada sebuah tulisan.

**.-[7(81):7(4)""7(4)]**

.

.

.

_Pandora Community nggak berakhir disitu aja._

Malapetaka terjadi lagi disaat Sharon jadian dengan Break.

"Berarti Michelle masuk PanCo juga kan?" tanya Sharon.

'_Oh, God. Gausah bawa – bawa gue masuk ke komunitas itu!' _rutuk Michelle dalam hati.

Namun, nasib berkata lain. Semua mengangguk dan setuju.

Dan Michelle kembali memasang senyumnya yang paling basi yang pernah ada.

"Sst, sst." Vince memberikan sinyal kepada Michelle dari kejauhan agar Michelle menghampirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Michelle yang menghampiri Vince yang berada di bawah pohon.

"Jadi… elo masuk PanCo?" tanya Vince basa – basi sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Iya." balas Michelle pendek.

"Kenapa? Bukannya lu benci anak – anak yang nyari eksis kayak Pandora Community?" tanya Vince lagi, lebih tepatnya, nyindir.

"Demi sama – sama kayak dulu lagi, kenapa ngga?" jawab Michelle sambil 'tersenyum'.

It burns? Setuju dah, setuju.

.

.

.

—**End of Flashback**

Mari kita kembali ke realita.

"Hahaha." Vince tertawa hambar. "Nyante aja kali, mbak."

"Udah liatin jalan, gausah ngobrol dulu." ujar Michelle.

"Ada yang galau, ada yang galau~" sindir Break kepada Michelle.

"Enak aja." balas Michelle.

"Ada yang galau?" pekik Elliot. **"NYANYI AH!"**

**.**

**OH NO!**

** "MARI KITA TELANJANG DI ATAS RUMPUT DAN BERGOYAAAAANGGG!" **Elliot nyanyi lagu Ebiet G dengan ngaco…

"Ngaco!" potong Alyss sambil ngegeplak Elliot.

**"APASIH LO SIRIK AJA! ENGGA PUNYA SUARA BAGUS KAN KAYAK GUE? MAKANYA ELO SIRIK? HAH?"** bentak Elliot

"Diem deh." Reo mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

"Salah lagu, ya?" Elliot kembali bernyanyi. **"KESANA KEMARIII MEMBAWA ALAMAT, JENG JENG! NAMUN YANG KUTEMUI BUKAN DIRINYA~~"** ia menyanyikan lagu Ayu Tangtingtangtingtung, ituloh, yang jadi iklan di tv.

"Boleh liat jam tangannya?" pinta Vince. Michelle memberi jam tersebut kepadanya.

Disaat tangan Vince meraih jam berwarna biru pucat tersebut…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**AAAAA SETIRNYA JANGAN DILEPAS, GOBLOK!" **bentak Michelle yang langsung berubah jadi siluman macan (?).

"**AAAAAAAAA KITA BAKAL MATIII! MATIIIIII!" **teriak anak – anak PanCo dan Pak Rufus Barma, minus Echo yang mungkin pasrah…

"**MATI? KITA BAKAL MATI?" **tanya Elliot. **"MATIII AKUUU! AYAHKU TAU! AKU SEDANG BERDU—" **

"**NYANYINYA NANTI AJAAAA!" **

Vince langsung melepas jam tersebut, lalu membanting setir van tersebut ke kiri dan menginjak rem kuat – kuat.

"**AAAAAAAAA!"**

**CKIIIIITTTT!**

Van berhenti dengan sukses dengan posisi ngeblokir jalan tol.

"Mati kita, mati…" Michelle yang duduk lemas setelah van tersebut berhenti dadakan.

**"DODOL!"** semprot Jack. **"KALO TADI KITA MATI GIMANA?"**

"Ya kubur lah, nenek – nenek yang lagi kayang juga tau kali!" sahut Oz.

"Saya ngga tau, tuh." ujar nenek – nenek sambil kayang tiba – tiba lewat.

"Kok dia muncul?" tanya Alice.

"Tuntutan skenario, cing cay lah." sahut Eida.

"Sori, sori." Vince menghela nafas panjang. "Gue khilaf."

"Lo khilaf?" tanya Break. "Hai! Gue Break!"

"Gue Gil yang benci sama kucing!" Gilbert jebe – jebe* dan ganyambung.

"Gue Elliot." Elliot jebejebe* sambil menyibakkan poninya.

**"YATERUS? MERASA PENTING ELO, EL? APAAN SIH LO SOK JOIN BARENG GITU DEH SAMA ANAK – ANAK GAUL KAYAK GUE GITU AWWW MAYY GADH!"** bentak Reo *tunggu, bentak?*.

**"RIBUT? AYO RIBUT!" **balas Elliot.

** "AYO! LAPANGAN KOSONG TUH! GUA TUNGGU LU!" **tantang Reo.

"Ngapain di lapangan?" tanya Elliot polos sepolos hati sang buah hati **AWWWW.**

"Ngepet. **YA BERANTEM LAAAH HELLO GA GAWL BANGEDH LOE.**" Ujar Reo sambil menyibakkan poninya walaupun gak keliatan matanya.

** "TERUS? HELLOOOOO PENTING YA?" **tanya Liam dengan logat gaul, oh no, the next Elliot.

"Yang penting kita nggak mati." Mizuaki mencoba melerai.

"Bener tuh kata pacar gue!" bela Cheshire.

"Siapa juga sih yang nyalahin pacar elo?" balas Lotti.

"Ada polisi." tunjuk Echo ke arah kaca.

.

.

.

**NGUIIINGG – NGUIIIIINGGG!**

"**BERHENTI DI SANA!" **bentak seseorang dari mobil polisi.

"Kita kan belom jalan, kok udah disuruh berhenti?" tanya Break.

Vince membuka kaca van, lalu berteriak "**OGAAAAH!"** dan tancap gas.

"**GILA LO! BERHENTI!"** pekik Michelle. **"NYARI MATI?"**

"**NYARI ALAMAT BARENG AYU TINGTANGTINGTUNG! KAGALAH! ITU SI POLISINYA SI MONYONG – MONYONG SIAPAKEK YANG MUNCUL DI CHAPTER DELAPAN!" **Vince tetep tancap gas.

"**VINCE! BERHENTI!" **perintah Pak Rufus Barma, karena sakit, suaranya lebih terdengar serek – serek garing. Kayak bencong abis nelen oli, udah pernah denger? Belom? Sama. Padahal, suara Pak Rufus Barma tuh macho dan kece. Tapi semua berubah ketika kerajaan api datang menyerang. (?)

**CKIIIIITTT!**

"**PEAN SIH BERENTI – BERENTI HAH?" **tanya Vince emosi.

"Kita harus taati peraturan jalanan, betul?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma. Semua saling pandang dengan kriknya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Sel Tahanan.<strong>

"**VINCEEE! HARUSNYA LO KABUR AJA TADI!" **bentak anak – anak PanCo emosi, kini mereka sedang di anuin (?) eh, dipertanyakan pertanggungjawabannya saat mereka sedang di jalan tol, dan mereka lagi dipenjara. Ngga, gak ada yang berzinah kok… (?)

"**BAWEL LU! SIAPA YANG NYURUH BERHENTI? HAH? KOK NYALAHIN GUE TERUS? SALAHIN SIAPA KEK!" **bentak Vince.

"**DIAM KALIAN!" **bentak pimpinan kepolisian di sana. Semua diam membisu, lidah terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, pantat pada gatel, semua emosi, tenggelam dalam diam. EA.

"Perkenalkan, saya Mario Tegar*" ujar pimpinan tersebut.

…

"**MBUAHAHAHHA MARIO TEGAR? MARIO TEGAR YANG ADA DI TV – TV JADI MOTIVATOR ITU? YANG BOTAK?" **Break ngakak dengan jumawa.

"Yang di TV mah **Mario Teg*h** kaleeee." cela Vince.

Dari botaknya, kacamatanya, mukanya, nyengirnya, **SAMA PERSIS!**

"**DIAM! KARENA KALIAN TAK TUNDUK DENGAN SAYA, KALIAN DI PENJARA SAMPAI MINGGU DEPAN!" **ujarnya emosi.

"Hah?"

Mendadak, Break dan Vince dihujani tatapan membunuh dari 16 pasang mata.** Elliot yang merasa tidak dibully oleh author pada scene ini pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.**

**"HEH KAMU, YANG SENYUM – SENYUM SENDIRI KAYAK MAHO!"** tunjuk Pak Mario Tegar kepada Elliot.

"Saya, Pak?" tanya Elliot memastikan.

"Bagus kalo kamu nyadar, kamu ikut saya ke ruang pidana yang kena gangguan jiwa." ujarnya sambil menyeret Elliot.

…

"**HITAM! MENGAPA GELAP! MENGAPA SURAM! MENGAPA SEMUA BERUBAH SAAT KERAJAAN API DATANG MENYERANG? TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" **rengek Elliot.

"Cis, dia beneran sarap." ujar Pak Mario Tegar sambil menyeret Elliot.

**"WOIII BELAIN GUE DONG!"** Elliot mengais - ngais tanah.

Semua cengo dengan jumawa.

"Sial, kita kehilangan objek bully dan korban penyiksaan." keluh Oz.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak – anak PanCo untuk mendapatkan tumbalnya kembali?

"Kita harus lancarin rencana X. Elliot harus kembali ke tangan kita." perintah Pak Rufus Barma.

...

**TUNGGU DI CHAPTER 13! WEWEWEWEWWWW! (?)**

.

.

.

**TEBECEH!**

**v Side Story! v  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story: Evolution.<strong>

Characters: Michelle, Sharon.

"Chel! Michelle! Happy birthday ya!" ujar Sharon sambil memberikan sebuah kado.

"Makasih Sharon! Ini isinya pesenan gue, bukan?" tanya Michelle harap - harap cemas sambil membuka bungkus kado.

Michelle ingin sekali punya miniatur Kucing Hoki, itu loh, patung kucing yang tangannya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Menurutnya, itu imut, lantaran Michelle gak bisa ngurus kucing sama sekali.

Tetapi alangkah kagetnya, kado yang didapat bukan miniatur Kucing Hoki pesanannya.

"Kok isinya... Pulpen angry birds?" tanya Michelle, bingung.

"Hehehe..." Sharon cengengesan. "Jadi begini... hehehehehe, jadi ya, hehehehhee... Gue tuh sebenernya udah beli Kucing Hoki pesenan lu! **Sumprit! TAPI GUE JUGA GA TAU KENAPA ISINYA JADI ANGRY BIRDS GITU! TAU GA! ANJRIT GILA SEREM BANGET YA! METAGENESIS KALI YA?**" Sharon panik.

"Evolusi kali." ralat Michelle.

**"HAHAHA IYAA ITU MAKSUDNYA! ITU!"** Sharon menepuk jidatnya.

Michelle memandangi pulpen angry birds itu sambil tersenyum, "Makasih, ya."

"Sama - sama." sahut Sharon sambil ikutan memandangi pulpennya.

Mereka berdua kayak anak autis, ya.

* * *

><p><strong>ENAUNSEMEN!<strong>

**Yang ulangtahunnya bulan September buleh PM, aku ada bedey fict present yang bakal di pablis tanggal 29 / 30. Insyallah, doain ya! :)**

**untuk kodenya, **K. C. B. J. (tanda / simbol lebih besar) . B. Y.** itu dari layout keyboard selain qwerty.**

**untuk .-**[7(81):7(4)""7(4)]** pake aljabar, sisanya di akarin, terus translate pake keypad bb, gampang kan?**

* * *

><p><strong>*!*<strong>

**Lebay aja: Lebay banget, tapi karena 'banget' terkesan berlebihan, maka diganti 'aja'. Jenius.**

**Gawl: Gaul. Cara bacanya GA-WEL.**

**Jebe-jebe: Jebe : JB : Join bareng.**

**Mario Tegar: Plesetannya Mario Tegu*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HELLOWWW PIPOOLLL!<strong>

**20 Sept! Ada apa?**

**ADA APAAA DENGANMUUU HAHAHAHAH (?)**

Oke maafkan saya ngegaje.

Ulangtahun saya, and having a blast now!

Have a blast? Iya, otas krit krit udah bunyi minta digampar. Ts tuh udah selesai dari sore, dan filenya corrupt.

**JENIUS YA.** Akhirnya ketik ulang, untung ada bek ap.

**KAKAK KELAS ADEK KELAS READERS FAVE REVIEWERS MAKASIH LOHH!**

Anyway, Thanks for **Shinta Maharani** for the gift! Aaaaw loveya! And **Sheila**, mungkinlo ga baca ini, tapi... (EAAA) lapyu kawan! My Chairmate! **Taviabeta-Primavera** makasih loooh kadonya! Muach, dan makasih jawaban ulangan aljabarnya HAHAHAHAH!

Untuk **Myda Nabila, Ghina Salsabila**, alah bila bila lu! Terus **Icha, Paww, Naderh, Faraww, Vani** 3, kalian so unyu!

**Yang ngucapin bedey ke saya, makasih!**

**YANG UDAH MAU BACA, MAKASIH!  
><strong>

untuk **Penulis Buku Doroymon aka Roy**, thanks for inspiring me!

**untuk ... terimakasih :)**

**Yosu, Hana, Shinju, Salma, dan segenap author FPHI, readersnya, dan semua muanya (?) MAKASIH LOH YA!  
><strong>

**untuk RnB, terimakasih untuk memorinya,** tanpa kalian, Glo gabisa ngetik gini. Mungkin kita emang udah gak deket, tapi terimakasih banyak, ya!

Too much makasih, bahkan satu pak kertas hvs pun ga cukup untuk terimakasih ke kalian!

Udah ah, mau mandi dulu.

BYEBYEEEEE LOVE YOU YANG UDAH SEMPETIN MAMPIR KESINI, FAVE, RIPIU, BACA, DLL DLL! MAKASIH!


	13. Troll

**Halooo kawandh kawand nan oentjoehhh~!**

**Glo kembali bawa TS13 nih! ^^"**

Huah! Gak kerasa, cerita ini udah nyentuh chapter 13! Cerita ini gak akan hidup tanpa kalian semua, readers! reviewers! favers! alerters! *duak* *seenaknya ngasih nama panggilan*.

Yah, kritikan yang sering Glo dapat berkisar "humornya mana?" dan itu membuat Glo terus nyari, nyari, nyari. Wah, produktifitas Glo sepertinya menurun...

Yah, dan faktor X lainnya membuat fict ini menjadi** garing kriuk krenyes**.

**Anyway...**

Glo sangat bersyukur _**Alhamdulillah**_ masih ada yang mau membaca fict ini, walaupun ada beberapa chapter yang bisa dibilang 'aneh' dan gagal, dari kegagalan itu Glo menghindar apa aja kesalahan yang pernah Glo lakuin.

**WALAUPUN KENYATAAN TYPO KAGAK PERNAH ILANG! HAHAHAHAA!**

Oke, abaikan, Glo banyak banget cuap - cuap hari ini! HAHA! Sebelum post ini, Glo curhat dulu ke Tavia, dan membangun sekali! :)

**So, readers, and all who read this fict, thanks a lot, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>oh ya, balesin review dulu :)<strong>

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius: Yo~ Mikicchi! **mehehe XD Udah lama Glo ga main kesini *dzing* WAHAHAHA! BAGUS! KITA SEPENDAPAT! *pelukcium* di chapter ini dia juga disiksa loh... :D Met berbahagialah, wahai Miki Yuiki! BWAHAHAHHA! *bawa pecut* uhm, uhm, oke, abaikan Glo. Enywei, panggil Glo aja! haha ^^ makasih yaaa! **Thanks for reading this fict + review, hope u enjoy this one!**

**Camparella: Yooo Shinju-san! :D huaaaa **makasih masih sudi untuk baca! XD yaah, kalo seandainya teater beneran dibuka, jamin kaga ada yang sudi buat nonton wakakaka XD Waah! Glo seneng deh bisa bikin orang ketawa! XD Yep, that was my real-life story mehehe~ *curcol* dan terimakasih ucapan ultahnya! Siapa sih yang bisa jadi objek pelampiasan terpewe? Kalo gak Elliot, ya Liam XD** daaan~ **Thanks for reading this fict + review, hope u enjoy this one!****

****Salmahimahi: Halo Salmacchi! ****muahahaha makasih masih mau baca cerita ini :) Everything? Entahlah, itulah yang terbesit di benak Glo ^^" Ga nyangka ada juga yang demen VinceMichelle XD Hohhoho! Itu namanya metagenesis... Eh? **LANJUTKAN GAJE! KALO GAK GAJE GAK ASIK! YUUHUUUU LANJUTKAN PROMOSI!** XD Oke gantion jadi Glo yang gaje, anyway...**** ****Thanks for reading this fict + review, hope u like this one!****!****

****Urara: Halo Urara! XD KYAAAAAA ****masih ada yang sudi baca ini! MUAHAHAHA! *ditendang* Makasih yaaa! iya nih, Glo mau coba unsur penggalauan dikit, walaupun gagal HAHAHAHAH! *digiles* Howaaa ati - ati jempolnya keseleo X9 nyaaa~ Maksih banget ya mau mampir kesini! ini diaaaa**** Chapter 13~ hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading + review!****

****Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori: Halooo Tsukicchi! ****Aah masih dibaca aja nih x3 *ditendang* Gausah pake aljabar deh, angka tujuhnya ilangin, yang di dalem kurung diakarin, translate pake keypad bb dan akan ketemu nama orang :) udah nyoba nyelesain yang kode di meja? itu gampang loh~**** XD anyway, makasih banyak udah mau baca, thanks for the review! hope u like this chap! :D****

****Taviabeta-Primavera: HAI BETAAAAAAA! KAMU CHAIRMATEKU YANG PALING UNYUMENYE! ****Aaaaah makasih dukungannya di bbm! You're the best, hun! :') Makasih yaa! Iya nih real story wkwkw, kalo si onta baca nyesek gak ya... ga deng biasa aja. Dia mah cewek kuat, aku lenje (?) oke oke abaikan. **KYAAAAAA BESOK KUPELUK! LIAT AJA! LIAT AJA!** Dan Beta lah yang paling sabar mendengarkan curhatanku HAHA! Yang sabar yoo duduk disebelahku :# anyway! **THANKS FOR DA SUPPORT, SEMUA YANG UDAH DIKASIH! THANKS A LOT! SEMOGA SUKA YAAAAA! **Dan makasih untuk kadonya, ya! Makasih banyakk~ :3**  
><strong>

**nanana-i: Halo Kak! NYAHAHAHA XD masih sudi aja **nih baca fict eneh QAQ iyanih komedinya mana nih, kecewaaaa lagi gajalan otakku XD dan ada faktor X... *eh malah curhat*** Dan kakak yang telah membaca, terimakasih banyak! Daku ucapkan banyak terimakasih (?) dan terimakasih juga buat reviewnya! XD semoga suka yang ini :3  
><strong>

****Yosukegalih: HAI YOSUUUECCHI! MAKASIH BANYAK! ****Kyaaaah makasih banyak udah mau baca ini XD! Kode? Ah itu gampang****, WANI PIRO? NGUEHEHEHEHE *ditendang***** Aaah itu... lupakan saja...**** *lah* ASTAGA! DIA UDAH GA PERJAKA! AAAAAAAAAAA TIDAAAK! DON'T KILL MEHHH! *gila* Yaah, makasih udah sudi mau baca + review! Hopeyou like this chapter and thanks a lot!****

****KoroCorona: Hai Korocchi! Makasih ****masih sudi untuk baca cerita ini! XD Mehehehe, IYA VINCE PARAH BGT, LABRAK AJA, LABRAK! *digeplak* Ah, soal kode itu... Mungkin chap depan dibahas, meheheh~ Wah, Glo seneng banget deh bisa bikin orang ketawa! Mehehehe! XD**** Nah, untuk Pak Oscar, bisa dilihat di chapter ini~ sankyuu for read + review, and thanks! Hope u like this chap!****

****Just 'Monta-YukiYovi: Hai Yoviii! KYAAAAH MAKASIH UDAH BELA - BELAIN BACA DARI CHAP 1 QAQ NOOOOOO! ELLIOT PUNYA! DONT SENTUH - SENTUH! *RAEP ELLI* MUAHAHAHAH! *gila* Wii, makasih yaaa! SESUAI REVIEWMU AKU UPDATE DENGAN SEMANGAT MEHEHEHEHE! HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTTT! ****AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW + READ! XD

****hana-chan kirei: Halo eonni! *lah* XD ****makasih masih sudi mau main kesini ulalala~ Jadi gak jadinya, silahkan lihat di sini~!**** XD UWOOO MAKASIH YA! XD Oh... kodenya... itu... di Chapter depan aja ya... *ditendang* ****Lagi mau pacaran sama hape nih mehehee :3**** OH YOI DONG EONNI! JINYOUUUUNGGG! KYAAA KYAAA tapi kecean TOP dong X9 well, hopu u like this chapt and thankkkssss for read + reviewwww! awaww XD OH YA makasih untuk kadonya juga yaaaa! Love youuuuuuuu!  
><strong>**

****AngieCarol: Hi Angiecchi! XD nyaa~**** masih sudi aja main ke sini~ XD Aaah Angie bisaan aja, jadi malu nih**** *giles diri sendiri pake truk tronton* *mati* Ah Elliot pada dasarnya emang begitu orangnya, ****kacangin aja mehehehehe XD *ditabok* anggap aja dia itu emang dari dulu begitu, mehehe.**** Nih, chapter dimana Elliot disiksa~ MEHEHEHE okeeee terimakasih untuk review + readnya and hope u enjoy this one! :)****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Special Thanks to Allah, my fam, and my daily life, udah ngasih inspirasi.<br>****

****Special Thanks buat Taviabeta Primavera ****walaupun kita sempet ribut, emang jujur tuh paling klop! :)

****Special thanks juga untuk semua yang udah nunggu cerita ini.****

****Special Thanks untuk yang udah nominasiin di IFA!****

****Special Thanks untuk yang udah mampir kesini! Love you!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Trolled<strong>**

****.****

****.****

****.****

/Jadi, pas gue di troll sama orang - orang, gue ngerasa sahabat gue dekeeeet banget sama gue/****  
><strong>**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, misi kita kali ini..." Oz menggantung kalimatnya.<p>

"Menyelamatkan si homo autis dengan segenap kekuatan yang kita miliki!" ujar Break dramatis.

"Yah, udah homo, autis lagi. Cuma ngerepotin doang! Ngapain kita selamatin?" tanya Reo.

Semua saling pandang.

"Betul juga...," ujar Lotti.

"Yaudah kacangin aja, anggep aja Elliot gak ada gitu," celetuk Vince.

"Eh!" seru Sharon, "Jangan gitu, dong! Lo lo semua gak inget kenangan kita sama dia?"

"Gak tuh, ga ada..." ujar Liam.

"Yaudah deh, gua juga gainget," balas Sharon.

"Tapi kalo gak ada Elliot, gak ada yang bisa dibully!" pekik Gil.

"Oh yayaya, mari kita selamatkan dia!" ujar Oz dengan labilnya.

.

"Tapi... selamatin pake apa?" tanya Eida.

"Pake kekuatan bulan, dong," celetuk Echo.

"Pake Pawer Renjers! **GO GO PAWER RENJERS**!" usul Jack sambil mempraktekkan gaya pawer renjers.

"Pake Om Glen... Satu gigitannya bisa menewaskan 7 pria dewasa," timpal Gil dengan nada misterius.

"Buset, lu kira Om Glen itu uler?" Michelle sweatdrop.

"Elliot lagi disandera! **OMAGA! KITA BISA APA, HAH? OMAGA!" **tanya Cheshire sambil menyibakkan poninya ala Jastin Biber.

"Kenapaaaa pacarku begini..." keluh Mizuaki.

"Uhuk, uhuk, saya lagi sakit nih, gabisa nyimak plan kalian dengan benar, tadi sudah bahas sampe mana?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

"Sampai maut memisahkan kita, bebih," ujar Liam, entah karena apa dia jadi mirip Elliot.

**"NAJONG!" **hardik Rufus Barma.

"Sampai mana ya... kasihtau gak ya..." gumam Alyss.

** "AYO! AYO! PIKIRIN BIAR ELLIOT SAMPE KE TANGAN KITA LAGI!" **bentak Alice.

.

"Alice suka, yaaa?" tanya Vince.

"Alice kangen yaaa sama Elliot?" timpal Break.

"Eida panassss!" ejek Alyss.

"Ngga kok... Eida unyu, ngga panas~" balas Eida dengan setitik air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, jelas banget kalo dia cemburu.

"Bawel semua! **BAWEL!**" cela Alice.

"Ah Alice, diam - diam menghanyutkan nihhh," goda Jack.

"Alah, Jack cemburu! Gausah ikut - ikutan ngejek deh!" sahut Gil.

"Ada elo kali yang cemburuuuu! Gausah melempar kemaluan ke orang lain, deh," balas Oz dengan nada menggoda.

**"Astagfirullah, siapa yang lempar - lempar kemaluan?"** tanya Sharon.

"Heh, kenapa jadi bahas kemaluan gini sih? Kok gua ga diajak?" bentak Lotti.

"Kemaluan ku malu... pada semut merah...," nyanyi Reo.

"Salah banget liriknya...," timpal Michelle.

** "WOYYY MPOKUS DONGGG! YANG MPOKUSSSS!"** bentak Liam.

.

**"Ih atudh nie eike sama Kaka Liam, awww~"** balas Pak Rufus Barma, "Eh, salah, oke anak - anak, mari kita temukan titik potong atas sumbu permasalahan ini."

"Pak Rufus Barma kalo udah genit jadi serem ya...," bisik Break.

"Ehm, siapa yang paling seksi di sini?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Lotti melompat sambil bernyanyi, **"Akulah makhluk Tuhan yang tercipta yang paling seksi! Aw aw aw!"**

**Oke... gak gitu juga, sih.**

"Saya pak!" sahut Lotti optimis.

"Bagus, besok kamu datang ke rumah bapak ya," ujar Pak Rufus Barma.

"Berani bayar berapa?" tanya Lotti.

"Astagfirullah, Lotti... nyebut! **NYEBUTTTT!**" cela Liam.

.

"Hah? Nyebut?" tanya Lotti dengan ekspresi dongo.

"Ih bapak! Back to topic dong! **Gebetan-** eh, sahabat saya dalam bahaya nih!" ujar Reo.

"Kasian, Elliot direbutin orang - orang abnormal," celetuk Michelle.

"Wahh, minta dibanting ya?" bales Reo yang kesindir.

"Meh, atudh~!" Michelle 'sok' ketakutan.

"Oh!" otak encer seencer mencretnya Alyss lagi jalan, "Gue ada ide! Tapi gue butuh Echo dan Jack."

Semua saling pandang dalam diam, memperhatikan sang pencetus ide dengan antusias.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile, tempat Elliot uhukdibuanguhuk dikurung...<strong>

"Bapak! Saya gak gila!" bentak Elliot dibalik jeruji besi.

"Bapak kamu emang gak gila! Kamu yang gila!" balas Pak Mario.

"Saya juga gak gila!" ujar Elliot.

"Saya juga nggak!" sentaknya lagi, "Hei, Jinyoung! Kamu jagain orang gila ini ya, saya dipanggil pimpinan untuk dinas ke luar kota."

**"SIAP NDAN!"** ujar Jinyoung.

"Eh oom, baik deh, lepasin saya dong..." pinta Elliot.

"Males ah," sahut Jinyoung cuek.

**"AH NYOLOT LO! NYOLOT PARAH!"**

"bodo amat, bodo amat...," ejek Jinyoung.

**TUK TUK**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Elliot dengan lembut.

** "APAAN SIH NEPUK - NEPUK PUNDAK GUE? LO MAU KETAWAIN GUE? SILAHKAN! ASAL LO TAU, GUA GAK GILA! DAN GAUSAH NEPUK - NEPUK GUA LAGI! DASAR ORANG GI-" **bentak Elliot dengan kasar (yaiyalah, masa lembut), tapi, sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya terbelalak.

"Saya juga gak gila, kok... Tenang, kamu aman bersama saya," ujar 'dia' lembut.

.

.

.

"Anda... artis senior... sejak saya kecil..." ujar Elliot tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

Sedangkan 'dia' hanya tersenyum.

"DORI! Pantesan saya gapernah nonton Dori The Explorer lagi! Ternyata anda ada di sini!" Elliot menangis haru sambil memeluk Mbak Dori, "Kok anda bisa masuk ke sini?"

Sesi curcolpun dibuka.

"Saya dianggap berimajinasi berlebihan karena terlalu sering berbicara kepada seekor monyet, tas, dan selembar peta. Padahal mereka memang nyata! **NYATA!**" ujar Dori the explorer sambil meremas - remas kepalanya,** "MEREKA NYATA! NYATA! MUAHAHAHAHA! LIHAT SAJA! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

**...**

**Krik krik krik.**

'Yah, dia mah emang beneran gila...,' batin Elliot.

"Eh, maaf, saya kumat, hehehe...," ujar Mbak Dori the explorer sambil menggaruk - garuk kepalanya **hingga darah mengucur deras(?)** gak deng.

**"Kami berempat juga gak gila kok...,**" ujar sekelompok 'sesuatu'.

...

"A... anda...," mata Elliot tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat, serasa bola matanya ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

"Kami berempat..." ujar yang berwarna ungu.

"Telah dianggap gila..." sahut yang berwarna hijau.

"Oleh masyarakat..." timpal yang kuning.

"Padahal kami menceriakan masa kecil mereka!" lanjut yang berwarna merah.

** "TELERBABIS!"** Elliot fangirling.

"Oh, kami senang masih ada yang mengenali kami," balas yang berwarna ungu dengan ramah, "Panggil saja saya Tinkeh Winkeh."

"Saya Pipsi," ujar si hijau.

"Saya Lulu," si kuning memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Pup," timpal si merah.

**.**

"Kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Elliot.

"Kami dianggap gila hanya karena kami sering melihat matahari yang menyerupai kepala bayi!" ujar Tinkeh Winkeh.

"Sungguh, kami melihatnya!" timpal Pipsi.

"Betul betul betul!" sahut Lulu dan Pup.

"Lalu, lihat kotak ini!" perintah Tinkeh Winkeh sambil menunjuk ke arah perutnya yang terdapat kotak, **"BISA MUNCUL VIDEO DARI KOTAK INI!" **

"Oh ya?" tanya Elliot sambil memandangi kotak abu - abu yang terdapat di perutnya.

1 menit.

3 menit.

5 menit.

**10 menit.**

"Asyik, kan?" tanya Tinkeh Winkeh dengan nada** mengancam.**

** "PARAH! ASIK BANGET GILA! ASIK BANGETTT! OMAYGADDHHH!" **timpal si hijau Pipsi, si kuning Lulu, dan si merah Pup. Pup kok merah? Darah semua dong *ew* jadi inget Oz di chapter 5, mehehehe~.

"Asik banget videonya!" puji Mbak Dori the explorer.

'Astagfirullah, videonya aja kaga ada... udah gila ya tuh orang berlima,' batin Elliot sambil makan semen (?).

"Kami gak gila, **GAK GILA! MUAHA... MUAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!**" sentak Telerbabis dan Mbak Dori the explorer.

"Oh iya," si hijau Pipsi seakan ingat sesuatu, "Kebetulan, kami ada kostum** Telerbabis berwarna putih,** mau pakai?"

...

**"NOOOO! GAK MAU! GAK AKAN! DAN GAK BAKALAN! JANGAN SENTUH SAYA! TIDAAAAAK!"**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari kita kembali ke batukkediamanbatuk tahanan PanCo.<strong>

"Oke, inget rencananya?" tanya Alyss.

Semua mengangguk.

"Oke! Jack, buruan! Itu si botak Mario jalan ke sini!"

Mario Tegar berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti...

"Heh, botak!" ejek Jack.

Pak Mario masih diam saja.

**"Botak! Botak! BWEEE!"** lanjut Jack.

Pak Mario masih diam, yaah, walaupun Pak Mario emang botak.

** "BOTAK!"**

Pak Mario tersindir, dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri Jack.

"Maksud kamu apa, hah?" tanya Pak Mario sambil menarik kerah baju Jack.

** "FOTO SEKARANG! FOTO!" **perintah Alyss.

**CKREK.**

"Kena," sahut Echo.

Bisa dilihat di foto tersebut, Pak Mario seperti melakukan kekerasan kepada seorang siswa.

"Hah?" Pak Rio tertawa, "Kalian mau fitnah saya?"

"Iya, karena bapak udah fitnah temen saya," ujar Alice dan disetujui yang lain.

"Saya? Fitnah? HA! Yasudah, kalian tak akan bisa mengupload foto itu kemanapun karena tidak disediakan laptop maupun PC di sini!" ujar Pak Rio sambil tertawa hahahah (?).

"Saya bawa laptop," ujar Mizuaki.

"Silahkan, tidak ada wi-fi di sini," balas Pak Rio.

"Sebentar," ujar Michelle, "Alibi lu gede kayak **pantat nenek moyangnya gajah!** Kedetect gini wi-finya!"

Dengan kecepatan ulet kaki seribu** (lambat dooooong)** Pak Rio mematikan wi-finya.

"Ha! Udah saya matiin wi-finya! Kalian bisa apa sekarang?" tanya Pak Rio.

"Saya bawa modem," ujar Mizuaki santai, "Mau di upload kemana, Pak? Mukabuku? **MEHEHEHEHEHE!** **TAMAT RIWAYATMU, BOTAK!**"

Pak Rio cuma bisa kicep.

.

.

.

"Yayaya kalian dibebaskan, tapi harus mengisi form ini," ujar Pak Rio.

"Yes! **KITA BEBAS CUY! BEBASSSS! UDARA SEGAR! MEHEHEHEHEHE!**" ujar anak – anak PanCo dengan hati senang.

"Elliot mana?" tanya Cheshire.

"Masih di ruang tahanan," ujar Pak Rio kalem.

"Pak... ini kelaminnya ditulis?" tanya Break.

"Yaiyalah," balas Pak Rio dengan malas.

"Kalo digambar boleh gak pak?" tanya Liam.

"Hush! Liam!" ujar Eida.

"Pak, kenapa cita – cita harus ditulis juga?" tanya Sharon.

"Siapa tau ada yang mau jadi polisi, gitu,"

"Ooooh," Sharon ber 'oh' ria.

.

.

.

**Berikut adalah data yang berisi cita – cita anak – anak PanCo:**

** Xerxes: ** Haji Mabrur (EAAAAA)

**Gilbert Nightray: **Pengusaha

** Vincent Nightray: ** Pengusaha juga ^o^

** Jack: ** Papa yang baik hati

** Oz: ** Pujaan wanita

** Liam: ** Pengangguran tapi kaya

** Cheshire: ** Pewaris harta papa

** Reo: ** Jadi orang bahagia tanpa susah – susah, punya istri banyak dan cantik – cantik.

** Sharon: ** Hajjah seksi

** Eida:** Dokter, biar bisa nyembuhin temen – temen Eida yang sakit :D

** Alice: ** Orang kaya

** Michelle: ** Penyanyi dan songwriter

** Mizuaki: ** Jadi orang sukses dan mendapat suami yang ganteng.

** Alyss: ** Mama yang baik hati (tapi kibul)

** Echo: ** Fotografer

** Lotti: ** Gadis bohay

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hai kawan – kawan..."** ujar 'sesuatu' berwarna putih menyapa mereka.

"..." Semua yang di sana diam.

**"Eh, ini gue! Elliot yang kece!" **timpal 'sesuatu' berwarna putih tersebut.

"Elu... ngapain pake kostum telerbabis putih gitu?" tanya Oz dengan iba.

**"Kenapa? Masalah buat lu? Lu gasuka gitu?"** balas Elliot.

"Gimana? Seru gak di sel tahanan lu?" sindir Gil.

"Eek! Gausah bahas – bahas lagi! Tolong dong bukain! Parah! Susah mampus! ngebukanya gimana nih?" keluh Elliot.

**"Gausah bantuin yuk! Tinggalin! Tinggalin! Wekekekek!"** yang lain udah pada menghirup udara bebas dan berjalan menuju van. Sedangkan Elliot madesu, sayup – sayup mendengar suara. Yah, tidak terlalu jelas, sih. Tapi tetap saja terdengar.

_"Dede Elliot... Dedek Elli... nanti main lagi yaaa sama kakak Dori, Tinkeh Winkeh, Pipsi, Lulu, dan Pup! We Love you! We ora gila! Kita gak gila! **MUAHA! MUAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAAHAHAHAHA!**"_

Dan Elliot pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sakit Pelitatitutetot.<strong>

"Ah! Si Elliot pake acara pingsan segala!" ujar Vince panik sambil membopong telerbabis berwarna putih. Sedangkan Gil, Jack, dan Break menghambur ke luar rumah sakit mencari makan untuk anak – anak PanCo dan Pak Rufus Barma.

"Chel! Michelle! Lo ke suster sana! Bilangin temen kita pingsan! Butuh kamar! Rawat inap!" perintah Vincent.

Michelle berlari dengan panik kearah meja mbak suster.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, dek?" tanya si suster dengan ramah.

**"MBAK! TEMEN SAYA SAKRATUL MAUT MBAK!"**ujar Michelle dengan panik tingkat kecamatan, kurang tinggi? Tingkat nasional, dah.

**"INNALILLAHI! KUBUR AJA YOK!" **si suster ikutan panik.

**"YOK- EH NAUDZUBILLAH! KAMAR MBAK! KAMAR BUAT TEMEN SAYA! BURUAN! KOK MALAH DIKUBUR?" **sentak Michelle emosi.

"Oh iya!" si suster panik, "Ikuti saya!"

Michelle dan Vince yang menggendong si telerbabis putih aka Elliot pun berlari – lari mengikuti mbak suster tersebut. Sedangkan anak – anak PanCo yang lain mengikuti mereka dengan cucuran air mani... eh, air mata.

"Kok Elliot bisa pingsan, sih? Bikin panik aja..." ujar Eida sambil terisak.

"Cup – cup Eida jangan nangis... Sini kakak Liam peluk, uuuu!" ujar Liam sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Huaaaa Kak Liam... **ANJROT MODUS LO! MODUS!**" Eida yang tadinya kalem edan mendadak OOC ketika mau dimodusin.

"Echo... pegel jalan gak?" tanya Oz.

"Gak kok," balas Echo singkat, dan... **HUP!** Echo digendong di punggung oleh Oz.

**"WAH NGAJAK RIBUT DIE!"**ujar Cheshire yang panas dan segenap **OzAda, OLice, ElliOz dan OzBert FC, dan FC FC yang memuat Oz.**

**"EH ELU MALAH MESRA – MESRAAN! KITA JENGUK ELLIOT DULU WOY!"** bentak Alyss yang sebenernya juga panas.

.

.

.

_"Elli, Elli... main sama kakak Tinkeh Winkeh yuk... hahaha... __**HAHAHA... MUAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHA!**__"_

_._

_._

_._

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Semua mata yang berada di kamar itu mengarah ke arah sumber suara.

"Tuh, Elliot udah sadar," ujar Pak Rufus Barma dengan kalem, "Oh ya, kita gajadi kerumah Pak Oscar, lantaran Elliotnya pingsan."

**"AAAAAA RAMBUT MENCUAT BEGO! JAMBAN! BIKIN GUE PANIK! HOMO IMBISIL!"** bentak Reo.

"Jamban lo!" balas Elliot, "Kostum gue mana?"

"Udah gue simpen, tenang aja," sahut Michelle.

"Ha... hahaha, apaan sih? Gue cuma pingsan bentar doang! Yaampun gue tau gue ngangenin bangeuddddh ahihi," ujar Elliot.

**PLAK!**

**Satu jitakan mendarat di jidat Elliot.**

"Kita khawatir, tau. Bukan kangen!" seru Eida frontal.

"Yaudah sih... gausah main jitak juga...," keluh Elliot.

...

"Kalian udah jadian, ya? Mesra amat," ujar Alice iri.

"Eh, ah? Apaan? Eida gapernah pacaran, kok!" seru Eida.

"Eh iya...," Elliot memotong pembicaraan, "Makasih, ya."

**"HAHAHA HOMO LU! PAKE ACARA TERIMAKASIH SEGALA! MUKANYA KAYAK HOMO HAHAHAHA!" **cela Cheshire dan Oz dengan jumawa.

"Gapapa kali, namanya juga sahabat, ya kan?" ujar Sharon.

**"Lebay najis lu!"** ejek Lotti.

"Yo!" Gilbert, Break, dan Jack datang membawa makanan, setangkai bunga, dan kain berwarna putih.

"Yah, Elliot gajadi mati? Udah gue beliin kain kafan!" sesal Break.

"Padahal udah gue beliin bunga krisan untuk mengantarkan seorang Elliot sampai ke tempat yang lebih damai..." keluh Jack.

**"Sialan lo, germo gak laku!"** bentak Elliot sambil melempar bantalnya.

**DUUTTTT**

"Echo yang kentut," jawab Echo sejujur – ujurnya, "Kebelet, toilet di mana?"

"Err... di sana," tunjuk Alice.

"Doumo arigato," ujar Echo lemas, lalu menuntaskan tugasnya di sana.

"Eh, pernah denger Echo ngeden, gak?" tanya Mizuaki.

"Iya ya, dia jarang ngomong tuh, kalo ngeden gimana ya?" tanya Alyss.

"Peduli amat! Mending sekarang kita peluk Elliot rame – rame!" seru Oz sambil memeluk Elliot yang berada di atas kasur.

"Eh, eeh! Apaan nih?" tanya Elliot.

"Peluk!" anak – anak PanCo berpelukan beramai – ramai di atas kasur. Bunga Krisan yang dibeli Jack menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan mereka, Elliot pun menerima kehangatan ketek – ketek mereka dalam berpelukan.

**"Fire in the hole,"** sahut Echo datar sambil melompat kearah makhluk – makhluk autis tersebut, dan...

**PRAK...**

**PRAK!**

**TRAAAANGGGGG!**

kaki kasur rumah sakit tersebut patah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-Make~<strong>

** 1. Ada yang jenguk.**

"Elli, Elli!" ujar Eida.

"Apa?" tanya Elliot yang masih tiduran di atas kasur rumah sakit, denger – denger, Elliot pingsan karena menderita trauma dan anemia, maka ada rawat inap, hari ini yang jagain Elliot itu Eida, Jack, dan Oz. Tapi Jack dan Oznya ilang gatau kemana.

"Ada yang mau jenguk loh~" ujar Eida sambil mengulum senyum.

"Suruh masuk aja," balas Elliot.

...

**Kaki besar.**

**4 Orang.**

"Hai, dedek Elli! Tinkeh Winkeh dengar kamu sakit! Jadi saya, Pipsi, Lulu, dan Pup datang menghibur! Mbak Dori the explorer nitip salam aja katanya!" ujar si ungu Tinkeh Winkeh.

"Oke teman – teman, **MULAI! YEAAAAH! TELERBABIS! TINGKEH WINKEH! PIPZIII! LULU! PUP! IS IN THE HOUSE YOU! TELERBABIS! TELERBABIS! JRENGGGGGG!"**

Elliot pingsan dengan muka pucat dan mulut menganga.

.

.

.

**2. Sulapnya anak autis**

"Eh, Michelle!"

"Eh Sharon, ada apa?" tanya Michelle.

"Gue ada sulap nih, hehehe, main yuk!" ajak Sharon.

"Okelah, ngapain?"

"Coba lu pikirin satu angka dari angka 1 sampe 5," perintah Sharon.

"Udah, terus?" tanya Michelle.

"Jangan sampe lupa! Sekarang... tarik nafas... hembuskan..."

"Terus, sekarang ngapain?" tanya Michelle gak sabaran.

**"Sekarang merem!"**

"Oke, udah!" Michelle memejamkan matanya.

"Pasti... pasti...," Sharon mencoba menerka – nerka.

"Pasti apa hayo?"

**"Pasti gelap!"** ujar Sharon sambil kabur, sedangkan Michelle jengkel setengah idup.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAAHA!<strong>

**APAPULA?**

**SERI TERGAJE MEHEHEHEHE!**

Setelah ada ide untuk nulis Glo bela - belain bangun jam 5, dan selesailah~!

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!**

Oh ya, big thanks untuk semua yang udah nominasiin Glo maupun Fict Glo untuk IFA, Glo sangat menghargai :)

**Pas liat list IFA bulu kuduk Glo langsung merinding... Untung ada Bertha yang bisa nenangin Glo**

Oh iya, buat kode, di bahas di chapter depan aja yaa, hints: Kalo gak tentang bulutangkis, ttg masa lalunya Elliot :)

Curcol sedikit ttg rapot nih, **KIMIA KU 68, GA LULUS SK SATU NYESEK PARAHHH! Yang kena imbas? Sheila, Bertha, Kur, Ariq. Kalian yang sabar yaa.**

Dan Curcol ttg pulsa, **OH MENGAPA KAU CEPAT HABIS?**

**Dengan segala kenekatan, saya publish cerita ini! DARURURM DARURUM! ;LSEFHOWEIBFWE!**

**Makasih untuk yang udah baca! Kripiksambalnya ditunggu! :) ga harus review, PM bisa!**

Beneran deh, yang masih sudi untuk baca, terimakasih banyak, ya! Tanpa kalian, cerita **ini bakal DOENG krik krik!**

**BYE BYE! SEE YOU ON DA NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**SEKALI LAGI, TERIMAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA + MAMPIR! :)  
><strong>


	14. Urban Legend

**HAI HAHAHAHA HAHAHHA**

**akhirnya jadi juga update ngebut bin bin ini...**

Saya capek, mau tidur QAQ.

Special thanks dibawah, balesan review!

* * *

><p><strong>Update for Kak Puspa's Late bday XD<strong> and for all **READERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tavibeta-Primavera: HALOOOO HAHAHAHAH! Lama tak bersua disini!<strong> Kyaaa masih sudi aja main kesini ih ^^ TSB Kayaknya bakal kumasukin di project ini, entah, aku lupa, kayaknya chapter depan bakal berkisah ttg sekolahnya, sih, mungkin nanti ada yang bahas ekskul. Anyway, enjoy this chap! :) Thanku for the review!Dan terimakasih udah mau baca~~

**Shinju-R: Halo Shinju-senpai**! Wah, manusia september, lama tak bersua QAQ, ketawa? *peluk* ahahaha akhirnya ada juga yang ketawa XD, oke, ada beberapa sih yang bilang hahaha~ pembelajaran untuk kedepan (: Anyway, enjoy this chappie! Thanks for the review dan terima kasih untuk baca!

**Yosukegalih: Yoo-Suu-Ke! XD Halo~ UDAH BERAPA LAMA GA UPDATE INI HAHAHAH** XD Oke, karena aku stress bikin update ini, semoga masih kerasa humornya, ya? (: Anyway, sesuai requestmu, nih, ku mix tentang ulangan dan urband legend sekolah~ Haha, emang melenceng dari tujuan awal malah, anyway, hope u like this chap & thanks for the review! 3

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius Desu XD: Halo Miki chan! :D NASI KUNING? NASI KUNINGGG?** *ngerebut* Ahahaha tenang, Elliot di sini selalu di siksa x)~ HAHAHA maafkan daku bila update kilat ini memakan waktu 2bulan, seriously, aku sibuk ngurus design XD (?) Oh ya, ini chapter 14, hope u like this chap and thanks for read & review (:

**Just 'Monta-YukiYovi: Halo Yovi! (: Kehehe, mohon dimaklumi** kesalahan kayak gitu, ya XD Yaampun, mataku udah mendelep ke dalem kalo ngetik, haha XD Modus itu... Hm... Semacam apa ya, progress perlakuan hal hal kriminalitas, tapi kalau kupake ini mungkin slang karena lebih ke sexual harassment XD Anyway, hope u enjoy this chap and thanks for the read & review! (:

**faricaLucy: Halo Senpai! XD Kyaaaa ada senpai main ke sini *culik*** *kurung di bawah tanah (?)* Oh, ya, Glo seneng kalo udah bisa menghibur orang XD **AAAHH ITU BENERAN DINOMINASIIN? XD Kyaaaa sankyuu veri mach, senpai! XD** Walaupun akhirnya gak ada yang lolos, tapi, yasudahlah XD Haha, pengalamanku untuk tahun ini~ anyway, hope u enjoy this chapt and thanks for the read & review! :)

**KoroCorona: Halo! XD Iyanih lama bangetya... *pundung ampe mata kaki*** Mau siksa Elliot? Tenang, mungkin chap - chap selanjutnya bakal nyiksa elliot terus kok XD (?) Kode? Ini ada di extra~ ahahha XD Dori? YOI MENNN hahahaha setiap endingnya itu kacau XD Oh, ya, here's da chappie 14, hope u like this chap and thanks for the read & review! (:

**Amber Desu: Halo Emberrr! Xd Kyaaaa MANA JANJI FF PHMUU?** *gegulingan* yey wkwkwk awas kau kalo ketemu *siapin bantal guling buat gebuk ember* (?)** WOI SEMUAAA ADA THE REAL DORI DI SINI LOH HAHAHAHA** *nunjuk Amber* *digebuk pake ransel* Ampun qq -u-v Mau Elliot lebih disiksa? Di chapter ini! XD *digaplak* anyway, this is chap 14, hope u enjoy, and thanks for the read & review! XD

**hana-chan kirei: Alo senpai! XD Kado? Kado?** Telat 1 minggu lebih gapapa? *pundung ampe mata kaki* Butuh maho? Di chapter ini tepatnya (?) XD *digaplok* Tenang, Dr. Henry udah resign kok XD *ditabok* aduh maaf banget ya yang ini... : telat bgt, anyway, terimakasih untuk review dan kesediaan untuk membaca, love you! XD

**Big Kuma: Halo senpai! XD** Gapapa kok, yang penting udah baca (?) XD umm, cita cita senpai sama Lotti sama...? SAMA DONG KITA HHAHAHAHA *gila* Aduh, itu, bener - bener black, ya tulis aja lempar kemaluan XD Well, ini update-annya, senpai! *Menyodorkan CH14* Hope u like this chap and thanks for the review! XD

**Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori: Halo, Tsuki-chan! XD Iya haha, aku kalo bangun siang mulu (:** Ahaha kupikir humornya udah lumayan naik, trnyata belum, ya? Ah, toh aku emg nulis untuk genre friendship, tapi, terimakasih masukannya XD Well, Omake mah kacangin aja, itu aku iseng doang kok XD Dan kode dibahas di chap ini, kalo kode satu lagi... ditunggu! XD anyway thanks for the review and hope u like this chapt! (:

**salmahimahi: Halo reviewers ke 102! XD *ditabok* Gapapa, gapapa,** yang penting udah baca XD Aduh, terus Gil jadi apa dong? jadi stripper? *kemudiandigampar* ehehehe, Ahahha selau sama aku mah~~ Ga gigit kok *nunjukin taring* anywayyym this is chapter 14, hope you like this chap and thanks for the review! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Urban Legend<br>**

_/Urban Legend di sekolah? Hiiyyy! Serem tau! Serem!/_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Pak! Mending kita liburan lagi!"<p>

"Iya, iya! Masa kita belajar, sih?"

"Lotti! Jangan teriak di kuping gue!"

** "PAK! LIBUR AJA ELAH!"**

Suasana di kelas XI.1 sangat berisik diisi oleh anak – anak coretimbisilcoret PanCo.

Lho, kok? Harusnya kan mereka kelasnya pisah?

"Heh, nilai kalian tuh banyak yang bolong!" tegas Pak Rufus Barma, "Apalagi kamu!" lanjutnya sambil menjewer Break.

"Lah ilah, **KOK SAYA YANG KENA GETAHNYA?** Kan saya daritadi diem!" protes Break.

"Ngomong – ngomong, pak... kenapa kelas anak PanCo digabung, ya?" tanya Reo.

"Hmm, kalian digabung karena kalian udah banyak banget bolos sekolah," ujar Pak Rufus Barma.

"Istilahnya kayak kelas special gitu, ya?" tanya Oz.

"Ah, iya!" Rufus Barma tersenyum 'manis', "Berhubungan dengan kelas kalian yang _special_, maka untuk kalian ada sesuatu yang special!"

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Gilbert.

.

**"Rahasia~!"** balas Pak Rufus Barma dengan genit.

.

"Aih, bapak mainnya rahasia – rahasiaan nih sekarang sama aku?" tanya Eida sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Udah ah, bapak cabut dulu! _**Arrivederci amore mio**_!" lanjut Pak Rufus Barma sambil dadah – dadah gaje ke arah anak murid yang duduk bengong.

"Apa yang _special_, sih?" tanya Sharon.

"Muka gue nih, _special_!" ujar Cheshire sambil mengangkat dagu.

"Muka lu gua ulek, baru noh _special_!" ejek Jack.

"Muka gua yang _special_! Minggir lo semua!" Vincent berteriak dari pojok kelas.

"Kok gue punya feeling buruk?" tanya Michelle kepada Liam.

"Jangan – jangan, yang _special_ itu…" Liam menggantung kalimatnya.

**BRAK!**

"Saya yang _special_."

Seorang laki – laki berumur sekitar 45an, ganteng, berwibawa, menggunakan _tuxedo_ dan kacamata hitam masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa soal ulangan. Tinggal bawa – bawa tongkat, persis orang buta yang ganteng. Ngapain coba ke dalem kelas pake _tux_ dan _sunglasses_?

"Hahahaha, iyadeh, om paling _special_, ampun deh." Liam cengengesan.

**"Tuh kan! Pasti papa!"** bentak si kembar Alice dan Alyss.

"Yoi men, berhubung gua special, gue jadi pengawas lo lo semua, lo semua harus nurut sama gue! Gak ada yang namanya membangkang, ngerti?" bentak Om Glen yang ngaku – ngaku special, lalu menggebrak meja.

Om Glen menyibakkan rambutnya yang mirip penyanyi terkenal di tanah air kita tercinta. Syah, Glen Van Houten dari eSTeh12, sodara – sodara.

"Oke, siapin pulpen, kalian akan mengerjakan soal IPS sekarang," lanjut Om Glen cuek bebek sambil membagikan kertas.

**"Mampus!"** Alice, Jack, Gil, Break, Cheshire dan Lotti berteriak kompak dan pucat setelah melihat soal pertama.

Kertasnya hanya 1 lembar, tapi dipenuhi soal esai IPS. Mantap.

.

"Om! Kok ga pilihan ganda, sih?" protes Michelle.

"Protes aja sih kamu," ujar Om Glen sambil menyibakkan poninya lagi. Syah, seksi sekaleeee. "Bapak absen ya, semua hadir?" tanyanya malas.

Anak – anak PanCo celingak – celinguk.

"Ah," Alyss angkat bicara, "Mizuaki ga masuk!"

"Kenapa ga masuk?" tanya Om Glen.

"Gatau om!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Yaudah, kalo ada kabar, tolong kasih tau saya," balas Om Glen dengan tegas.

"Mau banget gua kasih tau, hah?" cibir Lotti pelan, berharap Om Glen nggak denger.

"Aduh… mampus…" rintih Gil yang udah mau nangis.

"Kenapa Gil?" bisik Jack.

**"Gue gatau jawaban soal nomor 1! Cih, esai sih! Kalo pilihan ganda gua jabanin dah!"** cibir Gil.

"Gue juga masih kosong, selaw." ujar Jack berusaha menenangkan Gil, tapi justru malah membuat Gil semakin panik.

.

.

.

Gil melihat langit – langit kelas dengan pandangan frustasi, mengharapkan mukjizat tiba – tiba turun, dan **BOOM!** Selesai sudai esainya, tapi itu semua hanya mimpi, sungguh.

**PLUK!**

Secercah harapan mengenai kepala Gil, lebih tepatnya, rumpelan kertas lusuh dari arah depan.

Gil, dengan mata nanar, langsung membuka kertas tersebut.

**'_Gil, ini gue, lo mau jawaban esai nomor 1?'_**

Ia melirik ke arah depan, oh, kayaknya Elliot, dia duduk di samping Reo yang lagi sibuk nulis. Enggan membuang kesempatan untuk mencontek anak pintar, ia membalas surat tersebut.

**'_Mau dong, El! Emang jawabannya apa?'_**

Gil menulis balasan tersebut, lalu dengan hati – hati melempar kertas tersebut ke arah Elliot. Dengan harap – harap cemas, Gil menatap Elliot yang nyengir dengan tatapan percaya dan yakin. Seakan harapan terakhirnya adalah Elliot, penyelamatnya adalah Elliot. Alah.

Setelah menulis balasannya, Elliot kembali melempar kertasnya dengan hati – hati ke arah Gil.

**'_Mau banget gua kasih tau? Mimpi. Selamat bersuram – suram!'_**

Gil yang tadinya udah terbang ke langit serasa kepentok, merasa kecewa, dia kelepasan teriak, **"BABI LO, EL! GUA SUMPAHIN LU MASUK NERAKA PALING DALEM! KAMPRET!"**

** "HAHAHAHA GIL MAU BANGET GUA KASIH CONTEKAN? MIMPI! ANJRIT HAHAHAHA!" **tawa Elliot menggelegar.

_**Naas.**_

"Elliot, Gilbert." Om Glen mendelik, eh, memelototkan matanya, eh, menatap sangar ke arah mereka berdua. "Keluar, sekarang." lanjutnya dingin.

"Gue udah selesai ini~" ujar Elliot sambil berjalan ke luar kelas, dengan santainya dia bersenandung. Sedangkan Gil sudah pucat, saking paniknya, tiba – tiba **rambutnya lurus**. Gak deng, boong. Ga kebayang tuh.

"Sa—saya juga keluar?" tanya Gil. Om Glen hanya mengangguk, syah! Poninya, sodara – sodara!

Dengan lemas, Gil meninggalkan kertas ujiannya yang kosong melompong, sebenernya ga kosong sih, di setiap soal esai dia hanya menulis 'Karena' tanpa jawaban yang spesifik.

"Oh, kertas," Gilbert memeluk kertasnya dengan dramatis, "Aku tak yakin kapan kita 'kan bertemu lagi, tapi suatu saat, pasti. Tunggu aku, aku akan membawa titik terang dalam nilaiku!"

**"Keluar sana, buruan!" **perintah Om Glen ganas, dan Gil langsung ngibrit.

"Nah," Om Glen membenahi (?) poni seksinya, "Jika mau mencontek, silahkan, asalkan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh saya, mengerti?"

"N—ngerti, om…," sahut beberapa anak sambil bergidik ngeri.

Kini Jack yang keringat dingin.

_ 'Mampus, gua bikin contekan di tangan! Ketauan gak, ya?' _batin Jack sambil sesekali melihat ke arah tangannya yang penuh contekan.

Ia melihat beberapa temannya yang mengerjakan dengan santai tanpa gugup sedikitpun, walaupun ada beberapa anak yang lihai menyembunyikan contekan.

"Oke, Om Glen lagi gak liat ke sini," bisik Jack culas, ia melirik – lirik tangannya yang penuh contekan.

** "Lagi apa kamu?"**

**SYAHHHH! JEGYERRRRRRR!**

"Ehhhh si Om," Jack nyengir – nyengir menghadapi Om Glen yang menggunakan jurus maut yang biasa digunakan para guru pengbawas, yaitu ilmu teleportasi ke belakang murid yang dicurigai mencontek.

**Wow.**

"Lagi ngapain kamu?" tanya Om Glen.

"Lagi do'a om, hehehehe," balas Jack sambil gaya ala doa, mau gak mau, contekannya keliatan.

"Lantas, apa yang berada di tanganmu itu, wahai penerus generasi bangsa?" kini poni Om Glen berkibar laksana bendera merah putih tanah air, syahhhh.

"Tadi kan saya berdo'a untuk mendapat jawaban ulangan ini, wahai Om Glen sang tukang jagal," ujar Jack, **"Dan YAAMPUN! DOA SAYA DIKABULIN! INI JAWABANNYA! YAAMPUNNN! OMG!" **lanjutnya hiperbolis sambil menunjuk ke arah contekannya.

"_Nice try,_ wahai muridku, kini, waktunya kau keluar dari tempat suci ini," dengan bijak, Om Glen menyeret Jack selaku korban ketiga untuk keluar dari ruang ujian.

**"AMPUN OMMM! AMPUNIN SAYA! SALAH SAYA APA? TADI TUH DO'A SAYA BENERAN DIKABULIN!" **Jack berkilah, Om Glen pun tak juga mengalah (?), kisah kedua tokoh ini berakhir dengan Jack yang sudah berdiri di luar kelas.

**BLAMMM!**

Om Glen membanting pintu dengan keras, kini sudah 3 korban berjatuhan.

"Siapa yang mau jadi korban selanjutnya?" tanya Om Glen dengan sinis.

Semua memilih memperhatikan soal esai masing – masing ketimbang _eye contact _dengan sang tukang jagal, rawr.

Lotti yang tadinya udah lirik – lirik jawaban Echo langsung konsen lagi terhadap esai miliknya karena gertakan dari Om Glen. Begitu juga Cheshire dan Break.

"Sungguh," Om Glen membuka topik pembicaraan, "Disaat kalian mencontek, artinya kalian ragu atas diri kalian sendiri, kalian telah berbohong kepada saya, dan diri kalian."

_'Gak ngerti…,'_ batin semua yang ada di ruang ujian.

"Om tuh ngeluarin mereka dari ruangan, supaya mereka dapet pelajaran berharga, bukan karena Om galak sama anak muda kayak kalian," sambung Om Glen.

_'Dari awal lo juga udah galak, kaliiii,'_ cibir semua yang ada di ruangan itu dalam hati.

**"Om juga udah tau kok kalo sekarang si Break lagi ngelirik – ngelirik jawaban esainya Oz."**

**DZIGH!**

**Break pucat.**

"Eh… si Om… apaan deh? Hahahahahaha…," Break ketawa pasrah.

"Mau saya keluarkan dari sini, atau kamu sendiri yang keluar tanpa harus saya seret?" tawar Om Glen sambil tersenyum manis.

_**MANIS.**_

"Saya sendiri aja deh om, hehehe, saya bisa kok, hehehehe…," dengan lemas, Break meninggalkan ruang ujian tersebut dan baru mengisi beberapa esai miliknya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Om Glen.

** Semua menggeleng.**

"Oke, waktu ujian 10 menit lagi, kalau sudah selesai, langsung kumpulkan, mengerti?"

"Ngerti, Om," sahut mereka kompak.

Reo dan Liam yang sudah selesai langsung mengumpulkan lembar esai miliknya kepada Om Glen, lalu langsung keluar dari ruang ujian tersebut.

"Lumayan susah, ya?" tanya Liam.

"Iya, lumayan lah, gak susah – susah amat," timpal Reo dengan santai.

"**Gak susah – susah amat?"**

Saat Liam dan Reo menjejakkan kakinya di luar, ia mendapat sambutan tatapan kematian dari Gil, Jack, dan Break.

"Lah," Elliot mencibir, "Emang beneran gampang, kan?"

**"TAPI GARA – GARA ELO GUA JADI KELUAR RUANGAN, KAN?" **pekik Gil sembari mencekik Elliot.

** "HOEKKKK! GILLL! LEPASINN!"** bentak Elliot.

"Ehm, Gil," Reo menyela pertengkaran mereka, "Sebenernya yang tadi nawarin contekan itu bukan Elliot, **tapi gue**."

.

.

.

**DOENGGG**

** "NAH KAN! LEPASIN GUEEEE!" **bentak Elliot.

Gil hanya tercengang.

"Sabar ya, bro!" ujar Jack dan Break sambil menepuk punggung Gil.

"Oh iya," Liam mencairkan suasana, "Gila! Tadi soal yang di halaman belakangnya agak susah deh."

"Lo ngejek ya?" tanya Break sensi, "Gua lagi nyontek bagian situ, eh, diusir."

"Halaman belakang?" tanya Elliot.

"Iya," balas Reo, "Jangan bilang lo gak ngerjain?"

"Emang ada halaman belakangnya?" Tanya Elliot dengan polosnya.

"Itu kan satu lembar, terus dicetak bulak – balik gitu, ngerti kan maksud gue?" terang Jack.

.

.

.

**"PAAAAKKKK! IZINKAN SAYA UNTUK MASUK! HALAMAN BELAKANG BELOM DIKERJAIN! AAAAA!" **Elliot berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam 'ruang suci'.

**"HAHAHAHA RASAIN!" **ejek Gil.

"Jangan masuk, El!" pekik Reo dan Liam sambil menarik Elliot menjauh dari pintu ruang ujian.

"Nanti nyawa lu gak selamat!" ujar Jack memperingatkan.

**"PAKKK! BAPAKKK! AYAH! OOMMM! OM GLEN YANG CAKEP! BUKAIN PINTU! HUHUHU! HUHUHU!" ** rengek Elliot sambil gedor – gedor pintu.

"Biarkan dia!" timpal Break sambil menangis penuh sesal, "Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri!"

"**Lo. Lebay. Ngedh."**

Om Glen keluar dari sarangnya (?) sambil menatap ganas ke arah anak – keenam anak imbisil yang menganga super lebar.

"Sekali lagi," Om Glen membenahi poninya, **"LO. LEBAII. NGEDH."**

** Laksana terhipnotis, keenam anak imbisil tersebut masih menganga menatap Om Glen. Dan Om Glen kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.**

"Yo!" Vince yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan esai miliknya langsung menyapa teman – teman yang sudah berada di luar. Tapi ia menemukan kejanggalan di sana, apa, ya?

"Om Glen…," Elliot bergumam sambil menganga.

"Om Glen kenapa?" tanya Vince bingung. Teman – temannya masih menganga. Sesekali Vincent iseng menggoyangkan tubuh mereka, tapi belum juga ada reaksi selain menganga.

"Ga…," Elliot mulai geleng – geleng dan mengerjapkan matanya, tinggal menjulurkan lidah dan menggongong, jadilah… anjing. *digebukElliotFC*

"Ga apa? Lo pada kenapa deh? Ga apa – apa, kan?" tanya Vince yang mulai khawatir.

Mulut mereka serempak mulai mengatup, lalu mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berteriak berjamaah.

.

.

.

"**GAANNNTEEEENGGGG!"**

Setelah berteriak, Reo langsung membuka topik,** "YAAMPUNNN! LO LIAT PONINYA GAK TADI? OMG! SEKSI BANGEUDHHHH!"**

"Asal lo tau, ya," potong Break dengan nada sombong, "Matanya tadi tuh ngeliatin gue terus! Ha! Iri gak lo? **IRI** **GAK?**"

**"Kyaaa! Kyaaaaa!" **Gil teriak dengan suara 3 oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya, **"KYAAAA GUE IRI BANGET!" **bentaknya.

"Liat aja," Liam membenarkan kacamatanya, "Dia pasti bakal jatuh di pelukan gue."

**"DEMIAPA?" **tanya Jack dengan nada cewe – cewe ceribel, "Gak, ini gak boleh terjadi."

"Eh teman – teman, aku punya usul nich," ujar Elliot dengan manja, "Kita bikin **GFC** yuk!"

"Apa tuch?" tanya Reo.

**"GLEN FANS CLUB! KYAAAA!" **teriak Elliot.

**"KYAAAAA! KYAAAAAAA!" **teriak mereka serempak.

Kini gantian Vince yang menganga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>"LO HARUS PERCAYA SAMA GUE!"<strong>

Pagi itu, suara Vince menggelegar di sepanjang selasar sekolah.

"Percaya?" tanya Michelle gak kalah ganas, "Ngapain gua percaya sama elo, ha?"

"Parah, lo harus bantu gue!" pekik Vince.

"Tapi gak ada bukti!" balas Michelle, "Gak ada bukti." lanjutnya sambil menggeleng.

Kebetulan, Oz melewati mereka berdua.

"Aih," Oz menggeleng, "Vince pagi – pagi udah modus aja, nih."

**"OZ!" **Vince berlari memeluk Oz, **"OZ! LO HARUS PERCAYA SAMA GUE!"**

** "ANJRITTT! MAHO!" **bentak Oz.

"Gue minta tolong kalian berdua," pinta Vince, "Tolong kumpulin Cheshire, Alyss, dan Echo, lo berdua juga harus ikut gue. Gue tunggu di atap,"

Oz dan Michelle saling lirik, lalu mencari orang – orang yang dipanggil Vince.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Segini doang, kan?" tanya Michelle sambil ngos – ngosan.

Vincent, Oz, Michelle, Cheshire, Alyss dan Echo berkumpul di atap.

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Alyss, "Kenapa cuma segini yang ngumpul?"

"Lotti, Sharon, Alice dan Eida lagi bantu – bantu buat pentas seni sekolah, kita kasih tau mereka belakangan aja." jawab Vince.

"Langsung ke masalah pokok aja, deh," pinta Cheshire dengan malas.

"Lo ngerasa ada yang aneh gak sama mereka berenam?" tanya Vince.

"Berenam? Maksud lo Gil, Jack, Elliot, Reo, Liam dan Break?" sahut Oz.

"Yup."

"Engga sih…, emang mereka kenapa?" tanya Alyss.

"Kata Vince," sela Michelle, **"Mereka berenam naksir sama bokap lo, Lyss."**

…

"**WHAAAATTTT?" **tanya Alyss dengan muka pucat.

Vince mengangguk, "Coba aja lo liat mereka hari ini, pasti ada yang aneh, terutama Gil."

"Ah," Echo angkat bicara, "Tadi Echo berpapasan dengan Gil, dan…"

**"GYAAAA! MATI LO BERENAM!" **bentak Alyss, lalu ia mencari – cari Gil dan kawan - kawan.

"Oi, oi! Tungguin gua!" seru Cheshire sambil berlari menyusul Alyss.

Oz hanya menganga, hingga ada lalat beranak di dalam mulutnya (?) gak deng, lebay aja.

** Echo shock.**

"Echo, emang Gil tadi kenapa?" tanya Michelle.

**TEEEEETTT TEEEEETTT**

"Hape gua bunyi," sahut Vince.

"Ya angkatlah, dodol!" ejek Oz.

"Echo…? Echoooooo~" panggil Michelle sambil menggoyang – goyangkan badan Echo.

"Ah… Itu…," Echo mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya.

Kini muka Vince yang gantian pucat.

"Haidih, ini orang – orang pada kenapa, sih?" tanya Michelle gelisah.

"Gue dikabarin sama Cheshire," Vince menelan ludahnya, **"Alyss pingsan."**

"Kok bisa?" tanya Michelle gelagapan."

"Shock berat. Astaga, ini parah banget," keluh Vince.

"A—ayo, jenguk Alyss!" seru Oz sambil menarik tangan Echo.

"Modus lu!" ujar Vince.

"Biarin!" ejek Oz, **"Daripada lu! Mau modus gagal terussss!"**

Vincent gondok setengah mampus.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ah, akhirnya kalian di sini!" seru Eida sambil memeluk Michelle yang baru saja datang ke UKS bersama Vincent, Oz, dan Echo.<p>

"Alyss kenapa?" tanya Oz.

"Alyss papasan sama Gil tadi, tiba – tiba dia jatuh tersungkur. Gitu deh, gue juga gatau…," keluh Cheshire.

"Kak…, bangun, kak…," gumam Alice pelan.

Semua hadir di sana, kecuali anggota **GFC **dan Mizuaki yang sakit.

"Aduh," gumam Lotti, "Pasti ada apa – apanya ini, _**kepriben.**_"

_**"Iki piye, iki piye iki piyeee~"**_ nyanyi Cheshire.

"Ssssh! Serius ah!" bentak Sharon.

.

Sesaat setelah orang – orang yang berada di UKS grasa – grusu ga jelas, Alyss mulai mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya.

** "ALYSS! ALYSS BANGUN!" **pekik Oz.

"Kakakkkkk!" teriak Alice manja sambil menggelayuti kembarannya.

"Lyss," panggil Vince, "Kenapa pingsan?"

"Aaah…," Alyss masih mengerjapkan matanya, "Tadi gua papasan sama Gil."

"Terus?" tanya semuanya.

Alyss menarik nafas panjang, lalu berkata dengan mimik pucat, **"Rambut Gil LURUS. DICATOK."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HAAAAHHH?"**

"Belom selesai!" potong Alyss, **"BULU KAKINYA DICUKUR HABIS!"**

"Kok lo tau?" tanya Oz, "Bukannya dia pake celana pan—"

**"DIA PAKE ROK, OZ." **bantah Alyss dengan nada horror.

"**WHUATTTT?"**

Lotti pingsan.

Sharon shock.

Eida nangis.

Oz membatu.

**"CHEL! LU IKUT GUA! BURUAN!" **ujar Vince sambil menarik Michelle.

"Gue ngecheck Break! Lu pada tunggu sini aja!" perintah Cheshire, "Oz, lu jagain anak – anak cewek, ya!"

"Roger…," ujar Oz lemas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Cent, Vincent!"<p>

"Aduh, kenapa sih, Chel?"

"Itu Gil!" pekik Michelle sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang.

"Demiapa?" tanya Vincent, "Itu? Yang pake rok?"

"Iya deh kayaknya, coba samperin deh…" bisik Michelle.

Vince dan Michelle mentoel(?), maksudnya, mencolek seseorang yang diduga sebagai Gil tersebut.

"Gil…?" tanya Vince.

"Ya?"

**Suara Gil 3 oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya.**

"Ini… elo? Kenapa pake rok mini, hah?" bentak Vince, "Dan kenapa elo nyatok rambut lo?"

"Aduh, lu apaan sih?" tanya Gil, "Gue kan **GFC, **wajar kalo gue tampil seksi."

**"ELU TUH COWOK, DUH." **

"Biarin," Gil menggeleng, "Apa peduli lo sama gue?"

"Gue tuh selalu ngebanggain elo sebagai kakak!" Vince mencoba meredam emosi, "Tapi elo malah begini!"

"Mundur, Vin," perintah Michelle, "Jangan sampe emosi."

Vince mendecak kesal, lalu ia mundur dengan teratur.

"Gil," Michelle mencolek bibir Gil, "Ini… apaan? Shiny gitu."

"Oh, itu **lip gloss.**"

"A—ahh… begitu, toh…," Michelle menarik tangan Vincent, lalu balik kanan, bubar jalan.

…

Sedangkan Cheshire sedang mencari – cari Break, tetapi matanya mulai nakal melirik – lirik cewek lain.

_'Ah, Mizuaki lagi sakit ini, gapapa lah gue main mata sama cewe – cewe cakep dulu,'_ batin Cheshire sambil nyengir mesum.

…hingga seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh atletis pun berpapasan dengan Cheshire.

"Kiw, kiw! Cewek! Godain abang, dund!" goda Cheshire.

Cheshire pun mendapat tatapan tajam dari satu iris berwarna merah darah.

"B…b-b-b-b…," Cheshire gelagapan, **"B…b-b-b-b…,"** lalu mulai mengambil ancang – ancang siap gerak, balik kanan, **bubar jalan.**

"Eits, tunggu dulu…," cegah Break.

"Ampun ndoro… saya tidak melakukan kesalahan! Lepaskan saya!" rintih Cheshire.

"Gue mau nanya, rambut gue bagus gak?" tanya Break sambil sesekali memainkan rambut panjang miliknya.

"Kok bisa panjang gitu?" tanya Cheshire, **telmi emang**.

"Gue pake hair extension nih, hm, bagus ga?" tanya Break dengan nada mengancam.

Demi kelestarian hidup sang titisan vokali Kanjen Band, balik kanan, **NGIBRIT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Gak bisa begini terus, pak."<p>

Alyss membuka topik.

"Lalu kalian maunya apa?" tanya Pak Rufus Barma.

Di ruangan komputer tempat biasa PanCo rapat, Alyss, Alice, Vince, Oz, Lotti, Cheshire, Michelle, Sharon, Echo dan Eida berkumpul bersama Pak Rufus Barma untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini.

"Ya, makanya kita ke bapak, mungkin bapak punya solusi," ujar Oz.

"Iya pak, kasihan tuh Vince, lemes bgt daritadi," ujar Lotti sambil menunjuk Vince yang sedang bersender di pundaknya.

"Itu mah bukan lemes, ya," sindir Michelle, "Itu modus namanya."

"Yeee cemburu dia," ejek Sharon.

"Udah, udah. Kembali ke masalah awal!" perintah Eida dengan garang, rawr.

"Aduh," Pak Ru –panggilan kerennya Rufus Barma— hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, "Bapak kurang tau, ya."

"Coba kita tanya Mizuaki," usul Cheshire sambil menekan tombol hape miliknya.

**TEEETT TETTTT**

**Hape di set ke loudspeaker.**

"Halo sayang~" goda Cheshire.

"Halooo!" ujar Mizuaki di seberang sono.

"Kamu masih sakit ya, yang?" tanya Cheshire dengan nada manja.

"Uuu~ iya nih, kamu kapan mau ke sini?"

"Nanti ya, pas pulang sekolah, kamu udah makan belum?"

"Belum nih…," balas Mizu dengan manja, "Aku kan nunggu kamu ke sini, nanti suapin aku, ya."

"Iya, tenang aja, hehehe," nada bicara Cheshire yang semua manja menjadi kelihatan mesum (?), "Kamu lagi ap—"

**"WOIII CEPETAN TANYA!" **teriak yang lain dengan serempak, penuh amarah, penuh benci, dan tentunya bagi yang single, **penuh iri.**

"Gua aja yang ngomong, elu mah lama," ujar Michelle, "Woi, Mizu!"

"Woiii!" sapa Mizu.

"Eh, nih ya, gue sama temen – temen lagi clueless nih," keluh Michelle, "Sebutin beberapa clue yang mendeskripsikan sekolah dong!"

"Hmm, apa ya?" gumam Mizu, "Ada beberapa sih, misalnya, kelas, meja, kursi…"

"Aduh, jangan yang basi – basi dong! Gue punya pemikiran hal – hal mistis gitu, nih, soalnya ada 6 orang yang kayak kesurupan gitu," ungkap Michelle, "Tapi gua gatau bener apa salah."

"Ooh, yang mistis…" balas Mizu, "Mungkin sekolah punya beberapa _urban lege—"_

**TUT TUT TUT**

** "IIIITUUUUU DIAAAAA!"** ujar Michelle hiperbolis sambil menunjuk hidung Pak Ru, super sekali, sodara – sodara.

"Itu apa?" tanya Pak Ru bingung.

"Oh!" Alice otaknya mulai jalan sedikit, "Gue ngerti maksud Michelle! Pak, di sekolah ini ada _urban legend _gitu, ga?"

Pak Ru mengangguk, "Ada sih… Tapi cuma 1."

**"APA ITU, WAHAI PADUKA?" **semua berseru, menatap tajam ke arah mata Pak Ru.

Pak Ru membuka kipasnya, lalu duduk ala – ala jepang, layaknya di mana seseorang yang sudah menerima asam garam kehidupan bercerita kepada anak cucu yang masih imut – imut dan polos – polos, "Ada segerombol murid yang mati perlahan – lahan di sini, jauh sekali dari angkatan kalian."

Semua anak yang menyimak cerita Pak Ru bisa dipastikan nafasnya tercekat, "Terus, pak?"

"Terus… ya mereka mati." Lanjut Pak Ru dengan santai.

**"MATINYA KENAPA PAKKKK?" **

"Selau, bro," ujar Pak Ru, "Yaa, bisa dibilang, selain _urban legend_, ini juga aib bagi sekolah. Mereka mati bunuh diri…"

**Suasana menegang.**

"Dan setiap 10 angkatan di atas mereka meminta tumbal…"

**Suasana mencekam.**

.

.

.

**"RAWR!" **pekik Pak Ru iseng.

"**AAAAAAHHHH!"**

"Belom woy, belom," lanjutnya, "Tapi serius, ini aib, dan cuma kalian yang tahu akan hal ini."

"Apa mereka semua cewek?" tanya Echo.

"Betul," balas Pak Ru, "Oh, ya, mereka bunuh diri karena… Ditolak guru pengawas yang ganteng."

**JEGEEEERRRR**

"Bo—bohong, ah!" pekik Eida ketakutan.

"Emang," bales Pak Ru kalem.

**"ARRRRGHHHH!" **anak – anak terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Oke, oke. Yang ini beneran," ujar Pak Ru meyakinkan, "Bangunan ini kan bekas rumah sakit, yaa, kelas kalian pas ujian alias XI.1 itu bekas kamar mayat."

Semua terdiam.

**"YANG INI BENERAN! SERIUS DEH!" **bentak Pak Ru.

"I—iya, deh, percaya…," gumam mereka.

"Mungkin temen – temen kalian yang bertingkah gak normal itu lagi dirasukin **6HAGREGS**."

"Apa tuh?" tanya Vince.

"**6 HA**ntu ag**GRE**sive **G**irl**S**," terang Pak Ru.

"Atur daaah!" seru Cheshire.

"Ini serius, tauk!" sela Pak Ru.

"Jangan – jangan," Alyss memulai spekulasi, "Arwah mereka gak tenang gara – gara ngeliat Ayah saya yang cakep naudzubillah?"

"Mungkin, loh." balas Pak Ru.

"Tapi kenapa yang di masukin malah cowok?" tanya Michelle.

"Iseng kali," balas Sharon.

"Gak lah, gila aja iseng," sela Oz.

"Atau mungkin karena mereka bergerombol berenam!" ujar Lotti, "Kan udah ada larangan secara _**konvensi**_, jangan pernah jalan bergerombol enam orang!"

"Cara ngilangin arwah mereka gimana?" tanya Eida.

"Yaa," Pak Ru mengangkat bahu, "Saya kurang tahu kalo soal itu."

Lotti menggenggam tangan Eida, "Lo ngerti kan hal berbau mistis?**_ I trust you, we trust you!_**"

Eida mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Lo ngerti cara ngilanginnya?" tanya Vince ke Eida.<p>

"Ngerti sedikit, sih…," Eida mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang kita ngapain? Udah siang, nih! Balik aja atau gimana?" tanya Lotti.

"Umm," Eida mengangkat tangan, kurang kerjaan banget, "Arwah itu kalo muncul di film – film biasanya malem, loh."

"Oke, malem, hari ini kita harus nyelesain semuanya sampe malem, oke?" pinta Alyss. Semua mengangguk.

"Gini aja," usul Oz, "Kita telfon Om Glen sekarang untuk mancing arwah mereka, gimana?"

"Fine, itu tugas Alice," usul Alyss.

"Roger!"

"Sekarang kita cari informasi siapa **6HAGREGS** itu dan kita cari gimana cari naklukin mereka," ujar Eida.

"Fine, itu tugas Echo."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sore hari menjelang malam…<strong>

"Hoi," Cheshire membuka conference chat lewat MSN, "Gue bikin Pak Rufus untuk ngulur waktu, sekarang mereka berenam lagi ada di ruang Pak Ru."

"Thanks!" balas Alyss lewat MSN, "Jadi, kita hajar yang mana dulu?"

"Yang punya Gil dulu!" pinta Vince.

"_Fine,_" Oz setuju.

"Kenapa saya dibawa – bawa, hah?" tanya Om Glen garang.

"Papa ikut aja, deh," ujar Alice.

"Jadi, kira – kira arwah mana yang ngerasukin Gil?" tanya Oz kepada Eida.

"Yang ini, kayaknya, soalnya dari data ini, cuma dia yang punya rambut lurus," terang Eida.

"Oh ya?" tanya Lotti, "Hmm, yang namanya **Jolie **ini?"

"Iya, cara untuk menghilangkan arwahnya…," Sharon melirik Eida, "Apa, nih?"

**"Dipeluk…," ujar Eida, "Sama orang yang dia suka…"**

**Semua yang ada di sana melirik ke Om Glen.**

"Pa…," Alice memohon kepada ayahanda, "Bersediakah papa memeluk Gil?"

Om Glen menatap anaknya dengan garang. **Tiba – tiba dari matanya keluar laser dan membunuh Alice… gak deng.**

"Apa?" balas Om Glen terkejut.

"Iya pa…," Alice menatap mata ayahnya dengan sendu, "Demi orang yang aku suka, pa."

**"HAYOLOH HAYOLOH ALICE TERNYATA...," **mulut Vince langsung dibekep.

"Fine," dengan langkah gontai, Om Glen menghampiri ruang tempat Gil berada.

…

"Papa," Alyss berbicara kepada papanya lewat walkie talkie (?), "Papa diem aja di depan ruangan itu."

"Oke," bales Om Glen.

"Ches! Suruh Gil keluar!" perintah Oz lewat MSN.

"Roger!" Cheshire yang berjaga di dekan Om Glen segera menelpon Pak Ru agar menyuruh Gil untuk keluar.

"Beneran harus Om peluk?" tanya Om Glen kepada Chesc dengan agak ragu.

"Iya, om. Kayaknya sih gitu ya."

**Tak lama kemudian, Gil keluar dari ruangan itu.**

**"GYAAAA! GYAAAA!" **Gil jejeritan setelah melihat Om Glen.

**"ASTAGFIRULLAH! KENAPA RAMBUTNYA LURUS?" **tanya Om Glen panik.

**"DICATOK OM! DICATOK! CEPET PELUKKK! CEPETTTT!" **pekik Chesc ikutan panik, antara harus nahan ketawa atau serius nanggepin Gil yang kesurupan.

Dengan berat hati, Om Glen dengan terpaksa amat sangat memeluk Gil yang kesurupan **6HAGREGS. **

_'Sabar, sabar… abis ini gua langsung mandi kembang 7 rupa, kalo perlu 14 rupa!' _rutuk Om Glen dalam hati.

**"KYAAA! DIPELUK OM GLEN! DIPELUK OM—" **

Bruk.

Om Glen bengong.

Cheshire bengong.

Gil terkapar, pingsan. Lalu kejang – kejang, dan pingsan lagi.

**"GIL PINGSAN!" **ujar Chesc lewat MSN.

"Bagus," Alyss senang, "Alice! Tugas lu bawa Gil ke sini! Buruan!"

**_"Roger!"_**

"5 lagi, sekarang siapa?" tanya Vince.

"Umm, request Break, dong?" pinta Sharon.

"Kalo Break…," Eida memelototi data – data yang ada, "Yang ini!"

"Tau darimana?" tanya Alyss.

"Liat aja, arwah yang namanya **Jane** ini suka banget mainin rambutnya dan sayang banget sama rambutnya. Bahkan dia pake _hair extension _paling mahal," terang Eida.

"Cara ngilangin arwahnya?" tanya Oz.

"Gini…," Eida mengela nafas, "Dia itu penyanyi, jadi harus dinyanyiin lagu yang dia suka.

**Alyss pucat.**

"Jangan bilang…," Vince menelan ludahnya, "Bokap lo ga bisa nanyi?"

Alyss mengangguk.

**"MATILAH KITAAAAAA!" **teriak mereka serempak.

"Eh!" Eida menginterupsi, "Ada cara lain, tapi ada resiko…"

"Yaudah! Yang itu aja!" pekik Alyss.

"Bikin arwahnya pingsan," Eida mengangguk, "Sebenernya cara ini ampuh untuk semua, kecuali **Jolie** dan **Khloe**."

"Kan sisa 5 arwah, nih…," ujar Oz, "Yang** Khloe** yang mana?"

"Nah itu dia…," Eida geleng – geleng.

"Resikonya apa?" tanya Lotti.

"Kalo gagal bikin mereka pingsan dalam** 5 menit, Om Glen bakal…,"** Eida menelan ludah, **"Diperkaos."**

**Vince mengangguk kecil, "Kita harus relakan Om Glen."**

**"ENAK AJA!" **pekik Alyss, "Biar express, kita pake cara yang ada resikonya."

Alyss meraih walkie talkie miliknya, "Papa, papa! Bantu beta, papa!"

Lalu yang berada di seberang sana menyahut, "Ada apa, wahai anakku?"

**"Bantu beta, papa!"**

"'Kan selalu papa bantu selagi papa bisa!" ujar Om Glen bersemangat.

"Bikin mereka pingsan, pa!" pinta Alyss.

"Oke anakku, papa ahli dalam hal ini," Om Glen yang berada di sana mengangguk dengan mantap.

Kini Oz meraih bb miliknya untuk MSN Cheshire.

"Woi, suruh semua keluar! Pak Ru juga suruh keluar aja, antisipasi," perintah Oz lewat MSN.

"Roger!" balas Cheshire lewat MSN, lalu menelpon Pak Ru, "Pak, semua suruh keluar, bapak juga keluar, ya!"

**Tak lama kemudian, semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut keluar.**

**"KYAAAA! OM GLEN! OM GLENNNN!" **segerombolan anak – anak tersebut mengerubungi Om Glen layaknya Jastin Biber.

"Sepertinya anda cukup terkenal di kalangan pemuda, hm?" sindir Pak Ru.

"Diam kau," balas Om Glen.

**"5 menit dari sekarang,"** gumam Eida.

"Inget misinya, Om?" tanya Cheshire meyakinkan.

"Inget, heh, kamu, yang rambut putih!" panggil Om Glen.

"Saya, Om?" tanya Break, **"KYAAA! DIPANGGIL! KYAAA!"**

** "Sialan lo! Anak sialan! Rambut plastik!" **bentak semuanya sambil menjambak Break.

** "Kyaaa! Lepasin! Lepasin!"** perintah Break, lalu maju cengengesan ke depan Om Glen, "Ada apa Om ganteng? Hehehehe, hehehehe."

**PLAKKKK!**

"Auw," Break memegangi pipinya, lalu berkata, "Gapapa, selama Om Glen yang nampar, gapapa, hehehe."

**"DIBUAT PINGSAN OM, BUKAN DIGAMPAR!"** ujar Cheshire mengingatkan.

"Kok belum pingsan?" tanya Om Glen.

**DUAAAAGGHHH!**

Om Glen mendorong **(baca: melempar)** Break ke arah dinding.

**Semua nganga.**

**Break mimisan.**

"Kok ga pingsan, ya?" tanya Om Glen.

"Om," Cheshire menggeleng, **"Tulang idungnya patah..."**

"Gapapa, gapapa," Break menggeleng sambil senyam – senyum mesum, "Yang penting dipatahinnya sama Om Glen, hehehehe."

"Sarap nih orang," Om Glen menggeleng.

**"4 menit,"** gumam Eida.

Alyss mendecak, "Dibikin pingsan, pa, bukan digebuk ampe mukanya ancur."

"Gini aja, Om," Cheshire membisiki Om Glen, "Godain."

"Godain? " tanya Om Glen memastikan, nadanya seperti ingin membunuh ponakannya tercinta.

"Iya, godain."

**Dengan tak yakin, Om Glen menatap Break lekat – lekat.**

"Ada apa om, liatin saya gitu, hehehee, hehehe," tawanya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang penuh darah akibat pukulan cinta (?) Om Glen.

Sedikit jijik, Om Glen meraih dagu Break, "Kamu… Hari ini…, berhasil mengalihkan duniaku."

**BRUGH!**

"Satu poin untuk anda, 4 orang lagi!" ujar Pak Ru.

"Break pingsan!" ujar Chesc lewat MSN.

**"3 menit,"** gumam Eida… lagi.

**"KYAAAA! AKU JUGA MAU!" **keempat anak imbisil mengerubungi Om Glen dengan beringas.

"Tenang, tenang," Om Glen menenangkan mereka yang semakin beringas.

"Ayo om!" ujar Cheshire, mencoba menyemangati.

"Mundur kalian," perintah Om Glen, semua langsung mundur dengan teratur sambil senyum – senyum mesum.

**SYAAH!**

Om Glen buka baju.

**"2 menit!"** ujar Eida.

** "KYAAA! KYAAAA!"**

**BRUK!**

Jack yang pake boots tumbang.

**BRUK!**

Reo yang dikepang ikutan tumbang.

**BRUK!**

Liam yang make make up mirip sadako juga tumbang.

Jadi siapa yang belom tumbang?

"**YEAHHH! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! HORAAY!" **Cheshire, Om Glen, dan Pak Ru joget ala Dora, Peta, dan Boots.

"Siapa yang belom tumbang?" tanya Oz lewat MSN.

"Tinggal Elliot, sih," ujar Cheshire santai.

"Om Glen!" ujar Elliot manja, "Godain aku, dong!"

"Papa!" panggil Alyss lewat walkie talkie, "Sekarang tinggal ngeluarin arwah Elliot!"

"Digimanain?" tanya Om Glen.

"Harus diiket di tiang bendera sekolah dengan lakban. Butuh waktu 2 hari untuk ngilangin arwah di tiang bendera itu soalnya dia yang paling ganas," cerocos Eida.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Om Glen dan Pak Ru langsung mencari lakban untuk mengikat Elliot.

"Kamu jagain Elliot, ya!" seru Pak Ru. Cheshire hanya mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

><p><strong>Seperjuangan kemudian…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Om Glen! Kenapa saya diiket? Kenapa saya diiket?" rintih Elliot yang masih kerasukan (?).<p>

"Ini takdir, nak," ujar Om Glen.

**"WAHAHAHA SELESAI JUGA TUGAS KITA!"** ujar beberapa anak.

"Euh…, gue pingsan tadi?" tanya Gil.

"Gue…," Reo memegang – megang rambutnya setelah sadar, "Rambut gue siapa yang ngepang?"

"Kok muka gue berat ya…," ujar Liam yang tanpa sadar ada berkilo – kilo lipstick, bedak, eyeshadow, blush on, dan lain – lain.

"Ini juga kenapa rambut gue digerai gini…?" gumam Jack, **"DAN KENAPA GUA PAKE BOOTS?"**

**"LO SEMUA MASIH MENDING!"** keluh Break sambil memegangi hidungnya yang patah.

"Jadi, hari ini siapa yang mau jagain Elliot?" tanya Sharon.

Michelle mengangkat tangan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yang nemenin?" tanya Oz khawatir.

"Gue aja," sahut Vincent yang langsung mendapat sambutan sinis dari relawan sebelumnya.

"Oke, bubar semua! Bubar!" perintah Om Glen, lalu semua bubar kecuali Michelle dan Vince yang madesu.

**"Yah… Yah… aku diiket di tiang bendera lagi, nih…?" keluh Elliot dengan nada madesu tingkat nasional.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**TBC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot diiket lagi di tiang bendera sekolah. Siapa aja yang dapet tugas buat jagain dia selama 2 hari? Mau tau? Mau tau? JAMAAAHHH?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRASTORIES! FYEAH! (buat nambahin word doang, monggo skip gapapa XD)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>extratratra!<strong>

"Eh, emang muka gua pas kesurupan gimana deh?" tanya Gil kepada Echo.

Echo -dengan polosnya menunjukkan beberapa foto perubahan drastis dari mereka.

"Rambut gue...," Gil menganga.

"Lurus ya?" sindir Vince.

"Kampret," balas Gil, "Liat punya Reo coba."

Echo menunjukkan foto Reo yang dengan manisnya dikepang.

"Aduh, unyu yaa~" komentar Gil.

"Lo udah ga normal?" tanya Vince lagi.

"Bacot!" pekik Gil, "Eh, gue liat foto Elliot, dong."

Echo menyodorkan lagi beberapa foto Elliot.

"Cantik ya, pake jepit gitu, keliatan manis," gumam Gil.

**"IHH!"** Vince jijik.

"Kalo Liam?" tanya Gil.

Dengan menahan tawa, Echo memberikan foto Liam

...

**"ANJRIT! INI LIAM APA SADAKO? MAKE UPNYA TEBEL BANGET! PARAHHHH!"**

"Kampret lo!" Liam ngegeplak Gil penuh kekecewaan.

* * *

><p><strong>KOOOODEEEE!<strong>

"Udah malem," ujar Michelle, "Lo gak balik?"

"Kan gue nemenin elu buat ngejagain Elliot," ujar Vince.

"Kalo mau balik gapapa, kok, gue bisa jagain Elliot sendiri di tiang bendera, lagian, dia udah tidur." balas Michelle ketus.

"Tapi gue mau nemenin elo, Chel," ujar Vince.

"Terserah," Michelle mengalihkan pandangannya jam tangan warna biru pucat, "Oh, iya, kode yang lo kasih..."

"Kenapa? Susah ditebak?" tanya Vincent dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan gituuu!" Michelle menggeleng, "Hanya... membingungkan."

"Yang **.-**[7(81):7(4)""7(4)]****?" tanya Vincent.

"Iya."

"Caranyaaaaa~" Vince mulai mengajarkan, "Mula - mula, yang ada di dalam kurung coba di akarin."

"Berarti...," Michelle bergumam sebentar, "**.-**[7(9):7(2)""7(2)]****?"

"Yop," Vince mengangguk, "Sekarang, translate pake **keypad bb!**"

"Err," Michelle mulai mentranslate, "**MIQZTCYHZTEYLLZTEYA**, astagfirullah, ini apaan?"

"Ada nama lu gak di situ?" tanya Vince.

"Ada sih, kalo huruf **QZTYA** dilangin," gumam Michelle.

"Nah," Vince menatap Michelle dengan tatapan menggoda, sedangkan Michelle hanya tersipu malu.

* * *

><p><strong>Halo!<strong>

Selamat datang di kolom curhatan Siebte Gloxinia!

Oke, beberapa kejadian dalam 2 bulan ini menerjang Glo...

Misalkan 7 nominasi IFA gak ada yang lolos, tapi, Glo seneng banget bisa masuk ke dalam table nominasi tersebut, untuk itu, terimakasih yang udah mau vote, ya! Glo sayang kalian!

Lalu, kejadian IRL yang membuat Glo agak kagok dan pundung.

Lalu, Glo cengeng, emang. Tapi Glo gapernah berani negur orang, Glo cmn bisa gigit bibir bawah pas ngeliat ada yang ngikutin cerita **Petals & Life** punya Glo. Aduh, Glo takut dikecam macem - macem, tapi ya, ini Glo, penakut. Mungkin akan Glo tegur lain waktu (':. Walaupun emang reviewnya dikit, tapi itu fict dedikasi Glo terhadap SGASV++, sungguh.

Dan memang, WB kian menyerang, selain itu, Glo emg lg diterjang masalah seperti yg Glo sebutkan di atas. Dan masih banyak urusan seperti design ID card dan poster untuk acara pensi.

Sekali lagi, Glo minta maaf.

**Special Thanks to Berthatavia dan SGASV++ yang sudah menemani Glo dikala galau dan sukacita! XD**

* * *

><p>Oh, ya. Anyway, Happy late Bday kak <strong>Puspa Bahari! (: Wish you nothing but the best!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Selain Beta dan SGASV++, terimakasih kepada author - author lain yang bersedia saya spam TLnya di twitter! Yosu, Lala, salma, ka puspa, kak dina, kak wieu, bertha, Marina, dan beberapa teman seperjuangan! Me lop yu pul! yang namanya ga kesebut siap - siap disebutin next chapt! XD<strong>

Terimakasih kepada:

Reader, baik yang si-ders maupun tidak, terimakasih banyak!

Favorite-rs XD Entah apa jadinya tanpa kalian.

Dan Alerters! XD Kyaaa, you're so cute, thanks for the alerts!

Dan... Reviewers (:! Dengan adanya kalian, cerita ini jadi tambah maju! XD

Tanpa kalian, entah apa jadinya cerita ini, hm? (:

Anyway, untuk yang berbaik hati, Glo tak memaksa, tetapi silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review! XD Kehehe.

_**Arrivederci amore mio!**_

Love you~!


	15. Nightmare

**~CoMa Pro2012~**

Hai kalian semua! Glo kembali membawa update-an baru! :D padahal udah Bulan Maret, berarti udah berapa bulan Glo udah gak nulis ya? T_T

Anyway…

**TA-DA!** Untuk kalian (yang Alhamdulillah) nunggu TS, INI **DIYAHHHH! TE ES CHAPTER 15 GYAHAHAHHA!**

Dibuat dengan segala kenistaan… x)

Oh, iyak.

* * *

><p><strong>BALESAN REVIEW!<strong>

**Yosukegalih**: **YYOYOYO MAMEN! Makasih udah mau main ke tempat aqiqaaaa kyahhhh!** xD E—eto, horror ya? Ah engga ah biasa aja =w= **Muahahahahahaha NGIAHAHAHAHAH! *sarap*** atau mau request lagi? Kayaknya TS lagi butuh **diversifikasi (?) tema** nih, :D well, semoga suka sama **TS15 ini ya yos! :D milapyuuuu~ semoga suka sama chapter yang ini yaw! Goodluck UNnya! :D**

**Amber Desu: HAI PEETA CAKEP WAKAKAKAKAKKA Haiii kenalin, aku Gale ;;)** ampun-ampun, makasih udah mau mampir kesini xD *padahal dipaksa sama eike* **ilfeel punya ayah kayak gitu? Beh, kalo udah baca TS15 pasti lebih ilfil kalo punya nyokap sejenis Lacie! xD** Ngiahahahahah! Oh ya, anyway, **MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR LOHHHH! :D ailapyuuww! Semoga suka sama chapter yang ini yap!**

**Fakkufakku: HOLAAAAA! :D** Makasih udah mau mampir ke sini kawan~~ :D **WADUH, JANGAN JANGAN 6HAGREGS BENERAN ADA? *kabur*** Glo salut kalo senpai bisa ngebayangin Gil berambut lurus… sedangkan Glo aja gak bisa! xD *ditampar **Gil* KAPAN SIH ELLI GAK DISIKSA? MWAHAHAHAHAHA *lah*** anywayyy terimakasih sudah **membaca+ripiu, semoga suka sama chapter yang ini ya!**

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen: HAIIII MIKI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *stress baru apdet*** Aih, galau baca **PH15? SAMA DONGGGG *highfive* eeh? Syukurlah kalo Miki suka mwahahaha xD** Kenapa ya, pada kaget kalo rambut Gil lurus? *padahal Glo juga kaget* anyway, **makasih udah mau mampir+repiu! Semoga suka sama chapter yang ini ya!**

**Taviabeta-Primavera: HAIIII KAMUUUUU WIULLLLL KIWIL NUGGET MAKANAN PALING ENAK SEDUNIA YAHUD JANGAN PERGI PERGI LAGIIII AWWW HAHAHAHHA! Wiul kemana aja? Aku kan emang selalu bikin ngefly MIHIHIHIHI MICHELLE VINCENT UDAH KEMANA KALI (?)** Aye udah jarang focus ke sono, kan lagi sibuk bikin orific **MEHEHEHEHEH :3** tapi ditunggu aja, ntar ada lagi kok begituan! :D Oh ya, **PEETA GANTENG YA TERNYATA MEHEHEHEHHE MUAHAHAHAHAH!** Err, oke, ayam udah gila, **MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA+RIPIU! SEMOGA SUKA YANG INI YAAAAW!**

**Tsukiyomi Amu-chan Hinamori: HALOOOOOO Marina-chan! :D HAHAHAHA KODENYA UDAH KELAUTTT **Glo aja lupa apa kabar tuh kode… :'D *nangis di pojok kamar,* Eeh? Maafin aku ya Marina kalo **updatenya lama, tapi serius deh, jadi kelas delapan itu ngelus dada**, jarang ada freetime T_**T Maaf ya! Semoga suka sama chapter ini! :D**

**faricaLucy: HALO SENPAIIIIII! *sksd level akut* MIHIHIHIHI terimakasih senpaiii! **Aku juga nunggu cerita-cerita senpai! :D Aduh, kapan sih Elliot gak sengsara di sini? Pasti sengsara, pasti merana kok (?) xD oh iya, **maaf senpai Break di chappie ini kurang ditonjolin OAO** mungkin chapter depan baru disiksa lagi (?) **okayyy TERIMAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA + REVIEW! Semoga suka sama TS15 ya senpai! :D**

**Urara: HAAAALOOOOO!** Aihhh makasih loh udah mau mampir **ke TS chapter 14! ANDDD WELCOME TO TS CHAPTER 15 WOOHOO! **Makasih buat reviewnya! Glo seneng deh kalo bisa ngehibur senpai (: **Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya! Dan makasih untuk Reviewnyaaaa :D**

**Matsura akimoto: Haloooo Wafa-senpai! **Aih xD selow aja~ :D Maap kalo ada beberapa yang kurang ditonjolin di chapter ini m-_-m **Glo nulisnya lagi serampangan banget! *tepuktangan* Eh eh tapikan kalo** Om Glen pake tux itu **KECEEEEE! Kece sangat! xD Anyway terimakasih udah mau baca+review! Semoga suka sama TS15 ya! :D**

**Sildara Jongwoon: HALOOOO MIHIHIHI! XD makasih udah mau baca loh! :D** Aihhh Sildara-san aja mau ikut PanCo, Glo juga mau T_T (lah) Glo seneng kalo bisa ngehibur orang :D anywayyyy! **Terimakasih udah mau mampir+review! Semoga suka sama yang ini ya 3!**

**hana-chan kirei: HAIIIII HANA SENPAI NGIAHAHAHAHAHHA (?) IYAAAA INI KADO BUAT HANA SENPAI ***peluk* *ditendang* *dibuang ke amajon* Maaf banget Glo nulisnya **buru-buru dan serampangan**, dan Plot Bunnies lagi gak singgah di otak Glo T_T maaf, mungkin chappie kedepannya bisa buat lebih panjang + memuaskan, maaf senpai xD **TERIMAKASIH UDAH MAU DATENG+REVIEW MAHAHAHAH MILAPYOU! SEMOGA SUKA SM TS15!**

**Just 'Monta –YukiYovi : HAIIII! MENGAPA HITAM? MENGAPA KELAMMMM? TIDAKKKKK! ***lah* Aku kangennnn smsan sama yovi**! TAPI PULSA TAK MENDUKUNG T_T *uhukketauankeredehgue*** Iyaaa itu strip-strip udah coba Glo benerin kok! :D Maaf yaaa kalo gaya nulis Glo bersifat serampangan xD anywayyyy! **SEMOGA SUKA SAMA TS 15 YAAA AHIHI 3 MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA+ REVIEW!**

**Mirai** **hakurai itu sone: Halooooo x) Yoo, terimakasih udah mau mampir ke sini!** Ahh gapapa, yang penting terimakasih udah mau baca! xD semoga suka dengan update-updatean dan fanfic-fanfic yang baru dari Glo, ya! **Terimakasihhhh untuk reviewnya dan semoga menikmati TS15! :D**

**margetts: HAIIIIIIIIIII SENPAIIII NGIAHAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya! Daku kangen dirimu sangatttt! xD 6HAGREGS?** Wah itu komplotan makin eksis aja… **GILBERT DISIKSAAAA NGUEHEHEHEHE *ditampar GilbertFC*** iyaaa itu Glo kebiasaan gitu sih stripnya… tapi mungkin sekarang udah ngga **MEHEHEHEH. Semoga FC senpai yang ada di sini MAKIN NISTA YAAA MEHEHEHEHE!** **Goodluck UNnya! Makasih udah mau baca+ripiyuuuwhhh! Semoga suka sama yg ini! :D**

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive: Halooooo! :D** Nggapapa, malah aku berterimakasih karena udah mau baca cerita ini =w= *peluk* **Ah, ElliLeo ya? Boleh-boleh, ditunggu aja yaa di chapter depan~~ :D **oh lagi bikin naskah drama? **Semoga sukses yap! :D SIPP INI UDAH UPDATE NIHHH HAHAHAHA! MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA+REVIEW! SEMOGA SUKA YAAAA! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maafin Glo ya jarang update T_T akhir-akhir ini Glo sibuk banget, sih. Sibuk main game online *digebuk* Nggadeng, Glo sibuk sama tugas sekolah, naudzubillah makin tua makin numpuk aja itu tugas. Tapi Glo masih muda kok, serius deh (?).<p>

Iya, semangat nulis Glo sempet kendor.

Maafin Glo banget ya T_T ini update cepet deh, serius! :D

Okay. Makasih buat **Allah yang masih ngasih Glo kesempatan untuk menulis.** (:

Special thanks buat para **READERS, FA-VERT, ALERTERS, DAN REVIEWERS! :D**, untuk **SGASV++ GBSUKN dan HTC,** makasih untuk segala kegilaannya!

Makasih untuk ma **superultra chibi chibi chibi awawaw WIUL HENNIE PINSUT PONAKAN PUNGUT!** Sajennya kapan-kapan aja ya wakakaka! And For **LIJAHHH and MIDIHHHH ;***

Dan untuk ***nama disensor*** buset, nama disensor udah kayak maling ayam aja… **Thanks for the 23. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Michelle Relessai (c) me**

**Mizuaki Relessai (c) Akira Yuu  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<br>**

_/Bayangkan kau akan mendapat mimpi buruk dan serangan mental secara bersamaan di hari yang sama./_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Yaaaa, pagi bisa dengan sinar matahari yang cerah, dengan wajah orang-orang di pagi hari yang juga cerah.<p>

Kecuali anak-anak PanCo yang tampak lesu, lemah, letih, lunglai, bagai di iklan-iklan obat. Itu loh, yang kekurangan darah.

**Aih, mati.**

Mari kita check Vince dan Michelle yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaga Elliot semalaman. Apakah muka mereka cerah bagaikan matahari pagi ini?

"Ngepet," cerca Vince, "Gue ngantuk banget."

**"Lhwo fhiqirrrr gwehhhh nggaahxx?"** timpal Michelle sambil gosok gigi di samping lapangan.

"Elo ngapain, Chel?" tanya Oz yang agak jijik melihat sahabatnya tersebut.

**"Shikadh gigih, byasa, ilherrr bkas sheemalem,"** jawab Michelle sambil tetap menggosok gigi dengan yahudnya, lama kelamaan gaya bicara Michelle terdengar seperti logat british.

"Jadi Elliot musti dijagain lagi?" tanya Vince dengan iba.

"Tidak secepat itu!"

**JENG JENG!**

Eida menjawab pertanyaan Vince dengan lantang sambil berkacak pinggang. "Gue punya cara buat nyembuhin dia, sekarang juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Alice sama Alyss?" tanya Lotti sambil celingukan.

"Ijin," timpal Break singkat.

"Pasti ada hubungannya sama mistis-mistis lagi ya?" tanya Liam. "Amit rabbi, ga ga ga kuadh~"

"Udah, Eida, lanjutin aja," sahut Sharon dengan tatapan serius.

"Oke," Eida tersenyum manis, "Gue punya mantra buat ngilangin arwah dari Elliot."

"Caranya?" tanya anak-anak PanCo dengan riang hepi gembira dan yahud.

"Caranya…," Eida mulai sok misterius. "Gue butuh satu orang laki-laki."

**Semua melihat ke arah Reo.**

"Gue? Kenapa pada ngeliat ke arah gue?" tanya Reo sensi.

"Lo cowok bukan?" tanya Jack asal.

"Iya, terus?" Reo membalas dengan ketus.

"Elu aja, udah sono gih," ujar Gil sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Reo yang mungil.

"Cis," Reo, karena kalah pendukung dan sebagai gentlemen, maka dia harus maju. Harga diri dipertaruhkan, bro!

"Jadi," Eida tersenyum manis, "Elo ikutin gue entar, oke?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Eida berjalan ke arah Elliot yang bertampang teler karena semaleman di iket di tiang bendera sekolah.

**HUP!**

**"HUPP! HUPP! HUPPP!" **Eida lompat-lompat dengan yahudnya di depan Elliot yang masih kemasukan arwah salah satu **6HAGREGS**.

"Jangan bilang sekarang Eida yang kesurupan?" Reo menoleh ke arah anak-anak PanCo yang lain, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu apa-apa.

**"HU! HA! HU! HA! HAIYAAAHH!" **Eida jongkok – berdiri – jongkok – berdiri di depan Elliot yang masih teler, dan sekarang Elliot mangap. Eida berdiri dengan tegak lagi, lalu mengangkat tangannya.

Dengan 'elegan' dan yahudnya, kenapa yahud? Kenapa harus yahud? Gatau deh, dengan yahudnya, ia muter-muter layaknya sailer mun. Lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

_ 'Gue gapernah kenal sama dia, ga pernah…'_ batin anak-anak PanCo.

**PLAK!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

** Elliot ditampar.**

** "AKU CANTIK! KAMU CANTIK! KITA SEMUA CANTIK! HU! HA! HU! HA! PERGI KAU, BENCONG CANTIK! MUAH!"**

**PLAK!**

**PLAK!**

Elliot kembali ditampar, sedangkan yang ditampar hanya mangap.

Eida melihat ke belakang, banyak siswa selain anak-anak PanCo melihat dirinya dengan tatapan **jijik-tapi-kagum.** Dengan santai, ia menepuk pundak Reo.

"Giliran lo," bisik Eida.

"Gue?" Reo menoleh ke arah Eida. "Gue ngapain?" sambil harap-harap cemas, jangan-jangan…

"Kayak tadi lah," jawab Eida malas.

…

**"HAH?" **Reo panik, dag-dig-dug, dia lebih milih jadi personel ceribel ketimbang kayak gitu ke Elliot di depan orang rame. **"GUE MULES! ADUH! GUE MULESSS!" **yaiyalah mending jadi personel ceribel, udah eksis dapet duit pula. Kalo dia ngelakuin 'mantra' ala Eida ga dapet untung! Malah diejek, udah gitu cuma dapet malu.

"Alibi lo gede bener nying!" cibir Jack, "gue cubit ketek lo ntar, buruan!"

"Pean sih lo, elah, gue banting baru nyaho sia!"

"Ayooo, gentle gak lo?" tanya Gil yang udah nahan ketawa sambil mendorong pelan badan Reo.

"Justru kalo gue begitu, malah keliatan jadi kayak bencong!" pekik Reo.

"Gapapa, gapapa!" Vincent sambil nyengir gaje mendorong Reo, dibantu oleh Break yang nyengir-nyengir juga.

"Tumben Break diem," ujar Echo.

"Lagi sariawan," bales Sharon kalem.

Tampak ragu, Reo melihat ke arah mereka, "tapi janji satu hal."

"Apean?" tanya anak-anak PanCo serempak.

**"Jangan ketawa."**

.

.

.

"Pfft," Echo tertawa kecil.

**"Mffffhttthhh!"** yang lain juga berusaha menahan tawanya, Liam dan Oz yang awalnya terlihat kalem juga udah mulai mules nahan ketawa.

Reo melenggang (?), salah, Reo berjalan ke arah Elliot dengan malu-malu **awawawwwww. Oke random.**

"Janji, ga ketawa," Reo berkata dengan tampang malas. Lalu mulai melompat-lompat layaknya girlband di panggung (?) kurang yahud apa coba?

**"HUPPP! HUPPP!" **Ia mulai lompat-lompat gak jelas,

**"HU! HA! HU! HA! HAIYAAAHHH!" **lalu Reo berputar ala sailer mun, sip, mirip sama Eida, sama gilanya. Dan Reo mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

**PLAKKK!**

"Namparnya yahud bener…," bisik Lotti.

"**AKU CANTIK! KAMU CANTIK! KITA SEMUA CANTIK! HU! HA! HU! HA! PERGI KAU, BENCONG CANTIK! MUAH!"**

**PLAK!**

**PLAK!**

** Elliot ditampar. Lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hening.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "BAHAHAHAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHAHAH! SINTING LO! SINTINGGG!" ** cerca Jack sambil tertawa.

**"Mfft!" **Echo ketawa dikit.

**"WAKAKAKAKA! WAKAKAKAKKA!" ** yang lain ketawa dengan jumawa.

"Reo stress ditolak cintanya sama Elliot! **YAHUDDDD!**" pekik salah seorang siswa yang menyebar gossip.

**"CIEEE! CIEEE!"**

**Satu sekolah kini mengutuknya dengan sorakan.**

"Makasih, Kami-Sama," gumam Reo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "makasih udah ngancurin _image _ gue yang _manly_ dan seksi jadi banci."

"Gapapa lah sekali-kali lo dijelek-jelekin, biasanya juga gue yang kena," ujar Gil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eida," Michelle melirik ke arah Eida, "jangan bilang itu gak ada efeknya?"

Eida menggeleng. "Tunggu aja, bentar lagi kok."

Bener aja, tiba-tiba Elliot sadar dari kemangapannya (?). Lalu ia menatap Reo dengan tajam.

"Eh, eh? Salah gue apaan?" tanya Reo parno.

Elliot masih menatap Reo dengan tajam.

Lalu mulutnya **berbusa.**

** "AIHHH RE! LU APAIN?" **tanya yang lain parno.

**"BUKAN GUE! SUMPAH! SUMPAH!" **Reo mengangkat tangan dengan panik, tanda tak tahu apa-apa.

"Aduh, lo semua!" bentak Eida sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, "tenang dong! Elliot lagi tahap penyembuhan tuh!"

"Kkkk…. Kkkkk," rintih Elliot, **"asawsawsawkukwuskaw!"**

**"IIHHH! ED! LO APAIN SIH?" **Reo khawatir. **CIE.**

"Udehh! Bawal bener dah luuu!" Eida mulai risih.

.

.

.

**"KKKIIIIII!" **Elliot komat-kamit, **"HEWEZHWEZHEWEZZZ!"**

** "INNALILLAHI!" **

** "HUWOW!" **dengan satu teriakan ala fangirl, Elliot membuat yang ada di sana shock.

Lalu muka Elli semakin pucat.

**Pingsan.** Dengan keadaan masih terikat di tiang bendera.

.

"Coba lu **toel*** dah," pinta Eida sambil mendorong Reo ke arah Elliot.

Dengan hati-hati, Reo mencolek bahu Elliot yang lemas, "oi, oi?"

"Waduh," Liam mengelap keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran, "jangan-jangan udah dipanggil sama Yang Maha Kuasa."

**"HUSH!"**

"Elliot! Elli, huhuhu! Jangan tinggalin gue! Jangan tinggalin PanCo! Jangan tinggalin kita semua! Inget Utang lu El! Masih banyak! **BANYAK BANGET MALAH!**" rengek Reo sambil berlutut di depan Elliot yang masih terikat di tiang bendera.

"**Elo ngarep gue mati banget, ya?"**

.

.

.

**"ELLIOT?" **Liam, Reo, Michelle, Sharon, Vince, Oz, Eida, Lotti, Jack, Gil, serta Break **TAKJUB **melihat kesembuhan Elliot.

"Ini kok muka gue kayaknya berat banget ya? Kenapa gue di iket lagi sih?" tanya Elliot emosi, tanpa sadar masih banyak make-up yang melekat di mukanya.

"Yahhh Elliot sembuh," cibir Break, "ga asik."

"Iya ya," Gil mengiyakan, "lebih yahud liat Elliot jadi bencong, sumpah!"

**"GUE? YANG GENTLE GINI DIBILANG BENCONG? HAH?" **Elliot emosi, "dan lepasin gue! Apa-apaan sih ini?"

"Ed," Reo mencibir, "harusnya ngga usah elo sembuhin nih anak."

"Chesc," panggil Michelle, "lo kenapa daritadi? Diem mulu."

Cheshire, yang ngga ikut berpartisipasi di dalam kekacauan tersebut, cuma bisa menatap tajam ke arah Michelle, "lo gak tau kenapa Alice sama Alyss gak masuk?"

Michelle menggeleng, yang lain pun mulai tertarik dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Oz, khawatir.

**"Tante Lacie ngegugat cerai Om Glen."**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> "ALYSSSSS! ALICEEEEE!" <strong>teriak anak-anak PanCo yang berlarian dari sekolah ke arah rumah Alice & Alyss yang jauh, bermandikan peluh. Padahal author gak tau apa itu peluh…

"Tunggu!" Cheshire ngos-ngosan, **"DIEM DULU! BERHENTI LU DI SANA! DIEM!" **

"Lo apaan sih?" Jack panik bukan main, "sahabat kita lagi dalam masalah, lo nyuruh kita santai?"

**"BAWEL! LU BER—"**

"Chesc! Gue gak nyangka lo gak setia kawan banget!" pekik Michelle emosi sambil berlari menujur ke rumah Alice & Alyss.

**"DIEM DI SANA! LO TAU KAN RUMAH ALICE & ALYSS JAUH DARI SINI? MAKANYA GUE MAU AMBIL LIMO GUE DULU! ELU BERHENTI DI SANA!" **bentak Cheshire.

.

.

.

**"OH IYAAAAAAA!" **pekik anak-anak PanCo sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Makanya," Cheshire mengehembuskan nafas… terakhirnya (?) ngga deng… maksudnya, menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba untuk sabar, "bentar ya, gue ambil mobil dulu."

"Iya-iya," balas mereka, gengsi buat minta maaf.

Tak lama kemudian, Cheshire datang sambil mengendarai mobilnya, "naek buruan, mood gue lagi jelek banget nih, gak usah macem-macem."

Michelle dan Jack yang tersindir hanya bisa cengengesan gaje, lalu, seiring jalannya mobil tebengan tersebut, Oz memecahkan keheningan, "emang digugat cerai kenapa?"

"Elo tau kan, Chesc?" tanya Sharon.

"Ngga tau persis sih," balas Cheshire sambil melihat lawan bicaranya lewat pantulan kaca, "Yang jelas tadi pagi Tante Lacie marah-marah, abis itu dia kabur pake motor Harleynya. Sekarang Alice sama Alyss lagi mogok makan, Om Glen stress berat."

"Tapi alesannya belom ada yang tau?" tanya Elliot sambil meremas-remas rok yang ia pakai, for your information, dia belom ganti baju. Dari kemaren. Gak heran aura-aura **6HAGREGS **masih keluar.

"Belom," jawab Cheshire.

.

"Gue agak takut, deh," ujar Liam, "apa kita ga terlalu ikut campur masalah mereka?"

"Nggatau," dengan santainya Break senyam-senyum… kayak maho, "kita coba aja liat entar."

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah di depan sebuah rumah—lebih tepatnya, mansion. Karena **GEDEEEE GILA! **Limo milik Chesc parkir di depan mansion tersebut, "keluar, oi. Udah sampe."

Semua turun, layaknya tour guide, Chesc berbisik ke anak-anak PanCo, "Gue penasaran sama Om Glen kalo lagi stress gimana, coba masuk lewat pintu **'rahasia'** yuk."

"Rahasia?" tanya yang lain, udah kayak anak SD.

"Iya, shhh," ujar Cheshire sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Aih.

Mereka berjalan ke arah 'pintu rahasia' yan gak jelas di mana.

**Oh, bentar.**

"Kayaknya gue tau deh," ujar Break, "ini entar masuk ke arah kolam renang bukan?"

"Yo'a!" balas Cheshire santai. Yang lain tetap berjalan, harap-harap cemas. Apa yang akan terjadi bila Om Glen si sangar akan ditinggal istri tercintanya, Tante Lacie.

**KOPYAK!**

"Bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Liam.

**KOPYAK! KOPYAK!**

"Kok serem sih?" anak-anak cewek mulai grasa-grusu gak jelas. Elliot? Duh, kelaminnya masih ambigu (?). Masa cowok, dadanya bidang, perutnya sixpack, tapi pake make up, pake rok pula. Intinya, dia bukan cewek, tapi juga bukan cowok. Jadinya dia gak ikutan grasa-grusu (?).

**SRASH!**

** "AIH! APAAN TUH?" **anak-anak cowok mulai siap siaga.

Gak lama setelah bunyi percikan air dari kolam renang, terdengar musik dangdut mengalun.

**"_KEMANAAA KEMANAAA KEMANA?"_**

**KOPYAK! KOPYAK!**

**_"DIRIMUUUU SEKARANG DIMANAAAA?" _**

**KOPYAK!**

"Itu apaan sih?" tanya Lotti risih. Suara gendangpun terdengar makin keras dan jelas. Dan bunyi itu asalnya dari kolam renang.

"Gue kayak kenal suaranya," ujar Vince manggut-manggut.

**"YAIYALAH!" **bentak Michelle, **"ITU OM GLEN! OM GLEN LAGI NYUCI BAJU DI KOLAM! ELO SEMUA BUTA?"**

Bener aja, seorang Om Glen sedang jongkok di pinggiran kolam, sambil banting-banting baju cuciannya yang penuh dengan busa. Genderang lagu dangdut menyebar dan masuk ke dalam telinga anak-anak PanCo dengan yahudnya.

_"Masakkkk masak sendiri, makannn makan sendiri, nyuciii baju sendiri… dimanaaaa dimana kamu dimana…?" _tangis Om Glen sambil terus membanting cucian bajunya di pinggir kolam renang.

**"OM GLEN? OM GLEN GAPAPA? GA PAPA KAN OM YAH?" **tanya Chesc.

**"SIAPA DI SANA?"**

**PLAK!**

Satu baju basah sukses mendarat di muka Cheshire.

**"OMMM? OM TEGA BANGET!" **rengek Cheshire sambil melepaskan baju basah yang nemplok di mukanya.

**"DIAM KAMU! SAYA DEPRESI BERAT!" **bentak Om Glen dengan garang, rawr. Lalu kembali menyuci baju di pinggir kolam diiringin dengan lagu dangdut.

"Itu orang kenapa sih?" tanya Gil, seram.

"**PMS*** kayaknya," bisik Echo.

"Om," Jack menghampiri Om Glen, nyari mati tuh orang, "mending sekarang kita ke dalem, omongin aja ke kita-kita masalah om apa bisa sampe stress gitu. Mungkin kita bisa bantu, iya gak, temen-temen?"

Gak ada yang ngerespon.

"O-oi! Bilang iya kek!" bisik Jack, nggak ada yang ngerespon… Ngga ada yang ngerasa jadi temennya Jack, kasian…

"Iya dehhh iya," kata anak-anak PanCo lainnya dengan agak sedikit terpaksa sekali.

Om Glen, dengan kaos butut dan celana pendeknya, sambil jongkok di pinggir kolam renang dengan cuciannya, menatap tajam ke arah Jack. "Yaudah, kita ke dalem," ujarnya sambil meninggalkan cuciannya di pinggir kolam renang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Keadaan Om Glen sekarang?<p>

Lotti berbisik kepada Sharon, "anjrot, Om Glen kucel banget."

Sharon menyetujui, "Iya, lo liat kaosnya? Butut banget, kalo baju itu ada di rumah gue, mungkin gue udah jadiin lap."

Lotti juga menyetujui perkataan Sharon, "anjeritttt! Kita sependapat! Terus lo liat tampangnya? **GILA! **Kucel banget!**"**

Sharon kembali memberi tanggapan dengan komen pedas, "pertama kali gue liat dia nyuci baju di pinggir kolam. Gue kira dia **Charlie esteh twelve**."

"Ehem," potong Om Glen, "kedengeran, loh."

"Oh iya, om," Oz membuka topik, "om kenapa deh? Kayaknya stress gitu."

Om Glen menghela nafas panjang, "Lacie kabur dari rumah."

"Kok bisa, om?" tanya Reo.

"Dia **PMS, **kesel, marah sama om, padahal om gak ngapa-ngapain! Beneran! Om gak selingkuh! **Om gak ngapa-ngapain!** Om sayang banget sama dia! Om gak tau harus apa lagi… kalian liat sendiri, hidup tanpa Lacie itu bikin merana! Mau nyuci, susah! Mau masak, susah! Serba sendiri!" ujar Om Glen sambil mendramatisir keadaan.

**"BOHONG! KATA MAMA, PAPA SELINGKUH SAMA CEWEK LAIN KEMAREN!" **pekik Alyss emosi dari lantai atas.

**"ALYSS! KAMU JANGAN SEMBARANGAN NGOMONG!" **bentak Om Glen.

**"POKOKNYA AKU BENCI SAMA PAPA!" **

**BLAM!**

Alyss membanting pintu kamarnya.

Terlihat Om Glen mengelus dadanya, mencoba untuk sabar, "om minta bantuan buat kalian yang cowok-cowok. Bisa gak kalian bawa Lacie ke sini lagi? Om mau coba ngomong baik-baik."

"Sip, yok cabut," ajak Cheshire kepada Vince, Oz, Elliot, Liam, Gil, Jack, Reo dan Break.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Eh… tapi kan…," Elliot seperti inget sesuatu.<p>

"Apaan?" tanya Liam.

"Tapi kan kita gak tau Tante Lacie dimana sekarang," sambung Elliot.

…

Mereka langsung membenamkan mukanya ke telapak tangan, singkatnya, **FACEPALM.** Menyadari kebolotan tingkat akut pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa sih baru kepikiran di tengah jalan gini?" tanya Break frustasi.

"Karena kita semua bolot." Jawab Cheshire santai, sambil mengendarai mobilnya, "kayaknya dia di kafe tempat biasa dia nongkrong, deh. Mau _check_ ke sana?"  
>"Kok lo tau semuanya deh?" tanya Reo.<p>

"Lo gatau apa gue udah kayak supir pribadi mereka?" jawab Cheshire sambil sok-sok mewek, mendramatisir keadaan. Bahkan mencoba meng**hairflip* ** rambutnya agar terlihat kece. Namun sayang, gagal. Lehernya keseleo.

"Yaudah, coba aja dulu ke sana," usul Vince.

Mobilnya melesat ke arah kafe tempat Tante Lacie menyendiri dan galau. Layaknya anak gaul, punya tempat nongkrong buat galau dan merasa gamang. **EAAAAA. **Author curiga kalo ternyata Tante Lacie itu bisa **_shuffle dance*._**

"Nanti siapa yang turun?" tanya Elliot, "gue jaga mobil deh, lo liat kan baju gue gimana?"

"Hmm, di belakang ada jaket kok," ujar Cheshire, "pake aja biar lo agak ga keliatan kayak cewek."

"Sialan," dan akhirnya Elliot memakai jaket Cheshire.

.

"Sampe oiii," ujar Cheshire, "turun gih, El, lo jaga mobil ya."

"Siap ndan!" balas Elliot bersemangat. Dan Cheshire langsung merasa ada hawa-hawa buruk.

Yang lain pun turun dari mobil Cheshire, "lo masuk duluan aja, gue gak ngerti dan gak tau apa-apa tentang tempat ini," bisik Jack kepada Cheshire.

"Fine."

Mereka memasuki kafe tersebut, mencoba mencari seorang perempuan, di pojok ruangan gak ada, di barnya juga gak ada, mereka menyesali masuk berbarengan ke dalam kafe secara beramai-ramai, terlihat seperti boyband semesh yunomisowel.

"Ada gak, Chesc?" tanya Break, mulai khawatir.

"Umm, setau gue dia ada sekongkolannya di sini… Setau gue loh ya," balas Cheshire, juga udah mulai panik. Kalo gak ada kan malu tuh.

**"EHHH ITU BUKAN? ITU BUKAN?" **tanya Liam yang tinggi, memungkinkan untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia menunjuk ke arah gerombolan laki-laki seumuran dengan Tante Lacie.

Dan bener aja, ada Tante Lacie nyempil di situ.

**"TANTEEEE! AYO PULANG TANTEEEE!" **pekik Gil histeris seperti benchonk. Apa itu benchonk?

Lacie, yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, mulai risih dan menghampiri mereka dengan sempoyongan, setengah mabuk sepertinya.

.

"Pasti kalian disuruh Glen ke sini, ya? **Hic!**" tanya Lacie dengan nada mengintimidasi yang seram, sambil mencengkeram pundak Cheshire agar bisa menyangga tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, "**hic **bilangin sama Glen, **hic!** Gue ga mau pulang! Gue gak mau!"

"Aduh, tante harus pulang!" ujar Gil, khawatir, "Harus tan!"

"Nggamau, **hic!**"

"Oi," Reo melirik ke yang lain, "bawa kabur aja, percuma ngomong juga. Dia gak akan nangkep, dia lagi mabok."

"Bawa kabur?" tanya Vince, memastikan.

"Iya, satu… dua…"

"Lo mau bawa gue kabur? **HIC! LO MAU BAWA GUE KABUR?" **tanya Tante Lacie kalut.

"**TIGAAAA!" **dan anak-anak PanCo yang cowok menyeret Tante Lacie untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Cheshire.

**"TUNGGU! WAHH LO MAU MACEM-MACEM YA SAMA LACIE? TUNGGU LU! BERENTI DI SANA!" **ujar sekongkolan Lacie, gerombolan laki-laki yang berkumpul dengannya mengejar anak PanCo.

**"MASUK! MASUKKK!" ** perintah Cheshire cepat, sambil menyeret-nyeret Tante Lacie. Setelah Tante Lacie masuk, Cheshire bersiap untuk mengemudikan mobil, tapi…

**"ELO NGAPAIN DUDUK DISINI CONGGG? GATAU APA LAGI PADA PANIK? HAH?" **tanya Cheshire yang mendapati Elliot sedang memainkan kemudi.

"Gue mau nyoba nyetir, hehehhee, hehehhe—"

**"YAUDAH! LO NYETIR! LOOEEEE NYETIRRRR!" **saking paniknya Cheshire tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia malah membiarkan pembawa malapetaka mengendarai mobilnya. Dan ia duduk dimanapun, sedapetnya aja lah, "sekarang lo mundur, El. **MUNDUR!"**

**BRAK!**

Nabrak pintu kafe.

**"MUNDURRR! SIAPA NYURUH MAJU, HAH?" **bentak Cheshire esmosi.

"Iya iya! Ini mundur! Mundurrrr!" Elliot ikutan panik.

Elliot berhasil mengendalikan mobil tersebut, dan sudah masuk ke jalan raya.

"Akhirnya, aman," ujar Break lega.

**"NENEKMU!" **semprot Cheshire,** "LIAT TUH! GENGNYA TANTE LACIE LAGI NGEJER KITA DI BELAKANG!"**

Bener aja, gengnya tante Lacie dengan Harleynya membuntuti Limousine milik Chesc. **"KEBUT EL! KEBUTTTTT!" **pekik Cheshire histeris, lebih histeris dari Gil sebelumnya.

"Kebut kan? Bentar! Gue bisa! Gue bisaaa!" ujar Elliot.

Dan Limo tersebut sukses mundur di jalan raya.

…

**"SIAPA SURUH MUNDUR HAHHH?" **tanya yang berada di dalam mobil, kecuali Elliot.

"Iya iya! **GUE SALAH! SALAH GUE LAGI KAN?**" balasnya sambil kembali mengontrol kemudi dengan benar.

"Kenapa gak elo aja yang nyetir sih?" tanya Oz sampai berkeringat dingin akibat cara nyetirnya Elliot.

"Yaudah lah gue aja si—" Cheshire mencoba berdiri, **"AW! OUCHH! KAKI GUEEE!" **dan ia kembali terduduk.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Reo.

"Kaki gua kram…," sesal Cheshire.

.

.

.

"**ARGHHHH! KITA BISA MATI KALO ELLIOT YANG NYETIR! KITA BISA MATI!"**

"Teman-temaaan! **Hic!**" Tante Lacie melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya.

**"SEKARANG LO BELOK KANAN! BELOK!" **perintah Cheshire.

"Gue bisa! Gue bisa!" Elliot membelokkan setirnya… **ke kiri.**

**"LO MINTA DI TAMPAR BANGET YA?" **ancam Jack.

**"DEMI APAPUN EL! BARU KALI INI GUE BENER-BENER BENCI SAMA LO!" **bentak Gil emosi.

Dan akhirnya mereka harus berputar gara-gara salah arah…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya mereka di halaman mansion, Cheshire langsung keluar dari mobilnya, "Kawan! Aku akan menahan mereka di sini! Relakan aku dan nyawaku! Kenang aku sebagai pahlawan!" ujarnya sambil ngesot karena kakinya kram.<p>

"Sip! Semoga lu mati ya besok!" Reo mengamini.

"Sialan!"

**"DIEM LO DI SANA! ANAK MUDA SIALAN!" **pekik temen se gengnya Lacie, rame-rame, bawa motor Harley. Persis kayak tawuran, antara om-om manly dan kece melawan anak-anak SMA ingusan yang beberapa diantaranya pernah jadi bencong, bahkan salah satu dari mereka pake rok… ups. Gak bermaksud nyindir Elliot kok, cuma mau ngata-ngatain doang.

**"Hic!" **Tante Lacie cegukan, "bawa gue lagi ke kafe… **HIC! **Gue gak mau balik ke suami gue! Dia jahat!"

Jack dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedangnya oom-oom kece tersebut hanya mendengarkan cerita sambil manggut-manggut.

"Maaf ya, Cicie," Oom tersebut berkata kepada Lacie, "kita main lain kali aja, ya. Kalo masalah Cicie udah selesai sama suaminya, baru kita party lagi." Entah mengapa ajakannya kayak **om-om mesum.**

Lacie hanya cemberut. Mukanya ditekuk sebisa mungkin.

_"Ciao,"_ ujar geng motor (?) tersebut sambil dadah-dadah. Yang tadinya terlihat gentle sekarang malah terlihat melambai dan ngondek, author kecewa.

.

.

.

"Lacie!" Om Glen datang menghampiri Lacie dengan panik—masih mengenakan kaos butut, dan masih mirip **Charlie esteh twelve**. Jangan lupa! Saat berlari, pasti poni Om Glen bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Glen… **hic!**" Lacie menatap Glen dengan malas.

"Pasti kamu mabok-mabokan lagi, ya?" tanya Glen khawatir, "masuk dulu aja, kamu udah janji kan gabakal gini lagi."

**"TAPI KAMU YANG MULAI! KAMU YANG BUAT AKU KAYAK GINI!"**

"Aku ngapain sihhhhh?" Glen mulai panik, "Ayo, ngomong pelan-pelan, jelasin semuanya ke aku apa yang bikin kamu ngira kalo aku selingkuh."

**"KAMU SELINGKUH! HIC!" **ujar Lacie, "Aku tau kemaren kamu main ke tempat cewe-cewe begituan!"

"Hah? Begituan apa?" Glen panik, "aku udah bilang ke kamu, kemaren aku ijin ke sekolah! Bantuin anak-anak!"

"Bohong!" Lacie membentak makin keras, "Aku tau kemaren kamu mainnya ke tempat cewe-cewe nakal!"

"Cewek nakal apa sih?" Glen mulai bingung.

**"Kamu jangan pura-pura gak tau!"**

**.  
><strong>

"Aku beneran gak tau! Pokoknya aku gak selingkuh, aku gak nikung! Aku gak ngapa-ngapain! Aku sayang sama kamu!" jelas Om Glen.

Lacie mulai membuka bb miliknya, "aku punya bukti!"

"Bukti darimana?" tanya Glen.

"Dari _display picture_ bbmnya Rufus Barma!" pekiknya kesal, "masa kamu gak mau ngaku juga?"

"Mana sini?" Glen penasaran, setelah melihat foto itu, mukanya langsung memucat.

**"Bener kan?" **Lacie mengamuk.

"Bentar—sayang, kayaknya kamu lagi **PMS **deh," Glen mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

**"TUH KAN BENER! KAMU LANGSUNG NGALIHIN PEMBICARAAN! APA LAGI SIH YANG KAMU MAU JELASIN? SEMUA UDAH JELAS!" **Lacie semakin memanas, lebih tepatnya takut kehilangan suaminya, tetapi apadaya, benci sudah menguasai dirinya… (?).

"Coba deh, kamu sini deh," ujar Glen.

"Saya, om?" tanya Gil, ragu.

"Iya," balas Om Glen, lalu menujukkan foto yang membuat pembuktian bagi Lacie.

Seketika Gil ikutan memucat.

"Aduh tante, jangan bilang tante marah gara-gara mereka?" tanya Gil.

"Iya! Kenapa? Kamu gak suka kalo saya marah? **HAH?**" Lacie makin panas.

"Duh, tante…," Gil garuk-garuk kepala.

.

"Emang kenapa sih?" yang lain mulai grasa-grusu.

Mereka memucat, mendapati foto itu merupakan kerjaan mereka kemaren, foto berupa saat Om Glen buka baju di depan 'cewe-cewe' **6HAGREGS**.

"Kamu cemburu gara-gara ini?" tanya Om Glen, pengen ngelus dada lagi, mencoba untuk sabar.

**"KAMU GAK BISA NGELAK KAN KALO KEMAREN MALEM KAMU MAIN SAMA CEWEK-CEWEK NAKAL? LIAT TUH! SAMPE CEWEKNYA DIIKET DI TIANG! KAMU APAIN ITU CEWEK HAH?" **Lacie makin marah melihat respon mereka yang biasa aja.

"Di iket di tiang? Jangan-jangan…" semua anak cowok ngelirik ke arah Elliot, memberi tanda agar ia kabur biar ga dimangsa Tante Lacie.

**"Gue? Gue lagi ya?" **tanya Elliot. "Haahh, salah gue lagi kan?"

"Oh, oh, Glen…," Lacie manggut-manggut, "ternyata kamu berani juga bawa selingkuhan kamu ke sini!"

"Ta—tante! **SAYA COWOK! SAYA COWOK! INI ELLIOT TANTE! BENERAN! GAK BOONG!**"

**"BOHONG! PASTI KAMU CEWEK SIALAN YANG MACEM-MACEM SAMA SUAMI SAYA KEMAREN MALEM! IYA KAN?" **

Glen membenamkan wajah tampannya ke telapak tangan, **facepalm.**

"Mama Lacie," Glen berusaha untuk tenang, "Gini ya ma, dengerin cerita aku dulu," dan Glen menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

.

.

.

**Hening.**

**Dan Lacie hanya bisa mangap.  
><strong>

**TBC!**

* * *

><p>"Itu beneran?" tanya Mizuaki yang berada di seberang sana, sedang berteleponan dengan Cheshire si yayang.<p>

"Iya! Gilaaaa!" Cheshire mengiyakan sambil ketawa gak jelas.

"**OMG!** Aduhh aku gak sabar mau masuk sekolah! Doain aku cepet sembuh dong!" ujar Mizuaki.

"Coba kalo kamu liat kejadian itu, beh, bisa gila kamu! Eh udah dulu ya! Objek gosip kita lagi ngeliatin aku nih," pamit Cheshire.

"Kamu ngomongin tante?" tanya Lacie dengan sinis, sedangkan Cheshire hanya berusaha menahan tawa sekuat mungkin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[GLO-BOX!]<strong>

_/yang matanya siwer pas bacanya jadi goblox :'D/_

* * *

><p><em>Kata-kiti!<em>

_Hairflip: goyangin rambut_

_Shuffle dance: goyang shuffle (?) monggo yutup!_

_toel: mencolek xD_

_PMS: Pra Menstruasi Sindrom! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>HAI HAHAHHA!<strong>

**UDAH LAMA YAAA GLO GAK NULIS WAKAKAKAKAKA**

Maaf, akhir-akhir ini Glo sibuk ngedh~ Gak juga sih, cuma Glo mau bawa curhatan fantastitus...

Yang pertama, nilai Bahasa Indonesia Glo 69! **GILA! 69 CHUY! GAK HERAN MAKIN BERANTAKAN INI WAKAKAKAKAKA**

Yang kedua, nilai UTS Glo menurun. But **WHOOO CARESSSS HAHAHAHAHAH**

Yang ketiga, Semenjak semester 2, semua serba kendor, bawaannya pengen gulingan di kasur doang, gausah gerak. Bener- bener pengen istirahat.

Yang keempat, **TS UPDATE LOHHH HAHAHHAHA GILA! MIRACLE BANGETTT! Thanks to Allah** udah ngasih Glo waktu buat nulis ini! :'D aih.

Buat **READERS, FA-VERS, REVIEWERS, ANDDD ALERT-ER(S), THANK YOU SO MUCH! **Tanpa kalian entah gimana nasib ini cerita...

Buat **DEWIUL, PEETA FANS, AND LIJEW! :D ANDDDDD FOR SGASV++ GBSUKN HTC! WHOA** makasih loh!

Buat ehemohokehem **23, makasih! ;D**

Eeeehh tau gak sih? Tau gak sih? Review bisa bikin Glo semangat nulis lohhhh! **xDDD Buat TS, SK, sama fic-fic lainnya! :D**

**Mungkin kalian bisa bantu lewat review dan concrit? :D **sarang lewat PM/Wall FB/Twitter juga bisa!

Dan untuk kamu yang udah singgah ke sini, terimakasih banyak! :D


	16. The Last

**The Last**

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuaki Relessai (c) Akira Yuu<br>**

**Michelle Relessai (c) Siebte Gloxinia  
><strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Balesan review:<p>

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive:** Hai! :D Ehh ceribel kehilangan 2 anggotan loh /plak *apa-apaan* xD denger-denger Reo mau daftar (?) Bagus deh kalo Kazuza-san suka! Oke, ini apdet terakhir, semoga suka :) Dan terimakasih udah mau mampir, love you! 3

**Taviabeta-Primavera:** Hai Wiul, aku selesain hari ini buat kamu xD PENCERAHAN? DARI HONGKONGGGG! WKWKWKWK Oke bodo, sip. Sabar ya kalo dicerocosin sama aku terus! BTW, AI LAP YU! MAKASIH LOH YA

**margetts:** Hai kak... ripiunya panjang sekali x'D *hug* Oh iya, ini sebelum UN ya apdetnya? xD Aduh lupa, ngomong-ngomong, gajadi hiatus kan? Aniwai, makasih udah mau mampir loh kak, semoga suka sama yang ini!

**yosukegalih:** HAI ECCHI AHHAHAHAHA Oke abaikan. WOW HAHAHA APA ITU 69 oke abaikan lagi... Ngomong-ngomong, gimana UNnya? xD terimakasih! PMS kan bebas sebelum menopause apalah itu kan? OAO oh iya, terimakasih udah mau baca+ripiu!

**Amber Desu:** HAI TOP HAHAHAH gamau tau! temenin gue nonton T_T btw, Reo seksi. Sekian. HAHAHAHAHA! Oke abaikan, makasih udah mau baca dan mampir! Semoga suka yang iniii!

**Shanaa12:** Haiii! udah lama gak ketemu! xD Mehh, tiiiiiiiit apa tuh? xD Ahahaha iya, aku juga sekarang nilai turun juga jadi cuek *plek* oh iya! Terimakasih udah mau baca+review ya! :D semoga suka yang ini

**Fakkufakku:** Hai! Terimakasih udah doain saya UAN *padahal masih taun depan* xD Cowok 6HAGREGS seksi seksi loh! xD sekali lagi, terimakasih! Semoga menikmati chapter yang ini, ya!

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen:** Hai! OKE INI UDAH APDET! B) tenang, Elliot akan disiksa di Series berikutnya! Makasih ya udah mau main kesini! Milafyuuu! Muah xD

**Just 'Monta -YukiYovi:** HALO YOVIII aaaa iconmu itu unyuuu! xD emang kok, itu emang sinetron *salah* Chesc... kenapa ya? Lebih enak aja xD aniwai terimakasih udah mau dateng+ripiu! Semoga suka sama yang ini!

**RiikuAyaKaitani:** Halo! xD Maafin Glo yah... *sembahsujud* Sip, ini diaaaa TS16! Semoga suka sama update yang ini ya sempai! Terimakasih udah mau mampir! XD

**faricaLucy:** Halo senpaiii! xD Gapapa-gapapa, udah pada mampir aja Glo udah seneng kok~~ xD OKE. SERIES BERIKUTNYA KITA SIKSA ELLIOT! ATO DI FF SATU KAMAR AJA YA KUSIKSA HAHAHAH oke, ini udah apdet, semoga suka ya! 3

**Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori:** Haiii! Oh, Alice Human Sacrifice? Nanti ya kalo aku udah naik kelas 9, biar ga terlalu sibuk x( Nanti aku cari sumber lagi :) Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih udah mau ripiu! Semoga suka sama yang ini!

**hana-chan kirei:** Hai kak! xD NAH! IYA! MAKSUDKU GITU HHAHAHAHAH Yang ide waktu itu? Doain aja ada di Series baru ini, tenang, insyallah bakal diracik sedemikian rupa xD Aniwai, makasih udah mau ripiu dan mampir! Muucihhhh!

**Shachii Kyorarin:** Hai! Ini yang fotonya aku komentarin beberapa hari lalu bukan sih? xD fans? *Glo mendadak malu-malu kucing* Ahahaa aku seneng kok udah ada niat mau mampir ke sini! Ngomong-ngomong makasih yaa! Semoga suka sama update-an ini!

**Ilya The 3rd daughter of Vessalius:** Haiii! Wahh, ada si-ders yang muncul OAO Leo Sama Echo dimunculin lebih banyak? Hmm... tunggu di series berikutnya aja ya! xD Semoga suka sama last update TS ini, enjoy!

**Half-Human Girl:** Haii! Ahh aku seneng ada yang ngoreksi + mau niat baca dan ripiu di sini, makasih ya! Semoga menikmati update yang ini ya! :D

**LelouchZero18:** Yo! Terimakasih udah mau mampir xD Eh? Di Buku? Aniwaiiii, ini dia chapter 16! Semoga menikmati! xD

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Eeeh?" anak-anak PanCo ngelap iler mereka.<p>

"Ini… di mana?" tanya Eida selaku yang paling bolot.

"Aduh," Elliot menepuk dahinya, "**Kita di Malaysia**, tau!"

**"WHATTTT?"**

Jeng jeng jeng!

Sepertinya _jetlag _membuat beberapa anak PanCo lupa diri (?) salah, maksudnya, lupa ingatan sedikit.

**"WHAT? OMG! SEJAK KAPAN KITA DI SINI?" **Lotti heboh teriak-teriak di bandara Malaysia.

"Kenapa kita harus ke sini?" tanya Echo.

"Kasihtau gak yaaaa~" goda Pak Ru, ih genit deh.

"Kenapa sih saya juga harus ikut?" tanya Om Glen sangar, sambil manyun-manyun gak jelas.

"Gapapa, kan kita liburan pi~" ujar Lacie.

"Kenapa papa lo harus ikut sih, Lyss?" bisik Jack kepada Alyss dengan takut-takut.

"Oh iya, gak cuma itu," Pak Ru membawa info yang akan menghancurkan mimpi anak-anak PanCo untuk libur, "Om Glen dan Tante Lacie juga ikut tour bareng kita, loh!"

**"UAPAAAAH?"**

**JEGEERRRRR!**

"Kayaknya kalian gak seneng kalo ada Om?" tanya Om Glen sensi.

**"SENENG KOK OM SENENG BANGET MALAH HEHEHEHEHEHE."** jawab Jack, Gil, Vincent, dan Oz sambil meringis pasrah. Sedangkan beberapa anak cowok yang masih sayang nyawa gak mau ikut-ikutan.

Setelah melakukan tetek bengek yang harus dilakukan di bandara, akhirnya mereka duduk di bis dengan **(tidak)** tenang karena mendapat tatapan mematikan dari belakang **(baca: Om Glen)**.

"Intinya, kenapa gue harus ikut?" tanya Om Glen lagi.

"Buat ngurus anak-anak, kalo cuma gue sendiri kan repot, duh." Pak Ru ngeluh, "Lo temen gue kan? Mau bantu gue, kan? Yayaya?"

"Hmph. Padahal lo juga yang nyaris ngebuat gue dicerein."

Sedangkan keadaan di depan…

"Mati kita! **MATI KITA! GAK BEBAS!**" bisik Break kepada Liam yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gue mau pacaran aja susah…" rengek Jack yang pacarnya duduk di deket bapak ibunya. Udah kayak anak beruang dijagain mama papa beruangnya. Sip.

"Hahhh, dasar, gak tenang nih ada predator di belakang." Gil keringet dingin membayangkan muka Om Glen.

"Udah, nikmatin aja," Elliot duduk santai.

"Gue iri sama lo semua," gumam Cheshire, "Kalo ada study tour kan lo-lo pada biasanya dijagain sama artis korea lah, motivator lah, orang kece lah. **LAH GUA? GUAAAA? SAMA OM GLEN?**"

"Oz, kok lu senyum-senyum doang daritadi?" tanya Reo.

.

"Hehehehehe," Oz makin cengar cengir, **"HEHEHEHEHEHEE."**

"Apa sih? Lo megang apaan? Sini gue liat." Liam yang gak sabaran akhirnya memaksa membuka telapak tangan Oz, lalu ia mendapati sehelai rambut berkilau.

"Oh," Liam mangap, **"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE."**

"Apaan sih lu berdua? Ketawa-ketawa mulu." Break ikutan penasaran, setelah melihat apa yang Liam dan Oz tertawakan, dia malah ikutan, **"OOOH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE."**

"Anjir, gua merinding. Lo semua pada kenapa?" Reo ingin menjauh, apa daya, ia juga harus menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari jurang stress.

"Gapapa, sini-sini, liat," Oz memaksa Reo untuk melihat. Setelah Reo melihat benda tersebut, reaksinya…

**"HEHEHEEHEHE."**

"Lu nyeremin dah." komentar Elliot yang mencoba tidur.

"Gak! Lo harus liat! Sini!" paksa Reo, mau gak mau, Elliot harus liat.

"Kok… kayaknya cuma gue yang gak ngerti?" tanya Elliot dengan superpolos.

**"MAKSUDNYA SANTET GITU LOH, KAN KITA UDAH ADA RAMBUTNYA, YA TINGGAL DISANTET GITU LOH EL. ADUH BHOLODH SEKALI DIRIMU." **Vincent emosi.

"Loooh ini kan rambut oom?" tanya Om Glen **'SOK' **polos, ia tiba-tiba muncul di kerumunan anak-anak cowok yang lagi heboh.

.

.

.

Semua anak cowok membatu.

"Siapa dalang dari semua perbuatan ini?" sosok Om Glen mendadak menjadi berwibawa.

Anak laki-laki langsung menunjuk ke arah Oz.

"Pengkhianat lu semua!" bisik Oz dengan nada mengancam dan penuh sesal.

"Sori, kita juga sayang nyawa." bela Break yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Oz," Om Glen tersenyum **RIAAAANGGG** sekali pertanda akan ada bencana, "Mungkin kita bisa selesaikan masalah di belakang?"

"I—iya om, hehehe, hehehehhee," Oz tertawa lemas lalu pasrah saja tubuh mungilnya diseret Om Glen.

Sementara itu, anak-anak PanCo menyusun rencana untuk mengusir Om Glen dari bis mereka.

"O—oke, kenapa kita ngumpul?" tanya Mizuaki agak panik, "Kalo bisa jangan macem-macem yah… calon keluarga besar gue tuh."

"Justru itu, kita bakal ngelakuin hal yang lebih ekstrem," Gil mencoba menenangkan Mizu yang ketakutan.

"Kalo Om Glen gak dilenyapkan, korban jiwa makin berjatuhan!" ujar Sharon memotivasi dengan benar… benar salah.

"Echo kenapa liatin Oz terus di belakang? Tenang aja, dia gak akan dimangsa kok." Eida menenangkan Echo.

"Tapi kan… Oz dalam bahaya," terang Echo datar.

"Sekarang gini," Jack memberikan keputusan, "Lo mau kita yang tertindas atau orang tua kayak mereka yang dibuang?"

Semua nampak berpikir keras.

"Justru itu, tapi kan etika buat mereka yang lebih tua…," Michelle sangat ragu.

"Oke, anak-anak!" Pak Ru menyapa anak PanCo dengan sumingrah, menghancurkan lamunan mahapenting mereka, "Kita di sini mau liat bangunan di Malaysia."

"Ooooh," semua tampak berpura-pura menyimak.

"Itu stadion." tunjuk Pak Ru.

"Ooooooooh," mereka manggut-manggut.

**"Oke, kita ke singapur, sekarang."**

.

.

.

**"WHAT? PAK? KITA CUMA KE MALAYSIA BUAT LIAT ITU DOANG? WAD?"** bentak Michelle sangar.

"Cing cay lah," Pak Ru gak mau ambil pusing.

"Beneran harus kita buang kayaknya," timpal Cheshire yang udah mulai kesel.

"Harusnya disaat kritis gini, kita butuh mereka berdua," saran Eida sambil menunjuk Alice dan Alyss yang duduk pasrah sambil dijagain Glen dan Lacie.

"Gak, lah. Jahat banget sih kita mau nyelakain mereka," Reo mulai berpikir agak waras dan agak jernih.

"Gue punya ide sih untuk menghilangkan hama alias Om Glen." celetuk Elliot tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Reo sebelumnya.

"Gimana?" tanya anak-anak PanCo agak antusias, walaupun mereka tau ini arahnya akan kemana.

"Jadi gini, pas Om Glen kebelet pipis, kan dia turun tuh, di jalan raya." Elliot makin antusias, "**NAAAAHHHH** disinilah klimaksnya! **KITA DORONG OM GLEN DARI PINTU BIS, TANCAP GAS, KABUR! DAN GAK AKAN PERNAH NGELIAT MUKA DIA LAGI!**"

"Ini beneran anak XI.2? Sejenius ini?" Jack _desperate_.

"Kalo Om Glen gak kebelet pipis?" tanya Echo polos.

"Oh iya," Elliot menepuk jidatnya.

"Kenapa Engkau memberi cobaan begitu berat kepada kami?" sesal anak-anak PanCo atas kehadiran Elliot yang mahabolodh (?).

"Udahlah, terima aja, gini jadinya…," akhirnya, semua terima apa adanya… dan membiarkan Oz kena damprat sama Om Glen.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Deket Singapura, tapi belom sampe]<strong>

"Kebelet pipis…," keluh Echo. Wajar aja, 7 jam perjalanan sih. Ditambah 1 jam lagi untuk sampe di imigrasi Singapura, dan 30 menit untuk sampe di hotel.

"Echo masih bisa ta—"

"Gak." jawab Echo jutek dan memotong perkataan Pak Ru.

"Hhhh, anak didik gue," Pak Ru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Pak supir, kita berhenti dulu. Di sini ada _rest area_ ga sih?"

"Waduh pak, kayaknya ngga ada ya," jawab Pak supir.

Raut wajah Echo mulai berubah menjadi sedikit gelisah. Sedikit loh ya. Ajaibnya, di balik pepohonan rindang, tiba-tiba ada _rest area._

"Itu dia," Pak Ru menghela nafas lega. "Anak-anak, kita bentar lagi bakal turun untuk makan."

"Aduh, tempatnya meragukan," ujar Vincent sambil menyibakkan poni (?). "Gak ada tempat makan yang lebih berkelas gitu?"

"Sarap."

"Buruan," Echo udah gak tahan. Udah kebelet baget.

"Iya-iya," Pak Ru ikutan panik (?). Setelah bis itu berhenti di _rest area _yang namanya disamarkan tersebut, Echo langsung lari ke kamar mandi dengan gesit dan penuh harapan (?).

"Mehh, makan di sini?" protes Elliot. Tempatnya sih gak kotor, bersih. Cuma kan… aneh aja.

"Makan aja sihhh elah," Pak Ru mulai gemes.

**"GAK!" **seisi bis menolak untuk makan di sana.

Echo datang dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa? Muka lu kok pucet gitu?" tanya Michelle sedikit khawatir.

Echo gak jawab, mukanya masih agak datar, ia terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke kursinya.

"Err, Echo?" Semua anak-anak PanCo yang di bis langsung menoleh ke arah Echo.

"Oke, jalan, pak," ujar Pak Ru.

Bis berjalan, semua baik-baik saja. Namun itu semua tak bertahan lama setelah Negara api menyerang… Oh salah. Itu semua tak bertahan lama setelah Jack memutuskan untuk ganti kelamin.

Oh, salah juga.

Itu semua tak bertahan lama ketika Echo **muntah **di perjalanan. Lebih tepatnya, di dalam bis.

.

.

.

**"WUEKKK!"**

"Echo muntah!" pekik Eida girang.

"Wow!" semua takjub melihat ekspresi Echo yang gak datar… Oke, kalian freak.

"Maaf," Echo mengelap mulutnya, lalu kembali duduk manis sambil memasang muka datar. Sedangkan pak supir memasang muka paling basi miliknya yang pernah ada.

"Muntah! **MUNTAH!**" Pak Ru norak dan agak keki melihat muntah sehingga ia teriak-teriak gajelas.

"Oh iya," Elliot bergumam sebentar, **"OH IYA, ECHO MUNTAH! BANTUIN ELAH KENAPA MALAH JADI KAGUM GITU?"**

** "OH IYAAA!"**

Beberapa anak langsung menghampiri Echo, "Echo gapapa?" pertanyaan standar.

"Meh," balas Echo sekenanya.

Beberapa anak juga mengelap muntahan Echo, siapa lagi kalo bukan perintah sang mahaganteng dan maha ngeselin… Om Glen. Dan itu menelan korban yang beranggotakan Cheshire, Jack, Gil, Vincent, Liam, dan Break. Sisanya?

"Huft, kita selamat!" ujar Oz bangga, dan mendapat tatapan sirik dari anak-anak yang dibabuin.

"Kamar mandinya," Echo masih memegangi mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka antusias.

Echo menghela nafas panjang, "Mantap." ujarnya, "Mantap banget, ada kerak."

"Kerak apa?" tanya Mizu antusias.

**"Kerak pup-nya lah."** Echo menjawab dengan muka standar dan datar, lalu mencoba melupakan segalanya dengan tidur.

.

.

.

"**WHATTTT? EWWW!"**

* * *

><p><strong>[SINGAPORE!]<strong>

Setelah melakukan imigrasi babibu, tujuan mereka hanya satu.

_Orchad Road._

**"YEAAAAHHH!" **cewek-cewek yang terlibat tour, yah, termasuk tante Lacie, berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari sana-sini, mengharapkan baju-baju trendy yang _branded _dan murah.

Yang cowok?

"Sampe kapan kita disiksa?" rengek Liam yang dipaksa Lotti untuk ngebawain belanjaan.

Yang cowok cuma bisa pasang muka asem. Hingga akhirnya mereka dibagi 3 grup.

Yang pertama, berpencar ke arah Far East Plaza,yaitu Lotti, Eida, Michelle, Liam, Vincent, Echo, Oz dan Gil.

Yang kedua, berjalan ke toko _branded _bernama ForeverMuda, ada Tante Lacie dan Om Glen. Serta yang berperan menjadi babu, yaitu Cheshire, Mizu, Jack, Alice, dan Alyss.

Sisanya, berjalan entah kemana, terlunta-lunta tanpa mengetahui siapapun, ada Elliot, Reo, Break, dan Sharon. Ini adalah grup terpencil alias nyasar.

Kita mulai dari grup kedua.

"Aih, _mom! _Aku mau yang ini!" tunjuk Alyss sambil memilih sweater garis-garis.

"Iya, bolehh, kasih aja ke Jack, suruh dia yang bawa," sahut Tante Lacie tenang.

_'Gapapa! Demi direstuinya hubungan gue dengan Alyss! Ini bukan apa-apa! Gak masalah!' _Jack mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil senyum-senyum.

"Lu kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?" tanya Mizu kepada Jack dengan geli.

"Mehh, enggak, cuma agak merasa diperdaya," ujar Jack sambil mendramatisir keadaan.

"Lo baru sekali diginiin udah protes?" hina Cheshire, "Gak _gentle!_"

"Lo udah sering ya diginiin?" tanya Jack.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Pantesan, mental pembantu," hina Jack, wah, dendam die. Maka Cheshire cuma bisa manyun.

"Lo gak belanja?" tanya Alyss kepada Alice.

"Ga tertarik," balas Alice pendek sambil **(gak niat) **melihat-lihat baju. Alice biasa pake apa adanya aja, dan gak recet kalo milih baju, persis papanya. Kalo Alyss lebih condong ke arah mamanya, baju lecek dikit gamau dipake, Dan kalo baju itu udah dipake satu kali, gaboleh dipake lagi.

Dan harga diri Alyss plus mamanya bakal ternodai kalo dia pake ke pesta… dan gak sengaja ketemu orang pake baju yang sama.

Dijamin, mereka langsung pulang dan stress berhari-hari.

.

**"IIIHH! YANG INI LUCU YA! YANG INI LUCU!"** tunjuk Mizu sambil lompat-lompat dan mengambil baju itu.

Cheshire hanya melongok sebentar, sedangkan Alyss langsung antusias, "Aih! Iya! Lucu loh!"

Mizu sudah berniat untuk membeli baju yang katanya super uchul tersebut, dan setelah melihat _price tag_nya…

"Kenapa?" tanya Cheshire yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Mizu secara drastis.

"Meh, itu, gapapa, hehehe, aku mau nyari yang lain," balas Mizu, gengsi mengatakan kepada Cheshire kalau baju itu **MAHAL NAUDZUBILLAH.**

**"INI LUCUUU!"** setelah melihat _price tag_nya, Mizu pergi.

** "ITU JUGA LUCUU!" **sama seperti yang di atas.

** "AAAAH! LUCU BANGET YANG INI!" **sama lagi.

**Dasar kere.**

**.  
><strong>

"Ka—kamu kenapa lagi?" Cheshire mulai panik melihat ceweknya semaput setelah liat harga yang tertera di baju itu.

"Ma—mahal…," rengek Mizu, yang akhirnya mengikhlaskan baju itu untuk tetap berada di gantungan toko ForeverMuda.

Cheshire bergaya ala pahlawan, ia membuka dompet, namun naas, "Yah, duit gue juga abis lagi!" rutuknya kesal.

**Dasar pasangan kere.**

Alice mengambil baju yang lumayan menarik perhatiannya, lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

**"APA-APAAN HAH? 45SGD UNTUK SATU BAJU? BUAT DIBASAHIN SAMA KERINGET DARI KETEK DOANG? MAYGADH! MAHAL BANGET! KALO DIRUPIAHIN BERAPA? BISA NYARIS 400 RIBU!"**

Tante Lacie dan Om Glen membatu.

Alyss dan Jack mangap.

Cheshire dan Mizu pura-pura gak kenal.

"Alyss," Tante Lacie membisiki Alyss, "Bawa Alice keluar. Malu-maluin aja."

"Haaah," Alyss menghela nafas, lalu menarik Alice keluar dari toko tersebut.

Setelah belanja-belanji dan mengusir Alice, tibalah hari penentuan apakah abang-abang kasir masih hidup setelah disiksa oleh Om Glen, eh, salah, maksudnya tibalah waktunya Om Glen membayar semua belanjaannya istri plus anaknya di kasir.

"Anda orang akan membeli barang ini?" tanya si kasir **(yang ketiban sial karena menghadapi pembeli sejenis Om Glen)** dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang masih kaku.

"Hmph," Om Glen mengangkat dagunya, dan membiarkan poninya bergoyang (?) sambil memberi uangnya dengan **TIDAK IKHLAS**. Ia menyipitkan matanya, tatapan maut dan mematikan khas Om Glen yang bertujuan untuk mengintimidasi.

** Si abang-abang kasir (?) ketakutan.**

.

Oke, kita sekarang ke grup nomor satu. Yang katanya bakal jalan-jalan ke _Far East Plaza._

"Kenapa lo semua pada ke sini?" tanya Michelle risih, ini kan _shopping_, harusnya perempuan yang belanja, cowok yang bawain barang belanjaannya, gausah ikut-ikutan (?).

"Gue gatau mau kemana sih," keluh Oz.

"Gue ngikutin Liam, soalnya dari kerumunan orang, gue cuma liat kepala Liam nongol," ujar Gil.

"Gue ngikut Gil," sahut Vincent.

"Kenapa malah kepala gue yang jadi patokan?" keluh Liam gak terima.

"Oh iya, Lotti, kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Eida.

"Tempat belanja yang murah, dong!" ujar Lotti dengan riang gembira dan hepi serta bahagia.

**-1 jam kemudian-**

"Capek," protes Gil, "Kok cewek pada kuat sih belanja plus jalan jauh?"

"Udah kodratnya," balas Echo yang sama sekali gak capek.

"Bentar, tadi namanya apa?" tanya Eida.

"_Far East_," Lotti masih bingung mencarinya, tunggu, kayaknya di sini deh, tapi, masa iya…

"Apa? Paris?" tanya Eida, **BOLOT.**

"**FAR EAST.**"Michelle memperjelas.

"Apa? Ke Paris? Kita naik apa ke sana?" Eida bingung. **MASIH BOLOT JUGA.**

"**FAR. EAST.**" Oz ikut-ikutan kesel, "_Far, East_! Itu nama daerah di sekitar sini! Aduhhh."

"Oooh, _Far east_!" Eida baru tanggep.

Lotti muter-muter, kesana-kesini, nyebar sesajen untuk dewi ular (?), eh, maksudnya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali. Namun nihil.

"Sepertinya, kita…" Lotti mendramatisir keadaan.

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

"Kita… tersesat."

Eida marah saat itu juga.

**"APA? GUE _BANGSAT_?"** Eida naik pitam, **"GUE TAU GUE BOLOT! TAPI GAUSAH NGATAIN GUE BANGSAT! NGERTI GAK LOE?" **tanpa menyadari betapa **bolot dan budeg** dirinya.

** "SIAPA SIH YANG NGATAIN LO BANGSAT? HAH? GUE BILANG KITA TERSESAT! TERSESAT WOYYYY!"** Lotti ikutan marah-marah.

**"LO SENGAJA NGATAIN GUA BANGSAT DI DEPAN TEMEN-TEMEN LO SENDIRI? SEKARANG LO PUAS?" EIDA MASIH BOLOT JUGA SODARA-SODARA!**

** "BOLOT YA LOEEEEE!" **Liam yang gemas akhirnya menjewer Eida. "Ter. Se. Sat. Ngerti kan?"

"Bagus, udah tersesat, kejebak sama orang bolot pula." sesal Oz.

"Yah, dasar cewek," Vincent hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Udah kodratnya," ulang Echo datar.

"Gue gak nyangka Eida mahabolot," ujar Michelle.

Gil melambaikan tangannya, "Oi! Di sini! Di sini!"

"Siapa Gil?" tanya Lotti penasaran.

"Itu, Elliot cs, ngajakin kita main, mau gak?" tanya Gil.

"Okelah…," jawab mereka semua yang udah tersesat dan gak tau mau ngapain.

.

Sekarang kita ke kelompok ketiga.

"Ehhh! Ada Gil!" pekik Elliot. "Ajak main yuk!"

"Main apa coba?" tanya Reo.

"Tadi gue nemu yang seru!" Elliot masang senyum paling dahsyat.

"Pasti gak beres," ujar Break, emang bener sih…

"Gapapa lah, ikutin aja. Daripada gak ada kerjaan," tumben banget Sharon ngebela si Elliot.

"Emang mau main kemana?" tanya Gil cs yang baru bergabung dengan rombongan.

"Adaaa!" Mereka nurut kepada Elliot, hingga akhirnya mereka semua berdiri di depan… sebuah gedung.

"Mana mainannya?" tanya Echo dengan nada kecewa.

"Itu!" Elliot menunjuk eskalator supeeeeeeer panjang.

"Itu? Naik itu?" tanya Michelle ragu, "Emang gak malu?"

"Iya, nanti abis naik ke atas kita turun lagi. Gitu aja," usul Elliot 'cemerlang' sekali.

Mereka, dengan tampang blo'on khasnya menginjak eskalator **PUAAANJANGG **tersebut.

"Woaaaahh!" semua takjub melihat keindahan eskalator (?) tersebut. Di atas mereka bertemu dengan Pak Satpam. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka langsung mengadakan foto bareng dadakan bersama pak satpam, lalu turun lagi.

.

.

.

**"SUMPAH GAJE BANGET!" **bentak Vincent kepada Elliot.

"Lagi yuk!" ajak Gil ketagihan dan mereka naik eskalator panjang tersebut.

"**GAAAK! **Malu-maluin banget!" bentak sisanya gak setuju.

"Terus sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Oz kesepian.

"Gue laper…, padahal kan ini pesta perpisahan kita, harusnya _wild,_ seru. Eh malah dikasih tour gaje gini…," keluh Lotti.

Semua mengangguk.

Bener juga, ya?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hotel]<strong>

"Yayaaang!" ujar Sharon lewat telpon kepada yayangnya, alias Break. Sedangkan Michelle dan Alice yang sekamar dengannya hanya memandang dengan sirik.

"Apa yang?" tanya Break genit.

"Maaf ya, hari ini aku ngerepotin kamu banget…," Sharon manja-manjaan lewat telpon.

"Oh iya," Break menggumam sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa pake celana…," sesal Break.

**TUT TUT TUT**

"Dasar ngeselin!" Sharon ilfil, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal saking keselnya.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik Alice ke Michelle.

"Mungkin… dimabuk asmara?" tanya Michelle yang sebenernya **SALAH TOTAL.**

"Tau ah, gue gak ngerti gitu-gitu," ujar Alice cuek.

"Oh, udah jam segini," Michelle melirik dulu. "Gue keluar bentar deh, nyari udara seger." lalu Michelle keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Alice dan Sharon langsung menelpon Break, "Jadi kan?" tanya Sharon kepada Break, Alice yang berada di sebelah Sharon langsung pasang kuping biar gak ketinggalan rencana.

"Jadi lah," Yang diseberang sana menjawab.

.

.

.

"Cent? Vincent?" panggil Michelle sambil mengetuk pintuk kamar Vincent.

"Masuk aja, Chel. Gue di balkon." sahut Vincent.

Michelle memasuki kamar Vincent, lalu mendapatinya sedang merokok di balkon.

Kebiasaan yang aneh.

"Kayak waktu itu ya," Michelle berdiri di samping Vince, "Kayak di balkon rumah Alice dan Alyss."

"Yaah, mirip-mirip lah." balas Vincent sambil nyengir.

"Gue ada rencana sih, buat kedepan," Michelle bergumam, "Gue ngerasa… mau keluar dari Pan—"

"Sssh," Vince menahan kalimat Michelle dengan… rokoknya, yak, rokoknya. Kalo romantis mah pake jari gitu, pake bibir gitu. Ini pake rokok, udah kayak tante-tante. "Jangan asal ngomong."

"Gue serius," Michelle geli sendiri, "Gue gamau ganggu elo sama Lotti, lagian kan, itu udah keputusan e—"

"Elo suka bikin spekulasi sendiri, ya?" Vincent mulai gemas, "Gue gak ada apa-apa sama dia."

"Tapi lo bilang sendiri kalo lo suka sama cewek lain, kan?"

"Lotti sendiri yang bilang kalo dia gak mau ganggu hubungan…, " Vincent menarik nafas sebentar, "Kita."

**Michelle mangap.**

"Lah! Justru gue yang gak mau ganggu lo berdua."

"Dan dia bilang gak mau ganggu kita," Vincent mengangkat bahunya.

"Terus sekarang?" Michelle menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Vincent.

"Masih mau ngegantung perasaan gue juga?"

Vincent menghela nafas, lalu mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya ke rokok, "Lo masih betah dan masih mau?"

"Masih." jawab Michelle mantap.

.

"Lo yakin gak akan dikhianatin lagi sama gue emangnya?" tanya Vincent lagi.

"Yang buat keputusan kan elo, gue sih gak berhak ngapa-ngapain." Michelle manyun-manyun dengan santai.

Vincent menginjak rokoknya. "Gue…, cuma takut." lalu ia memeluk Michelle dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Asal lo tau," bisik Michelle di dalam pelukan Vincent, "Gue kesel sama lo." tangisnya mulai pecah, dan memukul-mukul Vince dengan pelan.

"Tapi disaat yang sama gue juga sayang banget sama lo," lanjut Michelle sambil terisak.

"Gue bingung, cewek kayak lo masihhh aja mau sama gue," Vincent makin memperat pelukannya mengelus-ngelus rambut Michelle, "Aneh."

"Iya, gue aneh," Michelle membenarkan _statement _Vincent.

"Justru itu yang buat gue suka."

Tiba-tiba, balkon menjadi gelap karena tertutup sesuatu.

"Vin, itu apaan?" tanya Michelle sambil melihat benda yang menghalangi pemandangan. Vince melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat benda besar tersebut.

**Oalah, karton berukuran besar bertuliskan 'Just One Chance' yang digantung dari balkon atas.**

** "HEHEHEHEHEHEHE." **beberapa suara anak-anak PanCo terdengar sangat familiar dari balkon atas.

"Jadian aja udah!" sahut Gilbert dari atas.

"Iya! Biar gak jadi jomblo ngenes kayak Elliot!" hina Reo.

**"Sialan!"**

"Hahahaha! Udah! Lo berdua kelamaan! Buruan kek!"

"Yaudah, mau gimana lagi? Kita berdua udah sama-sama suka, udah sama-sama tau." ujar Vincent dengan agak geli.

"Jadi…?" tanya Michelle.

"Jadi?" Vincent bertanya balik.

"Mulai sekarang, ya.** 22 Mei 2012, jam 22.47**."

"**HASYII!"**

"Lo… bersin?" tanya Vincent heran.

"Engga," Michelle geleng-geleng, "Kayaknya ada yang gak beres di kamar lo."

"Kamar gue?" Vincent bergegas ke kamarnya. Dan bener aja. Oz, Alice, Jack, Echo, dan Mizu nekat ngumpet di bawah kasur. Sedangkan Liam…

"Lo… ngapain?" Vincent bingung melihat Liam.

"Gue… jadi lampu. Hehehhe, hehehehehe," setelah keberadaan Liam diketahui, ia langsung ngibrit keluar.

"Ah, elu sih Oz! Pake acara bersin!" sentak Alice. Akhirnya mereka berlima juga ikut ngibrit. Malu lah, udah ketauan (?).

…

"Kok gue jadi kagok gini dah… ditinggal berdua," ujar Michelle.

"Kan kita tinggal berdua," Vince menggenggam tangan Michelle, "Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"Ikutin aja," ujar Vince dengan meraih dagu Michelle dan mendekatkan ke arah wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Paginya, Lobi Hotel.]<strong>

** "KITA BAKAL PISAH! BAKAL PISAHHHH!" **rengek Elliot yang disetujui anak-anak PanCo.

"Gue bakal kangen lu semua!" pekik Michelle, "Makasih!"

"Padahal, gue udah terlanjur sayang sama kalian," ujar Mizu.

"Gue juga!" sahut Gil.

"Ini pesta perpisahan kaga ada sedih-sedihnya…," komentar Alyss.

"Gak nyangka ya, udah setahun." Reo bawa-bawa kalender.

"Ada yang gak beres," ujar Echo.

"Bukannya kita naik ke kelas tiga?" tanya Eida polos.

"Terus?" Liam bingung.

"Berarti kita masih satu sekolah kan?" tanya Eida lagi.

"E—iya sih," Lotti mulai mengangguk-ngagguk.

"Berarti kita gak pisah kan?" cerocos Eida. "Kenapa ada pesta perpisahan?"

.

.

.

"**OH IYAAAAAAAA!"**

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Apah? udah abis?"<br>**

**"Gakkk, tenang aja, El! Nanti ada TS PART 2!"  
><strong>

**"APAAAAAAAAAAH?"  
><strong>

**"IYAAA! GUE BENERAN!"  
><strong>

**"APAAHHHH? GUE BAKAL DISIKSA LAGI?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ngelepas TS mentok di chapter 16, sedih rasanya.<p>

**TAPI ADA PART 2 KOK HAHAHAHHA**

Mau hiatus, sekalian tamatin TS dulu deh. Insyallah nanti TS yang nyeritain mereka pas kelas XII!

Ah, Glo gak sabar.

Jujur, Glo ngetik ini sedih... bukan karena plot, tapi rasanya TS sendiri juga... udah gak akan di apdet lagi.

Where's dat feeling?

Oh iya.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEENAGE STORIES! **

**Terimakasih telah menemani Glo selama 1 tahun!  
><strong>

**Special Thanks:  
><strong>

**Allah.  
><strong>

**Bertha, Ghina, Myda, dan SGASV++!  
><strong>

**Segenap author yang telah membantu,  
><strong>

**Fave(rs) sesuai abjad: Amber Desu, AngieCarol, Aoife the Shadow, Authorjelek, azz76, BigKuma  
>faricaLucy, Half-Human Girl, hana-chan kirei, Just 'Monta -YukiYovi,<br>Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki, KoroCorona, Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive,  
>Lady Beilschmidt, LelouchZero18, margetts, matsura akimoto,<br>Midorishi Seki, Miki Abaddonia Lucifen, mirai hakurai itu sone,  
>ReoGuangtengBanget, RiikuAyaKaitani, salmahimahi, satria DK,<br>ShachiiKyarorain, Shanaa12, Sildara Jongwoon, Taviabeta-Primavera,  
>X-Eddreine-X, yosukegalih, dan Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi.<br>**

**Alert(ers) sesuai abjad: AngieCarol, cila-miyuki, Half-Human Girl, hana-chan kirei,  
>Lady Beilschmidt, margetts, Mizumi Kurokami, Mugi-pyon,<br>RiikuAyaKaitani, satria DK, Shachii Kyarorain, Taviabeta-Primavera,  
>dan yosukegalih.<br>**

**Entah apa jadinya saya dan cerita ini tanpa kalian :)  
><strong>

**Sekali lagi  
><strong>

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya. :) Yang mau ngasih saran nama untuk sekuel ini, silahkan PM/Ripiu/twitter/FB  
><strong>

**Terimakasih! :)  
><strong>

*** Aduh, Glo jadi sedih, haha xD *  
><strong>


End file.
